New Soul
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Se passe après l'épisode 14 de la saison 3. Caroline, Rebekah et Elena deviennent amies. Esther n'a pas de projet de tuer ses enfants dans cette fic. Klaus / Caroline, Kol / Elena, Matt /Rebekah !
1. Amies

Disclaimer** : ** Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriétés de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maison des Gilbert !<strong>_

**Les yeux rougies, Elena sortit de son lit et se regarda dans son miroir. Elle avait une tête à faire peur. Elle avait pleurée toute la nuit suite au rejet de Stefan la veille après le bal des Mikaelson. Elle aimait Stefan, de tout son cœur, mais pouvait-elle continuer d'espérer retrouver celui qui l'avait séduite au tout début ? Tout ce dont elle rêvait pour l'instant, c'était d'une journée normale !**

_**Maison des Forbes !**_

**A peine sortit du lit, Caroline tenait dans ses mains le dessin de Klaus, et elle ne cessait de lire ce mot : _Merci pour ton honnêteté ! _Pourquoi se sentait-elle à présent mal à l'aise après ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? Elle lui avait balancé des horreurs à la figure avant de lui rendre son bracelet sans état d'âme, alors qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie le soir de son anniversaire.**

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

**Rentrant de sa nuit avec Damon, Rebekah monta directement dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas se disputer avec ses frères. Lorsqu'elle se glissa sous la douche, elle repensa à la soirée de la veille. Matt s'était conduit en parfait gentleman, mais sa soif de vengeance envers Elena avait quelque peu terni sa relation avec le garçon, surtout après que Kol s'en soit prit à Matt.**

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

**Attachant ses cheveux en queue de cheval, Elena prit son sac à main, ses clefs de voiture et s'apprêta à sortir de chez elle quand elle tomba sur :**

« Damon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

« J'allais sortir, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Euh, m'excuser pour la façon dont je t'ai parlé hier, et il faut que je t'avoue que… » commença-t-il à dire mais Elena était pressée.

« Que quoi ? Hum ? Que tu regrettes d'avoir brisé la nuque de Kol ? Ou que tu as passé tes nerfs sur une innocente ? » claqua-t-elle tout en fermant la porte à clé.

« Ça ne va pas te plaire ! » dit-il.

**Le regard impatient d'Elena décida Damon à lui cracher le morceau.**

« J'ai passé la nuit avec Rebekah ! »

**Etrangement, Elena ne ressentit rien. Pas de trahison, pas de regret, pas d'émotions.**

« Au revoir Damon ! » dit-elle.

**Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture et envoya un texto à Caroline. Elle n'essaya pas de joindre Bonnie car elle savait que sa meilleure amie rattrapait le temps perdu avec sa mère.**

_**Maison des Forbes !**_

**Enroulée dans une serviette, Caroline lu le texto qu'elle venait de recevoir d'Elena.**

_**« Partante pour une virée shopping ? »**_

**Caroline avait besoin de se changer les idées, alors elle n'hésita pas et répondit :**

_**« Je serai prête dans dix minutes ! »**_

**Reposant le téléphone sur sa commode, elle fouilla dans son armoire et s'habilla. Elle coiffa rapidement ses boucles blondes, avant de prendre son sac à main et ses clefs. En descendant à la cuisine, elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et prit une poche de sang, qu'elle vida le temps qu'Elena arrive. Un coup de klaxon lui annonça l'arrivée de son amie, et jetant la poche de sang vide dans la poubelle, Caroline sortit de chez elle et rejoignit Elena dans la voiture après avoir verrouillée sa maison.**

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

**Lorsque Rebekah, vêtue d'un jean, d'un dos nu, d'une paire de botte et d'une veste en jean, sac en main et lunettes de soleil sur le front, s'apprêta à sortir de chez elle :**

_« Où vas-tu comme ça ? »_

**Elle se retourna et vit ses frères au complet.**

« Faire les boutiques ! » répondit-elle.

« T'étais où cette nuit ? » lui demanda Kol.

« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir ! » dit-elle en souriant.

_« Laissez votre sœur tranquille ! » fit une voix derrière eux._

**Esther entra, vêtue sobrement.**

« Rebekah, peux-tu me déposer quelque part ? » lui demanda sa mère.

« Mais bien entendu Mère ! » accepta Rebekah.

« Les garçons, aucun faux-pas en mon absence ! » les prévint Esther.

**Et sur ces paroles, mère et fille quittèrent la maison.**

_**Dans une boutique de vêtements !**_

« Tiens, essaye-ça ! » dit Caroline à Elena.

**Elle lui tendit une robe noire qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, et qui avait de fine bretelle. Etant décidé à passer la journée à s'amuser, Elena prit la robe et alla dans une cabine d'essayage.**

« Tu ne devineras jamais ! » dit Elena depuis la cabine.

« Quoi ? » demanda Caroline, en attendant devant la cabine.

« Damon a passé la nuit avec Rebekah ! » avoua Elena.

« Tu déconnes ? » s'étrangla Caroline.

« Non, il est venu me l'annoncer ce matin même » dit Elena.

**Elle sortit de la cabine d'essayage. La robe lui allait parfaitement.**

« Comment tu la pris ? » voulut savoir Caroline.

« Je m'en fiche complètement ! » dit Elena.

« Vraiment ? » arqua Caroline.

« Vraiment, je t'assure. Hier soir, Stefan m'a rejeté, et ça m'a fait tellement de mal que je me dis qu'il est peut-être temps de passer à autre chose. Il est obnubilé par la vengeance envers Klaus qu'il a oublié l'amour que j'ai pu ressentir pour lui. » dit Elena.

« C'est sûr ! » dit Caroline.

« Et toi avec Tyler, tu en es où ? » demanda Elena.

« Nulle part. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle depuis son petit message. J'apprécie les efforts qu'il fait pour moi mais, malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il y mettra, est-ce qu'il arrivera à se défaire de lien qui l'unit à Klaus ? Et puis je n'arrête pas de me dire que ça ne marchera peut-être pas pour toujours lui et moi. Il va mourir un jour, contrairement à moi ! » exposa Caroline.

« Et si on faisait un trait sur les garçons ? » suggéra Elena.

**Elles se mirent à rire et Elena retourna dans la cabine pour retirer sa robe, qu'elle décida d'acheter.**

**Les bras chargés de sacs de vêtements, Elena et Caroline se dirigèrent vers la voiture d'Elena, quand elles tombèrent sur Rebekah, qui avait les bras également chargés de sacs.**

« On est pas les seules à avoir eu une envie de shopping ! » constata Caroline.

« Bonjour les filles ! » dit Rebekah.

« Bonjour Rebekah ! » retourna Elena. « Euh, je suis désolé ! »

« Tu es désolé ? Et de quoi es-tu désolé, Elena ? » demanda Rebekah.

« De tout. Je suis désolé de t'avoir poignardé, et je suis désolé pour Kol ! » répondit Elena.

**Rebekah regarda Elena attentivement, puis, souriante, elle dit :**

« Excuses acceptées ! »

« Je meurs de faim ! » dit Caroline.

« De sang ou de nourriture normal ? » demanda Elena.

« De nourriture normal. On va au Mystic Grill ! » décida Caroline.

**Pour la plus grande surprise de Rebekah, Elena lui demanda :**

« Tu te joins à nous ? »

« Tu es en train de m'inviter Elena ? C'est curieux, j'ai essayé de te tuer il y a à peine vingt-quatre heures ! » s'étonna Rebekah.

« On n'a qu'à dire qu'on est quitte, et on repart à zéro ! » proposa Elena.

_**Mystic Grill !**_

**Assises autour d'une table, Rebekah, Elena et Caroline riaient et parlaient tout en déjeunant. Lorsque Rebekah détourna le regard furtivement, elle tomba sur Matt, qui ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire.**

« Au secours ! » souffla Rebekah en détournant le regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Caroline en regardant à son tour avant de sourire. « Oh, je vois ! »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, il l m'a carrément envoyé balader hier soir ! » dit Rebekah.

« C'est pour cette raison que tu t'es consolé avec Damon ? » demanda Elena, taquine.

« Comment t'es au courant de ça ? » questionna Rebekah.

« Il est venu me le dire ce matin, mais curieusement ça ne m'a fait ni chaud ni froid ! » répondit Elena avant de croquer dans son hamburger.

« Tu crois que c'est grave ? » demanda Rebekah à Caroline.

« Non, on a juste décidé de faire une croix sur les mecs pendant un certain temps. » expliqua Caroline. « Tu te joins à nous ? »

« On a quand même le droit de les faire souffrir ? » espéra Rebekah.

« Les faire souffrir, les torturer, les envoyer paître, tout ce que tu veux mais on ne cède pas ! » dit Elena.

« Je marche ! » accepta Rebekah.

**Et elles scellèrent le pacte en trinquant avec leur thé glacé.**

**Les portes du Mystic Grill s'ouvrirent sur Klaus, Kol, Elijah et Finn, qui allèrent au bar et commandèrent chacun un verre, qui leur fut servit par Matt.**

« Désolé pour ton bras ! » lui dit Kol.

« Tu m'en diras tant ! » railla Matt.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu notre sœur ? » lui demanda Klaus.

« Derrière vous ! » répondit Matt.

**Au même moment, des rires de filles se firent entendre, et quand ils se retournèrent, ils furent sous le choc. Elena, Rebekah et Caroline étaient ensemble, et avaient l'air de passer du bon temps.**

« Dites-moi que je rêve ! » dit Klaus en dévisageant Caroline.

« Depuis quand elles sont devenues super copines ? » demanda Kol.

**A leur table, Caroline accrocha le regard de Klaus. Le sourire qui lui lança la fit défaillir plus que de raison.**

« Oh merde ! » fit-elle avant de baisser la tête.

« Quoi ? » demanda Elena en se retournant mais Caroline l'arrêta.

« Ne te retourne pas ! »

« Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Rebekah.

« Tes frères sont au bar ! » informa Caroline.

« C'est ce qui te met dans cet état ? » s'amusa Elena.

**Caroline ne répondit pas, et Rebekah comprit et fit d'une voix taquine :**

« Oh je vois, la présence de Niklaus te trouble hein ? Avoue qu'il ne t'est pas aussi indifférent que tu le prétends ! »

« Arrête, il va t'entendre ! » gronda Caroline.

« Caroline, on a dit qu'on faisait une croix sur les mecs, alors ne te laisse pas avoir par ses yeux bleus et son sourire charmeur ! » lui rappela Elena.

« C'est Caroline ou c'est toi qui a le béguin pour Klaus ? » ricana Rebekah.

« Très drôle ! » dit Elena.

« On peut s'en aller ? » demanda Caroline.

« Et pourquoi cela ? Moi je suis bien là, et ce n'est pas leur présence qui va me faire partir. » répliqua Elena.

« Damon et Stefan viennent d'entrer ! » dit Caroline.

« On se casse ! » dit Elena.

**Rebekah régla la note, et les filles quittèrent le Mystic Grill, sous les yeux éberlués des Mikaelson et des Salvatore. En sortant, Elena croisa le regard de Kol, et pour jouer un peu, elle lui fit signe de la main en lui servant son plus beau sourire, auquel le jeune homme répondit.**

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

**Toutes les trois dans les salons, installés sur les canapés, les filles se mirent à discuter.**

« Dis-moi Elena, c'était quoi cette perche que tu as tendu à mon frère ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Je n'en sais rien ! » répondit Elena.

« Moi qui pensais que tu avais une préférence pour Elijah ! » dit Caroline.

« Je préfère ne plus m'investir avec quelqu'un qui a eu un faible pour une de mes ancêtre, j'ai déjà donné ! » rétorqua Elena.

« Kol est le plus enfantin et le plus volatile de nous tous alors, ne lui donne pas trop d'espoir quand même ! » dit Rebekah.

« Peut-être que c'est ce que je veux, et peut-être que je veux seulement m'amuser ! » dit Elena.

« Et toi Caroline, je croyais que tu ne cèderais pas à Klaus ! » dit Rebekah.

« Je n'ai pas cédé, ou du moins, pas encore ! » sourit Caroline.

« Et Tyler dans tout ça ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Euh, je ne veux pas trop m'étaler dessus mais, je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec lui et le fait que je suis immortelle et pas lui, et bien ça me fait penser que nous ne sommes pas destinés à être ensemble ! » expliqua Caroline.

« C'est un bon raisonnement ! » acquiesça Rebekah.

« Mais toi je te préviens, si jamais tu fais quoi que ce soit contre Matt, je n'hésiterais pas à te poignarder de nouveau ! » la menaça Elena.

« Ouh j'ai peur ! » pouffa Rebekah.

**Au final, elles se mirent toutes les trois à rire.**

« Tu veux qu'on t'arrange le coup avec Matt ? » lui proposa Caroline.

« Vous feriez ça ? » s'étonna Rebekah.

« Bien sûr, les amies c'est fait pour ça, à jouer les entremetteuses ! » dit Elena.

« Dans ce cas, j'accepte, et j'en profiterais pour faire circuler au sein de ma famille la rumeur que Miss Gilbert et Miss Mystic Falls craquent pour deux de mes frères ! » sourit Rebekah.

« Euh, je ne suis pas contre mais, comment on fait pour Damon et Stefan ? » demanda Caroline.

« Je m'en fiche, Stefan ne veut plus de moi, et Damon est un abruti ! » martela Elena.

« Alors, marché conclu ? Mais je vous donne un petit conseil, faites un peu mariner mes frères ! » dit Rebekah.

« Pourquoi tu veux qu'on fasse ça ? » demanda Elena.

« Parce que pour une fois ce seront eux les dindons de la farce ! » répondit Rebekah. « Et ça m'amusera ! »

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

**Rebekah entra chez elle, les bras chargés de ses achats, et alla dans le salon où elle trouva ses frères. Leur mère, Esther, dînait tranquillement.**

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ma fille ? » demanda Esther.

« Plutôt oui ! » répondit Rebekah.

« Depuis quand tu es amie avec Elena et la fille du shérif ? » demanda Elijah.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te répondrais Elijah, mais puisque tu y tiens et que les autres sont curieux comme des fouines, sachez que les choses ont été mises à plats avec Elena, et tout est pardonné. Maintenant, nous sommes amies, et ça vaut aussi pour Caroline, qui je dois l'admettre, m'a fait très bonne impression, et qui est très sensible à ton charme Niklaus ! » expliqua Rebekah.

**Klaus, qui était en train de dessiner, stoppa, et leva les yeux vers sa sœur.**

« Tu peux répéter ? » dit-il.

« Tu as bien entendu, et toi Kol, Elena te trouve très séduisant, et elle a bien envie de s'amuser avec toi ! » dit Rebekah. « Sur ce, bonne nuit tout le monde ! »

**Elle tourna les talons, mais elle s'arrêta sur le seuil du salon, et se retourna vers ses frères. Elijah et Finn trouvaient la scène plutôt amusante car ni Klaus ni Kol n'avaient digérés l'information.**

« Ah au faites, j'ai couché avec Damon ! » leur avoua-t-elle.

**Elle n'attendit pas leur réponse et regagna sa chambre, fière d'elle. Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle entendit les voix de Kol et Klaus crier :**

_« T'AS QUOI ? »_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier chapitre ?**

**La suite bientôt !**

**Aurélie !  
><strong>


	2. Flirter

**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des commentaires et qui ont l'air d'aimer cette nouvelle histoire.**

**Nikki**** : **Ma caillette, contente que ça t'ai plu, et je sais surtout que tant qu'Elena ne met pas ses griffes sur Damon, t'es la plus heureuse !

**Audrey ****: **Merci, oui c'est original et puis ça sort un peu de tout ce qu'on peut lire et surtout du drame qu'on connaît dans la série !

**Vanessa Petrova ****: **Toi il me semble que je t'ai répondu par messagerie. Sinon, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

**Macouba ****: **Alors tout d'abord, pour ce qui est de l'attitude d'Elena vers Damon et Stefan, c'est exprès, et aussi parce que ça m'amuse. Ensuite, la relation entre Caroline, Rebekah et Elena avance rapidement tout simplement parce que je risque de ne pas faire durer cette fiction sur quarante chapitres, enfin en théorie. Ensuite, le fait que Rebekah se comporte en adolescente face à Matt, je trouve ça plutôt cool et ça prouve qu'elle peut être comme toutes les filles qui ont le béguin pour quelqu'un. Et pour Caroline, si je la fais craquer aussi vite pour Klaus, c'est tout simplement parce que je n'aime pas le couple qu'elle forme avec Tyler. Je vais beaucoup m'amuser avec cette fiction !

**Petite Amande**** : **Contente que tu as aimé !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maison des Mikaelson !<strong>_

**Mettant une dernière touche à son maquillage, Rebekah prit son sac de cours et sortit de sa chambre. En arrivant dans le salon, ses frères et sa mère prenaient le petit déjeuner, Elijah lisant le journal.**

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » salua Rebekah avant de s'asseoir à côté de sa mère.

« Toujours la dernière à être prête ! » fit remarquer Klaus.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis obligé d'aller au lycée ? » s'écria Kol.

**Esther avait décidé que son plus jeune fils suivrait l'exemple de Rebekah en s'inscrivant au lycée de Mystic Falls. Ça l'aiderait à s'intégrer, enfin, elle l'espérait.**

« Nous en avons déjà reparlé mon fils ! » dit Esther en buvant son thé.

« Tu devrais être content, tu verras Elena ! » dit Elijah, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

« Alors là c'est mesquin ! » se rembrunit Kol.

« Toi au moins, elle t'a montré de l'intérêt. Moi, je me fais rembarrer par Caroline chaque fois que je lui adresse la parole ! » grommela Klaus.

**Rebekah partagea un sourire complice avec sa mère, puis, prenant un toast grillé, elle embrassa sa mère sur la joue et prit congé.**

« A plus tard ! » dit-elle.

« Attends, je viens avec toi ! » dit Kol.

« Certainement pas. Tu dois t'y rendre avec maman et tu sais pourquoi. Et puis il est hors de question que je te laisse envahir ma voiture alors que je vais récupérer Elena et Caroline ! » répliqua Rebekah.

**Et elle quitta la maison, alors qu'Elijah et Finn riaient sous cape.**

_**Maison des Forbes !**_

**Affaissant les plies de sa jupe mi-longue bleu marine, Caroline se regarda une dernière fois dans son miroir avant d'attraper son sac de cours, non sans avoir vérifié au passage que toutes ses affaires pour la journée y étaient rangées. Elle alla dans la cuisine, où sa mère déjeunait, une tasse de café fumante dans les mains. Liz Forbes portait son uniforme de shérif, comme à son habitude.**

« Tu n'es pas au bureau ? » s'étonna Caroline, après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue.

« Je voulais te parler avant ! » répondit Liz, qui était étonné de la bonne humeur de sa fille unique.

« Oh, et de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » demanda Caroline en se servant un bol de céréales.

« Tu es devenu amie avec la sœur de Klaus ? » questionna Liz.

« Ouais, et alors ? » arqua Caroline, tout en mangeant.

« Je suis étonnée, et inquiète ! » dit Liz.

**Caroline laissa passer quelques secondes de silence, avalant la bouchée de céréales qu'elle avait en bouche.**

« Damon est venu te parler ! » finit-elle par comprendre.

« Il s'inquiète pour toi et Elena. Stefan aussi. Ils ont peur de vous voir vous rapprocher un peu trop de la famille de Klaus ! » dit Liz.

« Maman, je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser dicter ma conduite par ses deux crétins. Oui je m'entends bien avec Rebekah, oui Klaus me plaît, et non je ne renoncerais pas à cette amitié parce que les frères Salvatore ont du mal à l'encaisser ! » lâcha Caroline.

« Tu peux répéter ? Klaus te plaît ? » s'ahuri Liz. « Et Tyler dans tout ça ? N'oublie pas tout ce qu'il est en train d'endurer pour toi ! »

« C'est lui qui veut s'infliger ça, moi je ne peux pas l'aider, ou bien je ne peux plus, et puis, regarde la vérité en face maman, Tyler peut encore avoir une famille, moi je n'aurais jamais la chance d'avoir des enfants. Et puis si il tenait vraiment à moi il répondrait à mes messages ! » s'écria Caroline.

« Très bien ! » dit Liz en esquissant un sourire.

« Tu m'en veux ? » demanda Caroline.

« Pas du tout, je veux simplement que tu sois prudente ! » dit Liz.

« Ne t'en fais pas, et puis, je n'ai jamais dis que j'allais sortir avec Klaus dans la minute. Avec les filles on fait un break côté mec ! » avoua Caroline.

« Laisse-moi deviner, vous allez les faire courir ! »

**Le sourire qu'afficha Caroline, fit comprendre à Liz que c'était le cas. Un coup de klaxon retentit.**

« C'est Rebekah ! » dit Caroline.

**Elle se leva, mit son bol vide dans l'évier, embrassa sa mère, prit son sac et sortit. Elle monta dans la voiture de Rebekah, une SUV Alfa Romeo 2011 noire.**

« Alors, cette rumeur ? » demanda Caroline en mettant sa ceinture.

« Elle a fait son effet, et je peux t'assurer que le jour où tu décideras de donner sa chance à mon frère, tu vivras la plus grande expérience sexuelle de ta vie ! » répondit Rebekah en souriant.

**Caroline éclata de rire tandis que Rebekah mit le cap vers la maison d'Elena.**

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

**La veille au soir, avant de se coucher, Elena avait reçue un message de la part de Rebekah lui annonçant que Kol ferait son entrée au lycée. Ça avait eu le don de mettre Elena de bonne humeur. Parée pour une nouvelle journée de cours, Elena descendit en toute hâte à la cuisine, et pendant qu'elle se servait une tasse de café, elle sentit, pas une, mais deux présence derrière elle. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et fouilla dans ses placards à la recherche de brioches.**

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez tous les deux ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Elle se retourna et but une gorgée de café, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien.**

« A quoi tu joues Elena ? » lui demanda Damon.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! » répondit-elle.

« Arrête, tu sais très bien de quoi on parle ! » claqua Damon.

« Oh, vous voulez parler de ma soudaine amitié avec Rebekah ? » railla-t-elle.

« Entre autre chose ! » acquiesça Stefan.

« Ecoutez-moi bien tous les deux, parce que je ne le répèterais pas : foutez-moi la paix ! » répliqua Elena.

**Un coup de klaxon se fit entendre, et Elena attrapa son sac de cours et sortit de chez elle, mais elle fut suivit par Damon et Stefan. Elena décida de les ignorer et elle verrouilla la porte à clé avant de rejoindre la voiture.**

« Elena, attends ! » la héla Stefan.

**Exaspérée, Elena se retourna et leur fit face :**

« Pourquoi ? Hum ? J'estime t'avoir assez attendu Stefan, et j'en ai marre d'attendre que tu daignes enfin t'apercevoir que j'éprouve encore des sentiments pour toi, mais c'est terminé. Toi et moi, c'est terminé. »

**Elle finit par regarder Damon :**

« Quant à toi, je t'interdis de me faire la morale sur mes fréquentations. T'es mal placé pour ça ! »

**Elle grimpa à l'arrière de la voiture à Rebekah, et cette dernière lança un sourire provocateur aux frères.**

**Arrivé sur le parking du lycée, Rebekah, Caroline et Elena descendirent de la voiture. A peine avaient-elles fait quelques pas, qu'elles entendirent : **

_« Mesdemoiselles ! »_

**Cet accent ! Caroline en frissonna. Elles se retournèrent et virent Klaus, qui était adossé contre la voiture de Rebekah.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Rebekah.

« J'attends notre mère ! » répondit-il.

**Son regard dévia sur Caroline, et il lui servit un sourire qui la fit complètement défaillir. Elena s'en aperçut, et secoua son amie, la faisant redescendre sur Terre.**

« Puis-je te parler quelques minutes, Caroline ? » demanda Klaus.

**La jeune fille reprit son aplomb et lui dit :**

« Mais bien sûr ! »

**Rebekah et Elena s'éloignèrent, leur laissant un peu d'intimité, mais Rebekah garda une oreille attentive à la discussion et en fit part à Elena.**

**Les yeux bleus de Klaus faisaient naître un désir intense en Caroline, mais elle était décidée à ne pas le montrer.**

« Je t'écoute ! » dit-elle.

« Je tenais à te dire que je ne joue aucun jeu avec toi. Le bracelet, la robe, le dessin, si tu crois que je te les ai offert dans un but qui pourrait te nuire, à toi ou quiconque, et bien c'est faux ! » expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme.

« J'espère bien ! » dit Caroline.

**Il prit quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste en cuir, et Caroline vit le bracelet.**

« Tu veux bien, le reprendre ? » dit Klaus.

**Au lieu de répondre, Caroline lui tendit son poignet droit, et, comme soulagé d'un poids immense, Klaus attacha le bijou autour du poignet de la jeune fille.**

« A mon tour ! » dit Caroline.

« Pardon ? » arqua Klaus.

« Je suis désolé de la façon dont je t'ai parlé le soir du bal, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça alors que, j'ai passé une agréable soirée, avec toi ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Tout est pardonné ! » dit-il en souriant.

**Tentant le tout pour le tout, il demanda :**

« Alors, Rome, Paris, Tokyo ? Serais-tu prête à reconsidérer mon offre de t'emmener où tu veux ? »

**Il flirtait, et bien elle aussi, et elle n'allait pas s'en priver. Un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, elle se rapprocha de Klaus, toucha les pans de sa veste et tout en approchant sa bouche de son oreille, elle lui susurra :**

« Si tu me veux Klaus, il faudra plus qu'un bracelet et des dessins pour parvenir à tes fins ! »

« Est-ce que c'est un défi que tu me lances ? » demanda-t-il alors que leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

« Possible ! » répondit-elle.

**Et sans un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons et rejoignit les filles, qui arboraient un sourire complice.**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » souffla Caroline en arrivant à leur hauteur.

« Quoi ? » demandèrent Elena et Rebekah.

« Je risque de craquer bien plus tôt que prévu ! » répondit Caroline.

**C'est en riant qu'elles regagnèrent la salle de leur premier cours : histoire avec Alaric.**

**A la fin du cours, alors que les élèves quittaient la salle, Alaric interpella Elena.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu le sais très bien ! » dit-il simplement.

« Oh non Ric, pas toi ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Elena, tu te rends compte que tu es en train de t'intégrer dans une famille qui est responsable de ton malheur ? » lui dit Alaric.

« Pas la famille, c'est uniquement Klaus, et ce n'est pas avec lui que je vais sortir, d'accord ? Je suis simplement amie avec Rebekah, c'est tout ! » se justifia Elena.

« Je n'approuve pas Elena ! » dit Alaric.

« Mais je n'attends pas ta permission, c'est ma vie, et si j'ai décidé de fréquenter cette famille, alors je le ferai ! » martela-t-elle avant de sortir de la salle.

« Elena ! » l'appela Alaric.

**Elle se retourna d'un coup sec, et pour la seconde fois de la journée, elle se laissa envahir par la colère.**

« Non, j'en ai marre qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire ou décider ce qui est bien pour moi. J'ai envie de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends, et ce n'est pas toi, et encore moins Damon et Stefan qui m'en empêcheront ! »

**En se rendant à son prochain cours, toujours en colère, Elena ne vit pas qu'elle était suivit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main se poser sur son épaule, la faisant réagir. Elle se retourna et tomba sur :**

« Kol ! »

**Aussitôt, la colère s'évapora. Elle le détailla, et vit qu'il portait un jean, un t-shirt noir et une paire de basket.**

« Salut Elena ! » dit-il en souriant.

« Euh, tu me suis ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ça te poserait un problème ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

« Tout dépend de ce que tu as en tête ! » répondit-elle.

« Je t'assure que mes intentions sont nobles ! » dit-il en souriant.

**Elle se surprit à rire, et elle fut rejointe par Kol.**

« Pour être honnête, je t'ai entendu te disputer avec le prof d'histoire ! » avoua-t-il.

« Ah ! » fit-elle.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh, peut-être une autre fois ! » répondit-elle.

« C'est vrai ce que m'a dit Rebekah ? Tu as largué Salvatore ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Hum, les nouvelles vont vite, et tu apprends très bien le langage des jeunes ! » sourit-elle.

« Merci ! » dit-il.

**La cloche de l'interclasse sonna, les interrompant dans leur discussion.**

« Euh, on n'a qu'à reporter cette conversation à un autre moment, d'accord ? » suggéra-t-elle.

« Avec plaisir, Elena ! » accepta-t-il.

**Ils se séparèrent pour regagner chacun son cours.**

**A 15h00, les cours prirent fin. Se regroupant devant la voiture de Rebekah, cette dernière proposa aux filles :**

« Ça vous dirait de dormir à la maison ? Une soirée pyjama ! »

« Je suis partante ! » accepta Caroline.

« Et moi dont, ça m'évitera de me farcir les deux abrutis ! » accepta Elena à son tour.

« Mais c'est qu'elle se lâche ! » s'amusa Rebekah.

« Bon allez, on y va ! » dit Caroline.

**Au moment où Rebekah démarra sa voiture, la portière arrière s'ouvrit sur Kol, qui monta dans le véhicule.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans _ma _voiture ? » siffla Rebekah.

« Nik a refusé de venir me chercher, alors je prends le plan B, ma chère sœur ! » expliqua Kol.

**A contrecœur, Rebekah abdiqua et quitta le parking du lycée.**

« Qu'est-ce que t'as pensé de ton premier jour de cours ? » demanda Elena à Kol.

« Ça aurait pu être pire ! » répondit-il.

« J'espère que tu n'as déclenché aucune bagarre ! » dit Rebekah.

« J'ai été parfaitement sage ! » affirma-t-il.

**Il regarda Elena, et lui fit un clin d'œil.**

**Rebekah déposa d'abord Elena chez elle.**

« Tu veux que j'apporte quelque chose ? » lui demanda Elena.

« Seulement ta carcasse, et ton maquillage ! » répondit Rebekah.

« Entendu ! » acquiesça Elena.

« Wow une minute, elles dorment chez nous ? » s'étonna Kol.

« Oui, soirée pyjama ! » informa Rebekah.

« Cool ! » dit Kol.

**Rebekah déposa ensuite Caroline chez elle, et comme pour Elena, elle ne devait ramener que son matériel de beauté.**

**Une fois chez eux, Rebekah et Kol entrèrent dans le salon.**

« Maman, Elena et Caroline vont passer la nuit ici ! » dit Rebekah.

« Tu peux répéter ? » dit Klaus.

« J'organise une soirée pyjama avec mes copines, et non il est hors de question que l'un de vous s'incruste ! » les prévint-elle.

« Je n'ai rien dis ! » dit Finn.

« Moi non plus ! » dit Elijah.

« Je ne parle pas de vous, mais de ces deux-là ! » dit-elle en désignant Klaus et Kol.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie je vais isoler ta chambre ! » la rassura Esther en allant à l'étage.

**Agrandissant son sourire, Rebekah observa ses frères un à un, mais son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Le numéro lui était inconnu, et elle décrocha.**

« Allô ? »

**Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus, sous l'ébahissement de ses frères, mais Rebekah quitta le salon et monta dans sa chambre où elle s'enferma.**

« Matt ! »

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

**Elena monta dans la voiture de Caroline après avoir déposé toutes ses affaires dans le coffre, et elles se mirent en route pour la demeure des Mikaelson.**

**Les bras chargés de sac diverses, Elena réussit à sonner à la porte de la famille de Klaus. La porte s'ouvrit sur…**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, verdict de ce deuxième chapitre ?<strong>

**Aurélie !  
><strong>


	3. Choix

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des commentaires, je suis ravie de voir que cette fiction vous plaît autant, j'essaierais de ne pas vous décevoir.**

**Hanna : **Le Rated M ne sert pas à rien, mais ne t'attends pas à avoir un Lemon dès le chapitre 3. Ne t'inquiète pas, Kol aura la même personnalité, ou du moins j'espère arriver à faire retranscrire sa personnalité. Et donc, voici la suite que tu espérais tant !

**PopGame : **Alors oui, Bonnie sera dans l'histoire, et non, je ne la mettrais pas avec Damon car je garde mes trois couples principaux, et Stefan n'ira avec personne. Désolé si je te déçois mais c'est une fic 100% Originelle !

**Audrey : **Contente que tu aimes toujours !

**Petite Amande : **Oui je suis sadique, et pas qu'un peu donc attends toi à avoir souvent des envies de meurtres sur ma petite personne !

**Vanessa Petrova : **Mais où serait passé ma perversité et mon sadisme si j'avais dis directement qui avait ouvert la porte ? ^^ Ravie que tu aimes mon idée de mettre Matt et Rebekah ensemble, et que tu approuves la relation entre les filles. Ah, pour Kol et Klaus, je te laisse découvrir ce que j'ai prévu. Et pour Elena qui remet en place Stefan et Compagnie, t'as pas fini d'apprécier !

**Vampire : **Merci, je suis flattée par tous tes compliments. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Mlle'lady : **Oui, c'est agréable aussi pour moi d'écrire autre que des drames et des meurtres. Et je ne compte pas m'arrêter !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maison des Mikaelson !<strong>_

…

« Finn ! » dit Elena.

« Le seul et l'unique ! » acquiesça ce dernier dans un sourire.

« Pouvons-nous entrer ? » demanda Caroline.

« Mais bien entendu ! » dit Finn en s'écartant.

**Elles entrèrent dans la demeure, et elles notèrent immédiatement les différences depuis le soir du bal.**

_« Bonjour Mesdemoiselles ! »_

**Elena et Caroline se retournèrent tant bien que mal, et aperçurent Esther.**

« Esther, bonjour, et merci de nous accueillir ! » dit Elena avec politesse.

« J'en suis ravie ! » sourit Esther.

_« AH J'EN AI MARRE JE COMPRENDS RIEN ! »_

**Elena reconnue la voix de Kol.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda Caroline.

_« Monsieur fait ses devoirs ! »_

**Caroline réprima, en vain, un frisson qui lui parcourra l'échine à l'entente de _sa_ voix.**

« En parlant de devoir, j'ai un compte-rendu à terminer pour Alaric, et pour demain. » dit Caroline.

« Ne m'en parle pas, rien que d'y penser ça me déprime ! » soupira Elena.

« Et bien, je vous invite à rejoindre Kol dans le salon pour travailler en toute tranquillité, et Finn va emporter vos affaires dans la chambre de Rebekah ! » dit Esther.

« Oh, on peut très bien les déposer nous-mêmes ! » s'enquit de dire Caroline.

« Ah, vous êtes nos invités alors, on ne discute pas ! » leur dit Esther.

**La seconde suivante, Caroline et Elena n'avaient que leur sac de cours en main. Devant le regard insistant d'Esther, elles entrèrent dans le salon et se joignirent à Kol sur l'immense table de la pièce. Klaus accrocha le regard de Caroline, qui sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Quant à Elena, elle se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Kol, et le vit bucher sur un exercice de calculs. Le jeune homme perdit toute sa frustration et sourit en tournant légèrement la tête vers Elena.**

« Salut ! » lui sourit-il.

« Salut ! » dit-elle en répondant à son sourire.

**Cédant à une pulsion soudaine, Elena déposa un baiser sur la joue de Kol, avant de s'installer à côté de lui et de sortir ses affaires d'histoire.**

« Rebekah n'est pas là ? » demanda Caroline, qui avait déjà sortit ses affaires.

« Elle avait une course urgente à faire ! » répondit Klaus, qui ne quittait pas son carnet à dessin des yeux.

**Curieuse, Caroline se leva et se plaça derrière Klaus, qui était assis sur l'un des canapés moelleux. Il ferma instantanément son carnet, et regarda Caroline, qui fit la moue.**

« Ce n'est pas encore terminé ! » lui dit-il.

« J'aurais droit d'y jeter un œil ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pourquoi pas ! » dit-il.

_« Caroline ! » l'appela Elena._

**La jeune fille reprit ses esprits et s'en retourna à son devoir, dans lequel elle s'investit fortement. Elena prit cinq minutes pour expliquer calmement à Kol les bases de son devoir de calculs, qu'il finit par comprendre.**

« Ne réfléchis pas trop petit frère, tu vas finir par griller le peu de neurones qu'il te reste ! » le taquina Klaus.

« En attentant, _moi_, je ne me suis pas fais _rembarrer_, comme tu dis, à ma première approche ! » répliqua Kol.

**Fier de sa répartie, Kol reporta son attention sur son devoir.**

**Au bout de dix minutes, seul le bruit des stylos qui grattaient les feuilles se faisait entendre dans le salon des Mikaelson. Il y eu un claquement de porte, et Rebekah entra dans le salon.**

« Ah, vous êtes là ! » s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant ses deux amies.

« Oui, et tu devrais venir poser tes fesses sur une chaise et faire le devoir d'histoire qu'il y a à rendre demain ! » lui dit Elena.

« C'est pour demain ? » se figea Rebekah.

« Et ouais ! » acquiesça Caroline.

**En moins de cinq secondes, Rebekah avait posée ses affaires sur la table et s'attelait à son devoir.**

« Elle, au moins, elle pourra donner plus de détails que nous. Elle a vécue à cette époque ! » bougonna Caroline.

« Moi, tant que j'ai une note qui me permet d'avoir mon diplôme, ça me va ! » dit Elena.

**Le silence se fit de nouveau. Pendant plus d'une heure, Caroline, Elena et Rebekah ne faisaient rien d'autre que d'écrire et consulter leurs documents. Kol, était passé des maths à la géographie, un domaine qui le passionnait bien plus.**

**Lorsqu'Elijah rentra de son rendez-vous professionnel d'avec Carol Lockwood, il fut étonné du silence qui régnait dans la maison. Finn s'était installé dans un fauteuil et lisait un livre que Klaus lui avait conseillé, et Esther s'afférait à la préparation du dîner.**

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Elijah en voyant son frère, sa sœur et les deux invités, le nez dans des bouquins.

« Ils s'instruisent ! » répondit Klaus, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

**Finn et Elijah esquissèrent un rire moqueur, ce qui eut pour don d'énerver Rebekah, qui leur lança son carnet de note. Klaus se le reçu dans la tête.**

« Arrêtez de vous moquer. On sait bien que vous êtes tous trop âgé pour faire comme nous, alors ayez l'obligeance d'avoir un peu de compassion pour nous qui devons subir cette torture tous les jours ! » tempêta Rebekah.

« Arrête, on le sait que tu y vas pour Matt ! » railla Klaus.

« Et alors ? Ça t'embête que je m'intéresse à lui ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Du tout, mais je le plains le pauvre, il ne sait pas dans quoi il s'engage avec toi ! » se moqua Klaus.

**Rebekah allait répliquer mais la voix de leur mère se fit entendre :**

_« ASSEZ ! »_

**Rebekah replongea son nez dans son devoir, mais Klaus affichait toujours ce sourire moqueur. La sonnette retentit, et Elijah alla ouvrir.**

« Stefan, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je sais qu'Elena est ici ! » répondit Stefan.

« C'est exact, entre je t'en prie ! » dit Elijah.

**Il le guida dans le salon en annonçant à sa fratrie :**

« Nous avons de la visite ! »

**Quand Elena leva la tête de son devoir, et qu'elle vit Stefan, elle roula des yeux et reprit son travail.**

« Stefan, mais quelle bonne surprise ! » s'exclama Klaus.

« Je suis venu parler à Elena ! » dit Stefan.

« Je suis occupé ! » dit cette dernière.

« Ça ne prendra pas longtemps ! » lui assura-t-il.

**Soupirant, elle reposa son stylo et se leva, suivant Stefan à l'extérieur de la maison.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pourquoi tu te rapproches d'eux Elena ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Stefan, arrête, d'accord ? » lui dit-elle.

« Tu as oublié que Klaus a tué ta tante, qu'il s'en est prit à Jeremy, que Caroline a failli mourir à cause de lui ? » dit Stefan.

« Pour ce qui est de Jenna ne crois pas que je lui ai pardonné mais ça fait partie du passé et je ne peux rien y changer. Quant à ce qui est arrivé à Caroline et à Jeremy, c'est entièrement de ta faute ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« De ma faute ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Exactement Stefan, il t'a libéré de ton engagement envers lui et au lieu de revenir vers moi tu as préféré me fermer la porte au nez et te venger de lui en lui enlevant sa famille. _Sa famille _! Comment tu crois que j'aurais réagi si tu t'en étais pris à la mienne ? Souviens-toi de ce que j'ai ressenti envers Damon quand il a tué mon frère ! » cracha Elena.

« Tu lui as pardonné ! » dit Stefan.

« Je n'ai rien pardonné du tout, il a agi de cette manière à cause de Katherine et parce que je l'ai blessé dans son amour-propre ! » continua-t-elle à dire.

« Je ne te reconnais plus Elena ! » dit Stefan.

« Je peux dire la même chose pour toi. Et si tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me dire que tu m'aimes ou je ne sais quoi, c'est trop tard. » dit Elena.

« Tu fais le mauvais choix, Elena ! » rétorqua Stefan.

« Non, je fais le bon choix, et je l'assume ! » dit Elena d'un ton ferme. « Maintenant tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai un devoir à terminer ! »

**Elle tourna les talons et pénétra dans la maison. Une fois qu'elle eut regagné sa place, elle remarqua que le silence régnait en maître et elle leva la tête. Tout le monde la fixait !**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu as pris notre défense ! » constata Klaus.

**Elle haussa les épaules mais elle sentit une main toucher la sienne. Elle vit que c'était Rebekah.**

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Soulagée, et bizarre en même temps ! » répondit Elena.

**Elles se sourirent, quand ils furent interrompus par une sonnerie de téléphone. C'était celui de Caroline et quand elle regarda l'interlocuteur, elle poussa un soupir et se leva.**

« Excusez-moi ! » dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

**Elle s'éloigna mais savait que sa conversation serait écoutée. Tant pis !**

« Salut Tyler ! »

_« Caroline, tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ? »_

« Ecoute Tyler, je suis désolé mais on ne peut pas continuer ! »

_« Quoi ? »_

« Tu as un avenir, et il n'est pas avec moi ! »

_« Caroline tu te rends comptes de ce que je suis en train de subir pour revenir vers toi ? »_

« Justement Tyler, tu dois le faire pour toi, pas pour moi. »

_« C'est lui qui t'oblige à me dire ? »_

« Non, c'est ma décision, et je n'en changerais pas ! »

_« Mais je t'aime Caroline ! »_

« Peut-être, mais c'est terminé ! »

**Durant toute la conversation, elle n'avait ni haussé ni baissé le ton. Elle était restée calme et maître de soi.**

« Au revoir Tyler ! »

**Et elle raccrocha. Elle se sentit libérée d'un énorme poids, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Séchant les quelques larmes qu'elle n'avait pas pu empêcher de couler, elle retourna dans le salon et ne fit pas attention aux regards sur elle.**

_**Pendant le dîner !**_

**Elena et Caroline n'avaient jamais rien goûté d'aussi délicieux.**

« Esther, vous cuisiniez comme une déesse ! » la complimenta Caroline.

**Elena acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête.**

« Je te remercie ! » lui sourit Esther.

« Doucement les filles, on dirait que vous n'avez pas mangé depuis des lustres ! » s'amusa Klaus.

**Caroline lui tira la langue, faisant rire le reste de la table.**

« Rebekah ? » fit Esther.

« Oui ? » dit Rebekah en portant son verre de soda à la bouche.

« Quand inviteras-tu Matt à venir dîner ? » demanda Esther.

**Rebekah avala difficilement le contenu de son verre, avant de répondre :**

« Euh, et bien je, je ne sais pas trop euh, il est très occupé ! »

« Mère, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que Matt accepte, la dernière fois qu'il est venu, Kol lui a pratiquement brisé la main ! » leur rappela Klaus.

« Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça ! » se défendit Kol.

« Mais est-ce qu'il t'a pardonné ? » arqua Klaus.

« Oh les garçons, ça suffit ! » soupira Rebekah.

« Y a des jours où je suis bien contente d'être fille unique ! » dit Caroline.

« Y a des jours où j'aimerais être fille unique ! » avoua Rebekah.

« Tu t'ennuierais sans nous ! » rétorqua Elijah.

« Vous avez une idée de ce que c'est d'être la seule fille au milieu d'une famille composait exclusivement de garçons ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Relax, on est là maintenant, tu seras plus seule face à eux ! » la rassura Caroline.

« On est foutu ! » marmonna Klaus.

**Le regard noir que lui lança Caroline, fit sourire l'hybride. Il allait adorer passé ses journées à la courtiser, et aussi à titiller son sens de la répartie.**

**Caroline se demandait comment elle pouvait ressentir de l'attirance pour Klaus, alors, elle en était certaine, qu'il passerait tout son temps libre à la mettre en colère.**

**Quant à Kol, qui était assit aux côtés d'Elena, il se demandait jusqu'à quel point Elena aimerait _s'amuser_ avec lui. Il le découvrirait sans doute bien assez tôt.**

**Elena, elle, trouvait Kol de plus en plus attirant. Elle ignorait jusqu'où elle pourrait aller avec lui, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait l'envie de se laisser aller, et Kol était la personne idéale.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ouh la la, les fans du couple Stelena voudraient-ils ma mort ? Je suis désolé mais je peux pas m'en empêcher, et le fait qu'Elena tourne du côté "obscur" bah ça m'éclate !<strong>

**Pour le prochain chapitre, je pense me concentrer un peu sur Matt / Rebekah au début, et ensuite j'enchaînerais certainement avec la soirée pyjama des filles !**

**Aurélie !  
><strong>


	4. Confier

**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**Et bien, quel succès ma fiction a auprès de vous, j'en suis heureuse !**

**Emeline :** Désolé pour Stefan mais oui, je pense que tu t'y feras à force.

**Vanessa Petrova : **Ah bah si t'aime les comportements d'Elena et Caroline, tu ne vas pas être déçue par la suite, enfin j'espère !

**Lovevampires3004 : **Merci, je suis flattée que tu me dises que j'ai un don pour l'écriture, et j'espère que ce chapitre va ta plaire !

**Hanna : **Fiou, quel roman tu m'as laissé en commentaire. En tout cas, je suis contente que ça ta plaise à ce point, et pour les couples que j'ai formé tu vas être bien surprise je pense !

**Nikki : **J'espère que tu vas aimer ce new chapitre ma caille !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Plus tôt dans la journée !<strong>_

_**Lycée Mystic High !**_

**Elena et Caroline prenaient ou rangeaient des affaires dans leur casier, quand Matt vint les voir.**

« Salut Matt ! » le salua Elena.

« Tu tombes bien, on doit te parler ! » dit Caroline.

« Et de quoi vous voulez me parler ? » demanda Matt.

« De Rebekah ! » dit Elena.

**Matt ne su quoi dire, et son silence confirma les soupçons des filles.**

« Elle te plaît ? » voulut savoir Caroline.

« Oui ! » répondit Matt.

« Alors tiens ! » dit Elena en lui tendant un bout de papier. « C'est son numéro ! »

« Tu l'appelles après les cours, et après, à toi de voir ! » sourit Caroline.

« Vous êtes en train de me jeter dans les bras de Rebekah ? » s'étonna Matt.

« T'as besoin d'affection Matt, et pas qu'amical. Rebekah est quelqu'un de bien et tu lui plais ! » lui dit Elena.

**Avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, la sonnerie annonçant le premier cours retentit, et ils allèrent tous en classe d'histoire. Ils tombèrent sur Rebekah, qui sourit à Matt :**

« Bonjour Matt ! »

« Salut ! » dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

_**Maison des Donovan !**_

**Matt venait de terminer de se préparer pour prendre son heure au Mystic Grill. Il regarda le morceau de papier que lui avait donné Elena, et après avoir soufflé un bon coup, composa le numéro de Rebekah, qui décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie !**

_« Allô ? »_

**Il ne pu retenir un sourire à l'entente de sa voix.**

« Salut Rebekah, c'est Matt ! »

**Il y eut un peu de silence durant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne l'entende dire :**

_« Matt ! »_

« Ecoute euh, tu pourrais me rejoindre au Mystic Grill ? »

_« Oh, j'adorerais Matt, mais j'ai prévu de passer la soirée entière avec Elena et Caroline._

« Oh, mais euh, tu peux venir quelques instants ? Je vais travailler et, il faudrait que je te dise quelque chose ! »

_« J'y serai dans cinq minutes ! »_

« Entendu, à tout à l'heure ! »

_**Devant le Mystic Grill !**_

**Sortant de sa voiture, Matt aperçut Rebekah devant le restaurant. Le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit en le voyant.**

« Tu vois, je suis venue ! » lui sourit-elle.

**L'enthousiasme de Rebekah était vraiment contagieux, car Matt sourit à son tour.**

« Bon, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh, je sais que ce ne sera pas grand-chose à côté de ce dont tu es habitué mais euh, tu accepterais de dîner avec moi un soir ? » voulut-il savoir.

« D'accord ! » répondit-elle aussitôt.

« Génial ! » dit Matt.

« Bon euh, je vais te laisser travailler et, tu m'appelles quand t'as fini, d'accord ? » lui proposa-t-elle.

**Au lieu de répondre, Matt posa une main sur la joue de Rebekah, et, se penchant, déposa un tendre baiser sur son autre joue.**

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

**Il était vingt et une heure, et Caroline, Elena et Rebekah s'étaient enfermées dans la chambre de cette dernière. Toutes les trois en pyjama :**

**Rebekah d'un ensemble en dentelle boxer / soutien-gorge noir.**

**Caroline d'une nuisette bleue.**

**Elena d'un mini-short gris et d'un petit débardeur blanc.**

« J'ai oublié le DVD en bas ! » s'écria Rebekah.

« Je vais le chercher ! » dit Elena.

« Il est à l'entrée dans un sac sur le meuble près des escaliers ! » lui dit Rebekah.

« Ok ! » dit Elena.

« Attends Elena, tu ne vas pas descendre comme ça quand même ? » s'ahurit Caroline.

« Pourquoi pas ? » dit Elena.

« Kol va faire une attaque ! » s'esclaffa Rebekah.

**Avant de sortir, Elena ramena ses cheveux sur un côté avec un chouchou.**

« Laisse la porte ouverte ! » lui dit Rebekah, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

**Et Elena descendit.**

**Une tasse remplit de sang frais à la main, Kol se leva de son fauteuil et dit à ses frères :**

« Je vais dans ma chambre, vous êtes trop ennuyant ! »

**Mais il se figea sur le seuil de la porte.**

« E-Eele-naa ? » bégaya-t-il.

**Elle se tourna et vit Kol.**

« Hey, salut ! » dit-elle en souriant.

**Kol ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux des jambes fines d'Elena, qui affichait un sourire malicieux.**

« Bon, j'ai trouvé ce que j'étais venu chercher alors, bonne nuit Kol ! » lui dit-elle avant de remonter dans la chambre.

**Kol la suivit du regard, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que ses frères avaient assistés à la scène, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de Klaus dire :**

_« On dirait que c'est la première fois qu'il voit les jambes d'une fille ! »_

**Kol lâcha un grognement sourd à l'encontre de ses frères, ce qui les fit rire encore plus. Il jura intérieurement, cherchant un moyen de rendre la pareille à Elena.**

**En revenant dans la chambre, Elena arborait un sourire fier, tandis que Rebekah et Caroline riaient. Elena referma la porte derrière elle, et tendit le sac contenant le DVD à Rebekah.**

« T'as pris quoi ? » demanda Caroline.

**Rebekah sortit le DVD de _N'Oublie Jamais _!**

« T'as prévu des mouchoirs j'espère ! » dit Caroline.

**Une heure cinquante plus tard, lorsque le film prit fin, Rebekah, Caroline et Elena avaient le visage strié de larmes, et elles avaient quasiment épuisées deux boîtes de mouchoirs.**

« Je savais pas que t'étais aussi sensible ! » dit Elena à Rebekah.

« Maintenant tu le sais ! » renifla Rebekah en enlevant le film.

**Séchant leurs larmes, elles sortirent leur trousse de maquillage et autres.**

« J'ai vu Matt ! » dit Rebekah.

« Il a été bien plus rapide qu'on ne l'aurait cru ! » sourit Elena.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » demanda Caroline.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas encore officiel mais, il m'a demandé si j'accepterais de dîner avec lui un soir ! » répondit Rebekah.

« T'as dis _oui_ j'espère ? » demanda Elena.

« A ton avis ? » dit Rebekah en souriant.

**Pendant cinq minutes, elles ne dirent rien et se contentèrent de se colorer les ongles de pieds et des mains, des morceaux de cotons entre les orteils. Elena s'apprêtait à parler, quand son portable vibra sur le lit. Elle regarda qui l'appelait, et soupira avant de rejeter l'appel.**

« C'était qui ? » demanda Caroline.

« Stefan ! » répondit Elena.

« Je te pari que dans même pas une minute, ce sera au tour de Damon ! » dit Rebekah.

**Pour confirmer les dires de Rebekah, le portable d'Elena se remit à vibrer, et c'était un appel de Damon. Agacée, Elena éteignit son portable.**

« Je n'imagine même pas ce que ça va être quand tu sortiras avec Kol ! » dit Rebekah.

« Ce n'est pas encore prêt d'arriver ! » dit Elena.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » s'étonna Rebekah.

« Parce que je ne pense pas être prête pour vivre une nouvelle histoire d'amour, même si ton frère me fait beaucoup d'effet ! » expliqua Elena.

« Mais tu y penses ? » voulut savoir Caroline.

« Faudrait être bête pour ne pas y penser ! » répondit Elena.

**Rebekah esquissa un sourire, quand Caroline se mit à soupirer.**

« Quoi ? » fit Rebekah.

« Rien, je suis juste tellement en manque que je risque d'exploser dans la seconde ! » avoua Caroline.

« Va voir Klaus, je suis sûr que mon cher frère serait ravi de t'aider ! » la taquina Rebekah.

« Ne me tente pas ! » grommela Caroline.

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire moi ! » bougonna Elena.

« Toi je te mets en garde, Kol a été dans son cercueil pendant plus de cent ans, et il risque de t'achever sur ce plan là ! » la prévint Rebekah.

**Elena se mordit la lèvre, avant que toutes les trois éclatèrent de rire.**

**Après la séance manucure, elles s'étaient toutes les trois mises sur le grand lit de Rebekah, assise ou allongée, et discutèrent vivement, encore plus que d'habitude.**

« Qui aurait cru qu'on se trouverait dans la même pièce à papoter tranquillement ! » dit Elena.

« Pas moi ! » pouffa Rebekah, dont le portable sonna.

**Elle sourit en voyant le nom de l'interlocuteur. Elena et Caroline se placèrent de chaque côté de Rebekah, qui décrocha.**

« Allô ? »

_« Salut, c'est Matt ! »_

« Oui, que me veux-tu ? »

_« Ta soirée se passe bien ? »_

« Ça aurait pu être pire, mais tout va bien, on ne s'est pas entre-tué ! »

**Matt éclata de rire.**

_« Je voulais seulement entendre ta voix ! »_

**Rebekah se retint de sauter sur place tellement elle était heureuse.**

« Je suis contente que t'ai appelé ! »

_« Bonne nuit Rebekah ! »_

« A demain Matt ! »

_« A demain les filles ! »_

« A demain Matt ! » répliquèrent Caroline et Elena.

**Quand la communication fut coupée, Rebekah se laissa tomber sur son lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle fut imitée par Elena et Caroline, puis, Caroline dit :**

« Y en a au moins une qui pourra apaiser ses envies ! »

**Elles éclatèrent de rire, quand on frappa à la porte de la chambre. Etant très peu vêtue, Caroline utilisa sa vitesse pour passer son peignoir en soie, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur…**

« Niklaus, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'ai dis que c'était interdit aux hommes ! » s'énerva Rebekah.

« Relax sœurette, je voulais simplement savoir à quelle heure vous vous leviez demain matin ! » dit Klaus.

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux nous apporter le petit déj' au lit ? » ironisa Rebekah.

« Alors là même pas en rêve, en tout cas pas pour toi ! » sourit-il en regardant Caroline.

**Ses yeux lorgnèrent les jambes dénudées de la jeune fille, qui s'écria en claquant des doigts :**

« Hey ! »

« Désolé, un moment d'égarement ! » dit Klaus en relevant les yeux pour se perdre dans le bleu de ceux de Caroline.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » répéta Rebekah.

« Puisque tu es si pressé de te débarrasser de moi, sache que je suis venu proposer à Caroline d'utiliser ma salle de bain demain matin, puisque vous êtes trois et que tu passes quasiment deux heures à te préparer ! » répondit Klaus.

« Trop aimable ! » railla Rebekah. « Maintenant tu dégages ! »

« Caroline, ma chambre est au bout du couloir, tu peux même venir me voir si t'as du mal à t'endormir ! » dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

**Rebekah s'empara d'un coussin et le balança sur son frère en criant :**

« DÉGAGES ! »

« Bonne nuit les filles ! » ricana-t-il en partant en vitesse, fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Je le hais ! » marmonna Rebekah.

_**Une heure du matin !**_

**Endormie sur le côté droit du lit, alors que Rebekah occupait le milieu et Caroline le côté gauche du lit, Elena ouvrit les yeux, la gorge sèche. Elle avait soif, alors elle se leva et quitta la chambre. Se frottant les yeux à cause du sommeil et de l'heure tardive, elle gagna la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur, et arqua les sourcils en apercevant les étagères du frigo remplies de poches de sang.**

_« Ce n'est pas pour toi tout ça ! » fit une voix._

**Elena sursauta et referma le frigo, posant une main sur son cœur. Se retournant, elle vit Kol, assit sur le plan de travail en boxer et débardeur, une tasse à la main.**

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! » souffla Elena.

« Désolé ! » s'excusa Kol.

« Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là en pleine nuit ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, j'étais encore chez moi ! » répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**Il but une gorgée de son breuvage, et Elena sourit en voyant une moustache de sang sur sa lèvre supérieure.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« T'as du sang sur les lèvres ! » répondit-elle.

« Tu veux me l'enlever ? » la taquina-t-il.

« Peut-être une autre fois ! » répliqua-t-elle. « Vous avez autre chose que du sang dans cette cuisine ? »

« L'autre frigo ! » lui dit-il.

**Elle ouvrit donc le second frigo, qui était énorme soi-dit en passant, et constata avec soulagement qu'il y avait des bouteilles d'eau. Elle en prit une, et but une longue gorgée qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Quand elle se retourna, elle recula instantanément en remarquant que Kol était juste tout près d'elle, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh la vilaine que je suis d'avoir arrêté comme ça !<strong>

**Pour le prochain chapitre, j'hésite encore sur un possible baiser entre Kol et Elena, vous saurez donc quand je l'aurais posté !**

**Aurélie !**


	5. Décisions

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**Whoa, que de compliment sur le chapitre précédent, et aussi deux ou trois envies de meurtres si j'ai bien interprété vos com's ! ^^ Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !**

**Ellana Salvatore : **Ravie de voir que ma fic te plait, j'espère que ça va continuer !

**Marie : **Merci, et bonne lecture !

**Rose d'Epine : **Ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire, et je suis contente de voir que je suis arrivé à te faire apprécier Elena !

**Audrey : **Pour Kol et Elena, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre !

**Vanessa Petrova : **Je sais c'est sadique d'avoir arrêté dans un moment aussi crucial, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Oui la réaction de Kol devant la tenue d'Elena m'a bien fait rire pendant que je l'ai écrite, mais il va se venger crois-moi. Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne peux pas te dire exactement quand arrivera le premier LEMON, mais je peux te dire qu'il s'agira de Matt et Rebekah. Quant à Klaus, pourquoi le changerai-je ? ^^

**Lovevampires3004 : **Oui je suis méchante et j'adore ça. Contente que la relation entre les couples te plaisent, et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite !

**Nikki : **Mais voyons, si tu me tuais qui écrirais la suite ? Et puis tu devrais être habitué à force de lire mes fictions !^^

**Emeline : **Ah, génial je suis arrivé à te faire oublier Stelena, YES ! Oui moi aussi je ne dirais pas non pour aller dans la chambre de Klaus ! ^^

**Sweetyk : **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ces quatre premiers chapitres et je suis contente que ça te plaise. Bonne lecture pour la suite et j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant !

**Hanna : **Encore un roman, non mais t'inquiète ça ne me dérange pas au contraire, je suis contente de lire en détails ton avis. Oui, la relation entre Klaus et Rebekah est très drôle et j'ai bien ris en lisant ce passage. Quant au baiser entre Kol et Elena, je te laisse découvrir. Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

* * *

><p><strong>Leur corps était à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et Elena ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était musclé au niveau des épaules. Le débardeur qu'il portait traçait parfaitement le contour de ses muscles, et elle dû faire un énorme effort pour ne pas les toucher. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle accrocha le regard de Kol, dont un sourire étirait ses lèvres.<strong>

« Tu permets, j'aimerais retourner me coucher ! » dit-elle en voulant passer.

**Mais Kol l'en empêcha, et Elena se retrouva coincée entre Kol et le réfrigérateur. Le jeune homme porta une main sur le visage de la jeune fille, le caressant du bout des doigts. Il se servit de son autre main pour lui dégager la nuque de ses cheveux encombrant, avant de glisser son nez dans ses cheveux bruns. Elena avait fermé les yeux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit tout ce désir, mais pouvait-elle céder aussi tôt aux avances de Kol ? Son souffle chaud contre sa peau lui embrumait l'esprit, quand elle l'entendit murmurer à son oreille :**

« Tu me troubles Elena, si tu savais dans quel état je suis depuis que je t'ai vu dans cette tenue ! »

**Il ramena son visage devant le sien, et ils se retrouvèrent front contre front.**

« C'est ta façon de me dire que tu as envie de m'embrasser ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh que oui ! » répondit-il dans un souffle.

**Kol effleura de ses lèvres celles d'Elena, et quand il allait pour l'embrasser, elle stoppa en plaçant son index contre sa bouche.**

« Avant de m'embrasser, il faudra que tu m'invites à sortir ! » lui dit-elle.

**Kol arqua les sourcils, tandis qu'Elena posa ses mains sur son torse.**

« Et après on pourra s'embrasser ? » demanda-t-il.

**Elle approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Kol, et lui susurra :**

« Tout dépendra de la soirée que tu me feras passer ! »

**Et sur cette réponse, Elena sortit de la cuisine pour regagner la chambre de Rebekah, laissant un Kol des plus perturbé derrière elle.**

**A sept heures et quart du matin, le réveil du portable de Rebekah sonna, mais aucune des filles ne bougea. Elena fut la première à réagir, et, attrapant le portable de Rebekah, éteignit le bruit incessant. Elena rejeta la couverture et sortit du lit.**

« Debout les filles ! » grommela-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

**En poussant des grognements désapprobateurs, Rebekah et Caroline s'éveillèrent.**

**Après avoir indiqué les chambres de Kol et Klaus à Caroline et Elena, Rebekah fila dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche.**

_**Chambre de Kol !**_

**Elena entra dans la chambre de Kol sans frapper, car Rebekah lui avait dit que son frère ne fermait jamais sa chambre à clé. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle vit Kol qui dormait toujours, allongé sur le dos. Refermant doucement la porte derrière elle, Elena posa ses affaires sur une chaise, puis, se rapprochant du lit, elle fut prise d'une soudaine envie de le regarder dormir. Elle sourit, mais vu l'heure qu'il était, elle décida de le réveiller mais tout en douceur. Elle s'assit sur le matelas, et se pencha sur lui en lui touchant l'épaule et en le secouant doucement.**

« Kol, réveille-toi ! »

**Rien ! Elle recommença, toujours rien ! Elle eut un petit doute. A force d'avoir côtoyé Stefan, elle avait fini par apprendre beaucoup de choses sur les vampires, notamment qu'ils étaient plus sensible aux bruits dans leur sommeil.**

« Kol ? » appela-t-elle.

**Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Kol, et Elena lui tapa l'épaule gentiment en riant. Kol ouvrit les yeux, et regarda Elena.**

« Depuis quand tu sais que je suis dans la chambre ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! » répondit-il.

« Menteur ! » dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je peux utiliser ta salle de bain ? »

« Je veux un bisou d'abord ! » dit-il.

« Tiens dont ! » s'amusa Elena.

« Mais pas sur la bouche, où tu veux ! » lui dit-il.

« En espérant que ce soit sur la bouche ! » le taquina Elena.

« On a le droit d'espérer ! » rit-il.

**Elena se rapprocha un peu plus de Kol, et déposa un léger baiser au coin des lèvres du jeune homme, qui ressembla à un petit garçon la veille de Noël !**

« Satisfait ? » dit-elle.

« Ça aurait été mieux sur la bouche, mais je m'en contenterais ! » soupira-t-il.

« Je te l'ai dis, invite-moi à dîner, et tu passeras probablement une fin de soirée mémorable ! » lui sourit-elle.

**Gardant le sourire, il tendit le bras gauche et pointa une porte, et Elena, après avoir récupéré ses affaires, s'y rendit, sous le regard brûlant de Kol.**

_**Chambre de Klaus !**_

**Caroline frappa à la porte de Klaus, mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, elle entra dans la chambre, qui était déserte. Elle se dirigea vers une porte, qu'elle estima être la salle de bain, et l'ouvrit sans prendre la peine de frapper cette fois. La seconde d'après, elle se retrouva face à un Klaus entièrement NU, le corps ruisselant d'eau.**

« Mais je t'en prie Caroline, fais comme chez toi ! » railla-t-il.

**Les yeux de Caroline butaient sur le torse parfait de l'hybride. Elle ne pouvait s'en détacher.**

« Caroline ? » l'appela-t-il.

**Elle sortie de sa contemplation et releva la tête.**

« Hum ? » fit-elle.

« Tu aurais pu frapper, pas que je ne suis pas content de te voir ! » sourit-il en enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille.

« Arrête de sourire ! » gronda-t-elle.

**Son sourire s'agrandit, et il s'approcha de Caroline en lui disant d'une voix rauque :**

« Appelle-moi si t'as besoin d'un coup de main ! »

**Et il quitta la salle de bain. Caroline réprima un frisson, et fit tout son possible pour ne pas faire demi-tour et sauter sur Klaus. Elle se glissa dans la douche après s'être déshabillée et après avoir attachée ses cheveux en chignon, et pendant que l'eau chaude coulait sur sa peau, elle pensa aux dernières minutes. Elle avait vu Klaus tout NU, mais elle n'avait pas osé _le_ regarder dans toute sa splendeur, de peur de ne pas pouvoir retenir ses pulsions. Il avait tout : le charme, le mystère, la beauté, et il la désirait. Ça serait plus dur qu'elle ne le pensait de résister à Klaus !**

_**Mystic High !**_

**Rebekah était vêtue d'une jupe mi-longue noire, d'un dos nu rouge et d'une paire de bottes de la même couleur. Elle avait attachée ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.**

**Caroline avait opté pour un pantacourt beige, un haut blanc et des bottines beiges. Elle avait lissée ses cheveux.**

**Elena, elle, avait choisit de porter une jupe en jean, pour le plus grand plaisir de Kol, d'un haut fushia et d'une paire de bottes noires. Avec l'aide de Rebekah, elle avait rabattue ses cheveux en une très jolie tresse.**

**Quant à Kol, il avait décidé de se faire tout beau pour tenter de faire fondre Elena encore plus. Un jean délavé, un débardeur qui dessinait ses muscles, une chemise noire qu'il n'avait pas fermé entièrement, et une paire de basket. Les cheveux coiffés soigneusement mais légèrement en bataille, il avait mis une paire de lunettes de soleil.**

**Ils étaient tous sortis de la voiture de Rebekah, quand ils virent Stefan parler avec Bonnie un peu plus loin.**

« Je me demande ce qu'ils sont en train de se dire ! » dit Elena.

**Kol tendit l'oreille et attrapa leur conversation.**

_« Bonnie je t'en prie, parle-lui ! »_

_« Je ne peux rien faire Stefan. »_

_« Tu ne peux rien faire, ou tu ne veux pas ? »_

_« Je ne veux pas, d'accord ? Elena a fait son choix, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en mêlerais ! »_

_« Bonnie, je t' en supplie, persuade-la que ce qu'elle fait est dangereux pour elle. Elle est en danger avec eux ! »_

**Kol attrapa la main d'Elena instinctivement, et cette dernière ne fit rien pour s'en défaire, au contraire, elle prit même l'initiative d'entrelacer leurs doigts.**

« Alors ? » demanda Elena.

« Il essaye de convaincre ton amie pour qu'elle t'empêche de faire une grosse bêtise en restant avec nous ! » rapporta Kol.

_« Salut ! »_

**Ils se retournèrent, et Rebekah arbora un sourire radieux en apercevant Matt.**

« Salut ! » dit-elle.

**Ils allèrent tous ensemble en cours, et pendant toute la matinée, Elena pouvait sentir le regard insistant de Stefan sur elle.**

**L'après-midi, ils avaient cours de sport. Après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour de terrain, Elena s'assit dans les gradins, vidant une bouteille d'eau fraîche. Elle fut rejointe par Bonnie et Caroline.**

« Alors, Stefan t'as demandé de me parler ? » dit Elena.

« Il est désespéré le pauvre ! » soupira Bonnie.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? » demanda Elena.

« Je n'ai pas à te dire ce que tu dois faire Elena. Si tu estimes être en sécurité dans leur famille, alors je ne m'en mêlerais pas ! » répondit Bonnie.

« Mais, tu détestes Klaus ! » lui rappela Caroline.

« Tu sais, depuis que j'ai retrouvé ma mère, je me dis qu'il est peut-être temps de passer à autre chose et d'avancer. Je n'en peux plus de tout ce surnaturel. Ce que je veux c'est reprendre une vie normale ! » avoua Bonnie.

« Normale ? A Mystic Falls ? » dit Caroline.

**Elles sourirent, avant que Rebekah ne vienne les rejoindre.**

« Vous parliez de quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« D'une vie normale à Mystic Falls ! » répondit Caroline.

**Rebekah eut un rire nerveux avant de dire :**

« J'aimerais bien voir ça ! »

**Elle regarda le terrain de sport, et regarda Matt courir. Elena observa Kol, et elle ne pu faire autre chose que sourire, surtout quand il la vie et qu'il lui adressa un signe de la main.**

« On les a perdu ! » pouffa Caroline.

« Je croyais que Matt avait du mal avec les vampires ! » dit Bonnie.

**Cette remarque attira l'attention de Rebekah, qui regarda la jeune sorcière avec un drôle d'air.**

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-elle.

**C'est Caroline qui décida d'expliquer :**

« Il n'a juste pas digéré le fait que sa sœur soit morte après avoir été transformé par Damon, et quand il a su pour moi, ç'a jeté un froid mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est fini maintenant, puisqu'il t'a presque invité à sortir ! »

« Quand on parle du loup ! » dit Elena.

**Rebekah se retourna, et décida d'aller voir Matt, qui s'étirait les muscles sur le bord du terrain.**

« Bien couru ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, et toi ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Euh, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de se parler quand j'aurais pris une douche ! » dit-il.

« Oh non ça va, ça ne me dérange pas ! » lui assura-t-elle.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-il.

« Après avoir grandit avec quatre frères, plus rien ne me choque ! » répondit-elle.

**Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, durant lesquelles Matt regarda la jeune fille. Rebekah brisa le silence :**

« J'attends toujours ton invitation à dîner ! »

« Euh, ce ne sera pas quelque chose de super chic tu sais ! » lui dit-il.

« Je m'en fiche, du moment que je suis avec toi ! » lui dit-elle.

« On n'a qu'à dire vingt heures chez moi, ce soir ? Je cuisinerais ! » proposa-t-il.

« Tu fais la cuisine ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Avec une mère absente et une sœur junkie, je n'ai pas eu le choix ! » avoua-t-il. « Alors, pour ce soir ? »

« Avec plaisir ! » accepta-t-elle.

**Ils se sourirent, quand ils entendirent des acclamations depuis les gradins. Ils se retournèrent et virent les filles en train de les applaudir.**

« FAITES PAS DE BÊTISES SURTOUT ! » leur cria Caroline.

**Et elles éclatèrent de rire, faisant rougir Matt.**

**Au moment d'entrer dans le vestiaire de filles, Elena fut stoppée par Kol, qui l'attira contre son corps et enfoui son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille. Il la chatouilla légèrement, la faisant rire.**

« Arrête ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

« Je veux mon bisou ! » rit-il dans son cou.

**Il embrassa sa peau, et Elena ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Quand il la regarda, elle souriait.**

« Tu le veux à tout prix ce baiser, hein ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

**Il se contenta de sourire bêtement. Elena caressa son visage, et ne fit pas attention à la transpiration. Elle se hissa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et posa sa bouche sur celle de Kol, qui l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Ce baiser fut doux, et il prit fin trop vite, mais Kol était plus qu'heureux.**

« Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses ! » dit Elena.

« Tu veux bien passer la soirée avec moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Au Mystic Grill à dix-neuf heures ? » suggéra-t-elle.

**Il allait pour répondre, quand, conscient d'être observé, il tourna la tête, imité par Elena. Stefan était là, les observant avec un regard plein de tristesse et de trahison, mais Elena n'en tint pas compte et reporta son attention sur Kol.**

« Alors, t'y seras ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Je n'y manquerais pas ! » dit-il.

**Elena l'embrassa une nouvelle fois mais légèrement, et alla dans le vestiaire des filles.**

« Ah bah bravo, je vais me retrouver toute seule moi ce soir ! » s'écria Caroline.

« Va voir Klaus ! » lui dit Rebekah en souriant.

« Arrête, après l'avoir vu tout nu ce matin j'ai déjà du mal à ne pas penser à lui, alors s'il te plaît, ne me tente pas davantage parce que je risque vraiment de te prendre au mot et de lui sauter dessus la prochaine fois que je le verrais ! » répliqua Caroline.

« Pardon ? Tu as vu mon frère tout nu ? » dit Rebekah, retenant un fou rire.

« Alors, il est comment ? » voulut savoir Elena.

« Je vous déteste ! » répondit Caroline.

« Bonnie, au point où on en est, il me reste deux frères ! » dit Rebekah.

« Non merci ! » refusa Bonnie.

**Dans le vestiaire des garçons, Kol venait de prendre sa douche, et décida de ne pas boutonner sa chemise. Matt laçait ses chaussures à côtés.**

« Je te préviens Matt, ma sœur est complètement cinglée ! » dit Kol au garçon.

« Je pourrais te retourner le compliment ! » railla Matt.

« T'as pas tord ! » ricana Kol. « Ça doit être de famille ! »

« Ouais, ça doit être ça ! » dit Matt.

« Tu m'en veux toujours ? » demanda Kol.

« Disons que, si tu n'essaies pas de me tuer la prochaine fois, ou simplement parce que je sors avec ta sœur, je pourrais te pardonner ! » répondit Matt.

« Je ne veux pas perdre des points avec Elena alors sois sans crainte ! » lui dit Kol.

**Ils se serrèrent la main en guise de réconciliation.**

**Sur le parking, Kol et Matt attendaient près de la voiture de Rebekah.**

« Ce sont bien des filles ! » soupira Kol.

**Matt esquissa un sourire, quand elles arrivèrent, Bonnie inclus. Kol sautilla jusqu'à Elena et lui vola un baiser.**

« Doucement Kol, elle ne risque pas de s'envoler ! » le taquina Rebekah.

**Kol sourit, et Elena lui rendit son sourire.**

« Rebekah, tu n'as pas changé d'avis pour ce soir ? » lui demanda Matt.

« Non ! » répondit-elle.

**Il sourit, avant de monter dans sa voiture et de quitter le parking du lycée. Bonnie l'imita et s'empressa de rejoindre sa mère, tandis que Rebekah déposa Caroline chez elle, et ensuite Elena, que Kol eut du mal à laisser partir.**

« Patience, et tu passeras la meilleure soirée de ta vie ! » lui promit-elle.

**Après un dernier baiser furtif, elle rentra chez elle, fit ses devoirs, et se prépara pour son rendez-vous avec Kol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mais vous êtes gâtés dites donc, un nouveau chapitre pour finir cette semaine. J'espère qu ça vous a plu !<strong>

**J vous remercie d'être si nombreux à lire cette fiction, que je prends plaisir à écrire !**

**Aurélie !**


	6. Rendezvous

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**Et bien, je vous remercie une fois de plus pour tous ces commentaires encourageants que vous me laissez, et voici la suite !**

**Audrey : **Les passages de Klaus & Caroline n'ont pas finit d'arriver !

**Nikki : **Sois patiente ma caille, le premier LEMON arrive bientôt !

**Katie7916 : **Je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**Hanna : **Encore un roman, mais je m'y habitue maintenant. Pour Stefan et Damon, je m'en fiche un peu car j'adore les torturer en faites, Kol va te surprendre encore plus, et les scènes drôles entre Klaus & Caroline, il y en aura d'autre. Quant à Matt, je vais le décoincer d'une force que vous le reconnaîtrez pas !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maison des Mikaelson !<strong>_

**Assis dans son salon, Klaus terminait son dessin de Caroline dans son carnet de croquis, quand il entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir, et la minute d'après, c'était une Rebekah et un Kol des plus joyeux qui s'afféraient à leurs devoirs sur la table du salon. L'hybride arqua un sourcil, mais préféra ne rien dire et s'en retourna à son dessin. Il pensait qu'ils avaient juste envie d'être comme tout le monde !**

**Rebekah fut la première à terminer ses devoirs, et elle monta aussitôt dans sa chambre en toute hâte. Elle prit une douche, et mit plus de deux heures à se préparer. Elle tenait à être parfaite pour son premier rendez-vous avec Matt. Avec un peu de chance, il l'embrasserait et lui proposerait d'être sa petite amie. Elle avait optée pour une petite robe couleur chocolat. La robe lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, tenue par des bretelles fines. Elle avait aussi mis un petit ensemble marron en guise de sous-vêtements, et avait préférée ne pas mettre les bretelles de son soutien-gorge. Une belle paire d'escarpins marron aux pieds, elle mit une touche finale à son maquillage. Les cheveux lissés, Rebekah regarda l'heure, et soupira. Il n'était que dix-huit heures trente. Elle ne partirait que dans une heure.**

**Quand Kol ferma son cahier d'histoire, il était dix-huit heures passé. Il jura, et après avoir rangé ses affaires, il utilisa sa vitesse pour regagner sa chambre, sous le regard étonné de Klaus. Kol prit une douche en cinq minutes, se sécha aussi vite qu'il pouvait, puis, sortit un jean délavé, d'un t-shirt noir et d'une paire de basket neuve. Il prit sa veste en jean, son portefeuille, car il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Elena payer quoi que ce soit, et descendit.**

« Nik, est-ce que tu peux me sauver la vie ? » demanda Kol en déboulant dans le salon.

**Elijah, Finn et Esther étaient rentrés, et tous regardaient le jeune homme étrangement. Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Rebekah arriva à son tour.**

« Je vais craquer, je me casse ! » s'écria-t-elle.

**Elle fit un détour par la cuisine, et elle ne remarqua pas les regards étonnés des siens, et vida une poche de sang dans une tasse, qu'elle but d'un coup sec. Kol l'avait imité, et une fois repu, ils regagnèrent le salon.**

« Bonne soirée tout le monde ! » dit Rebekah en partant.

« Où tu vas ? » l'arrêta Esther.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Matt chez lui, bye ! » dit Rebekah en sortant.

« Nik dépose-moi au Mystic Grill je suis vachement en retard Elena va me tuer ! » dit Kol d'une traite.

« T'as rendez-vous avec Elena ? » s'étrangla Klaus.

« Bon tu me déposes oui ou non ? » s'énerva Kol.

« C'est bon, relax, on y va ! » s'amusa Klaus.

**En voiture depuis seulement deux minutes, Kol s'impatienta :**

« Accélère ! »

« A vos ordres ! » s'esclaffa Klaus en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

**Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au Mystic Grill, Kol n'attendit pas que Klaus se gare et sortit de la voiture, sous les moqueries de son frère. Ce dernier décida d'entrer boire un verre, aussi pour espionner un peu son frère, mais il espérait y trouver Caroline. Garant sa voiture, il entra dans le restaurant et scanna la pièce des yeux, à la recherche de celle qui lui avait volé toute son attention.**

**Kol entra en trombe au Mystic Grill, et il vit Elena au comptoir en train de parler avec Caroline. Il déglutit en s'apercevant qu'Elena était habillée d'un jean taille basse blanc très moulant, d'un dos nu noir, et d'une paire de bottes assorti au haut. Elle avait ondulée ses cheveux, et le jeune homme dû se reprendre car il bloquait le passage. Se hâtant jusqu'au bar, il montra sa présence en disant :**

« Elena je suis désolé du retard mais je n'ai pas arrêté de bosser sur ce fichu devoir d'histoire et sur la leçon de sciences et je me suis préparé super en retard dis-moi que je ne suis pas en retard ! »

**Elena ne pu que sourire devant son trouble, et pour le rassurer, elle lui prit les pans de sa veste en jean dans les mains et lui susurra :**

« Ça ne fait rien, du moment que tu te fais pardonner ! »

« Tout ce que tu voudras ! » dit-il.

« Embrasse-moi ! » quémanda-t-elle.

**Il ne perdit pas un instant et embrassa Elena. Le soupir que poussa Caroline ne sembla pas les déranger, car aucun d'eux ne réagissaient, trop impliqués par le baiser qu'ils partageaient.**

« Ayez pitié de mon cœur de célibataire ! » marmonna-t-elle.

**Elle sentit une main prendre la sienne, et elle fut parcourue de frisson. Quand elle se retourna, elle tomba sur les magnifiques yeux bleus de Klaus, qui lui fit signe de ne rien dire et l'attira dans un coin isolé du restaurant.**

« J'ai envie de marcher ! » lui dit-il. « Tu viens avec moi ? »

**Elle acquiesça, complètement hypnotisée, au sens littéral, et ils quittèrent donc le Mystic Grill.**

**Quand Kol mit fin au baiser, il affichait un sourire rêveur.**

« Tu as faim ? » demanda Elena.

« Pas vraiment, et puis, il est super tôt ! » répondit-il.

« Alors voilà, j'ai réfléchis à un truc ! » dit-elle.

« Je t'écoute ! » dit-il en souriant.

**Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, et l'attira jusqu'à la table de billard.**

« On fait une partie, et chaque fois que tu fais tomber une boule dans un trou, t'auras droit à un bisou ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour embrasser ma copine ! » sourit-il.

« Mais attends, chaque fois que tu en rates une, pas de bisou ! » poursuivit-elle.

« Alors là c'est pas juste ! » bouda-t-il.

**Elena sourit, et se rapprochant de lui, elle se colla contre son corps, et lui dit :**

« Mais si tu gagnes cette partie, tu auras le droit de passer la nuit entière avec moi ! »

**Il embrassa Elena en guise de réponse, et la partie commença !**

_**Maison des Donovan !**_

**Avant de rentrer chez lui, Matt avait fait deux courses pour le dîner qu'il allait proposer à Rebekah. Rien d'exceptionnel, mais il espérait surtout que ça lui plairait. Il avait ensuite passé une heure à faire ses devoirs, puis, une heure et demi à faire le plus de rangement possible. Ensuite, il était allé prendre une douche, et s'était afféré à la préparation du dîner, tout en essayant de créer une ambiance romantique. Il appréciait Rebekah plus qu'il ne le pensait, et elle agissait tellement normalement depuis quelques jours qu'il en oubliait à certain moment qu'elle était un vampire. Ce soir, il prendrait son courage à deux mains et il lui avouerait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Alors qu'il venait de finir de dresser la table, il mit la sauce qu'il préparait à feu doux, quand on frappa à la porte. Il alla ouvrir, et son cœur se gonfla en voyant Rebekah sur le pas de sa perte, magnifique dans sa robe couleur chocolat.**

« T'es en avance ! » lui dit-il.

« Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre ! » avoua-t-elle. « Je peux entrer ? »

« Oh euh, je t'en prie, entre ! » accepta-t-il.

**Rebekah entra dans la modeste maison sans problème, et Matt referma la porte derrière elle.**

« Attends-moi là deux minutes ! » lui dit-il avant de repartir à la cuisine.

**Rebekah n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que le jean noir qu'il portait lui moulait les fesses à la perfection. Elle sourit niaisement. Elle posa son sac à main sur le petit canapé du salon, et elle ne pu résister à l'envie de rejoindre Matt à la cuisine, surtout que l'odeur qui s'en dégagée était attirante. Quand elle vit l'attention que Matt avait mise dans la préparation de la table, elle eut un énorme sourire, et quand Matt s'aperçut de sa présence, il se sentit un peu, gêné.**

« Oh, je sais, ce n'est pas grand-chose… » commença-t-il à dire, mais Rebekah le stoppa net.

« Non, c'est parfait ! C'est même la première fois que quelqu'un fait ça pour moi ! »

**Matt avait une envie folle de l'embrasser, mais était-ce le bon moment ? Répondrait-elle au baiser ?**

**Klaus et Caroline marchaient depuis plusieurs minutes en silence, et la proximité de l'hybride rendait Caroline assez nerveuse.**

« Caroline, est-ce que tout va bien ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oh euh, oui ça va. J'ai juste un petit peu froid ! » répondit-elle en se frottant les bras.

**Klaus enleva sa veste en cuir, et la déposa sur les épaules de Caroline, qui réprima un frisson de plaisir. Il était si près d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa peau.**

« Merci ! » murmura-t-elle.

**Elle ne voulait pas perdre le contact de ses mains sur elle, alors quand il s'éloigna, elle lui prit la main, et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Klaus sourit, et ils continuèrent de marcher.**

« As-tu trouvé de quelle façon tu comptais me faire tomber dans tes bras ? » demanda-t-elle, espiègle.

« Je pensais que c'aurait été déjà le cas après que tu m'aies vu nu ce matin ! » répondit-il avant de sourire.

**Elle lui mit un coup de coude dans les cotes, et il éclata de rire.**

« Je parle sérieusement ! » dit-elle.

« Mais moi aussi ! » ricana-t-il.

« Klaus ! » gronda-t-elle.

« D'accord, j'arrête ! » rit-il.

**Ils arrivèrent devant chez Caroline, et il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.**

« On en reparlera une autre fois, tu es fatiguée ! » lui dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

« Reste ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Caroline, ne me tente pas ! » lui dit-il avant de lui embrasser le front.

**Elle ferma les yeux, et elle se laissa bercer par Klaus, qui l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à son pull, et respira son odeur. Quand leurs visages furent face à face, ils se penchèrent doucement l'un vers l'autre, mais ils entendirent un bruit de claquement, et ils s'écartèrent au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur la mère de Caroline.**

« Il me semblait bien avoir entendu du bruit ! » dit Liz.

« Shérif Forbes, je raccompagnais simplement Caroline ! » dit Klaus en toute politesse.

**Il regarda Caroline et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de lui murmurer :**

« On reprendra une autre fois ! »

**Caroline sourit, et Klaus s'en alla. En montant dans sa chambre, Caroline se rendit compte qu'elle avait toujours la veste de Klaus sur elle. Elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures, et se glissa toute habillée sous sa couverture, et s'endormit avec la veste de Klaus sur les épaules.**

_**Au Mystic Grill !**_

**Kol joua son dernier coup, et la dernière boule du jeu tomba dans le trou. Reposant sa queue de billard sur la table, il s'approcha d'Elena et dit en prenant son visage entre ses mains :**

« Alors ça, c'est pour avoir fait tomber la dernière boule dans le trou ! »

**Il l'embrassa, avant de dire d'une voix rauque :**

« Et j'ai gagné, ce qui veut dire que tu vas t'en mordre les doigts ma belle ! »

**Elena sourit, et lui répondit :**

« Tu ne vas pas le regretter ! »

« J'espère bien ! » dit-il avant de rire.

« Allez beau brun, il est temps que je te donne la première partie de ta récompense ! » dit-elle avant de tirer sur son t-shirt.

**Elle captura la bouche du jeune homme avec fougue, et en même pas deux secondes, leurs langues se trouvèrent de concert, mais Elena stoppa le baiser presque aussitôt !**

« Hey ! » protesta Kol.

« On y va ! » dit Elena en attrapant la main de Kol et en l'entraînant hors du restaurant.

**Pendant qu'Elena conduisait jusque chez elle, à une vitesse qui la surprenait elle-même, Kol sentait l'excitation monter en lui. Quand ils furent à destination, Elena eut à peine le temps de sortir de sa voiture qu'elle se retrouva contre le corps de Kol, bouche contre bouche. Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, et elle fut plaquée contre sa porte. La porte était ouverte, mais elle s'en fichait, Kol était là pour la protéger de tout danger.**

« Entre ! » grommela-t-elle sans rompre le baiser.

**Il la souleva, et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, et Kol entra sans problème dans la maison. Elle fut de nouveau plaquée contre la porte, mais au moment où Kol fit dévier sa bouche sur la nuque d'Elena :**

_« On ne vous dérange pas ? »_

**Cela eut pour effet de stopper tout désir entre le couple. Elena tourna la tête et vit Damon, Stefan et Alaric.**

« Si, vous nous dérangez. Si vous auriez l'obligeance de sortir de chez moi pour que je puisse coucher avec mon copain ? » leur suggéra-t-elle, hargneuse.

« On ne te laisse pas seule avec lui ! » répliqua Damon.

« J'ai passé toute une nuit dans sa maison à dormir dans le même lit que Rebekah, et je suis toujours en vie, et je viens de passer la soirée entière avec Kol, et je suis toujours en vie ! » claqua-t-elle. « En vérité, je n'ai pas passé une soirée aussi calme depuis longtemps, maintenant, vous dégagez de chez moi, tous les trois ! »

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse j'espère ? » demanda Alaric.

« Regarde-moi bien ! » dit Elena.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ? » dit Stefan en regardant Kol.

« Moi ? Rien du tout ! » dit Kol en se rapprochant d'Elena.

« Elle est sous hypnose ! » conclut Damon.

« Tu aimerais bien Damon, ça expliquerait pourquoi j'agis différemment ! » railla Elena. « Non Damon, je ne suis pas sous hypnose, je suis moi-même ! »

« Elena… » dit Stefan mais Elena l'arrêta.

« Non, vous me fatiguez, tous les trois. Maintenant sortez de chez moi ou bien j'appelle le Shérif Forbes ! » les prévint-elle.

**Elle ouvrit la porte, et les regarda d'un air déterminé. Stefan et Damon finirent par sortir, ainsi qu'Alaric, qui avait un sac avec lui.**

« Tant que tu seras avec _lui_, je resterais à mon appartement ! » lui dit-il.

« Je m'en sortirais très bien sans toi Alaric, et je te suis reconnaissante de ce que tu as fais pour moi ces derniers mois, mais t'es de leur côté, et je ne te le pardonnerais pas ! » dit Elena.

**Quand Alaric fut sortit, Elena claqua la porte, la verrouilla, et s'adossa contre le bois en soupirant. Kol la prit dans ses bras, et la consola.**

« Ils m'ont coupés toute envie de faire des câlins ! » bougonna-t-elle.

« Oh non ma belle, il est hors de question que je laisse ces crétins me gâcher ma récompense ! » dit Kol avant de la faire basculer sur son épaule.

**Ça la fit rire, et après avoir éteint la lumière du bas, il monta à l'étage et Elena lui indiqua sa chambre.**

_**Maison des Donovan !**_

**Du côté de Matt et Rebekah, ils avaient passés tout le dîner à parler et à rire. Rebekah l'avait même aidé à faire la vaisselle, ce qui avait étonné Matt. Pendant qu'elle essuyait une assiette, Rebekah se mordit la lèvre en se demandant :**

_« Quand est-ce qu'il va m'embrasser ? »_

**Matt, lui, pensait plus ou moins la même chose. Il pensait surtout à faire l'amour à Rebekah. Quand la vaisselle fut propre et rangée, Matt prit les mains de Rebekah et l'entraîna dans le salon, éteignant la cuisine au passage. Alors qu'ils allaient s'installer sur le canapé, Matt s'arrêta net et regarda Rebekah.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rebekah je, il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! » répondit-il.

« Et qu'est-ce que c… ! »

**Mais elle fut coupée par les lèvres de Matt qui s'étaient emparées des siennes. Mais ce baiser fut trop court, car Matt, pensant être allé trop vite, s'était reculé en bégayant :**

« Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit ! »

**Mais Rebekah souriait.**

« Ne t'excuse pas ! » lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

**Matt lui entoura la taille, et ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé, ce qui fit grimacer Matt.**

« Désolé, ce n'est pas très confortable ! » dit-il.

« Ton lit l'est ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

« Normal ! » répondit-il.

**Elle se leva, et tendit la main à Matt, qu'il prit, et une fois debout, Matt porta Rebekah dans ses bras comme une mariée, la faisant rire, et il alla dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte d'un léger coup de pied.**

_**Maison des Bennett !**_

**Bonnie raccrocha d'avec Jeremy, qui était toujours à Denver. Elle lui avait raconté les derniers évènements : ses retrouvailles avec sa mère, son envie de ne plus se mêler à la vendetta de Stefan et Damon contre Klaus. Elle lui avait parlé aussi d'Elena qui s'était rapproché du plus jeune frère de Klaus, et pour Jeremy, tant que sa sœur était heureuse, il était heureux aussi. Bonnie et Jeremy avaient hâte de se retrouver, car ils s'aimaient toujours.**

« Maman, je vais me coucher ! » dit-elle à sa mère.

« Bonne nuit ma chérie ! » dit Abby en embrassant sa fille.

**Mais on frappa à la porte. Bonnie alla ouvrir et tomba sur Damon et Stefan.**

« J'ai été claire non ? Je ne vous aiderais pas ! » leur dit-elle.

« Enfin Bonnie, tu ne vas pas laisser ta meilleure amie avec ce malade ! » s'écria Damon.

« Va te faire voir Damon. Et laissez Elena vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend. Salut ! » claqua-t-elle en leur fermant la porte au nez.

_**Maison des Donovan !**_

**La respiration bruyante, la peau brûlante de désir, le torse dénudé, Matt regarda Rebekah droit dans les yeux et lui demanda :**

« Tu en es sûr ? Je ne veux te forcer à rien ! »

« Je le veux Matt, fais-moi l'amour ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Malheur, comment ai-je pu arrêter comme ça ? Mouaahahhahh, désolé mais z'avais pas le choix !<strong>

**Vous l'attendiez depuis un moment, le premier, voire les deux premiers LEMON, seront pour le prochain chapitre. Matt / Rebekah, Kol / Elena !**

**Aurélie !**


	7. Ressentir

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**Et voilà les fameux LEMON que vous avez tous attendus. Je vous remercie pour ces commentaires sur le chapitre précédent !**

* * *

><p><strong>La chambre de Matt n'était pas bien grande, et le mobilier qui la décorait était des plus modestes. Un lit deux places, assez grand donc pour qu'il puisse y dormir en charmante compagnie, une armoire et quelques affaires.<strong>

« Ce n'est pas très grand, je sais ! » dit Matt, qui n'avait toujours pas reposé Rebekah.

« T'as un lit, et c'est tout ce qui compte ! » lui murmura-t-elle avant de lui voler un baiser.

**Il la remit sur ses jambes, mais Rebekah ne s'écarta pas de lui pour autant, au contraire, elle laissa ses mains sur ses épaules robustes, et les mains de Matt se posèrent sur les hanches de Rebekah.**

« Est-ce que ça fait de moi ta petite amie ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ça dépend, tu as envie d'être ma petite amie ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

« C'est une proposition ? » sourit-elle.

« Rebekah Mikaelson, acceptez-vous d'être ma petite amie ? » déclara-t-il.

« Oui ! » accepta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

**Le baiser fut doux, presque innocent. Rebekah planta son regard dans celui de Matt, et lui dit sur un ton de mise en garde :**

« Je te préviens, je suis très jalouse ! »

« Je dois m'attendre au pire alors ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile pour toi, étant donné ce que je suis, mais sache que je ne laisserai jamais rien t'arriver. » lui dit-elle.

« Ça ne me gêne pas que tu sois un vampire, j'ai encaissé depuis quelques temps maintenant que j'ai grandi dans une ville de dingue ! » plaisanta-t-il, faisant rire Rebekah. « Et puis, tu agis tellement normalement, que j'en oublie que tu es différente ! »

« Embrasse-moi ! » quémanda-t-elle en caressant sa peau à travers sa chemise.

**Il remonta ses mains jusqu'à son visage, qu'il encercla tendrement, et posa sa bouche contre celle de Rebekah. Tendre dès le départ, le désir qui envahissait le couple se répandit dans le baiser. Quand Rebekah entrouvrit la bouche, Matt en profita pour y glisser sa langue, arrachant un gémissement à sa _petite amie _! Se perdant dans ce baiser, Rebekah défit les boutons de la chemise de Matt, et la lui ôta. Matt se laissa faire, quand, manquant d'air, il fit dévier sa bouche sur sa nuque, dévorant sa peau douce de baisers. Rebekah sentait en elle un feu incommensurablement chaud brûler chaque parcelle de son corps. Matt stoppa ses baisers, et reporta son regard sur elle.**

« Tu en es sûr ? Je ne veux te forcer à rien ! » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je le veux Matt, fais-moi l'amour ! » répondit-elle.

**La robe qu'elle portait n'avait pas de fermeture, alors, Matt fit glisser ses mains le long de son corps, et, attrapant les pans du vêtement, il le remonta et le lui enleva. Rebekah laissa retomber ses bras autour des épaules de Matt, qui la serra contre lui, touchant sa peau.**

« Matt ! » souffla Rebekah.

**Elle se laissa guider sur le lit, sur lequel elle se retrouva allongée. Matt la débarrassa de ses chaussures, avant de se défaire de son jean. Il s'allongea ensuite sur Rebekah, qui souriait. Ils s'embrassèrent, et Rebekah attira Matt contre elle en passant ses mains sous ses épaules. Matt fit dévier sa bouche sur la nuque de Rebekah, dont il cajola chaque centimètre de peau qui était accessible à sa bouche, avant de glisser jusqu'à sa poitrine, qu'il dénuda en ôtant le soutien-gorge qui cachait ses seins. Des seins que Matt s'empressa de dévorer avec douceur. Rebekah se cambra sous lui, fermant les yeux. Bien que la dernière fois qu'elle eut des relations sexuelles ne remonte qu'à quatre jours en arrière, avec Damon, elle eut l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'un homme ne l'avait pas touché comme _ça_. Avec Damon, tout n'avait été que force, mais Matt agissait en douceur, avec passion et respect, Rebekah pouvait le sentir au plus profond d'elle. Ses mains serrèrent les draps tandis que la bouche de Matt se faufilait jusqu'à son ventre, avant de remonter pour capturer sa bouche. Rebekah aussi voulait goûter la peau de Matt, alors, sans utiliser sa force de vampire, elle donna un léger coup de rein, qui surprit Matt, et elle finit par se retrouver au dessus de lui. A son tour, Rebekah parsema de baiser le torse de Matt, dont le souffle se fit plus haletant. Comment une fille aussi belle, issue d'une famille riche, pouvait s'intéresser à un garçon aussi banal que lui ? Ce qu'il ressentait pour Rebekah était au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour Caroline, et en y réfléchissant bien, également pour Elena. Depuis deux jours, il ne pensait plus du tout à son premier amour, il ne voyait Elena comme une simple amie à présent.**

_« Il était temps ! » se dit-il._

**Quand la bouche de Rebekah s'empara de la sienne, Matt inversa leur place, avant de tirer les draps et de s'y installer, tandis que les mains de Rebekah baissèrent le boxer de Matt. Ce dernier la débarrassa à son tour de sa petite culotte en dentelle, qu'il balança dans la chambre. Ecartant encore légèrement les jambes, Rebekah attendit, sans quitter Matt des yeux. Tout en l'embrassant, Matt entra délicatement en elle. Bien sûr, il savait bien qu'elle n'était plus vierge depuis longtemps, depuis très longtemps même, mais il ne voulait pas que leur première fois ensemble soit rude et qu'il passe pour un mec en manque de sexe. Quand il commença à se mouvoir en elle, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Rebekah, qui n'avait plus été cajolée par un homme de cette façon depuis ce qui lui semblait être des siècles. Elle ne pouvait pas rester inactive, alors elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les caressa, obligeant Matt à se coller un peu plus contre elle. Rebekah remonta une de ses jambes le long de son corps, et Matt fit passer sa main droite sous le drap afin de caresser la jambe de Rebekah, qui souleva la tête pour l'embrasser. Matt poursuivait ses mouvements de hanches comme s'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Rebekah ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Rompant le baiser, front contre front, Matt demanda d'une voix basse et rauque à la fois :**

« Ça va ? »

« Ouais ! » acquiesça-t-elle en hochant la tête.

**Matt esquissa un sourire avant de capturer sa bouche de nouveau. Qui aurait cru un jour qu'il prendrait plaisir à faire l'amour avec un vampire ? Il finit par arrêter de penser à tout ça car son apogée approchait à grand pas. Rebekah ferma les yeux car son désir la frappa de plein fouet, tandis que Matt se déversa en elle. Tous les deux avaient chaud, et le souffle haletant. Matt se retira et s'écroula sur le dos. Rebekah se faufila contre lui, et il l'entoura de son bras. Mais Rebekah releva la tête et le regarda.**

« Comment tu te sens ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui caressant le dos.

« Bien, très bien même ! » répondit-elle en souriant. « Personne avant toi ne m'avait fait l'amour avec autant de douceur ! »

« Tu le méritais ! » dit-il.

**Les yeux brillants d'émotions, Rebekah se pencha vers sa bouche et l'embrassa. Matt répondit volontiers au baiser, mais Rebekah se détacha et dit en souriant :**

« T'es partant pour un second round ? »

« Déjà ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Les vampires ont une excellente endurance ! » lui dit-elle.

« Tu m'en diras tant ! » sourit-il.

« Alors, on recommence ? » susurra-t-elle en lui caressant le torse.

« Serais-tu en train de m'allumer ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas mon genre ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

**Il l'embrassa, et la renversa pour se retrouver sur elle.**

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

**Arrivé en haut des marches, Kol demanda :**

« Où est ta chambre ? »

« Si tu me remettais sur mes pieds je pourrais t'y emmener ! » répondit-elle.

« Pourquoi, tu n'es pas bien où tu es ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Kol, repose-moi s'il te plaît ! » dit-elle.

« Ta chambre ! » répéta-t-il.

**Elena souffla, et du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle lui indiqua sa chambre. En entrant, Kol déposa _enfin_ Elena sur le lit.**

« Alors beauté, c'est quoi le programme ? » questionna-t-il d'une voix rauque, tout en s'allongeant sur Elena.

« Je pourrais peut-être aller utiliser la salle de bain avant de faire des bêtises avec toi ! » suggéra-t-elle.

« Pourquoi faire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Me démaquiller par exemple ! » répondit-elle.

« Et si je ne veux pas te lâcher ? » dit-il.

« J'en ai pas pour longtemps ! » lui promit-elle.

**Kol céda, et il regarda Elena entrer dans la salle de bain qui jouxtait sa chambre. Il enleva sa veste en jean et la posa où il pu, avant d'observer la chambre d'Elena. Il reconnaissait le bon goût de la jeune fille, mais quelque chose attira son attention dans l'un des tiroirs de la commode qui était entrouverte. Il se leva, tira légèrement le tiroir, et en sortit le bout de tissu qui dépassé du meuble. Tenant les fines bretelles dans ses mains, Kol arqua les sourcils en imaginant Elena dans cette nuisette en dentelle noire. Quand Elena sortit de la salle de bain et qu'elle vit Kol qui tenait sa lingerie dans les mains, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et lui dit :**

« Tu visites ? »

« Je t'imagine là-dedans ! » dit-il avec un sourire niais sur le visage.

**Elena leva les yeux au ciel avant d'allumer sa lampe de chevet après avoir éteint la lumière de la chambre, puis, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. La tête calée dans ses coussins, elle croisa les bras derrière la tête et regarda Kol qui n'avait pas lâché le vêtement des yeux.**

« Il y a une fille sur ce lit qui a envie que son petit ami s'occupe d'elle ! » dit-elle à voix haute sans quitter Kol des yeux.

**Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Elena enleva son dos nu, dévoilant sa poitrine qui fut masquée aussitôt par ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés, et elle balança le vêtement sur Kol, qui se le reçu sur la tête. Surpris au début, il prit le bout de tissu dans une main, avant de regarder Elena. Ses yeux se noircirent de désir quand il remarqua qu'elle s'était à moitié dénudée. Il reposa les deux vêtements sur la commode près de lui, et posa un genou sur le lit, avant qu'il ne fut stopper par Elena, qui avait serrée et relevée les jambes devant elle.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tombe le t-shirt ! » lui dit-elle.

**Kol abdiqua et enleva son t-shirt, qu'il jeta au sol. Elena se mordit les lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bien foutu quand même. Une pression sur ses jambes la fit sortir de sa contemplation. Kol lui enlevait ses bottes.**

« Je n'ai même pas eu à te le demander ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

**Le jeune homme cachait assez mal son impatience. Quand il eut finit de débarrasser Elena de ses chaussures, il se défit des siennes, en vitesse, puis, grimpa sur le lit et se retrouva au-dessus d'Elena. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, avant que Kol ne les capture sans parvenir à ravaler un grognement. Pour une raison inconnue, ce grognement excita Elena. Elle rompit le baiser car elle était tout essoufflée, et Kol en profita donc pour écarter les cheveux qui cachaient la poitrine nue d'Elena. Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Elena, il dit :**

« Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de me retenir Elena, si on continu, je vais jusqu'au bout ! » la prévint-il.

« Je sais, et je ne veux pas que tu te retiennes, j'ai confiance en toi ! » répondit-elle en portant une main à son visage.

**C'était peut-être le plus jeune membre de la famille Originelle, mais pour Elena, c'était un homme, un vrai. Malgré son attitude enfantine, et elle le savait impulsif, il n'en paraissait pas moins mature aux yeux d'Elena. C'est fou la différence qu'il y avait entre Kol et Stefan.**

« Tu en es sûr Elena ? » demanda-t-il.

**Pour répondre à sa question, Elena l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Kol, qui lui retourna le baiser avec fougue. Elena fut rapidement à bout de souffle, et Kol dévora la nuque d'Elena, avant de descendre jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, puis jusqu'à son ventre. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps de débarrasser Elena de son jean. Le désir de Kol se fit plus grand, plus brûlant. Utilisant sa vitesse, il se déshabilla entièrement, se retrouvant nu. Elena en avait profité pour se mettre sous la couverture et pour se mettre nue à son tour, et Kol fut sur elle en deux secondes.**

« Ça risque de ne pas être aussi doux que ce que tu as pu expérimenter auparavant, mais je ne te ferais pas de mal, je te le promets ! » lui avoua-t-il.

« Kol, arrête de parler, et agis beau brun ! » lui dit-elle.

**Il décida quand même de ne pas la brusquer dès le début, alors, il entra en elle avec une extrême douceur. Elena grimaça car elle n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis des mois. Quand Kol buta au fond de son ventre, il attendit, laissant à Elena le temps de s'habituer à sa taille.**

« C'est bon, pas la peine d'attendre plus longtemps, ça va ! » lui assura-t-elle.

**Kol commença donc à bouger ses hanches doucement. Malgré son empressement, il ne voulait faire aucun mal à Elena. Il devait contenir le désir fulgurent qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Peu à peu, Elena se laissa envahir par le plaisir. Passant ses mains sous les épaules de Kol, elle ne résista pas à l'envie de les caresser. Kol frissonna lorsque les mains d'Elena s'étaient posées sur sa peau, l'électrisant de part en part, et cela eut pour conséquence de donner de l'ardeur à ses pénétrations. **

« C'est bon, laisse-toi aller ! » lui dit Elena, en remontant ses jambes le long de son corps.

« Tu l'auras voulu ! » gronda-t-il.

**Il s'empara de sa bouche avec avidité et fougue, et ses coups de reins se firent plus puissants. Kol s'empara des mains d'Elena, qu'il plaça au-dessus de sa tête et entrelaça leurs doigts. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir, et Kol stoppa le baiser, bascula sur la nuque d'Elena, qui se cambra avant de crocheter ses jambes autour de lui comme une seconde peau. Son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'Elena avait peur que celui-ci n'éclate. Kol était un amant passionné et fougueux à la fois. Jamais Stefan ne s'était laissé aller comme ça, jamais il ne lui avait fait l'amour avec autant de fougue, c'était toujours en douceur. Mais avec Kol, Elena se sentait devenir une autre personne. Elle se sentait redevenir la jeune fille qu'elle était avant la mort de ses parents. Les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Kol étaient intenses. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle en était amoureuse, mais elle tenait assez à lui pour l'avoir invité chez elle et pour faire l'amour avec lui. Kol, quant à lui, le siècle qu'il avait passé dans son cercueil se faisait ressentir. Cent ans d'abstinence forcée, c'était long, très long, et Elena le rendait fou. Pour la première fois, il tombait amoureux d'une humaine.**

« Kol ! » souffla Elena.

**Il se releva pour apercevoir ses yeux, et il la sentit se resserrer autour de lui. Il n'était pas loin de la jouissance, alors, desserrant l'emprise de ses mains sur celles d'Elena, il accentua ses pénétrations, faisant gémir Elena d'une telle force qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de recommencer. Quand la jouissance les frappa en même temps, Elena lâcha un gémissement et Kol un grognement. Il se laissa retomber de tout son long sur Elena, enfouissant sa tête dans sa nuque, et respira le parfum de sa peau. Elena tentait de reprendre son souffle. Kol finit par se retirer d'elle et s'allongea sur le dos.**

« C'était…WOW ! » haleta-t-elle.

« Je savais que j'étais doué, mais pas à ce point-là ! » dit Kol avant de rire.

**Il tourna la tête vers Elena, qui avait le visage tout rouge.**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je vais très bien ! » répondit-elle avant de le regarder.

« J'ai encore envie ! » avoua-t-il.

**Elena se mordit les lèvres avant de se retourner pour éteindre sa lampe de chevet, et l'obscurité envahit la pièce. En riant, Elena et Kol s'engouffrèrent entièrement sous la couverture pour un deuxième round tout aussi intense.**

_**Maison des Donovan !**_

**Les rayons du soleil matinal filtrèrent les rideaux de la chambre de Matt. Sentant la chaleur sur sa joue, Rebekah ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Souriante, elle se remémora la nuit dernière. Elle avait fait l'amour avec Matt, et il lui avait demandé d'être sa petite amie. Pas forcément dans cet ordre. Quand elle se retourna dans le lit, elle s'étonna de ne pas voir Matt. Sceptique, elle se leva, remit sa petite culotte et enfila la chemise que Matt portait hier soir. Rebekah respira l'odeur de Matt qui était encore imprégnée dans le vêtement. Elle sortit de la chambre, et une délicieuse odeur de pancakes, de bacon et d'œufs brouillés provenaient de la cuisine. En s'y rendant, elle vit Matt préparer le petit-déjeuner. S'adossant contre l'encadrement, elle le regarda faire, sans pour autant manifester sa présence. Il avait simplement enfilé un short et un débardeur. Rebekah dut se mordre la lèvre car le débardeur faisait ressortir ses épaules musclées. De son côté, Matt venait à peine de terminer de faire cuire le bacon et les œufs brouillés, qu'il plaçait dans une assiette, avant de se retourner pour tout placer sur la table, quand il aperçu Rebekah.**

« Hey, déjà réveillée ? » sourit-il.

« J'aurais préféré que tu sois avec moi ! » dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

**Posant les assiettes sur la table, Matt s'approcha de Rebekah, prit son visage en coupe avec ses mains, et l'embrassa.**

« Je me rattraperais ! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

« J'espère bien ! » chuchota-t-elle.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-il.

**Elle hocha la tête pour dire _oui_, quand elle se pencha à nouveau pour cueillir les lèvres de Matt. Ils durent y mettre fin à regret, et ils s'installèrent côte à côte à table et déjeunèrent. **

« Tu vas devoir rentrer chez toi pour te changer ! » dit Matt.

« Et bien, j'ai du rechange dans ma voiture ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Je vois ! » s'amusa Matt.

« Je suis désolé, mais j'avais tellement envie de dormir dans tes bras que je n'ai pas réfléchis ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Ça ne fait rien ! » lui assura-t-il en lui prenant la main.

« Merci Matt, grâce à toi je me sens différente. J'ai envie de changer ! » lui dit-elle.

« Tu ne peux pas changer ce que tu es Rebekah, et je ne veux pas que tu changes ! » dit-il à son tour.

**Ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre pour partager un baiser des plus doux. Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, ils firent la vaisselle, puis, Matt montra la salle de bain à Rebekah et lui dit :**

« Je vais chercher tes affaires, et pendant ce temps, tu prends ta douche ! »

« Tu me rejoints ? » tenta-t-elle.

« Si tu veux ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« Dépêche-toi ! » dit-elle en lui volant un baiser.

**Ça ne prit que deux minutes à Matt pour récupérer les affaires de Rebekah, dont le sac pesait un peu lourd.**

_« Ah, les femmes ! » pensa-t-il en souriant._

**Il déposa le sac dans la chambre, puis, alla dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Rebekah se blottit instantanément contre lui, et l'embrassa.**

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

**Kol était réveillé depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, et il regardait Elena dormir. Il avait les cheveux en batailles, car après le second round sous la couette, il y en avait eu trois de plus, et Elena s'était montrée des plus enjouées. Elle l'avait même griffée à plusieurs reprises le cou, les épaules et le dos. Le fait d'y repenser rendit Kol dur, surtout que le fait de savoir que sa petite amie était nue sous la couverture n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mais il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas ses affaires, donc, il prit son portable, et envoya un texto à Klaus en lui demandant s'il pouvait lui apporter son sac de cours au lycée. Il eut une réponse favorable, et il reposa son portable. Il sentit la main douce d'Elena se poser sur lui, et quand il la regarda, elle le regardait en retour.**

« Bonjour ! » sourit-elle.

« Bonjour ! » lui retourna-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

**Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis, frotta son nez contre le sien.**

« Mais c'est que t'es de bonne humeur ce matin ! » le taquina-t-elle.

« Je suis de super bonne humeur, et prêt pour un câlin matinal ! » sourit-il.

« Oh je vois, mais moi je ne suis pas vraiment d'attaque là, j'irais bien prendre une douche ! » répondit-elle.

« Bonne idée ! » approuva-t-il.

« Oh mais tu ne viendras pas la prendre avec moi ! » lui dit-elle alors qu'il les faisait basculer de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve au-dessus.

« Mais je n'attends pas ta permission ma belle, et puis, je pourrais te frotter le dos ! » plaisanta-t-il.

« Voyez-vous ça ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

« S'il te plaît ! » supplia-t-il en faisant la moue.

**Elena baissa sa garde, et accepta. Sortant du lit, nus, Kol garda Elena dans ses bras et ils allèrent dans la salle de bain, où ils prirent une douche très longue.**

**Après la douche, et après qu'Elena eut donné un caleçon de Jeremy à Kol, ils s'habillèrent, et se hâtèrent dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Pendant qu'elle préparait le café, Elena éclata de rire en sentant Kol se coller contre elle. Elle se laissa bercer, profitant de cet instant. Elle frissonna quand il lui embrassa la peau. Se rappelant d'une chose, elle se retourna pour lui faire face, tout en restant dans ses bras, et lui dit :**

« Et tes affaires pour les cours ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai appelé les renforts ! » répondit-il.

« T'es prévoyant ! » dit-elle en caressant ses muscles.

« Ne commence pas à me caresser de cette façon Elena, ou on risque fort d'être en retard en cours ! » la prévint-il.

« Hum, je suis prête à courir le risque ! » avoua-t-elle en se collant davantage contre lui.

« Tu joues avec le feu Elena ! » dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses fesses.

« C'est de ta faute ! » lui dit-elle.

« Tiens dont, et qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Tu m'as complètement retournée cette nuit ! » répondit-elle en enroulant sa nuque.

« Ravi de l'apprendre ! » susurra-t-il.

« On recommence quand tu veux ! » chuchota-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

_**Maison des Forbes !**_

**Quand Caroline noua ses boucles dorées en une queue de cheval, elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir. Klaus l'avait raccompagné chez elle, ils avaient marchés, et ils avaient parlés. Ils avaient surtout failli s'embrasser. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si faible en sa présence ? Lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, elle s'était sentie en sécurité comme jamais auparavant. Elle savait très bien qu'avec lui à ses côtés, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle souffla avant de prendre la veste de Klaus et de la mettre sur elle. Devait-elle la lui rendre ? Elle hésitait car la veste était imbibée de l'odeur de Klaus. C'en était enivrant. Caroline avait dormit avec toute la nuit, et le rêve qu'elle avait fait avait été des plus agréables. Etait-il aussi doué en vrai qu'en rêve ? Argh, elle se gifla mentalement et attrapa son sac de cours et descendit dans la cuisine. Sa mère était partie plus tôt que d'habitude au travail, donc elle se retrouva toute seule pour déjeuner. Elle vida une poche de sang, avant de sortir de chez elle et de monter dans sa voiture, qui ne voulait pas démarrer.**

« Et merde ! » jura Caroline.

**Elle ressortit de sa voiture et prit son téléphone. Cherchant un numéro, elle aperçut le nom de Klaus. Ravalant un grondement, elle marmonna à voix haute :**

« Elles sont mortes ! »

**Elle s'apprêta à appeler Elena, mais elle se ravisa en pensant qu'elle était sans doute occupée avec Kol. Poussée par l'envie d'entendre sa voix, Caroline décida d'appeler Klaus, qui décrocha après trois sonneries.**

_« Allô ? »_

« C'est Caroline ! »

_« Caroline, depuis quand tu as mon numéro ? Ne vas pas croire que ça ne me fait pas plaisir que tu m'appelles ! »_

« Je ne savais pas non plus que je l'avais, j'en connais deux qui vont passer un sale quart d'heure ! »

**Elle entendit Klaus rire à l'autre bout de la ligne, et ce rire lui mit du baume au cœur.**

_« Je t'écoute Caroline, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

« Ma voiture ne veut pas démarrer, et je me demandais si tu pouvais me servir de chauffeur pour m'emmener au lycée ? »

_« J'arrive tout de suite ! »_

« Merci ! »

_« De rien ! »_

**Quand elle raccrocha, elle alla s'asseoir sur les marches de son perron, et attendit. Elle joua avec le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, quand son 4X4 noir se gara devant sa maison. Elle le vit descendre du véhicule et s'approcher d'elle. Caroline se releva, et Klaus s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle.**

« Merci d'être venu ! » lui dit-elle.

« Je suis content que t'ai appelé ! » avoua-t-il.

**Elle sourit timidement avant de baisser la tête, mal à l'aise, mais Klaus lui releva légèrement la tête.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien du tout, je suis juste, contente de te voir ! » avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

« Caroline ! » soupira-t-il avant de l'attirer dans ses bras.

**Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux. Cette étreinte était presque vitale. Klaus, parce qu'il ressentait énormément d'affection pour Caroline, et elle, parce qu'elle se sentait spéciale avec lui.**

« Je vais être en retard si on reste là ! » chuchota-t-elle.

**Klaus se détacha, à regret, mais il l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres, et Caroline avait envie d'une seule chose, celle de tourner la tête pour trouver ses lèvres.**

« Allons-y ! » dit Klaus en lui prenant la main.

**Caroline se laissa guider jusqu'à son véhicule, et quand il lui ouvrit la porte passager, elle glissa à l'intérieur et attendit. Quand Klaus s'installa sur le siège conducteur et qu'il démarra, il ne pu s'empêcher de dire :**

« Tu es très sexy dans ma veste ! »

**Caroline se sentit rougir, mais elle ne pu cacher son sourire !**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Le prochain chapitre je le consacrerais à Klaus &amp; Caroline !<strong>

**Petite question, et répondez-y s'il vous plaît : Voulez-vous que je fasse revenir : Tyler, pour mettre un peu de piment à l'histoire. Et Jeremy, pour le réunir avec Bonnie.**

**Ensuite, pour ceux qui me laisse des com's en anonyme, si vous n'avez pas de compte fanfic, je vous invite à me retrouver (les autres aussi)**** sur ma page facebook où je poste les liens des nouveaux chapitres. Mon pseudo c'est LILY FOLIES ! Voilà, j'espère vous retrouver ! **

**Aurélie !**


	8. S'abandonner

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**Et bien, je vois que les lemons vous ont plus, mais sachez que dorénavant, ils seront de plus en plus chaud, et certainement plus fréquent. **

**Et aussi, sachez que je prends en compte vos commentaires et ce que vous aimeriez voir, et que j'essaie de faire au mieux !**

**Voilà, bonne lecture avec ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lycée Mystic High !<strong>_

**Il était midi, et le groupe avait décidé de déjeuner dans les gradins du terrain de sport. Rebekah avait passé ses jambes sur celles de Matt. Elena était blottit entre les jambes de Kol, et Bonnie et Caroline étaient toutes les deux assises à leurs côtés.**

« Que ça fait du bien de s'aérer. Alaric a été ennuyeux à mourir ce matin ! » soupira Elena.

« J'avoue ! » dit Rebekah.

« Mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il n'arrêtait pas de te regarder Elena ! » dit Matt.

« C'est normal, vu la position dans laquelle ils nous ont surpris hier soir tous les trois, ça aurait choqué n'importe qui ! » s'amusa Kol.

« Tous les trois ? » s'interrogea Bonnie.

« Damon, Stefan et Alaric ! » énuméra Elena en comptant sur ses doigts.

**Caroline avait l'esprit ailleurs. Une pomme dans les mains, elle pensait à Klaus. Durant toute la durée du trajet de chez elle au lycée, ils n'avaient échangés aucuns mots. A un moment donné, Klaus s'était tendrement emparé de la main de Caroline, qu'il n'avait pas lâché une seconde. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il l'embrasse. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas embrassé ?**

_« Caroline ? You ouh ! »_

**Sortant de sa rêverie brusquement, Caroline regarda autour d'elle.**

« Tout va bien ? Tu m'as l'air préoccupé ! » dit Bonnie.

« Moi je dirais plutôt qu'elle pense à mon frère ! » dit Rebekah.

« Non ! » mentit Caroline.

« Menteuse ! » pouffa Kol.

« Au fait, t'es passé où hier soir quand Kol est arrivé au Grill ? » demanda Elena.

« Pas étonnant que t'ai rien remarqué, t'étais trop occupé à l'embrasser ! » répondit Caroline.

« Alors, t'étais où ? » redemanda Elena.

« J'étais, avec Klaus ! » avoua Caroline.

« Et il s'est passé quoi ? » s'empressa de demander Rebekah.

« Rien du tout, il m'a juste raccompagné chez moi. On a marché, on a parlé, et c'est tout ! » répondit Caroline.

« C'est pour ça que tu portes sa veste ? » la taquina Kol.

« J'avais froid ! » se défendit Caroline.

« Avoue que t'as dormis toute la nuit avec ! » dit Rebekah.

**Caroline ne dit rien, ce qui provoqua des sifflements de la part de ses amis.**

« Vous vous êtes embrassés ? » voulut savoir Elena.

« Non, on a été interrompu par ma mère ! » grogna Caroline en refermant ses doigts sur la pomme.

**Le fruit craqua entre ses mains.**

« Caroline, on se calme, cette pomme ne t'a rien fait ! » l'arrêta Bonnie.

**Frustrée, Caroline laissa les restes de la pomme retomber dans la serviette que lui tendit Bonnie, et elle s'essuya les mains sur un autre morceau de papier.**

« Si tu veux à tout prix l'embrasser, agis ma belle ! » lui conseilla Rebekah.

**Caroline n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Elle avait reçut un message de Klaus qui disait :**

_**« Viens chez moi après les cours ! »**_

**Que devait-elle répondre ? Oui ? Non ? Devait-elle inventer une excuse pour ne pas être avec lui et pour ne pas céder à ses envies ? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se voile la face, elle avait envie de le voir. Elle mourrait d'envie de le voir, de le tenir dans ses bras et de respirer son odeur. Elle était devenue accro à sa présence.**

_**« Je viendrais ! »**_

**Mais ce que Caroline n'avait pas remarqué, c'est Kol, qui avait lu le message que son frère avait envoyé à la jeune fille.**

_« Caroline a un rencard avec Nik ! » l'entendit-elle chantonner._

**Elle se retourna vivement et s'apprêta à lui sauter à la gorge mais il tenait de nouveau Elena dans ses bras, et Caroline se ravisa.**

« Et si tu t'occupais d'Elena et que tu arrêtais de te mêler de mes affaires ? » lui suggéra-t-elle.

« Mais avec joie, je suis juste un peu trop curieux ! » se pavana-t-il.

« Et t'es insupportable ! » claqua Caroline.

« Je suis d'accord avec Caroline, faut être dingue pour te supporter ! » approuva Rebekah.

« Merci bien ! » s'offusqua Elena.

« Ne les écoute pas chérie ! » lui dit Kol à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser dans la nuque.

**Caroline leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lever.**

« Où tu vas ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Euh, j'ai oublié un truc dans mon casier ! » répondit-elle avant de s'éclipser.

**Les autres se regardaient, ne croyant pas un seul mot de ce qu'avait dit Caroline.**

**Quand elle eut quittée le terrain, Caroline alla se réfugier dans les toilettes pour filles, et prit son téléphone, cherchant le numéro de Klaus. Elle se mordit la lèvre car elle se demandait si elle devait l'appeler ou pas. Après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, elle décida de ne pas l'appeler et d'attendre la fin des cours pour aller le retrouver.**

**A la fin des cours à 15H00, Caroline se figea sur le parking en apercevant sa voiture. En s'y approchant, elle vit un morceau de papier accroché à la portière. Elle le prit, et reconnu l'écriture de Klaus. Elle lit le petit message :**

_**« Tu arriveras plus vite, et on sera seul ! »**_

**Elle sourit malgré elle, et entrant dans le véhicule, elle remarqua les clés sur le contact. Elle ne fit même pas attention à Elena et les autres, et quitta le lycée. Avec une impatience nouvelle, Caroline gagna la maison des Mikaelson.**

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

**Klaus venait de recevoir la réponse de Caroline : _« Je viendrais » _! Un sourire immense s'était dessiné sur son visage à ces mots. Ils auraient la maison pour eux tout seul, car sa mère, Elijah et Finn étaient avec le Maire Lockwood. Rebekah et Kol resteraient certainement avec Matt et Elena, mais au cas où, Klaus avait bien demandé à sa mère d'isoler sa chambre, par pure précaution. L'hybride tournait en rond depuis plus d'une heure, quand il ouvrit son carnet à dessin, et dessina. Il s'était posé dans le salon, et il dessina Caroline. Le merveilleux sourire qu'elle avait eut quand il était descendu de son 4X4 devant chez elle. Il ne se rendit pas compte de l'heure, quand le bruit des crissements des pneus d'une voiture retentit dans l'allée. Refermant son carnet, qu'il posa sur le canapé, il se hâta à la porte et ouvrit. Elle était là ! Souriante, elle s'avança vers lui, son sac de cours avec elle, et il dut se dire qu'elle avait certainement des devoirs à rendre pour le lendemain. Qu'importe, il la regarderait étudier !**

« Tu es venu ! » dit-il quand elle fut devant lui.

« Je ne pouvais pas refuser ! » dit-elle en souriant timidement.

« Entre ! » l'invita-t-il.

**Caroline fit un pas en avant et pénétra dans la maison. Klaus referma la porte, et entraîna Caroline à l'étage. Elle se laissa faire, car elle n'avait pas la force de lutter. Elle ne voulait pas lutter. Il pouvait l'emmener où il voulait, elle le suivrait sans faire de zèle. Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, elle s'y sentit mieux que le soir du bal, et à ce souvenir, quand elle vit son atelier, un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Elle se retourna, et sa culpabilité s'envola en voyant le sourire que lui servit Klaus.**

« Euh, j'ai un devoir à faire ! » avoua-t-elle.

**Il lui prit la main, et la guida dans son atelier, et la plaça devant un bureau de travail.**

« Prends ton temps ! » lui dit-il. « Tu as faim ? »

**A ces mots, Caroline sentit la soif la prendre. Les veines sous ses yeux en furent la preuve. Elle détourna vivement la tête, pour ne pas que Klaus la voit dans cet état.**

« Hey, ne te cache pas ! » lui dit-il en lui touchant l'épaule.

**Elle finit par le regarder. Ses veines étaient toujours présentes, et Klaus sourit.**

« Tu es magnifique Caroline ! » lui souffla-t-il.

**Elle détourna de nouveau le regard, ferma les yeux et inspira. Elle se sentit mieux, et elle sentit ensuite un courant d'air. Se disant qu'il finirait par revenir, Caroline s'installa devant le bureau et sortit ses affaires.**

**Dans la cuisine, Klaus prit une poche de sang dans le frigo qui conservait leur réserve, et retourna dans la chambre, non sans avoir récupéré son carnet de dessin au passage. Quand il regagna sa chambre, il posa la poche de sang sur le bureau, près de Caroline, qui le remercia, mais qui ne leva pas ses yeux de son devoir. Klaus ne pu résister, alors il se pencha, et il l'embrassa sur la joue, la faisant sourire. Il la laissa finalement terminer son devoir, et il alla s'installer sur son lit. Ouvrant son carnet, il poursuivit ses dessins.**

**Depuis sa _cachette_, Caroline entendait précisément le bruit du fusain sur le papier à dessin. Elle sourit, puis, mettant un point final à son devoir, elle se leva, prit la poche de sang qu'elle commença à boire lentement, et regagna la chambre et observa Klaus dessiner. **

**Sentant le regard de Caroline sur lui depuis plusieurs minutes, Klaus leva les yeux, et lui fit signe de s'approcher, ce qu'elle fit. Elle jeta la poche de sang vide dans la poubelle de la chambre, et, après s'être débarrassé de ses petites ballerines, elle grimpa sur le lit, et Klaus lui tendit le carnet à dessin. Caroline s'en empara précieusement, sachant à quel point ça comptait pour Klaus, et regarda le dessin. Elle se figea en apercevant son propre visage. Il l'avait dessiné de mémoire. Elle se rappelait avoir eu ce sourire lorsqu'elle l'avait vu descendre de son 4X4 ce matin même devant sa maison.**

« Il te plaît ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui, c'est magnifique ! » répondit-elle avant de le regarder de nouveau. « Merci ! »

**Il lui reprit le carnet, qu'il alla reposer dans son atelier, avant de revenir mais il s'arrêta devant sa chaîne hi-fi, et un air de jazz retentit dans la pièce. Caroline s'allongea un peu plus confortablement sur le lit et ferma les yeux, laissant la douce mélodie de la musique résonner dans ses oreilles. Elle se sentait, apaisée. Le lit s'affaissa, et Caroline se plaça sur le côté, rouvrit les yeux, et se perdit dans les prunelles bleues de Klaus.**

« Alors, est-ce que ça fait partie de ton plan pour me faire tomber dans tes bras ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Peut-être ! » répondit-il en souriant à son tour.

« Est-ce que, tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'en serai ravi ! » répondit-il.

**Sans perdre un instant, elle se blottit contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque. Klaus referma ses bras sur elle, et l'étreignit comme si elle était sur le point de s'enfuir loin de lui. Caroline ne s'en plaignit pas. Au fond d'elle, elle avait peur d'être arrachée à lui. Durant plusieurs minutes, voire durant une heure entière, ils ne disaient rien du tout, laissant la douce voix de _Franck Sinatra_ les bercer.**

_**Some day, when I'm awfully low**_

_(Un jour, quand je serai terriblement faible)**  
>When the world is cold<strong>_

_(Quand le monde sera froid)**  
>I will feel a glow just thinking of you<strong>_

_(Je me sentirais rayonner rien qu'en pensant à toi)**  
>And the way you look tonight<strong>_

_(Et à ton apparence ce soir)*_

**Caroline respira difficilement, surtout quand elle entendit la voix de Klaus lui chanter les paroles de la musique dans un murmure.**

**_Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm_**_**  
><strong>__(__Oui, tu es adorable, avec ton sourire si chaleureux)__**  
><strong>_**_And your cheeks so soft_**_**  
><strong>__(__Et tes joues si douces)__**  
><strong>_**_There is nothing for me but to love you_**_**  
><strong>__(__Il n'y a rien qui compte pour moi à part de t'aimer)__**  
><strong>_**_And the way you look tonight_**_**  
><strong>__(__Et ton apparence ce soir)*_

**C'en fut trop pour Caroline, qui dégagea son visage du cou de Klaus, pour lui faire face. Poussée par son cœur, elle toucha sa joue, et Klaus n'avait pas ôté la sienne du dos de Caroline. **

« Je crois que je n'ai plus la force de lutter ! » souffla-t-elle en rapprochant son visage du sien.

**Leurs lèvres se touchèrent chastement, avant de se trouver pour un vrai baiser. Caroline fut prise d'une irrésistible envie d'approfondir, pas seulement le baiser, mais le degré des caresses que Klaus lui prodiguait à travers son t-shirt. Se relevant, Klaus les fit ****rouler doucement pour qu'il puisse se retrouver sur Caroline. Entrouvrant les lèvres, Caroline se lécha les lèvres de sa langue, avant de la faire courir sur celles de Klaus, qui ravala un grognement devant l'initiative de la jeune fille. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, mais cette fois, le baiser se fit plus passionné, et leurs langues se trouvèrent enfin ****! Ils commençaient sérieusement à manquer d'air, mais aucun d'eux n'y prêta de l'importance, et leurs mains se faufilèrent sous le t-shirt de l'autre. Caroline voulait à tout prix revoir le torse parfait de Klaus, alors, elle attrapa les pans de son pull, et le lui enleva, sans que Klaus ne s'en plaigne.**

« Caroline, je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour ça ! » dit Klaus, qui lui enleva malgré tout son t-shirt.

**Caroline était à bout de souffle, tout comme Klaus. Avait-elle envie de lui ? Oh que oui ! Voulait-elle attendre le bon moment pour le faire ? Oh que non ! S'il ne faisait pas quelque chose pour remédier au feu brûlant qui la consumait depuis quelques jours, Caroline finirait par exploser.**

« Je ne sais pas si je serai capable d'attendre ! » avoua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

**Elle caressa ses épaules, son torse, fit glisser ses doigts sur son dos, provoquant en Klaus les mêmes dégâts qu'un tsunami. Rompant le baiser, il fit glisser sa bouche vers la nuque de Caroline, qui bascula sa tête en arrière pour lui donner plein accès à sa peau.**

« Klaus… » marmonna Caroline.

**Caroline se sentit vibrer de part en part, mais ce n'était pas à cause de Klaus. Elle sentit son téléphone portable vibrer dans la poche de son jean. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste, Klaus s'était emparé de l'objet, et le tendit à Caroline, qui s'assit sur le lit. Elle consulta son message pendant que Klaus se plaça derrière elle, dégagea sa nuque et déposa des baisers fiévreux sur sa peau. La jeune fille dut faire un gros effort pour ne pas balancer son téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce, car la bouche de Klaus sur sa peau était envoûtante. Le rêve qu'elle avait fait la veille allait peut-être devenir réalité mais…**

« Oh non ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda Klaus, s'en arrêter ses caresses.

« Ma mère rentre plus tôt que prévu du travail, et elle veut que je sois à la maison dans vingt minutes ! » répondit-elle.

« Hum, je vais avoir du mal à me remettre de ce qui vient de se passer ! » dit Klaus, faisant rire Caroline, qui se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on pourra toujours se rattraper ce soir chez moi ! » lui dit-elle.

« Tu es en train de me proposer de passer par la fenêtre de ta chambre en pleine nuit ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Quoi ? Tu as peur de ma mère ? » arqua-t-elle.

« Non, mais je ne crois pas que ta chambre, qui n'est pas insonorisée, soit le meilleur endroit pour ce que j'ai l'intention de te faire, parce que crois-moi… » commença-t-il à dire avant de l'allonger et de se placer sur elle. « … tu feras moins la fière quand j'en aurais fini avec toi ! »

« Ta stratégie a très bien marché ! » dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Je ne t'ai pas fais venir pour ça Caroline, j'avais simplement envie de passer du temps avec toi ! » dit-il à son tour.

« Je suis contente quand même, mais je ne veux plus jamais faire de rêve comme cette nuit, c'est trop frustrant ! » expliqua-t-elle avant de se mordre la langue.

« Quel rêve ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Laisse tomber ! » dit-elle en le poussant pour reprendre son t-shirt, qu'elle remit.

**Elle alla à l'atelier pour récupérer ses affaires, et quand elle se retourna, Klaus était devant elle, et il avait remis son pull.**

« T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas rien me dire ? » dit-il.

« Non, je ne te dirais rien ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Tant pis ! » souffla-t-il.

« Faut que j'y aille ! » dit-elle.

**Quand elle sortit de la maison, il faisait déjà nuit.**

« Wow, le temps est passé plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru ! » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

**Une fois qu'elle eut mit ses affaires sur le siège passager, Caroline se retourna, et se blottit dans les bras de Klaus.**

« Merci de me laisser ma chance ! » lui susurra-t-il.

« Tâche de ne pas la gâcher ! » lui retourna-t-elle.

**Leurs bouches se trouvèrent, et tout en s'impliquant dans le baiser, aucun d'eux ne remarquaient le SUV gris de Rebekah, et la Berline Audi Noire d'Elijah, qui se garaient dans l'allée. Caroline mit fin au baiser, et monta dans sa voiture. Elle partit aussitôt, et Klaus retourna chez lui, sans se rendre compte que sa petite scène d'amour avait été vue par toute sa famille.**

_**Maison des Forbes !**_

**Quand Caroline mit le pied dans la cuisine, le dîner était déjà prêt.**

« Tu es en retard ! » lui dit Liz.

« Je sais ! » dit simplement Caroline.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda sa mère.

« J'étais avec Klaus, et non, je ne te dirais rien car ça ne te regarde pas ! » répondit Caroline en s'asseyant à table.

« Caroline, je m'inquiète pour toi ! » lui dit Liz.

« Maman, Klaus ne me fera jamais de mal, d'accord ? Alors s'il te plaît, laisse-moi gérer ça ! » répliqua Caroline.

« Es-tu sûr d'avoir un avenir avec lui ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » demanda Liz.

« Est-ce que j'ai un avenir avec lui ? Oui, tout simplement parce qu'il me voit d'une façon différente que celle qu'on me voit habituellement. Est-ce que je l'aime ? Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureuse de lui, mais une chose est sûr, je suis bien avec lui ! » répondit Caroline.

« Je veux seulement savoir que tu prends les bonnes décisions, et que tu sais que tu risques gros en étant avec lui ! » dit Liz.

« Je risque gros ? » s'ahuri Caroline. « Je ne risque rien avec lui maman, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il me protègera, je le sais, pourquoi tu ne le vois pas ? Je suis heureuse ! »

« Caroline… » commença Liz mais Caroline l'arrêta.

« Non, arrête, s'il te plaît ! »

**Elle se leva, et monta dans sa chambre. S'enfermant à clé, elle prit son portable et téléphona à Klaus, qui décrocha aussitôt :**

_« Je te manque déjà ? »_

« Klaus ! »

_« Caroline, tout va bien ? »_

**Caroline ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurait.**

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »_

« Est-ce que je peux venir ? »

_« Evidement, mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »_

« Je te raconterai. Je fais au plus vite ! »

**Et elle raccrocha. Elle commença par sécher ses larmes, avant de prendre un sac et d'y fourrer le plus d'affaire qu'elle pouvait, ainsi que sa trousse de toilettes. Elle prépara ensuite son sac de cours pour le lendemain, et elle finit par descendre.**

**Quand Liz vit sa fille se diriger vers la porte avec des sacs, elle s'alarma :**

« Où tu vas ? »

« Loin de cette maison ! » dit Caroline en sortant.

**Elle chargea ses affaires dans la voiture, mais sa mère lui empoigna le bras avant qu'elle ne monte dans le véhicule.**

« Caroline écoute-moi, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir parce que je m'inquiète ! » rétorqua Liz.

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je ne suis plus humaine, et tu peux dire à Damon de se mêler de ses affaires et d'aller se faire foutre ! » gronda Caroline en se dégageant.

« Comment… »

**Mais Liz ne pu finir sa phrase.**

« Ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner. Alors transmets-lui ce message de ma part : qu'il nous foute la paix, lui et son frère. Elena, Matt et moi on est bien avec _eux_, et on ne _les_ quittera pas pour faire plaisir à ces abrutis qui se croient tout permis. Et dis-leur bien que je n'hésiterais pas à demander de l'aide à Klaus pour leur botter les fesses ! » martela Caroline en montant dans la voiture.

**Démarrant en trombe, Caroline appuya sur l'accélérateur et conduisit de nouveau jusqu'à chez Klaus. Mais pourquoi Damon et Stefan se mêlaient-ils autant de leurs histoires ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas les laisser vivre en paix ? Pourquoi montaient-ils Liz contre sa propre fille ? Qui ce sera ensuite ? Carol ? La mère de Tyler prendrait-elle des mesures envers Caroline pour avoir brisé le cœur de son fils unique ? Il fallait qu'elle sache, mais avant tout, il fallait que les Salvatore arrêtent de s'interposer.**

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

**Tout le monde avait entendu la conversation rapide entre Klaus et Caroline. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ?**

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? » demanda Finn.

« Ça se résume en un seul nom : les Salvatore ! » grogna Klaus.

« Ils sont vraiment irritants ces deux-là ! » soupira Elijah.

**Quand les crissements familiers de la voiture de Caroline retentirent dans l'allée, Klaus se précipita sur la porte, qu'il ouvrit, et il couvrit la distance qui le séparait de sa bien-aimée.**

« Caroline ! » souffla-t-il.

**Elle se jeta dans ses bras, et pleura. Klaus referma ses bras autour d'elle.**

« Chut, chut, calme-toi ! » lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

« Ils ont montés ma mère contre moi ! » expliqua-t-elle avant de reprendre ses sanglots.

« Qui a fait ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Damon et Stefan ! » répondit-elle.

**Il continua à la bercer jusqu'à ce qu'elle tarisse ses larmes, et quand se fut le cas, Caroline se détacha lentement de Klaus pour essuyer ses larmes.**

« Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi ! » dit-elle.

« Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, d'accord ? » lui assura-t-il.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Tu as eu le temps de prendre des affaires ? » questionna-t-il.

« Dans le coffre ! » répondit-elle.

**Klaus s'empara des sacs de Caroline sans peine, et il la fit entrer dans la grande maison. Caroline fut aussitôt accueillit par Rebekah, qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre Matt chez lui pour y passer la nuit, tout comme Kol qui allait chez Elena.**

« Hey, ça va aller ne t'en fais pas. On va parler à ta mère et lui dire que tu ne risques rien avec nous ! » la rassura Rebekah.

**Les deux amies se décalèrent, quand Esther dit à Caroline :**

« Tu as faim ? »

« Oh euh, oui, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de manger ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Viens avec moi, on va voir ce qu'on peut te trouver ! » lui dit Esther en souriant.

« Bon, vous m'excuserez, mais je vais tenir chaud à Elena ! » plaisanta Kol. « Bekah, tu me déposes ? »

« Bien sûr, j'adore jouer les chauffeurs ! » ironisa-t-elle.

**Cela eut pour don de dérider Caroline, qui se mit à rire doucement. Rebekah et Kol quittèrent la maison, quand Caroline remarqua que Klaus n'était plus là. Esther l'appela, et Caroline la suivit dans leur immense cuisine. Pendant que Caroline picorait légèrement dans de la salade, qui était très bonne, elle surprit Esther, qui l'observait.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

« Rien du tout ! » répondit Esther en souriant. « Je me réjouis simplement que Niklaus ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qu'il aime vraiment. Tu es la seule personne qui peut le remettre à sa place et en ressortir vivante ! »

**Caroline eut un petit rire, et se détendit.**

« Je risque de croiser ta mère demain pendant mon déjeuner avec Madame le Maire, je lui parlerais ! » dit Esther.

« Merci, mais ce que j'aimerais surtout c'est que Damon arrête de bourrer le crâne de ma mère avec des débilités aussi grandes que lui ! » dit Caroline.

**Esther sourit, avant de voir son fils entrer dans la cuisine. Elle les laissa donc entre eux. Quand Caroline sentit les mains de Klaus sur ses épaules, elle arrêta de manger et se leva.**

« Tu n'as plus faim ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Je crois que j'ai surtout besoin de prendre une douche ! » dit-elle.

**Elle était épuisée. Elle se sentit soulever de terre, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire car Klaus l'avait prise dans ses bras. En cinq secondes, Caroline se retrouva dans la chambre de Klaus, qui la reposa sur ses pieds.**

« Tu connais le chemin ! » lui dit-il avant de prendre son visage en coupe.

**Il baisa tendrement son front, avant de la laisser quelques minutes.**

**Après une douche à la fois revigorante, et à la fois épuisante, Caroline, dans son pyjama rose, regagna la chambre. Klaus était sur le lit, en débardeur, et sûrement en caleçon, en train de lire un livre.**

« Déjà terminé, Trésor ? » la taquina-t-il.

« La ferme ! » grommela-t-elle.

**Elle était restée plus d'une demi-heure sous la douche, et vingt minutes supplémentaires à se sécher les cheveux. Klaus reposa son livre sur sa table de chevet, et accueillit Caroline, qui se blottit contre lui après être entrée dans le lit.**

« Hum, aussi douillet que mon coussin ! » marmonna Caroline.

**Klaus sourit, lui caressant le bras. Cela eut un effet soporifique sur Caroline, qui s'endormit aussitôt. Klaus continua ses douces caresses, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le gagne une heure plus tard, et il s'endormit à son tour, et pour la première depuis plus de milles ans, il dormit avec le sourire aux lèvres !**

* * *

><p><strong>* Franck Sinatra : The Way You Look Tonight<strong>

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Je vais faire un petit break sur cette fiction, car je dois avancer 'Plus fort que la mort' 'Eternal Love' et ma fic sur Twilight 'Qui aime bien châtie bien' !**

**Aurélie !**


	9. Passion

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**Merci de vos commentaires, et je suis contente que le couple Klaroline vous plaise, car je n'en ai pas fini avec eux !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maison des Mikaelson !<strong>_

**Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle quand elle dormait. Elle semblait paisible, et toute tristesse s'était envolée de son visage au moment où elle avait fermée les yeux la veille. Klaus admirait le beau visage de Caroline, qui dormait toujours, mais il devait la réveiller car elle devait se préparer pour aller au lycée. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il la convaincrait de sécher les cours et de passer la journée entière ensemble, mais il savait aussi que c'était important pour Caroline d'aller au lycée. Posant un doigt sur sa joue, Klaus la caressa tendrement, la faisant réagir aussitôt, sans pour autant la réveiller. Esquissant un sourire, il continua, avant de se pencher vers elle et de lui déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres. Elle se mit à sourire, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.**

« Je sais que tu es réveillé ! » dit Klaus.

**Caroline ouvrit les yeux, sans se défaire de son sourire.**

« Bonjour ! » dit-elle en ayant un petit rire.

**Klaus ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de sourire, avant de se pencher pour cueillir les lèvres de Caroline.**

« J'aime ta façon de dire _bonjour_ ! » chuchota-t-elle.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Mouais ! » répondit-elle.

« Pas très convaincant ! » s'amusa Klaus.

« J'ai encore fait ce rêve ! » grommela-t-elle.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, et puis, ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve, il était même plutôt agréable ! » avoua-t-elle.

**Klaus arqua un sourcil. Caroline avait-elle fait le rêve auquel il pensait ? Il surprit son regard se poser sur son torse, et elle se mordit la lèvre.**

« Auriez-vous fait un rêve érotique Miss Forbes ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas rire.

« Non ! » répliqua-t-elle aussitôt avant de rougir : « Si ! »

**Elle planqua son visage sous la couverture, morte de honte mais Klaus l'attira contre lui, et elle se retrouva allongée sur lui.**

« Je ne vois pas où est le mal, crois-moi, j'en ai fais pas mal moi aussi ! » dit-il en souriant.

« Une fille différente à chaque fois je présume ! » railla-t-elle.

« Non, toujours avec toi ! » répondit-il.

**Caroline soupira et posa sa tête sur le torse de Klaus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait envie de faire l'amour avec lui, mais elle s'était promit de ne pas craquer la première. Elle tiendrait bon, enfin, elle l'espère. Il fallait qu'elle se prépare pour le lycée, alors elle sortit du lit et fila dans la salle de bain, sous le regard amusé de Klaus, qui avait bien senti son trouble.**

**Quand Caroline lissa la dernière mèche de ses cheveux, elle éteignit son appareil, qu'elle débrancha, et se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace. Elle portait un jean, une tunique bleue, et de très jolies bottes noires. Il était temps de partir en cours, car elle avait mis plus d'une heure à se préparer, encore une fois. Mais cette fois c'était différent, elle s'était fait belle pour Klaus. Elle prit son sac de cours, et hésita un moment avant de prendre la veste en cuir de Klaus, qu'elle finit par prendre. Elle regarda l'heure sur le réveil de la chambre, et retint un cri. Avec sa vitesse, elle atteint le rez-de-chaussée.**

« Je suis en retard ! » dit-elle à voix haute.

« Caroline attends, viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner ! » lui dit Esther.

« Je n'ai pas le temps, je suis en retard ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Tu as encore dix minutes ! » dit Elijah.

« Désolé mais ça fait déjà dix minutes que je devais retrouver Elena et votre sœur au lycée ! » expliqua-t-elle. « Euh, merci encore pour tout, et il faut que j'y aille ! »

**Elle jeta carrément ses affaires sur le siège passager, mais elle se retrouva plaquée contre la voiture, avant qu'une bouche chaude ne vienne se poser sur la sienne. Un gémissement sortit de sa gorge quand elle sentit les mains de son assaillant se poser sur ses fesses.**

« Ne pars jamais sans m'embrasser ! » lui dit Klaus.

« Je suis en retard ! » répéta-t-elle.

« Et alors ? » sourit-il.

**Caroline sourit à son tour.**

« Ça ne t'embête pas si je garde ta veste ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je te l'ai dis hier, je te trouve très sexy avec ! » répondit-il.

« Arrête, tu dis ça pour que j'accepte de coucher avec toi ! » dit-elle.

« Voyons Caroline, pour quel genre d'homme me prends-tu ? » fit-il.

« Il faut que j'y aille ! » dit-elle.

« Attends, tiens ! » l'arrêta-t-il.

**Il lui donna un petit sac cartonné, où se trouvé à l'intérieur un sandwich, et une boisson.**

« C'est ma mère qui te la préparé ! » dit-il.

« Merci ! » dit-elle à son tour avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Et, des munitions pour tenir le coup toute la journée ! »

**Il lui tendit une poche de sang frais, qu'elle prit. Ils partagèrent un dernier baiser, avant que Caroline ne quitte l'allée des Mikaelson pour rejoindre le lycée.**

_**Mystic High !**_

**Matt et Rebekah, qui étaient arrivés au lycée depuis plus de vingt minutes déjà, ne cessaient de s'embrasser. Rebekah était adossée contre sa voiture, tandis que Matt était juste devant elle.**

« Tu sais, je risque de prendre goût à ces réveils dans tes bras ! » lui dit-elle.

« Et moi dont ! » sourit-il.

« Tu travailles après les cours ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et ouais ! » répondit-il.

**Rebekah fit la moue, mais Matt sourit, en disant :**

« Mais, je ne finis pas aussi tard qu'hier soir. Tu pourras m'attendre jusqu'à la fin de mon service ? »

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Génial ! » chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

**Rebekah se perdit dans ce baiser. C'était inexplicable ce qu'elle ressentait pour Matt. Elle s'autorisait à ressentir des choses, et ce garçon lui faisait perdre la tête, non seulement avec des baisers, mais aussi des mots, et des caresses. Matt fit dévier sa bouche, et cajola la nuque de Rebekah, juste à côté de son oreille.**

« T'as aimé ce que je t'ai fais cette nuit ? » lui susurra-t-il.

**Et voilà, avec ces quelques mots, Rebekah fut toute excitée.**

« Ne commence pas ou je t'oblige à sécher les cours pour qu'on puisse faire l'amour toute la journée ! » le prévint-elle.

_« Arrêtez vous vous donner en spectacle ! »_

**Matt stoppa sa cajolerie, et tout deux se retournèrent pour voir Kol et Elena, tendrement enlacés.**

« Tu pouvais pas la fermer et le laisser me faire ce qu'il était en train de me faire ? » claqua Rebekah.

« Ma sœur est une vraie nympho ! » fit remarquer Kol.

**Bonnie arriva, et se planta devant eux.**

« Vous n'allez pas vous disputer de bon matin ? » soupira-t-elle.

« C'est notre façon à nous de dire _bonjour_ ! » dit Kol.

« Caroline n'est pas là ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Elle va arriver ! » répondit Rebekah.

« Nik doit la retenir ! » pouffa Kol.

« Apparemment non ! » dit Bonnie.

**La voiture de Caroline fit son apparition, et après s'être garée, Caroline quitta son véhicule avec son sac de cours, et le sac qui contenait son déjeuner du midi.**

« Une panne d'oreiller ? » demanda Kol.

« Toi, la ferme ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Tu préfères que je te demande si t'as vu ta mère ? » dit Kol.

« Non merci ça ira ! » dit Caroline.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Je me suis pris la tête avec ma mère en rentrant hier soir. Elle a peur pour moi ! » répondit Caroline.

« Elle a peur de quoi ? » dit Bonnie.

« Que Klaus me fasse du mal, ce qui est ridicule ! » dit Caroline.

« Il est fou de toi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il te ferait du mal ? » s'étonna Matt.

« Parce que deux abrutis de vampires lui ont montés la tête ! » rétorqua Caroline.

**Avant que quiconque ne réponde, la sonnerie, annonçant le début des cours, retentit.**

_**Midi !**_

**_Kol et Elena_ **

**Voulant se retrouver seuls durant la pause déjeuner, emportant le sac contenant leur nourriture, ils se faufilèrent jusqu'au stade, et ils s'installèrent tout en haut des gradins. Elena se retrouva à califourchon sur Kol, qui la débarrassa de sa veste encombrante. Le garçon mit ses lunettes de soleil, et reposa sa tête sur l'une des estrades.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Elena.

« Je prends un petit bain de soleil ! » répondit-il.

« Tu as faim ? » voulut-elle savoir.

**Il releva ses lunettes qu'il plaça sur sa tête, et fit courir ses yeux sur les courbes d'Elena.**

« Pas ce genre de faim ! » rit-elle.

« Pourtant, je ne dirais pas _non_ à un petit câlin ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Tu n'es jamais rassasié ! » constata-t-elle.

« Je n'y peux rien, tu me fais de l'effet ! » dit-il. « Embrasse-moi ! »

**Cette simple demande réveilla les sens d'Elena, qui délaissa le sac de nourriture pour plaquer sa bouche contre celle de Kol.**

« Ma tigresse ! » susurra-t-il contre sa bouche.

« Désolé de t'avoir griffé cette nuit ! » dit-elle en se relevant légèrement.

« Pas de problème, j'attends juste le bon moment pour te mordre ! » plaisanta-t-il.

**Elena se mordit la lèvre, puis, elle lui demanda :**

« T'en as envie ? »

« Quoi ? »

« De me mordre ! » dit-elle.

« Elena, ne me tente pas ! » la prévint-il.

« Mais j'ai confiance en toi ! » lui dit-elle.

« Je ne vais pas boire ton sang maintenant ! » contra-t-il.

« Mais non, je ne te parle pas de maintenant, mais j'ai bien remarqué que chaque fois qu'on fait l'amour, tu me mordilles la peau ! » exposa-t-elle. « Donc, est-ce que t'as envie de me mordre ? »

« Oui, mais je ne le fais pas pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne veux pas te faire mal ! » expliqua-t-il.

« On en reparlera ce soir ! » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

_**Matt & Rebekah !**_

**Ils venaient de terminer de manger, quand, tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient dans les couloirs désert du lycée, ils furent surpris par Stefan.**

« Whoa ! » s'exclama-t-il, les séparant.

**Matt ne desserra pas son emprise autour de Rebekah, qui se colla davantage contre lui.**

« Stefan, quelle surprise. Tu nous espionnes ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Je cherche Elena ! » dit-il.

« Elle est sûrement occupée avec mon cher frère ! » répondit-elle avant de se retourner vers Matt comme si de rien n'était : « Et si on allait dans un endroit plus calme ? »

« Tu veux sécher les cours ? » arqua-t-il.

« A quoi ça sert l'Education Civique ? Et puis, si on a un problème avec la prof, je pourrais très vite régler ça ! » dit-elle en lui faisant les yeux doux.

« C'est mal ! » dit Matt.

« Très mal ! » acquiesça Rebekah, sans pour autant arrêter de sourire.

« D'accord on se tire ! » accepta-t-il.

**Au même moment, des rires se firent entendre, et Kol et Elena firent leur apparition.**

« Elena, il faut qu'on parle ! » dit Stefan en empoignant Elena par le bras.

« Lâche-moi ! » dit-elle.

**La prise de Stefan se relâcha, et il se retrouva plaqué contre les casiers du couloir, par Kol qui lui enserrait la gorge.**

« Ne la touche pas ! » gronda Kol.

« Laisse-moi lui parler ! » dit Stefan, en grondant à son tour.

« Tu seras mort avant même d'avoir une chance de lui parler seul à seul. Et un petit conseil, arrêtez d'insinuer le doute dans la tête du shérif ou de n'importe qui dans cette ville en prétendant qu'on est dangereux pour _eux_. Sache une chose, c'est qu'on ne les force à rien. Ils ne sont pas sous hypnose, ni sous un sort, alors laisse tomber ! » martela Kol.

**Il envoya Stefan à l'autre bout du couloir après lui avoir cassé le bras. **

« Oh que ça me démangeait ! » dit Kol.

**Il se retourna vers Elena, qu'il prit aussitôt par la main.**

« Bon, on va vous laisser car Matt et moi avons décidés de quitter le lycée plus tôt aujourd'hui ! » dit Rebekah.

« Quelle coïncidence, nous aussi ! » dit Kol.

_**Maison des Lockwood !**_

**Déjeunant autour d'une table, Carol, Esther, Elijah et Finn poursuivaient la même conversation que depuis quelques jours sur les prochains projets de la ville, quand le shérif Forbes arriva.**

« Ah, Liz, je t'en prie assieds-toi et mange quelque chose ! » l'invita Carol.

« Je n'ai pas très faim merci ! » dit Liz. « Pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir ? »

« Esther souhaitait s'entretenir avec toi ! » dit Carol.

« Shérif, et si nous allions dans une autre pièce ? » suggéra Esther en se levant.

« Allons dehors ! » dit Liz.

**Une fois sur le seuil de la porte, la main posait sur son arme, Liz demanda :**

« Je vous écoute, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? »

« De Caroline ! » dit Esther.

« Je ne pense pas que vous êtes la bonne personne avec qui je peux parler de ma fille ! » rétorqua Liz.

« Détrompez-vous ! » dit Esther. « Que vous l'acceptez ou non, Caroline sort avec Niklaus, et si j'étais vous, je n'interfèrerais pas dans cette relation ! »

« Est-ce que c'est une menace ? » demanda Liz.

« Plutôt un conseil. Mon fils aime votre fille, et je dirais même que c'est la première fois qu'il montre autant d'intérêt envers quelqu'un ! » répondit Esther.

« Je m'inquiète pour elle ! » dit Liz.

« Cela n'est pas nécessaire, je vous assure. Votre fille sera bien protégée avec Niklaus à ses côtés, sans oublier mes autres enfants, qui l'ont déjà acceptée dans notre famille ! » renchérit Esther.

« Je m'en remets à vous, et vous serez responsable si un malheur arrive à ma fille ! » dit Liz.

« Je ne crois pas, car les frères Salvatore sont ceux qui cherchent les problèmes ! » répliqua Esther, toujours calmement. « Vous pouvez retourner travailler sans crainte, nous prendrons soin de Caroline ! »

_**Maison des Donovan !**_

**Aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à atteindre la chambre. Malgré l'inconfort du canapé, que Rebekah se promit de remplacer, elle et Matt s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre, se déshabillant, s'embrassant, se caressant.**

« T'es sûr de vouloir le faire sur le canapé ? » demanda Matt, en ôtant son dernier vêtement.

« Absolument ! » répondit Rebekah.

**Matt ne perdit pas un instant, et s'allongea sur elle, avant de la pénétrer sur le champ.**

« Hum, c'est mieux qu'une leçon débile ! » minauda Rebekah.

**Matt ne répondit pas, et embrassa Rebekah. Ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis deux jours, mais déjà la passion s'embrasait en chacun d'eux. Chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque mot, chaque regard, chaque sourire manifestait la passion qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Est-ce que Matt était en train de tomber amoureux d'elle ? Il en était certain, mais est-ce que Rebekah ressentait la même chose ?**

« Matt…plus fort… » le supplia-t-elle.

**Cachant son visage dans sa nuque, Matt amplifia ses coups de reins autant qu'il le pouvait, et cela semblait fonctionner car les gémissements de Rebekah se firent des plus bruyants. Elle ne tarda pas à atteindre la jouissance, et Matt la suivit de près, à bout de souffle.**

« Encore ! » dit Rebekah.

« Laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle d'abord ! » dit-il en haletant.

**Ne voulant pas attendre, Rebekah inversa leur place, et elle se retrouva sur lui.**

« Je peux continuer pour toi si tu veux ? » lui proposa-t-elle d'une voix suave.

_**Mystic Grill !**_

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient pu sécher les cours ! » bougonna Caroline.

« T'aurais fais quoi toi à leur place ? » s'amusa Bonnie.

« Je serai allé en cours ! » dit Caroline.

« Même si Klaus t'aurait envoyé un message pour te demander de le rejoindre chez lui ? » demanda Bonnie.

**Caroline se mordit la lèvre, faisant rire Bonnie.**

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! » rit la sorcière. « Bon, il faut que je rentre ! »

« Déjà ? » s'écria Caroline.

« Elena m'a demandé un truc, et je dois continuer de bosser dessus ! » avoua Bonnie.

« Sur quoi ? » voulut savoir Caroline.

**Quand elle remarqua la présence de Stefan et Damon au bar, Bonnie montra son portable à Caroline, en lui mimant des lèvres un : _plus tard _! Caroline comprit, et laissa partir son amie. Sirotant son thé glacé, Caroline finit par sortir ses affaires d'espagnol et de terminer le devoir qu'elle avait à rendre pour demain. Les minutes passèrent, et elle termina son devoir à une vitesse accablante tellement il était facile. Rebekah arriva, le sourire aux lèvres.**

« Pitié Bekah, pas ce sourire ou je commets un meurtre ! » dit Caroline.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour coucher avec mon frère si t'es autant en manque ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Où est Matt ? » demanda à son tour Caroline.

« C'est ça, change de sujet ! » ria Rebekah. « Il est passé par l'entrée des employés ! »

« Tu vas en profiter pour faire tes devoirs j'espère ? » dit Caroline.

« Mais bien sûr, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je ne parlais pas déjà espagnol ! » se pavana Rebekah.

**Quand elle vit Matt derrière le comptoir, elle se leva et dit :**

« J'ai une petite soif ! »

**Caroline se mit à rire, et Rebekah se dirigea vers le bar.**

« Bonjour beau blond ! » dit-elle en s'accoudant au bar.

**Matt leva les yeux, et lui servit un sourire éclatant.**

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? » demanda Matt.

« Un thé glacé ! » répondit-elle.

« Tout de suite ! » dit-il.

**Se hissant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, Rebekah vola un baiser à Matt, sous les yeux ébahis de Damon. Quand Matt partit en cuisine, et que Rebekah remarqua la présence des Salvatore, elle ne pu s'empêcher de leur sourire.**

« Ne me dis pas que tu couches avec lui ? » la supplia Damon.

« T'es jaloux ? » souleva Rebekah.

« Même pas en rêve ! » réfuta Damon.

« Oh non, c'est vrai, t'es jaloux de mon frère, qui à l'heure qu'il est doit être en train de faire crier Elena de plaisir ! » répliqua-t-elle avant de les laisser.

**Lorsqu'elle se réinstalla en face de Caroline, cette dernière fit de gros efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire.**

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

**Emergeant de sous la couette, les cheveux en bataille, Elena se blottit contre Kol.**

« Et bien, je ne regrette pas d'avoir séché les cours ! » dit-elle.

« Ce fut un plaisir ! » dit Kol.

« On va rejoindre les autres ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Attends, reste dans mes bras encore un peu ! » dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

« On n'a qu'à aller sous la douche ! » proposa-t-elle.

**Kol esquissa un sourire, et la minute d'après, ils étaient sous la douche, bouche contre bouche. Elena fut la première à rompre le baiser, pour couvrir de baiser la peau de Kol : la nuque, les épaules, le torse.**

« Elena, j'ai envie de toi ! » dit-il.

**Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent pour un baiser plus fougueux que d'habitude, et Kol souleva une des jambes d'Elena, qu'il entoura autour de sa taille, et il entra en elle. Elena se cambra, tandis que Kol maintenait à la fois ses pénétrations et les cajoleries qu'il affligeait sur la nuque d'Elena. Elle porta une main dans ses cheveux, et appuya pour faire passer un message. Un message qu'il comprit.**

« Pas maintenant Elena ! » murmura-t-il.

« Fais-le ! » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

**Quand son orgasme le frappa en même temps qu'elle, Kol planta ses crocs dans la nuque d'Elena, qui gémit de plaisir. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas expérimenté avant ? C'était une sensation si nouvelle, si plaisante, mais Kol y mit fin. Reprenant leur position initiale, debout face à face, l'eau les nettoya, et Kol se délectait du sang d'Elena, dont il lécha les restes sur ses lèvres.**

« Wow ! » fit-il avant de mordre son propre poignet.

**Elena bu le sang de Kol, et elle s'y attarda. Ce sang était si différent de celui de Stefan, ou même de Damon. Le sang de Kol était un vrai délice, mais qui lui fut retiré trop vite.**

« Hey ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Je ne veux pas qu tu en consommes trop, c'est risqué ! » dit Kol avant de l'embrasser.

_**Mystic Grill !**_

**Matt venait de finit son travail, et Rebekah s'était vite dépêchée de le rejoindre au bar, où ils s'embrassaient, devant un Damon et un Stefan complètement écœurés. Quand Stefan se retourna, il vit Klaus entrer dans le restaurant.**

« Regarde qui vient d'entrer ! » dit Stefan à son frère.

**Quand Damon se retourna à son tour, Klaus se dirigeait vers l'endroit où Caroline était assise, le nez plongé dans un bouquin.**

« Je crois que je vais vomir ! » ironisa Damon, en voyant Caroline se jeter dans les bras de Klaus.

* * *

><p><strong>Et bien, le break n'a pas été si long que ça car l'inspi pour Twilight et Plus Fort Que La Mort est revenu en flèche et j'ai terminé les chapitres en deux jours, donc voilà le nouveau chapitre de New Soul, qui j'espère vous a plu !<strong>

**Je vous rappelle le nom de ma page facebook : Lily Folies !**

**Aurélie !**


	10. Assumer

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**Wow merci encore pour tous ces beaux commentaires que vous me laissez, et je suis ravie que ça vous plaise toujours autant !**

**Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mystic Grill !<strong>_

**Caroline, que Rebekah avait abandonnée pour retrouver Matt au bar, avait sortit un livre de son sac, qu'elle se mit à lire jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la présence de Klaus. Elle posa le livre, se leva, et se laissa entourer par ses bras.**

« Bonsoir vous ! » sourit-elle.

« Salut ! » susurra-t-il.

« Tu vas m'embrasser ou tu vas passer le reste de la soirée à me regarder ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ça dépend, tu dors encore avec moi cette nuit ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

« Oh oui ! » répondit-elle.

**Ils partagèrent un baiser, qui dura quand même plusieurs minutes car aucun d'eux ne voulaient qu'il prenne fin.**

**Sur le parking du Mystic Grill, Elena n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la portière de sa voiture que Kol s'en était chargé, et il lui tendit la main.**

« Si ma beauté veut bien se donner la peine ! » dit-il, faisant sourire Elena.

**Elle se blottit immédiatement dans ses bras après avoir fermé sa voiture. Sans se défaire de l'étreinte de l'autre, ils entrèrent dans le restaurant. **

« Je vais aller chercher à boire, et en attendant, tu vas tenir compagnie à Caroline ! » lui dit Elena.

« Fais vite ! » dit Kol avant de lui voler un baiser.

**Kol se dirigea vers l'endroit où étaient Klaus et Caroline, qui avaient été rejoint par Matt et Rebekah autour du billard.**

« Salut tout le monde ! » dit-il.

« Où est Elena ! » demanda Matt.

« Au bar ! » répondit Kol.

**S'accoudant au comptoir du bar, Elena commanda deux bières.**

_« Tiens, Elena. Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! »_

**Elle leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant la voix de…**

« Damon ! » souffla-t-elle sans se retourner.

_« Tu pourrais nous regarder quand même ! » dit-il._

**Elle le regarda, et remarqua Stefan.**

« Voilà, je te regarde. Satisfais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu es très jolie ce soir ! » dit Stefan.

« Merci, mais je me suis pas habillé comme ça pour toi ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Ouch, ça fait mal ! » dit Damon en feignant d'être blessé.

« Tiens Elena ! » fit le barman en lui tendant les deux bouteilles de bières.

« Merci ! » dit-elle en les prenant.

**Sans un regard pour les frères Salvatore, Elena retrouva les autres au billard, et tendit sa bière à Kol.**

« C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on arrive ? » demanda Rebekah.

« On était occupé ! » répondit Elena, qui bu une gorgée de sa bière.

« Tu m'en diras tant ! » sourit Rebekah.

« Allez Caroline, fait une partie avec nous ! » dit Matt.

« Je ne joue pas aussi bien que vous, et puis Elena me mettrait une vraie raclée ! » dit Caroline.

« Donne, je commence ! » dit Elena.

**Elle donna sa bière à Kol, tandis que Matt lui passa une queue de billard. La partie commença entre Matt et Elena. **

« Tu vas en baver mon p'tit Matt ! » le prévint Elena.

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! » dit Matt.

**Ils partagèrent un sourire complice, et Elena fut la première à jouer. Caroline resta blottit contre Klaus, et chacun observait la partie qui se jouait devant eux. Matt et Elena avaient le même niveau, aucune d'eux ne rataient le trou, où la boule tombait à chaque fois. Ce fut à nouveau au tour de Matt de jouer, et, alors qu'il se mit en place, Stefan approcha.**

« Quelle jolie petite réunion, qui va devoir prendre fin car je dois parler à Elena ! » dit-il.

« Dans tes rêves Stefan ! » dit Elena.

**Kol s'était rapproché d'elle, et Rebekah s'était rapprochée de Matt.**

« Pourquoi tu ne nous fiches pas un peu la paix ? Ça ne t'a pas suffit de foutre le bordel entre ma mère et moi ? » s'écria Caroline.

« Ta mère s'inquiète pour toi et Damon n'a fait, que la conforter dans ses sentiments ! » dit Stefan.

« Qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte de faire ça, à toi et Damon ? Vous risquez simplement de vous faire tuer ! » intervint Matt.

« Et ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque ! » avoua Klaus.

« C'est très beau tout ça, mais _je veux_ parler à Elena ! » répéta Stefan.

« Et bien parle-moi, je suis là devant toi alors vas-y, dis ce que tu as à dire et ensuite tu dégages de ma vue, et de ma vie aussi tant que tu y es ! » claqua Elena.

« Ne le prends pas comme ça Elena ! » dit Stefan.

« Tu me gaves ! » dit Elena en prenant son sac à main.

**Elle partit aux toilettes, mais quand Caroline voulut la suivre, Kol l'en empêcha.**

« Elle a besoin d'être seule ! » lui dit-il.

**Stefan esquissa un bref sourire. Un sourire que vit Matt.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? » demanda Matt à Stefan.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! » dit ce dernier.

« Je t'ai vu sourire, qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? » répéta Matt.

**Dans les toilettes, Elena se lava les mains, uniquement par pure rage. Pourquoi Stefan ne la laissait pas tranquille à la fin ? Quand elle releva la tête pour se regarder dans la glace, elle sursauta, car Damon était derrière elle.**

_« Oh non, ce n'est pas le moment ! » pensa-t-elle._

**Alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire d'aller se faire voir, Damon l'en empêcha en plaçant une main sur sa bouche.**

« On se calme Elena ! » dit-il tout bas.

**Il sortit des toilettes, emmena Elena avec elle, qui ne lutta pas car elle savait que c'était inutile, et elle se retrouva dans un endroit isolé à l'extérieur du Mystic Grill. Damon finit par la lâcher.**

« Non mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? » s'écria-t-elle en s'éloignant le plus possible de lui.

« Ton petit copain ne veut pas qu'on t'approche alors il à bien fallu, improviser ! » dit Damon.

« Improviser ? Tu risques surtout de te faire arracher la tête ! » répliqua Elena.

« Tout de suite les grands mots, arrête un peu et écoute-moi bon sang ! » dit Damon.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je t'écouterais ? Hein ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Parce qu'on essaie simplement de te protéger, voilà pourquoi ! » lâcha-t-il.

« Me protéger ? Parce que je ne suis pas en sécurité avec Kol ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Non tu l'es pas. Mais enfin ouvre les yeux Elena, tu refuses de devenir un vampire, tu as été clair avec Stefan avant que Klaus ne te tue, et tu vas souffrir quand vous allez être forcé de vous séparer toi et cet imbécile ! » exposa-t-il en se rapprochant.

**Elena ne disait rien, elle le laissait débiter ses belles petites paroles qui ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.**

« Dis-moi une chose Elena : est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » demanda-t-il.

**Elena cligna des yeux, incrédule. Sa main partie toute seule, et rencontra la joue de Damon avec force, provocant un gros bruit qui se répercuta autour d'eux.**

« Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça ! » martela-t-elle.

« Merci pour la gifle, et ça répond parfaitement à ma question : tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui ! » dit-il en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce je ressens ? » dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? » demanda Damon.

« Euh, alors premièrement il est canon, ensuite il embrasse et fait l'amour comme une bête, oh et, le plus important, il me laisse faire mes propres choix ! » énuméra-t-elle.

« Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça Elena, ça ne marchera pas avec lui, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! » dit Damon, qui commençait à perdre patience.

« C'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu, je m'en vais ! » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers devant elle.

**Mais Damon l'arrêta en lui empoignant le bras.**

« Lâche-moi ! » gronda-t-elle.

« Je ne te laisserais pas faire Elena, tu risques ta vie alors tu arrêtes ça tout de suite ou bien… ! » dit-il mais elle le coupa.

« Ou quoi ? Hein ? Tu vas m'enfermer dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que je cède ? »

« Ne me pousse pas à bout Elena, si on fait ça c'est pour toi ! » dit-il.

« Tu l'auras voulu ! » dit-elle avant de hurler : « KOL ! »

**A l'intérieur, Kol observa Stefan, quand Caroline sortit tout le monde de ses pensées en disant :**

« Damon n'est plus au bar ! »

« Quoi ? » fit Kol.

« Elena ! » murmura Rebekah.

**Kol tendit l'oreille, et chercha la voix, ou même le battement de cœur d'Elena. Il fut imité par Klaus, Caroline et Rebekah, quand ils entendirent _leurs voix _:**

_« Ne me pousse pas à bout Elena, si on fait ça c'est pour toi ! »_

_« Tu l'auras voulu ! » « KOL ! »_

**Kol ne perdit pas un instant, et se hâta hors du restaurant. Il n'y avait personne sur le parking, et il se concentra davantage quand soudain :**

_« Tu n'aurais pas dut faire ça Elena ! »_

_« Lâche-moi Damon ! » _

**Utilisant sa vitesse, Kol retrouva facilement l'endroit d'où provenaient les voix de Damon et Elena. Sans ménagement, il plaqua Damon contre un mur, enserrant sa gorge.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris quand elle t'a dit de la lâcher hein ? » grogna Kol.

**Damon se dégagea, mais Kol esquiva le coup de poing que Damon s'apprêtait à lui donner, et le plaqua encore plus fort contre le mur.**

« Je suis plus fort que toi Salvatore, alors si tu tiens à la vie, toi autant que ton frère, laissez Elena tranquille ! » le prévint-il.

_« Ça va Elena ? » fit la voix de Caroline._

**La jeune fille aida son amie à se relever.**

« Maintenant oui ! » répondit Elena, qui porta son regard sur Kol.

« Vous touchez encore une fois à Elena, et, là c'est une promesse que je te fais, je vous tuerais tous les deux sans le moindre remord ! » le menaça Kol.

**Avec un grondement sourd qui s'échappait de son thorax, Kol envoya valser Damon contre le mur opposé, et le vampire étouffa une plainte. Elena se jeta dans les bras de Kol, et recommença à respirer.**

« Je veux rentrer ! » lui dit-elle.

« On va chez moi ! » décida-t-il.

**Sur le parking, Rebekah prit Elena dans ses bras, avant de monter dans sa voiture avec Matt.**

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

_**Chambre de Klaus !**_

**Encore sous le coup de ce qui venait de se passer, Caroline se débarrassa de la veste de Klaus, avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, qu'elle trouvait très confortable. Les bras au-dessus de sa tête, elle sentit les mains de Klaus sur les siennes, et son corps se mouler au sien. Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle sentit sa bouche sur sa nuque.**

« Hum, ça fait du bien ! » minauda-t-elle.

« Tu aimes ? » lui demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement.

« Embrasse-moi ! » quémanda-t-elle.

**Klaus ne se fit pas prier, et sa bouche recouvrit celle de Caroline sans tarder. Caroline ne pu résister, alors elle entoura la taille de Klaus de ses jambes, ce qui surprit l'hybride qui rompit le baiser.**

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on couche ensemble ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Ne va pas t'imaginer que je n'en ai pas envie, mais pour ça il va te falloir être très convaincant ! » lui dit-elle.

« J'ai carte blanche ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

_**Chambre de Kol !**_

« Ouch ! » grimaça Elena tandis qu'elle enlevait son haut.

« Montre-moi ! » dit Kol en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le lit.

**Une fois qu'elle fut débarrassée de son vêtement, restant donc en soutien-gorge, elle montra son bras droit à Kol. Damon l'avait agrippé tellement fort qu'un bleu se formait sur son bras.**

« La douleur passera, elle aura même disparu d'ici demain matin ! » le rassura Elena.

« Je n'aurais pas dut te laisser seule. J'aurais _dut_ laisser Caroline te suivre ! » s'en voulut-il.

« Hey, ce n'est pas ta faute ! » lui dit-elle en lui touchant le visage.

« Je tiens à toi Elena, si tu savais à quel point je tiens à toi ! » avoua-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Elena sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, car Kol était sincère, elle le savait, et ces paroles l'avaient touchée en plein cœur.**

« Moi aussi je tiens à toi Kol. Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment amoureuse parce que je ne veux pas souffrir à nouveau, mais tu me fais vivre, tu me fais rire, et tu me fais ressentir des choses nouvelles, et je sais que tant que je serai avec toi, rien ne pourra m'arriver. » dit-elle. « Je n'ai pas raison ? »

« Si, tu as raison Elena, je te protègerais, toujours ! » dit-il à son tour.

**Elena se mit à bâiller, ce qui fit rire Kol.**

« Tu as eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui ma belle. C'est l'heure de se coucher ! » dit-il.

« Je n'ai rien pour me changer ! » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Dors toute nue ! » lui suggéra-t-il.

« C'est une idée ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Elle finit par se glisser sous les draps en sous-vêtements, tout comme Kol, qui ne garda que son boxer.**

_**Maison des Donovan !**_

« Ton canapé n'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas confortable, surtout pour des câlins ! » s'exclama Rebekah. « Pourquoi tu ne t'en débarrasses pas ? »

**Matt et elle étaient allongés sur le canapé, sous une petite couverture qui ne masquait que leurs parties intimes.**

« Je n'ai pas les moyens de m'offrir ce que je veux, Bekah ! » lui dit-il.

**Rebekah se releva légèrement, et le regarda, s'appuyant sur son coude.**

« Moi je peux t'aider ! » dit-elle.

« Bekah, je préfère m'en sortir tout seul ! » avoua-t-il. « Et peut-être que si tu évitais de me sauter dessus à peine la porte d'entrée franchit, on aurait pu atteindre ma chambre sans problème ! »

« Désolé ! » pouffa-t-elle.

**Matt se leva, prit Rebekah dans ses bras, et gagna sa chambre. Tendrement enlacés l'un contre l'autre sous la couverture, Rebekah se laissa porter par les caresses que Matt lui prodiguait.**

« Rebekah ? » dit Matt.

« Hum ? » fit-elle.

« Je crois, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi ! » avoua-t-il.

**Rebekah ouvrit les yeux aussitôt, et bougea de façon à attraper le regard de Matt.**

« Tu peux répéter ? » dit-elle dans un murmure.

« Je t'aime, et je crois bien que c'est la première fois que j'aime une fille autant que toi ! » dit-il.

« Même pas avec Elena ? Ou Caroline ? » voulut-elle savoir en s'asseyant.

« Non, même pas avec elle ! » répondit-il.

**Rebekah sentit les larmes affluer, et quand Matt s'en aperçut, il s'assit à son tour, et effaça ses larmes.**

« Bekah, ne pleure pas, je déteste te voir pleurer ! » dit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Matt, je crois que je t'aime aussi ! » chuchota-t-elle.

**Ils partagèrent un baiser fougueux, vorace et passionné.**

« T'es fatigué ? » lui demanda Matt.

« Non, et toi ? » répliqua Rebekah.

« Non plus ! » répondit-il.

« Super ! » dit-elle.

**Et leurs bouches se trouvèrent de nouveau, et Matt remonta la couverture sur eux.**

_**Maison des Salvatore !**_

« Je t'avais dis que c'était une mauvaise idée ! » dit Stefan.

« Ah, c'est ma faute alors ? » claqua Damon.

« Ecoute Damon, j'ai essayé de lui parler, mais elle refuse, et là, avec ton plan à la con qui a foiré, elle va encore moins accepter de nous parler ! » poursuivit Stefan.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Abandonner ? » demanda Damon.

« On n'a pas le choix ! » répondit Stefan.

« Non mais t'es cinglé ou quoi ? La fille que t'aime se tape un autre vampire, le frère de Klaus, et toi tu la laisses faire ? » s'écria Damon.

« Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je l'hypnotise ? Hum ? Que je la menace ? » proposa Stefan.

« Pourquoi pas ? » dit Damon.

« On se fera tuer, et Kol n'hésitera pas. Il l'aime ! » dit Stefan.

« Mais pas elle. Elena n'est pas amoureuse de ce connard ! » dit Damon.

« Quoi, elle te l'a dit en personne ? » railla Stefan.

« Non, elle m'a giflée quand je lui ai posé la question ! » avoua Damon.

« Elle ne sortirait pas avec lui, ni même coucherait avec lui si elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Je l'ai perdue Damon, et je ne peux rien y faire à part m'en prendre qu'à moi-même ! » martela Stefan.

**Il laissa son frère dans le salon avant que celui-ci ne puisse répondre. Stefan s'enferma dans sa chambre, s'affala sur son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait tout gâché avec Elena, et elle lui avait bien fait comprendre que s'était terminé. Elle était heureuse avec Kol, il l'avait bien vu. Comment peut-il prétendre avoir encore une chance avec elle ? **

**Damon lui, but d'un trait un verre de whisky. Son frère abandonnait la partie avec Elena, mais pas Damon. Comment Caroline, Elena et Matt pouvaient-ils les trahir en s'acoquinant avec l'ennemi ? Avaient-ils oublié tout le mal qu'ils leur avaient fait ? La mort de Jenna ? Le départ de Jeremy pour Denver ? La transformation en hybride de Tyler ? Il devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ?<strong>

**Est-ce que vous serez partant pour un nouveau chapitre sur le couple Klaroline et avec des passages assez, HOT ? Voulez-vous que j'écrive leur LEMON ?**

**Aurélie !**


	11. Tentation

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Caroline marchait lentement à travers la galerie d'art du Louvres. Ses pas résonnaient dans le grand bâtiment, et elle s'arrêtait souvent pour admirer les toiles devant elle. Il n'y avait rien de plus apaisant que ce célèbre musée. Le silence qui y régnait, faisait sourire Caroline, qui n'avait pas ressentit autant de paix depuis longtemps. Après avoir observé le tableau de La Joconde durant une dizaine de minutes, Caroline se retrouva dans un autre couloir, et elle se retrouva surtout plaquée contre le mur de marbre, dos à son assaillant. Les lèvres qui se posèrent sur sa peau, les mains qui se baladaient sur son corps, la firent à la fois sourire et gémir. Personne ne l'avait touché comme ça depuis longtemps. Ces caresses la consumaient de l'intérieur.<strong>_

_« Klaus, pas ici ! »_

_« Chut chut chut, laisse-toi faire ! »_

_« Hum… »_

_**L'une des mains de Klaus se faufila sous le petit débardeur que portait Caroline, tandis que l'autre se fraya un chemin dans son jean, qu'il déboutonna sans trop de mal.**_

**Caroline ouvrit les yeux, et se releva instantanément. Elle venait, une fois de plus, de faire un rêve érotique. Mais pourquoi s'était-elle retrouvée au Louvres ? Chaque fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de rêve, elle était toujours dans sa chambre, avec Klaus, mais ce soir, son esprit lui avait joué un tour des plus bas.**

_« Hey, est-ce que ça va ? »_

**Elle regarda derrière elle, et Klaus avait les yeux ouverts.**

« Ouais, ça va. Pardon de t'avoir réveillé ! » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Ce n'est rien ! » dit-il avant de la faire se rallonger.

**Elle se blottit contre lui, et respira le parfum de sa peau, qui eut un effet soporifique car elle se rendormit. Mais ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'était le sourire qu'arborait Klaus.**

_**Chambre de Kol !**_

**Le réveil de Kol sonna, tirant le garçon du sommeil. Avec un grondement sourd, il éteignit l'appareil, et reporta son regard sur la plus belle fille qui reposait dans ses bras.**

_« C'est l'heure de se lever ? » l'entendit-il murmurer._

« Malheureusement ! » bougonna Kol.

**Tout doucement, Elena émergea de son sommeil, et releva la tête vers Kol.**

« Bonjour, bien dormi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui, et j'ai fais un super rêve ! » répondit-elle.

« Dis-moi que c'était un rêve érotique ? » la supplia-t-il.

« Hum, tu ne sauras pas ! » lui dit-elle.

« Tant pis ! » soupira-t-il.

**Elena le consola en l'embrassant.**

« Douche ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Oh oui ! » acquiesça-t-il. « Et j'en ai besoin ! »

**Elena arqua les sourcils, avant qu'elle ne comprenne que Kol avait un petit problème matinal. Elle eut un petit rire, puis, elle le prit par la main et le tira hors du lit pour atteindre la salle de bain. Kol fit couler l'eau froide sur lui, ce qui fit sursauter et rire Elena. Elle s'empressa de tourner l'eau froide en eau chaude, et quand elle se plaça sous le jet, Kol s'empara de sa bouche.**

« Mon petit problème n'est pas entièrement réglé ! » avoua-t-il.

**Mais Elena l'avait sentit dès qu'elle s'était pressée contre lui.**

« Alors règle-le, et vite ! » lui conseilla-t-elle, avant de l'embrasser.

_**Chambre de Klaus !**_

**Après hésitation, Caroline s'était finalement décidée de laisser ses cheveux comme ils étaient. Passant un coup de brosse, les ondulations de ses mèches blondes firent sourire Klaus quand il la vit.**

« Magnifique ! » dit-il en se plaçant derrière elle.

« Merci ! »

**Elle fignola son maquillage, sans que Klaus ne la lâche pour autant.**

« Tu as mis ton plan diabolique au point ? » demanda-t-elle en lui faisant face.

« J'ai déjà enclenché la phase une ! » répondit-il.

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

**Il ne répondit pas, et cueillit ses lèvres tendrement. Ils rejoignirent ensuite les autres dans le salon pour le petit-déjeuner.**

_**Maison des Donovan !**_

**Rebekah se réveilla toute seule.**

« Je déteste quand il fait ça ! » marmonna-t-elle.

**Alors qu'elle fut sur le point de sortir du lit, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Matt entra avec un plateau dans les mains.**

« Le petit-déjeuner de Mademoiselle est servie ! » dit-il en posant le plateau devant elle.

« En quel honneur ai-je droit à un petit-déjeuner au lit ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Matt prit son visage dans une main et l'embrassa amoureusement.**

« Je t'aime, et c'est une raison suffisante je trouve ! » dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

« T'es vraiment adorable ! » sourit-elle.

**Mais l'odorat de Rebekah se manifesta quand elle sentit l'odeur du sang. Elle en chercha la provenance, et remarqua que sur le plateau, il y avait une tasse remplit de sang. Elle regarda Matt, attendant une réponse.**

« Caroline m'a refilé quelques poches pour toi, au cas où t'aurais vraiment faim ! » expliqua Matt.

« Viens par-là ! » chuchota-t-elle.

**Ils s'embrassèrent, avant que la faim ne les arrête. Pendant que Matt buvait son verre de jus de fruit, Rebekah savoura le sang qui coula dans sa gorge. Etrangement, Matt ne fut plus aussi _écœuré. _Depuis qu'il était avec Rebekah, il se sentait mieux dans ce tout nouveau monde qu'était le surnaturel, et il aimait sa petite amie.**

« Je n'ai pas très envie d'aller au lycée aujourd'hui ! » dit Rebekah, tandis qu'elle se calait contre Matt.

« M'en parle pas ! » dit Matt. « Mais demain c'est samedi, et on pourra rester toute la matinée au lit ! »

« Hum, ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! » soupira Rebekah.

_**Lycée Mystic High !**_

**Lors de la pause déjeunée, après une matinée de cours des plus ennuyeuses, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Rebekah, Kol et Elena s'étaient une nouvelle fois éclipsés dans les gradins du terrain de sport.**

« Il fait plus froid que d'habitude ! » grelotta Elena.

« L'hiver approche ! » dit Bonnie.

**A l'exception de Kol, Rebekah et Caroline, qui ne ressentaient pas le froid, tous étaient quelque peu emmitouflés dans leurs vestes chaudes. **

« Au faites Bonnie, t'as raté l'occasion de faire souffrir Damon hier soir. Il s'en est prit à Elena ! » informa Caroline avant de mordre dans son sandwich.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il respire encore ! » dit Bonnie à Kol.

« Je ne l'ai pas tué, mais ça me démangeait ! » avoua-t-il.

« Ça va Elena ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien ! » répondit Elena.

**Le téléphone de Caroline émit un petit_ bip_, signe qu'elle avait reçut un message. Il venait de Klaus. Elle le lit, et faillit s'étouffer avec son soda.**

_**« Les préliminaires au Louvres t'ont plu ? »**_

« Oh le salaud ! » jura-t-elle tout haut.

« Qu'est-ce que mon frère a encore fait ? » voulut savoir Rebekah.

« Je vais le tuer ! » dit Caroline.

« Ouh, ça chauffe ! » se moqua Kol.

**Caroline se rendit compte que Kol avait, une fois de plus, lut son message.**

« KOL ARRÊTE DE LIRE MES MESSAGES ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Pas la peine de hurler, j'y peux rien si je suis curieux ! » se défendit-il.

« Elena, tiens-le en laisse ou je le tue lui aussi ! » prévint Caroline.

« T'es vraiment frustrée sexuellement toi ! » fit remarquer Rebekah.

« Merci Rebekah, je comptais vraiment sur toi pour ne pas égarer cette information ! » ironisa Caroline.

« Mais de rien ! » ria Rebekah.

**Caroline retourna à son téléphone, et répondit à Klaus.**

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

**Klaus s'en était retourné à ses dessins après qu'il ait envoyé un message à Caroline.**

« Niklaus ! » appela Esther.

**Klaus grogna en guise de réponse. Il détestait qu'on l'appelle de son nom entier.**

« A table ! » dit-elle.

**Il délaissa son carnet à dessin sur la table basse, quand il reçut un message, de Caroline.**

_**« Tu vas me le payer ! »**_

**Il sourit, tout en se mettant à table.**

« Mère, cela s'est arrangé avec le Shérif ? » demanda Klaus.

« Je l'espère en tout cas ! » répondit Esther. « Je lui ai dis que Caroline était parfaitement en sécurité avec nous, mais elle m'a dit que si quelque chose lui arrivait, ce serait entièrement de notre faute ! »

« Je ne laisserais jamais rien lui arriver ! » dit Klaus.

« Je le sais bien ! » dit Esther.

**Il reçut un nouveau texto de Caroline qui disait :**

_**« Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ç a ! »**_

**Cela eut pour effet de lui arracher un rire.**

_**Lycée Mystic High !**_

**Les cours s'achevaient, et Caroline se hâta à sa voiture, sous les rires moqueurs de Kol et Rebekah. Elle arriva en moins de cinq minutes devant la grande maison, et quand elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, cela attira l'attention de Finn et Elijah.**

« Que t'arrive-t-il Caroline ? » demanda Elijah.

« Où est votre abruti de frère, que je lui arrache les yeux ? » siffla-t-elle.

« Il me semble l'avoir vu monter dans sa chambre ! » dit Finn.

« KLAUS ! » hurla-t-elle.

**Les deux frères sursautèrent, et Caroline s'était éclipsée en deux secondes à l'étage.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? » demanda Elijah.

**Finn haussa les épaules, pas plus avancé que son frère.**

**Quand Caroline entra en trombe dans la chambre de Klaus, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux.**

« Et où tu comptes aller comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle en jetant son sac de cours par terre.

« Courir ! » répondit-il simplement en laçant ses chaussures.

« Courir ? A trois heures de l'après-midi ? Non mais tu te fous de moi ? » s'emporta-t-elle.

« Non ! » dit-il en se relevant.

**Elle était en colère contre lui, très en colère, mais le débardeur qu'il portait moulait ses muscles, et elle était encore retournée par le rêve qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière. Trop occupée à le contempler, elle ne vit pas Klaus s'approcher d'elle, mais elle faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive lorsqu'il avait capturé ses lèvres. Il joua facilement avec sa langue, et Caroline n'était plus maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle n'était qu'un pantin dans les bras de l'hybride. Quand elle se retrouva assise sur le bureau de l'atelier, elle se cramponna aux rebords et mit fin au baiser.**

« Je te hais ! » lui dit-elle.

« Moi ça me va ! » sourit-il.

« T'es un vrai enfoiré ! » dit-elle de nouveau.

« Tu m'as donné carte blanche Trésor ! » lui rappela-t-il.

« Tu vas me le payer ! » lui promit-elle.

« Fais voir ce que t'as ! » susurra-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Et la seconde d'après, elle se retrouva seule dans la chambre. Caroline se reprit, respira un bon coup, puis, décida de faire tous les devoirs qu'elle devait rendre la semaine prochaine. Ça l'aiderait à oublier Klaus durant quelques temps. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps était passé depuis qu'elle avait sortit son premier cahier, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Esther, qui avait une assiette de cookies et une tasse de sang dans les mains.**

« Une petite pause Caroline, ça ne te fera pas de mal ! » lui dit-elle en lui tendant les victuailles.

« Merci, j'en ai vraiment besoin ! » dit Caroline en les posant sur la table.

« Euh, je peux te demander pourquoi tu as hurlé en arrivant tout à l'heure ? » questionna Esther.

« Oh euh, en faites, j'ai laissé à Klaus la liberté de tout faire pour me faire craquer et pour, euh, que j'accepte de, vous voyez quoi ! » commença Caroline.

« Je vois ! » s'amusa Esther.

« Sauf que j'aurais dut me douter qu'il serait d'une sournoiserie sans borgne. J'en viens presque à le regretter ! » avoua Caroline.

« Quand on lance un défi à Niklaus, il a tendance à tout faire pour gagner, alors tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est de faire comme lui, deviens sournoise à ton tour ! » dit Esther.

« Ce n'est pas trop en moi, je suis plus dans la séduction ! » dit Caroline.

« Justement, sers-toi de ce que Dame Nature t'a offert ! » dit Esther.

**Caroline se retint de rire, et Esther la laissa. La jeune fille délaissa ses devoirs, et les rangea dans son sac. Il ne lui en restait pas beaucoup à faire mais le plus gros était déjà fait. Elle goûta un des cookies que lui avait apportés Esther, et elle fini par les dévorer un par un. Elle en trempa un morceau de temps en temps dans le sang, et quand Klaus entra dans la chambre, il se figea car Caroline prenait, à en croire ses yeux, un vrai plaisir à mélanger les deux saveurs. Il ferma la porte à clé, et se dirigea vers Caroline, qui fit semblant de ne pas remarquer sa présence, mais lorsqu'elle le vit trempée de sueur, la tempête qui se déchaînait en elle fut quasi de la même intensité que celle qui venait de s'abattre sur Mystic Falls. Elle prit quand même temps de vider le sang qui restait dans la tasse, et Klaus ne pu s'empêcher de la coller contre son corps, et de lécher les quelques gouttes de sang qui était resté sur ses lèvres, arrachant un gémissement à Caroline.**

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

**Kol avait utilisé sa vitesse pour fermer toutes les portes et fenêtres de la maison. Une pluie torrentielle venait de s'abattre sur la ville, ce qui avait forcé Kol et Elena à quitter le Mystic Grill plus tôt.**

« Ouh je me les gèle ! » grinça Elena.

« Viens par-là que je te réchauffe ! » dit Kol en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Même après m'être changé, j'ai encore froid ! » dit Elena, qui avait attachée ses cheveux.

« On va se mettre au lit tôt alors ! » s'enquit-il de dire.

« Arrête, et sers-moi fort ! » claqua-t-elle.

**Elle avait vraiment froid, et Kol l'emmena dans le salon et l'emmitoufla dans une couverture.**

« T'as besoin d'autre chose ? » demanda Kol.

« Juste toi ! » répondit-elle en le tirant par son t-shirt.

**Elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui, gardant la couverture sur ses épaules.**

« C'est mieux comme ça ! » dit-elle.

« Il pleut trop pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi ! » constata Kol.

« Mais je t'interdis de me laisser seule ! » lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

_**Maison des Donovan !**_

« Vite ! » le pressa Rebekah.

**Matt réussit à ouvrir la porte de chez lui, et lui et Rebekah y entrèrent, trempés de la tête aux pieds. Une fois la porte close, Rebekah empoigna Matt par le bras, et en une seconde, ils furent dans la salle de bain.**

« Ne refais jamais ça sans m'avertir ! » la prévint-il.

« Fais pas ta chochotte ! » dit-elle en le déshabillant.

**L'eau de la douche coulait déjà, et les vapeurs de l'eau chaude envahit la pièce. Matt et Rebekah se placèrent vite sous le jet d'eau, et Matt trembla un peu dut au changement de température.**

« Wow, si je tombe pas malade après ça ! » dit-il.

« Je jouerais les infirmières ! » lui susurra Rebekah en caressant ses épaules.

« Je risque de te prendre au pied de la lettre ! » dit-il en lui touchant les fesses.

« Tais-toi et embrasse-moi ! » lui ordonna-t-elle.

**Matt l'embrassa aussitôt.**

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

**Caroline sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue d'un minishort de pyjama qui lui arrivait à peine en dessous des fesses, ainsi que d'un débardeur tout aussi court. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, près de Klaus, et s'endormit. Klaus ne pu s'empêcher de détailler la courbe du short de Caroline sur ses fesses.**

« Arrête de mater mes fesses ! » grommela Caroline.

**Klaus se contenta de sourire, avant de délaisser son livre, d'éteindre la lumière de la lampe de chevet, et de se caler contre Caroline. Il s'endormit, la gardant dans ses bras.**

_« On a finit ? »_

_**Caroline ouvrit le rideau de la cabine d'essayage dans laquelle elle se trouvait, et Klaus regretta aussitôt son empressement. Caroline, vêtue d'une guêpière noire, lui fit signe de la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit. Elle l'attira dans la cabine, referma le rideau, et plaqua l'hybride contre la paroi de la cabine.**_

_« Caroline… »_

_« Chut chut chut… »_

_**Elle l'embrassa, tout en lui arrachant sans ménagement la chemise qu'il portait, dévoilant son torse parfait. Un torse qu'elle s'empressa de couvrir de baiser. Klaus était comme paralysé, il ne pouvait esquisser la moindre initiative. Il était comme prisonnier de son propre désir. Quand il sentit l'une des mains de Caroline toucher son membre déjà dur, il ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang.**_

_« Regarde-moi chéri ! »_

_**Il rouvrit les yeux, et croisa le bleu des yeux de Caroline. Il se retrouva bientôt avec le pantalon sur les chevilles, et, Oh Seigneur, allait-elle vraiment faire ce qu'il pensait qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ? Caroline s'était agenouillée, avançant sa bouche près du sexe de Klaus et…**_

**Clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises, Klaus reprit conscience. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Un petit rire attira son attention, et quand il regarda sur sa gauche, il vit Caroline, complètement éveillée, la tête sur sa main.**

« T'as fais un cauchemar ? » fit-elle mine de demander.

« On va dire que je l'ai mérité ! » dit Klaus.

« Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux pour que je cède, mais tu restes en dehors de ma tête ! » lui dit-elle.

« Et moi qui pensait que tu apprécierais ! » soupira-t-il.

« J'avoue que c'était pas mal et que je me demande si t'es aussi doué en vrai, mais ce qu'il y a dans ma tête n'appartient qu'à moi ! » poursuivit-elle.

« Tu veux savoir à quel point je suis doué ? » demanda-t-il.

**Le ciel se déchira et le tonnerre retentit, mais cela ne dérangea pas le couple, qui ne cessait de se fixer.**

« T'as fais comment pour entrer dans ma tête ? » voulut-il savoir.

« J'ai simplement suivis les conseils de ta mère. » répondit-elle.

« La solidarité féminine ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Le rêve t'a plu au moins ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il faudrait être difficile pour pas aimer ! » dit Klaus.

« Bon allez, viens m'embrasser ! » lui dit-elle.

**Dès que leurs bouches se touchèrent, Klaus fit passer ses mains sous la couverture pour caresser les jambes de Caroline, qui se laissa faire. Elle débarrassa Klaus de son débardeur et le jeta à travers la chambre.**

« Caroline, il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là pour ce soir ! » dit Klaus.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je risque de ne pas m'arrêter ! » répondit-il.

**Caroline lui caressa la joue, quand un éclair transperça le ciel orageux de Mystic Falls. La lumière qui jaillit dans la chambre se refléta dans les yeux gris de Klaus, et Caroline en était sûre à présent, elle ne voulait plus attendre. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait l'amour, et sa condition de vampire ne faisait qu'amplifier ce manque. Elle allait exploser si Klaus n'y remédiait pas.**

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes ! » lui chuchota-t-elle.

**Elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, et Klaus se positionna sur elle. Il lui enleva son petit débardeur, et il lâcha un grognement car sa poitrine n'était retenue par aucun sous-vêtement.**

« Tu es parfaite ! » souffla-t-il.

**Caroline ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, mais toute timidité s'envola lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche de Klaus se poser sur sa poitrine. Il prit un sein en bouche, le cajolant, le suçotant, et cajola l'autre avec sa main libre. Caroline fut totalement en extase. Comment avait-elle pu tenir toutes ses semaines sans caresses ? Klaus la rendait folle, et dans tous les sens du terme. En était-elle amoureuse ? Impossible à déterminer en cet instant, car Klaus passait d'un sein à l'autre, et elle fut incapable de réfléchir correctement.**

« Klaus… ! » dit-elle d'une voix très basse.

**Klaus remonta jusqu'à la bouche de Caroline qu'il embrassa avec fougue. Chacun débarrassa l'autre de son dernier vêtement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent nus tous les deux.**

* * *

><p><strong>Par pitié ne me tuez pas ! Vous pouvez m'insulter, me haïr autant que vous voulez mais laissez-moi la vie sauve et je vous écrirais un LEMON digne de ce nom ! J'espère juste que vous n'avez rien contre les LEMONS torrides de chez torrides, genre interdit au -18 ans, mais je vous assure, ce ne sera en rien vulgaire, je garde ma plume habituelle !<strong>

**Aurélie !**

**N'oubliez pas ma fic ETERNAL LOVE, dont je reprends le déroulement de la série à certains moments, mais je vous conseille de lire d'abord les 14 premiers chapitres de PLUS FORT QUE LA MORT !**

**Aurélie !  
><strong>


	12. Luxure

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait de fausses joies avec le chapitre précédent, mais je me rattrape avec ce chapitre 100% Klaroline, et de nombreux LEMONS !**

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus serait incapable de s'arrêter si Caroline le lui demandait. Caroline serait incapable de lui demander de s'arrêter. Ses baisers la rendaient folle, et elle avait envie de lui, alors ce n'est pas maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient nus, qu'elle allait se dégonfler. <strong>

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je veux être sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, Caroline. » dit-il.

« C'est ce que je veux ! » dit-elle d'une voix douce tout en le regardant dans les yeux. « Fais-moi l'amour ! »

**Il se plaça donc entre les jambes de Caroline, qui se mordit la lèvre en guise d'impatience. Elle déglutit lorsqu'elle sentit le sexe de Klaus contre sa féminité. Il poussa en elle doucement, car il constata que le visage de Caroline se contractait, mais il fut soulagé qu'à mesure qu'il entrait en elle, la contraction du visage de son amante fut remplacée par du plaisir. Quand il fut entièrement en elle, il ne bougea pas.**

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, sauf que si tu restes immobile je risque d'exploser ! » répondit-elle.

**Klaus esquissa un sourire, et se mit à remuer ses hanches lentement.**

« Oh bon sang Klaus va plus vite ! » dit Caroline.

**Mais sa demande ressemblait plus à un ordre.**

« Est-ce que c'est un ordre ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Absolument ! » dit-elle entre ses dents.

« Sois plus gentille ! » lui susurra-t-il.

« Tu ne veux pas non plus que je te supplie tant qu'on y est ? » railla-t-elle.

« Puisque tu le suggères, supplie-moi ! » dit-il en approchant sa bouche de la sienne.

« Rêve toujours ! » répliqua-t-elle avant de succomber au baiser de Klaus.

**Remontant ses jambes le long de son corps, Caroline se cambra car les mouvements de Klaus lui faisaient du bien, énormément de bien, à tel point qu'elle dut mettre fin au baiser pour libérer un gémissement. Mais elle dut se mordre la langue pour l'étouffer.**

« Tu peux crier autant que tu veux Trésor, sois sans crainte ! » lui assura-t-il.

**Pourquoi prenait-il son temps comme ça ? Ne pouvait-il pas accélérer la cadence ? Elle décida de prendre les choses en main, et profita du fait que Klaus était occupé à la regarder pour inverser leurs places, ce qui prit à peine une seconde. Cette prise d'initiative arracha un sourire à Klaus, qui posa ses mains sur les hanches de Caroline.**

« C'est mieux comme ça hein ? » dit Caroline d'une voix suave.

« Je ne peux qu'être d'accord ! » acquiesça Klaus.

**Caroline se pencha en avant pour embrasser Klaus, qui lui caressa le dos. La peau de Caroline était d'une extrême douceur, et l'hybride ne pouvait cesser de la couvrir de caresses. Le baiser s'intensifia, devint de plus en plus passionné, et Caroline ondulait ses hanches avec fluidité.**

« Hum, Caroline… » murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

**En une seconde, Klaus était assis, gardant Caroline dans ses bras, qui enroula ses propres bras autour des épaules de Klaus.**

« Je veux sentir tes mains sur ma peau ! » dit-il dans un souffle.

**Caroline sourit, et pendant que Klaus dévorait son cou de baiser, elle fourragea une main dans les cheveux de Klaus, fit glisser l'autre sur ses larges épaules, sans pour autant s'arrêter les mouvements de ses hanches. Quand elle sentit les dents de Klaus lui mordiller la peau, elle prit peur, mais cette peur ne dura pas quand il planta ses crocs dans sa chair au moment où l'orgasme les frappa en même temps. Lorsque les crocs de Klaus quittèrent sa chair, Caroline planta les siens dans celle de Klaus, et but son sang qui guérissait sa plaie immédiatement. Dès que leur regard se croisèrent, la respiration haletante, ils avaient l'impression d'être sur une autre planète tellement ce qu'ils venaient de vivre était divin. Caroline n'avait jamais ressentit ça, ce mélange de tendresse et de fougue avec une telle intensité. Un éclair déchira le ciel, puis un autre, et encore un autre, sans que ni Klaus ni Caroline ne brisa le contact de leurs yeux. Caroline fut la première à briser le silence qui n'était dérangé que par le bruit de la tempête à l'extérieur.**

« Comment est mon sang ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Un vrai délice ! » répondit-il avant de cueillir ses lèvres.

**Klaus retomba sur le matelas, entraînant Caroline avec lui.**

« Je vais avoir du mal à m'endormir maintenant ! » dit-elle en souriant.

« Je peux arranger ça ! » dit-il à son tour.

**La bouche ensanglantée, Caroline sourit. Ses mains cherchèrent la couverture, qu'elle remonta sur eux.**

**La tempête semblait s'être calmée au petit matin, mais la pluie tombait toujours quand Klaus ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda sur sa gauche, où Caroline dormait encore. Sur le dos, une main près de son visage et l'autre sur la couverture qui cachait sa poitrine, elle semblait paisible. Lorsque Klaus se souvint du rêve que Caroline lui avait implanté la nuit dernière, il se mit à sourire. Elle avait eu assez de cran pour s'introduire dans sa tête pour lui donner un rêve qui aurait pu le faire jouir dans son sommeil. La fameuse guêpière qu'elle portait dans ce rêve lui revint en mémoire, et il se jura de lui en faire acheter une pour de vrai. Il l'entendit pousser un petit soupir, puis, elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté, s'allongeant sur le côté, lui tournant le dos. La couverture ne masquait que son dos à partir du milieu de la colonne vertébrale. Klaus se rapprocha de son corps, portant sa main droite sous la couverture, bien décidé à lui faire regretter de l'avoir chauffé autant. Ses doigts se faufilèrent jusqu'à sa féminité, et tandis qu'il trouva l'objet de sa convoitise, il posa sa bouche sur son épaule dénudée. A peine commençait-il à caresser son clitoris, qu'une petite plainte s'échappa de la bouche de Caroline.**

_« Klaus ! » murmura-t-elle._

« Tu veux que je continu ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque près de son oreille.

**Elle se rallongea sur le dos, ouvrant les yeux, et respira difficilement, surtout quand elle sentit Klaus insérer deux doigts en elle.**

« Tu te venges, hein ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse.

**Il lui servit son sourire qui était diablement sexy, et Caroline abdiqua. Ses gémissements se firent plus forts, plus denses, et sa respiration s'éradiqua. Klaus se délectait de ce spectacle, surtout qu'il donna une légère pression sur son bouton de plaisir, qui consuma Caroline, qui fut submerger par l'orgasme. Elle regarda Klaus, tandis qu'il retira ses doigts d'elle, mais elle ne le regarda pas dans les yeux. Sa bouche était attirante, très attirante, et elle ne demandait qu'à être embrasser. **

« C'est ce que j'appelle un réveil ! » dit Caroline.

**Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Klaus de répliquer, et elle fondit sur sa bouche, lui arrachant un grognement de surprise, mais il se reprit et lui rendit le baiser. Dès qu'ils se séparèrent, Klaus était allongé sur le dos, Caroline à moitié affalée sur lui.**

« Merci, pour cette nuit ! » lui dit-il.

« Si j'avais su que t'étais aussi doué, je t'aurais sauté dessus le soir du bal ! » avoua-t-elle.

« En même temps, tu n'étais pas très encline à passer la soirée avec moi ! » lui rappela-t-il.

« Je me suis rattrapé, non ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je dirais pas non pour une piqure de rappel ! » répondit-il.

« Hum, t'as mille ans d'expérience quand même. Je vais en apprendre des choses ! » dit-elle en lui caressant le torse.

« Doucement Trésor, je risque de te sauter dessus encore une fois ! » la prévint-il.

« C'est peut-être ce que je veux ! » lui dit-elle, taquine.

**Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, avant que Caroline ne lui dise :**

« Si je te demandais de m'emmener à Paris ? »

« On y va quand tu veux ! » répondit-il.

« Embrasse-moi ! » chuchota-t-elle.

**Klaus emprisonna avec tendresse le visage de Caroline entre ses mains, et l'attira à lui pour un doux baiser. Leurs places furent vite inversées, mais alors que Caroline s'apprêtait à approfondir le baiser, Klaus s'arrêta et la regarda dans les yeux. _Ce regard_ était inhabituel chez Klaus. Jamais il n'avait eu l'air aussi, vulnérable !**

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » s'alarma-t-elle.

« Je me suis toujours interdit de ressentir ce que je ressens pour toi, Caroline, et je t'avoue que ça me fait peur ! » dit-il.

« Peur ? Pourquoi est-ce que t'aurais peur ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« J'ai peur de ne pas être assez bien pour toi ! » avoua-t-il. « Je sais que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, tu mérites tellement mieux que moi, Caroline, mais je suis trop égoïste pour te laisser t'éloigner de moi ! »

« Arrête, ne dis pas des trucs comme ça, pas après qu'on ait fait l'amour, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Avec toi je me sens différente, je me sens capable d'aimer en toute liberté, et je me sens tellement spéciale dans tes bras ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Mais tu es spéciale. Tu es belle, intelligente, pleine de vie, drôle, et j'en passe. Tandis que moi je suis… » commença-t-il à dire mais Caroline le stoppa.

« Tu es intelligent, attentionné, tu as le sens de la famille et des responsabilités, et tu es terriblement sexy ! »

**Ce commentaire arracha un sourire à Klaus.**

« Ma mère m'a pardonné, mes frères et ma sœur m'ont pardonnés, Elena m'adresse la parole sans vouloir me tuer, et toi aussi, tu m'as pardonné pour ce que je t'ai fais, pour ce que j'ai obligé à Tyler de te faire. Je ne mérite pas toutes ces secondes chances ! » dit-il.

« Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance, même toi, et moi je te la donne ta seconde chance. J'ai envie que ça marche toi et moi. Jamais on n'a prit soin de moi comme toi tu le fais. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Est-ce que, est-ce que tu seras heureuse avec moi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je le suis en ce moment ! » répondit-elle. « Arrête de te prendre la tête, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ! » dit-il.

« Génial, maintenant embrasse-moi ! » dit-elle.

**Klaus l'embrassa, et il lui fit l'amour tendrement.**

**Portant un boxer et une chemise à Klaus, Caroline regardait, par la grande fenêtre de la chambre, la pluie tomber à l'extérieur. Le ciel était sombre, les nuages grossissaient à vu d'œil et s'éclaircissaient à chaque fois qu'un éclair retentissait. En attendant que Klaus revienne avec de quoi se nourrir, Caroline retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, et ralluma son téléphone. Elle avait plusieurs appels en absences de sa mère, et un message vocal ! Elle l'écouta !**

_« Caroline, c'est maman. Réponds s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien. Rappelle-moi dès que tu as ce message ! »_

**Klaus entra dans la chambre avec dans les mains un plateau avec deux tasses, deux verres de jus d'orange, et quelques cookies. Il déposa le plateau sur le lit, et regarda Caroline.**

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, c'est juste que ma mère m'a laissé un message, et elle a vraiment peur pour moi. Comment je peux lui faire comprendre que je suis bien avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.

« Viens là ! » dit-il en lui tendant la main.

**Une main qu'elle prit, et elle se mit sur ses jambes, laissant Klaus la serrer contre lui.**

« J'irais lui parler, et je lui dirais que je ne laisserais jamais rien t'arriver. » lui promit-il.

« Non, c'est à moi de régler ça ! » dit-elle en bougeant pour attraper son regard.

**Klaus eut un petit sourire en coin.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« T'es carrément sexy dans mes vêtements ! » répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Caroline se mit à rire, mais se laissa faire.**

« Klaus…je meurs…de faim ! » réussit-elle à dire entre deux baisers.

**Klaus stoppa le baiser, et fit la moue.**

« Oh, c'est trop mignon ! » le taquina-t-elle.

**A l'entente du mot _« mignon »_, un grondement roula dans la poitrine de Klaus.**

« Hum, ça c'est trop sexy ! » susurra Caroline.

« Arrête ! » dit-il.

« Ou sinon quoi ? » le chercha-t-elle.

**Il ne répondit pas à cette provocation, et se réinstalla sur le lit. Caroline chipa un cookie, trempa un morceau dans la tasse qui contenait du sang, et savoura le goût.**

« Comment fait ta mère pour cuisiner aussi bien ? Surtout qu'elle est revenue à la vie y a quoi ? Une semaine ? Deux ? » questionna Caroline.

« Tu n'auras qu'à lui poser la question ! » dit Klaus.

**Il trempa à son tour un morceau de cookie dans le sang, et le mangea aussitôt. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre se fit entendre.**

« On ne risque pas de sortir de cette chambre aujourd'hui ! » fit remarquer Klaus.

« Moi ça me va ! » dit Caroline.

**Elle changea de place et alla s'asseoir près de Klaus, à demi assise sur lui. Une main sur sa joue, elle lui susurra :**

« Tout ce que je veux moi c'est continuer à faire l'amour ! »

« Heureusement que je suis déjà mort ! » chuchota-t-il.

« J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter de te désirer ! » murmura-t-elle.

« Je ressens la même chose, et surtout ne change pas ce que tu es ! » lui dit-il en prenant son menton dans sa main.

« Toi non plus, ne change pas. Montre même que t'es jaloux si un garçon montre de l'intérêt pour moi ! » lui dit-elle.

« Comme, je sais pas moi, avec Tyler ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Aussi ! » sourit-elle. « En évitant de tuer qui que ce soit si possible ! »

« Va falloir que je fasse des efforts sur ce niveau là ! » dit-il.

**Elle posa ses lèvres tendrement sur les siennes, avant de terminer de manger.**

« Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? » demanda Klaus.

« Faut que je reprenne des forces, parce que cette fois, je veux que tu lâches la bête en toi ! » répondit-elle d'une voix suave.

« T'es sûr de toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Si tu me fais grimper aux rideaux, je sais pas moi je pourrais, mettre une guêpière ou bien, continuer ce que j'ai commencé dans ton rêve ! » lui dit-elle.

**Caroline se retrouva aussitôt placardée contre l'un des murs de la chambre. Ses mains étaient au-dessus de sa tête, prisonnières de la poigne de Klaus, qui se servait que d'une seule main. L'autre déboutonna la chemise qu'elle portait.**

« Ça commence bien ! » sourit Caroline.

« Tu veux du bestial Caroline ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Oh oui, c'est ce que je veux. Prends-moi contre ce mur ! » répondit-elle.

**Caroline était devenue accro aux caresses de Klaus. Il savait y faire au lit, et elle voulait le pousser dans ses retranchements. Jusqu'où pouvait-il aller sur le plan sexuel ? Avait-il autant d'imagination qu'il n'en laissait paraître ? Un craquement se fit entendre, et Caroline se rendit compte que Klaus avait déchiré le caleçon qu'elle portait. Elle avait les mains libre, et elle en profita donc pour faire pareil avec le sous-vêtement de Klaus, mais, à peine eut-elle finit, que, comme dans le rêve qu'il lui avait fait faire la veille, elle se retrouva face contre le mur, et elle sentit le sexe bien érigé de Klaus contre elle.**

« Hum, c'est une première ! » rit-elle.

**Mais son rire mourut dans sa gorge quand la main de Klaus toucha son clitoris. La chemise qu'elle portait été à moitié retombée sur elle, et ne masquait plus ses épaules. Elle se retrouva de nouveau dos au mur, et elle lâcha un puissant gémissement car Klaus était entré en elle d'un coup sec. Haletante, Caroline laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de Klaus.**

« Regarde-moi Caroline ! » ordonna Klaus.

**Elle obéit, mais sa bouche fut recouverte immédiatement par celle de Klaus. Ses mains tentèrent de trouver un appui, mais elle ne trouva rien. Elle se retrouva assise, et elle reconnue le bureau de Klaus, sur lequel elle avait prit l'habitude de faire ses devoirs.**

« Je ne vais plus jamais regarder ton bureau de la même façon ! » dit Caroline.

« C'est le but ! » dit Klaus.

**Il bougea ses hanches, mais avec une telle force que Caroline se sentit ailleurs. Ses mains agrippaient les rebords du bureau, qui commença à craqueler sous la pression. Sans interrompre ses pénétrations, Klaus s'empara d'une main de Caroline, et mordit son poignet, la faisant crier mais de plaisir.**

« Klaus… » hissa-t-elle.

**Reportant son attention sur elle, la bouche pleine de sang, Klaus attrapa le visage de Caroline dans ses mains et l'embrassa avec force. Ce baiser était tellement fougueux que Caroline oublia qu'elle était infectée par la morsure. Un orgasme fulgurant la frappa, et Klaus se déversa en elle. Rompant le baiser, Caroline reprit un semblant d'esprit et but le sang de Klaus.**

« C'était…incroyable ! » souffla-t-elle

« Tu veux recommencer ? » demanda-t-il.

**Elle laissa échapper un rire, avant de le regarder.**

« Ne te méprend pas, c'était génial, mais tu m'as cassé ! » dit-elle, la bouche ensanglantée.

« C'est toi qui a voulu ! » lui rappela-t-il.

« Je sais, et je regrette pas, mais j'ai besoin de prendre une douche ! » dit-elle.

**Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils furent sous le jet d'eau chaude en moins de deux, et le sang qu'ils avaient sur eux ne fut plus que de l'histoire ancienne.**

**Il était plus de trois heures de l'après-midi quand Caroline, qui avait piqué des vêtements de Klaus, changea les draps tâchés de sang du lit. Des draps propres et frais ornaient à présent le lit, lorsque Klaus fit son retour dans la chambre. Caroline fut parcouru d'un frisson, et Klaus se dépêcha d'allumer un feu de cheminée.**

« Il faut vraiment avoir un égo surdimensionné pour avoir une cheminée dans sa propre chambre ! » dit Caroline.

« J'aime le confort ma belle ! » dit Klaus.

**Au bout de quelques minutes, la chaleur envahit la pièce, ce qui ravi Caroline, que Klaus prit dans ses bras.**

« Je me sens bien dans tes bras ! » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« J'aime t'avoir dans mes bras, mais combien de temps y resterais-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

**Caroline le regarda, et fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient enroulés autour de sa nuque.**

« Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi ! » répondit-elle.

« Si je te disais que je te veux pour l'éternité ? » exposa-t-il.

« Ça fait long ! » rit-elle. « Mais je resterais avec toi parce que, parce que je tombe amoureuse de toi ! »

**Cette révélation prit Klaus au dépourvu, et Caroline eut soudain très peur. Avait-elle dit une bêtise ? Pourtant, c'était la vérité. Depuis quelques jours elle se sentait tomber amoureuse de lui, mais amoureuse comme jamais auparavant. **

« J'ai dis quelque chose qui fallait pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, tu as dis exactement ce qu'il fallait ! » répondit-il.

**Soulagée, elle porta sa main droite au niveau du cœur de Klaus, et elle lui sourit.**

« On ne se quittera pas, hein ? » dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

« Jamais, et puis, tu m'as promis de m'emmener à Paris ! » sourit-elle.

« Et Rome, et Tokyo ! » énuméra-t-il.

« Madrid ? » tenta-t-elle.

« Où tu veux ! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Caroline sentit ses pieds quitter le sol, et elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son _petit ami_. Elle se mit à rire, ce qui eut pour effet d'interrompre le baiser.**

« Quoi ? » demanda Klaus.

« Rien, c'est juste que mon petit ami fait l'amour comme une bête ! » répondit-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

**Klaus la rejoignit dans son hilarité, puis, il se dirigea vers le lit, où il déposa Caroline, qui resta appuyé sur ses genoux sur le matelas. Ils ne dirent rien durant plusieurs minutes. Caroline passait et repassait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Klaus, et lui, ne cessait de la couver du regard.**

« Fais-moi l'amour ! » dit Caroline.

« Avec joie ! » dit Klaus.

**Il l'allongea aussitôt sur le lit, et Caroline crocheta ses jambes autour de lui, sans se défaire du sourire qu'elle arborait depuis quelques minutes déjà, tandis que Klaus couvrait sa nuque de baiser.**

_**Maison des Salvatore !**_

**Stefan avait prit une décision, si Elena voulait vivre une histoire d'amour avec Kol, alors il devait la laisser partir. Il allait quitter Mystic Falls afin d'oublier Elena, mais avant, il devait lui parler et lui dire à quel point il regrettait. Dès que la tempête aura cessé, il irait la voir et il lui parlerait. Il lui ferait ses excuses, et il essaierait de garder au moins son amitié, si elle acceptait.**

_« STEFAN ! »_

**Il soupira en entendant son frère l'appeler. Il finit par descendre, et quand il arriva dans le salon, où un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, il se figea quand il reconnu la personne qui se tenait aux côtés de Damon. Comment avait-il réussit à braver la tempête qui s'abattait sur Mystic Falls depuis la veille.**

« Les renforts sont là ! » dit Damon.

« Tyler ? » s'étonna Stefan.

* * *

><p><strong>Premièrement, comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre sur le couple Klaroline ? Comment avez-vous trouvé les LEMONS ? Il y en aura d'autres sur eux et sans doute plus coquin !<strong>

**Ensuite, le petit final que j'ai concocté, aye aye aye, y a de la baston en vu, mais je vous rassure, les couples que forment Elena / Kol, Matt / Rebekah, Klaus / Caroline, ne seront pas menacés, ils ne se sépareront pas !**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Aurélie !  
><strong>


	13. Expliquer

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**Je suis vraiment très contente que les multiples LEMONS de Klaroline vous ont plu, je vous réserve encore pleins de surprises !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maison des Salvatore !<strong>_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Stefan.

« Je te l'ai dit p'tit frère, j'ai appelé les renforts ! » répondit Damon.

« Je ne laisserais pas Caroline avec _lui _! » dit Tyler.

« C'est trop tard Tyler, Caroline sort déjà avec Klaus ! » dit Stefan.

« Ça m'est égal ! » dit Tyler.

« Faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne comptez pas sur moi ! » avoua Stefan.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Damon.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu, je laisse tomber. » répéta Stefan.

**Il fila dans sa chambre, sous l'ébahissement de son frère et de Tyler, et prépara ses affaires.**

_**Maison des Donovan !**_

**Assis sur son lit, Matt laçait ses chaussures car, la tempête étant terminée, sa patronne avait décidé d'ouvrir le Mystic Grill en ce dimanche gris. Normalement, Matt n'aurait pas dut travailler ce dimanche-là, mais le départ de tous les employés la veille à cause de l'orage empêchait quiconque de profiter de ce jour de repos. Il étouffa un bâillement, quand il sentit les mains douces de Rebekah se poser sur son torse.**

« Et où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle à son oreille.

« Travailler ! » répondit Matt. « Ma patronne a réquisitionné tout le monde à cause de l'orage d'hier ! »

« Est-ce que je peux la tuer ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Ça dépend pour quel motif ! » s'amusa Matt.

« Elle me prive de mon câlin matinal ! » bouda-t-elle.

« On se rattrapera ce soir ! » dit Matt en se levant.

**Rebekah le retint par la main et se mit à sa hauteur, sur ses genoux sur le matelas.**

« Ça fait quoi si t'arrive en retard de quelques minutes ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Je me ferais virer ! » répondit-il.

« Et si moi je veux que tu restes avec moi ? » tenta-t-elle.

« J'adorerais rester au lit toute la journée avec toi, mais je tiens à garder mon travail. » lui dit-il.

**Elle battit des cils sensuellement, tout en passant ses mains sous le pull qu'il avait mit, et à mesure qu'elle faisait cela, le drap qui recouvrait sa poitrine s'abaissait. Matt fit de gros efforts pour résister à sa copine et il se força à ne surtout pas regarder ses seins ronds et fermes qui se dévoilaient sous ses yeux à l'instant.**

« Bekah… » souffla-t-il, mais elle le coupa en l'embrassant.

**Matt oublia qu'il devait aller travailler, et, se débarrassant de son pull, il s'allongea sur Rebekah.**

**Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, après s'être rhabillé, Matt embrassa Rebekah une dernière fois et se hâta jusqu'à la porte quand il l'entendit lui crier :**

_« JE T'AIME ! »_

« MOI AUSSI ! » répliqua-t-il.

**Rebekah entendit la voiture de Matt s'éloigner, et un énorme sourire se dessina sur son visage.**

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

**Elena s'était vêtue chaudement : un jean noir, un pull confortable et moulant par-dessus un fin t-shirt, et une paire de bottines bien chaude. Il était presque midi, et elle commençait à avoir faim, alors, elle alla dans la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur, quand une paire de bras la prit par la taille.**

« Tu permets Kol, l'humaine à besoin de se nourrir ! » dit Elena, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais je t'en prie, mange, du moment où je peux te garder dans mes bras ! » dit-il à son tour.

« Tu m'as eu toute la nuit dans tes bras ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

**Elle sortit de quoi se faire un sandwich, et Kol se mit à tartiner de mayonnaise des tranches de pain de mie. La façon dont il plaça les feuilles de salades par-dessus le pain, attira l'attention d'Elena. Il semblait, nerveux !**

« Kol, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais bien ! » répondit-il.

**Mais il lâcha le morceau de poulet qu'il avait dans la main, et Elena vit les veines saillir autour de ses yeux.**

« Kol ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Ça va ! » répéta-t-il.

**Elle s'approcha de lui, et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur une chaise, mais alors qu'elle s'éloignait, il la retint et elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Il respira le parfum de sa peau, ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer.**

« Laisse-moi téléphoner à un de tes frères pour qu'il t'apporte de quoi apaiser ta soif ! » lui dit Elena.

« Je vais bien ! » dit-il une nouvelle fois.

« Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Quand est-ce que tu t'es nourri pour la dernière fois ? » demanda-t-elle en le forçant à la regarder.

**Les veines avaient disparues de ses yeux mais la soif était toujours là, elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux qui noircissaient à vu d'œil.**

« Vendredi matin ! » répondit Kol.

« T'es qu'un abruti ! » martela-t-elle.

**Elle se leva, rangea toute la nourriture au frigo, puis, prit ses clés, son sac à main, et tira Kol hors de la maison.**

« Où on va ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Réparer tes bêtises ! » dit-elle en le faisant monter dans sa voiture.

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

« Klaus…je meurs…de faim.. » dit Caroline entre deux baisers.

**Ils étaient habillés tous les deux, mais Klaus avait plaqué Caroline contre l'un des murs du couloir de l'étage, et il l'embrassait éperdument.**

« Klaus… » marmonna-t-elle.

_« Oh non, faites pas ça dans le couloir ! »_

**Caroline réussit à se libérer, et Finn se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux.**

« Tu n'es qu'un rabat-joie ! » lui dit Klaus.

**Finn ne répliqua pas et s'éclipsa. Caroline prit le chemin des escaliers et descendit les grands escaliers, mais quand elle arriva en bas, et que Klaus lui prit la main, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Elena et Kol.**

« Mais Elena, puisque je te dis que je vais bien ! » protesta Kol.

« Tu me fais plaisir Kol, tu la fermes et tu avances ! » répliqua Elena.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ? » demanda Klaus, en arrivant à leur hauteur.

« Ton frère est un abruti ! » répondit Elena.

« Merci, mais je le savais déjà ! » ironisa Klaus.

« Très drôle, surtout venant de la part de toi, espèce d'hypocrite ! » claqua Kol.

« Viens par-là ! » dit Elena, qui le tira par le bras.

**Caroline eut un petit rire, avant qu'elle ne tire elle-même Klaus par la main. En arrivant dans la cuisine, Klaus dut réprimer un fou rire, car Elena s'était mise devant Kol, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Kol vidait une poche de sang.**

« J'ai toujours su qu'il fallait te nourrir comme un bébé ! » se moqua Klaus.

« La ferme ! » rétorqua Kol.

**Il jeta la poche de sang vide à la poubelle, puis, regardant Elena, il lui dit :**

« Satisfaite ? »

« Presque ! » dit-elle avant de lui donner une autre poche. « Encore une ! »

**Il la prit au moment où Rebekah entra à son tour dans la pièce.**

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » dit-elle en prenant à son tour une poche de sang.

« T'as pas dis que tu passais la journée entière avec Matt ? » s'étonna Elena.

« Sa patronne a ouvert le Grill, donc, Matt travaille jusqu'à ce soir ! » informa Rebekah.

« Elle aurait pu lui laisser sa journée quand même ! » dit Caroline.

« En parlant du Grill, on y va Caro ? Il faut que je te parle ! » dit Elena.

« D'accord ! » accepta Caroline.

« Je vous rejoins plus tard, le temps de me doucher et de me changer ! » leur dit Rebekah.

**Après un dernier baiser à leur chéri respectif, Elena et Caroline quittèrent la demeure et montèrent dans la voiture d'Elena, qui démarra.**

« Alors, t'as passé un bon week-end ? » demanda Elena.

« Très bon même ! » répondit Caroline.

« J'en étais sûr ! » pouffa Elena, qui comprit que son amie avait fait l'amour avec Klaus. « C'était comment ? »

« Indescriptible ! » dit Caroline.

_**Mystic Grill !**_

**En entrant dans le restaurant, Elena et Caroline tombèrent sur Matt, qui débarrassait une table. Ils se saluèrent, quand Matt leur dit :**

« Vous tombez bien, je dois vous parler euh, vous pouvez attendre vingt minutes ? »

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça Elena. « Oh euh, et, pendant que tu y es, je meurs de faim alors, tu peux m'apporter une énorme assiette de frites et une bonne salade ? »

« Je te le fais préparer tout de suite ! » dit Matt.

« La même chose pour moi ! » dit Caroline.

« Entendu, je vous rejoins ! » dit Matt.

**Quinze minutes plus tard, Matt leur avait apporté leurs assiettes, plus une pour lui, et il s'installa en face des filles.**

« Génial, je suis affamée ! » dit Elena en entamant sa salade.

« Kol t'épuise ? » ria Caroline.

« On était sur le point de manger chez moi mais cet imbécile qui me sert de copain n'a pas avalé de sang depuis deux jours ! » expliqua Elena.

« Moi sur ce plan-là je n'ai pas problème avec Rebekah, puisque Caroline m'a passé des poches de sang que je garde au frais ! » dit Matt.

« Je devrais dire à Kol d'en prendre avec lui quand il vient dormir à la maison ! » dit Elena.

« En tout cas ça se voit que c'est toi qui commande ! » souleva Caroline.

« Mais pas quand on est sous la couette, enfin, pas toujours ! » dit Elena en souriant.

« Dites les filles, est-ce que je suis le seul à qui ça arrive d'avoir tout le temps envie de faire l'amour ? » demanda Matt.

« Précise ! » dit Elena.

« Et bien, je suis incapable de dire _non_ à Rebekah quand elle veut faire des câlins, comme ce matin. J'ai failli arriver en retard parce que Madame voulait son câlin matinal ! » expliqua Matt.

« M'en parle pas, à peine réveiller Kol est déjà d'attaque ! » dit Elena.

« En même temps il a dormi pendant plus de cent ans ! » lui rappela Caroline.

**Cette remarque les fit éclater de rire, puis, Matt dit :**

« Vous je sais pas, mais moi je suis grave amoureux ! »

« Ça se voit ! » dit Elena.

« Elle agit tellement normalement que j'en oublie qu'elle n'est pas humaine. » dit-il.

« Klaus aussi a changé, mais le seul truc qui n'a pas changé c'est son égo ! » dit Caroline.

« Essaie de changer l'égo d'un mec ! » dit Elena.

« Je dois le prendre comment ? » demanda Matt.

« Relax, on ne parlait pas de toi ! » le rassura Caroline.

**Une question taraudait l'esprit de Caroline, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de leur demander :**

« Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance ou quoi que ce soit mais, vous comptez faire quoi tous les deux ? Vous êtes humain, et eux non ! »

« Klaus ne laissera pas son frère me transformer, il a trop besoin de moi en tant qu'humaine ! » répondit Elena.

« Moi je vais parler avec Rebekah, mais j'y pense, à devenir comme elle pour rester auprès d'elle, je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose me retenait. Ma sœur est morte, ma mère est je ne sais où et elle s'en fiche complètement, et je suis tellement amoureux de Rebekah que je suis prêt à tout pour elle ! » avoua Matt.

« C'est sûr Matt, tu as changé ! » lui sourit Elena.

« Euh, une dernière question, dis-moi Elena, tu dois supplier Kol pour qu'il te laisse respirer entre deux câlins ? » voulut savoir Matt. « Je te demande ça parce que Rebekah est insatiable ! »

« Merci Seigneur je ne suis pas la seule ! » souffla Elena.

**Ils trinquèrent avec leurs verres de soda, un sourire complice aux lèvres.**

« Hey, ce n'est pas parce que je suis comme eux que je ne suis jamais fatiguée, Klaus m'a cassée hier, surtout que Monsieur adore me mordre ! » dit Caroline.

« Toi aussi ! » s'amusa Elena.

**Cette fois, les deux amies firent claquer leurs verres en riant.**

« Ils vous mordent ? » répéta Matt.

« Ça donne plus de piment aux câlins ! » expliqua Elena.

« Euh, Caro, une morsure de loup-garou n'est pas censé être mortelle pour les vampires ? » demanda Matt.

« T'oublie que le sang de Klaus est le remède, je peux me servir à volonté ! » répondit Caroline.

« Tu devrais dire à Rebekah de te mordre un de ces quatre, c'est le pied ! » lui assura Elena.

« Je vais y penser ! » dit Matt. « On est complètement fou ! »

**Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, mais le sourire de Caroline se fana lorsqu'elle vit une certaine personne se diriger vers eux.**

« Oh ho ! » dit-elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda Matt.

« Stefan approche ! » informa-t-elle.

**Il s'arrêta à leur table, et Elena se leva pour être à sa hauteur.**

« Va t'en Stefan ! » lui dit-elle.

« Je ne reste pas longtemps, je voulais simplement te parler avant de quitter la ville ! » dit-il.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« C'est le seul moyen pour que je puisse redémarrer de zéro. » dit-il avant de poursuivre : « Tu avais raison Elena, tout est de ma faute, et je t'ai perdu j'en ai conscience, mais je t'aime toujours, et c'est parce que je t'aime que je m'éloigne. Je vois bien que tu es heureuse avec Kol, et qu'il te traite bien, et tu mérites d'être heureuse après tout ce que je t'ai fais subir ! »

**Matt et Caroline s'étaient levés eux aussi, mais ils étaient complètement abasourdis par le discours de Stefan.**

« J'aimerais te poser une question, et si c'est possible, évite de me gifler comme tu la fais à Damon, d'accord ? » dit Stefan, arrachant un sourire à Elena. « Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

« Oui, enfin je crois, tout n'est pas clair dans mon cœur. » répondit-elle. « J'ai peur d'être brisée de nouveau ! »

« Tu ne le seras pas, parce que la façon dont il te regarde prouve qu'il est amoureux de toi. » dit Stefan.

**Elena regarda Matt et Caroline, qui hochèrent la tête comme pour affirmer les dires de Stefan.**

**Kol, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah et Finn entrèrent dans le restaurant, mais Elijah dut retenir Kol lorsqu'ils virent Stefan parler avec Elena, Matt et Caroline.**

« Attends ! » lui conseilla Elijah.

**Les cinq frères et sœurs tendirent l'oreille pour attraper la conversation.**

_« Est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait être amis ? » demanda Stefan._

_« Si tu me promets de ne pas te mettre en travers de mon couple, alors oui, je serai ton amie Stefan ! » répondit Elena._

**Kol serra les poings jusqu'à en faire craquer ses articulations.**

_« Faites quand même attention, Tyler s'est rallié à Damon ! » dit Stefan._

_« Quoi ? Tyler est revenu ? » dit Caroline._

**Cette fois, c'est Klaus qui serra les poings.**

_« Il est avec mon frère en ce moment, et je tenais à vous le dire avant de partir ! » dit Stefan._

_« Merci Stefan, et fais attention à toi ! » dit Elena._

_« C'est promis ! » dit Stefan._

**Stefan s'arrêta devant les Mikaelson, et il regarda Kol :**

« Prends bien soin d'elle ! »

« Je le fais déjà ! » dit Kol.

« Si tu pouvais essayer de ne pas tuer mon frère, je n'ai plus que lui ! » dit Stefan en regardant Klaus.

« Je vais essayer ! » dit Klaus.

**Stefan finit par quitter le restaurant.**

**Elena dut se rasseoir, tout comme Caroline.**

« Oh ho ! » fit Matt.

« Quoi ? » demanda Elena.

« Originels en vue ! » répondit-il.

**Rebekah fut la première à les rejoindre, et elle se jeta littéralement sur Matt.**

« Oh que tu m'as manqué ! » lui murmura-t-elle.

**Il la serra contre lui, tandis qu'Elena et Caroline pouvaient sentir les regards de leur chéri.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » demanda Kol.

« S'excuser, et dire au revoir ! » répondit Elena.

« Et vous l'avez cru ? » demanda Klaus.

« Oui ! » répondit Caroline en le regardant.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre ! » dit Kol en se levant.

« Et moi dont ! » approuva Klaus.

**Les deux frères allèrent au bar rejoindre Elijah et Finn.**

**Elena et Caroline se regardèrent.**

« On est mal barrée ! » s'enquit de dire Caroline.

« Je sens que j'aurais pas de câlin ce soir ! » bouda Elena.

« Oh arrêtez de geindre pour rien ! » leur dit Rebekah en s'installant en face d'elles. « Ils ont juste besoin d'évacuer ! »

« Si tu le dis ! » soupira Elena.

**Matt était repartit travailler, ce qui laissa le loisir aux filles de parler entre elles.**

« Bon, Caroline, je veux tout savoir ! » dit Rebekah.

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda Caroline.

« De toi et Nik. » dit Rebekah. « D'après Elijah, Klaus est sortit de sa chambre seulement trois ou quatre fois hier, et ne me dis surtout pas que vous avez passé la journée à parler, je te croirais pas ! »

« Puisque tu sais déjà ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi tu me poses la question ? » répliqua Caroline.

« Je veux les détails ! » contra Rebekah. « Il est doué ? »

« Bon sang Bekah, c'est de ton frère qu'on parle ! » s'étrangla Caroline.

« Raison de plus pour savoir ! » sourit Rebekah.

« Elle m'a déjà demandé pour Kol et je lui ai dis que je prenais mon pied plusieurs fois par jours ! » dit Elena.

« Et je vous ai dis que Matt était le meilleur amant que j'ai jamais eu, donc, puisque tu as enfin couché mon cher frère, je veux savoir s'il est plus doué que les autres ! » dit Rebekah.

**Caroline regarda Rebekah et finit par lui avouer :**

« C'est le meilleur coup que je me suis fais jusqu'à présent, ça te va comme réponse ? »

« Parfait ! » pouffa Rebekah.

« En même temps au bout de mille ans, s'ils savent pas s'en servir ! » lâcha Elena. « Oups ! »

**Kol et Klaus les regardaient, mais les filles éclatèrent de rire d'un seul coup, se moquant des regards sur eux.**

« Je vais me faire tuer ! » ricana Elena.

« Va falloir qu'on aille faire du shopping, j'ai une promesse à tenir ! » dit Caroline en portant son regard sur Klaus.

« Je veux savoir ! » dit Rebekah.

« Pas ici ! » chuchota Caroline.

**Caroline vit sa mère entrer dans le restaurant.**

« Je reviens ! » dit-elle en se levant.

**Le Shérif Forbes ressortit, et Caroline fut bientôt devant elle sur le parking du restaurant.**

« Tu as eu mon message ? » demanda Caroline.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas un sms qui effacera l'inquiétude que je ressens pour toi. J'ai passé les trois derniers jours à me demander si tu étais encore en vie ! » dit Liz.

« Techniquement je ne le suis pas ! » tenta Caroline.

« Je ne joue pas Caroline. Même si je dois avouer que ces derniers jours je n'ai aucun mort victime de vampire sur les bras, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour toi ! » avoua Liz.

« Maman, Klaus ne me fera aucun mal ! » lui assura Caroline.

« Je préfèrerais l'entendre de sa bouche tu vois ! » renchérit Liz.

**Klaus fit justement son apparition, et s'arrêta près de Caroline, qui esquissa un sourire en sentant la main droite de Klaus au creux de ses reins.**

« Shérif ! » salua-t-il.

« Je veux avoir ta parole Klaus, je veux ta parole qu'il n'arrivera rien à ma fille ! » dit Liz.

« Et vous l'avez, Liz, je ne ferais rien contre Caroline en dehors de la protéger ! » assura-t-il.

« Maman, tu dois le croire, parce que je ne vais pas me séparer de lui. Damon nous a monté l'une contre l'autre tout ça parce qu'Elena est en couple avec l'un des frères de Klaus. » expliqua Caroline.

« Klaus, tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse ! » lui dit Liz avant de remonter dans sa voiture de service.

**Lorsque la voiture de sa mère fut loin, Caroline sentit les bras de Klaus l'entourer.**

« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Si je te demandais d'aller mettre une raclée à Damon, tu le ferais ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.

« Il n'y a rien qui me ferait plus plaisir ! » répondit-il, la faisant rire.

**Elle se retourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face, et ses petits bras lui entourèrent la taille. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa sa bouche sur celle de Klaus.**

**Cachés un peu plus loin, Tyler et Damon observaient la scène. L'hybride fut envahit par une colère énorme en voyant la fille qu'il aimait embrasser celui qui l'avait rendu comme il était aujourd'hui. Tyler tendit l'oreille et ce qu'il entendit le refroidit sur place.**

**Caroline rompit le baiser, car elle devait dire à Klaus ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle devait le lui dire maintenant !**

« Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je t'aime ! » déclara-t-elle. « Et ne va pas croire que le retour de Tyler change quoi que ce soit. »

« Caroline, je ne le tuerais pas, même si ça me démange, parce que c'est le seul fils de Carol et qu'elle et ma mère sont amies, mais le fait est qu'il est à moitié vampire et qu'il vivra éternellement lui aussi ! » lui dit-il.

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Caroline.

« Oui, je croyais que tu le savais ! » dit-il.

« Non, je ne le savais pas, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir être avec toi. Je t'aime Klaus, toi et personne d'autres ! » persista-t-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi Caroline, et c'est la première fois en mille ans ! » avoua-t-il.

« C'est bien, mais ne te débarrasse surtout pas de ton côté bad boy, ça me rend folle ! » susurra-t-elle.

« Moi j'ai une question ! » dit-il.

« Je t'écoute ! » dit-elle.

« La sortie shopping, c'est pour t'acheter ce que tu m'as promis de porter ? » demanda-t-il.

« Peut-être ! » répondit-elle en souriant. « T'as une préférence pour la couleur ? »

« Oh embrasse-moi ! » gronda-t-il.

**Caroline l'embrassa fougueusement avant de retourner au restaurant rejoindre les autres.**

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

_**Chambre de Kol !**_

**Après un bon dîner, préparé une nouvelle fois par Esther et auquel avait participé Matt, Elena s'était vautrée dans le lit douillet de Kol, qui prenait sa douche. Elena guettait la porte de la salle de bain, qui finit par s'ouvrir sur un Kol complètement nu, les cheveux ruisselants d'eau.**

« Tu veux ma mort ? » lui demanda Elena.

« Quelle étrange idée ma chérie, et pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Est-ce que moi je me promène toute nue en sortant de la douche ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rien ne t'empêche de le faire ! » répondit-il en passant un caleçon.

**Elena fronça les sourcils, tandis que Kol éteignit les lumières de la chambre, et se mit dans son lit. Il ne le regardait pas. Il restait allongé sur le dos et fixait le plafond.**

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ce soir ? C'est à peine si tu m'adresses la parole depuis qu'on est sorti de table ! » dit Elena.

« T'as dis à Stefan que tu resterais son amie ! » dit Kol.

« Oui, s'il me promettait de ne plus interférer dans mon histoire avec toi ! » dit Elena.

« Tu l'aimes toujours ? » demanda-t-il, sans pour autant la regarder.

« Je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui Kol, mais de toi ! » répondit-elle.

**Ça y est, elle l'avait dit, et Kol la regardait enfin ! Elena finit par s'allonger sur le côté droit, remonta la couverture sur elle et ferma les yeux, tentant de refouler les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux.**

_**Chambre de Rebekah !**_

**Allongé sur le ventre sur le grand lit de Rebekah, vêtu simplement d'un boxer Diesel, Matt se délecta du massage que lui faisait Rebekah, vêtue uniquement de ses sous-vêtements en dentelle rouge.**

« Tu travailles beaucoup trop mon chéri ! » lui dit Rebekah, tout en lui massant le dos.

« J'ai des factures et un loyer à payer ! » lui rappela-t-il.

« Vous avez parlé de quoi avec les filles ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Tu ne sauras pas ! » grommela-t-il.

« Tant pis, je n'aurais qu'à m'introduire dans ta tête ! » le taquina-t-elle.

« Si jamais tu fais ça, je te touche plus pendant une semaine ! » la prévint-il.

« Tu n'oserais pas ! » dit-elle.

« Tu veux parier ? » marmonna-t-il.

**Elle se pencha à son oreille et lui dit d'une voix suave :**

« Tu n'arriverais pas à me résister, t'aimes trop mon corps ! »

« Je demanderais à un de tes frères de m'hypnotiser ! » dit-il à son tour.

**Il se mit sur le dos, sans que Rebekah ne change de place, et elle décela dans son regard une lueur moqueuse.**

« D'accord tu te moques de moi ! » comprit-elle en souriant.

« Oh non je n'oserais jamais me payer la tête d'un vampire ! » dit-il avant de rire.

**Rebekah l'embrassa, et Matt inversa leurs places pour se retrouver au-dessus. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse sentir, caressant ses jambes fines dénudées.**

« Je leur ai dis que je t'aimais, et que j'étais prêt à tout pour toi ! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

_**Chambre de Klaus !**_

**Klaus était sous la douche, et Caroline ne pu s'en empêcher de le rejoindre.**

« Je croyais que tu voulais la prendre demain matin ! » dit Klaus en la sentant entrer dans la douche.

« J'ai changé d'avis ! » dit-elle en lui caressant le torse.

**Elle rejeta ensuite la tête en arrière, laissant l'eau chaude s'infiltrer dans sa chevelure blonde, tout en y passant les doigts. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle accrocha le regard affamé de Klaus, mais elle lui servit un sourire carnassier, presque aussi affamé que le sien.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Que prépare Caroline ? Un petit indice ? Disons qu'elle va terminer ce qu'elle a commencé dans le rêve de Klaus, et j'espère que vous aimerez le prochain chapitre !<strong>

**Aurélie !**


	14. Aveux

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**Wow, vous m'avez mis le quota de com's que j'attends pour vous écrire la suite à chaque fois, et ça me fait vraiment plaisir, j'espère donc que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !**

**Finalement, Caroline ne fera pas ce qu'elle a fait dans le rêve de Klaus, je garde ce passage pour plus tard car là je me concentre sur Kol et Elena !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>« C'est quoi ce regard ? » demanda Klaus.<p>

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler ! » répondit Caroline, qui continuait de lui caresser le torse.

« Caroline ! » dit-il.

« D'accord t'as gagné, j'avais juste pas envie d'attendre toute seule pendant que tu prenais ta douche ! » finit-elle par avouer.

« C'est une bonne raison ! » dit Klaus.

« Je peux t'embrasser maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et si moi j'ai envie de faire autre chose que de t'embrasser ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

« Ça dépend : est-ce que c'est coquin ? » voulut-elle savoir avant de rire.

**Klaus l'embrassa, tout en parcourant son corps de caresse, sans se soucier de l'eau chaude qui coulait à flot sur eux.**

_**Chambre de Kol !**_

**Elena, qui était éveillée depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, éteignit immédiatement le réveil lorsque celui-ci sonna. Repoussant les couvertures, elle sortit du lit et, après avoir prit les vêtements qu'elle comptait porter ce jour-là, alla dans la salle de bain, et s'y enferma. Elle attacha ses cheveux en chignon, et se glissa dans la douche. L'eau chaude la détendit un petit peu. C'était la première fois, depuis une semaine où elle sortait avec Kol, qu'elle ne s'était pas endormie blottit dans ses bras. Ç'a avait eut pour effet de la réveiller plusieurs fois dans la nuit, avec l'envie de se blottir contre lui, mais son attitude de la veille lui avait fait mal. Bon Dieu, ce n'est pas comme si elle l'avait quitté pour retourner avec Stefan, elle avait simplement acceptée de rester _son_ amie s'_il_ ne faisait plus rien pour la séparer de Kol.**

**Kol avait ouvert les yeux dès l'instant où Elena s'était réfugiée dans la salle de bain. Non mais quel crétin il faisait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagit lorsqu'Elena lui avait dit : _« Je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui Kol, mais de toi ! » _Lui aussi était amoureux d'elle, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de le lui dire de peur qu'elle ne ressente pas la même chose que lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas, elle l'aimait. Il se claqua mentalement, avant de sortir lui aussi du lit et après avoir un short et un débardeur, il descendit à la cuisine, où il vit sa mère qui préparait le petit-déjeuner avec Elijah et Finn.**

« Bonjour ! » grommela-t-il.

« Que t'arrive-t-il mon fils ? » demanda Esther.

« Tout va très bien, même si je doute qu'Elena m'adresse de nouveau la parole un jour ! » répondit Kol.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fais ? » voulut savoir Elijah.

« Rien, j'ai juste dis une chose qui fallait pas ! » dit Kol.

« Qui est ? » l'incita Elijah.

« Je lui ai demandé si elle était toujours amoureuse de Stefan ! » avoua Kol.

**Esther soupira, tout comme Elijah, tandis que Finn mit une claque sur le crâne à Kol.**

« Merci Finn, mais ça ne m'aide pas là ! » dit Kol.

_« Peut-être que si je t'arrachais la tête ça irait mieux ! »_

**Rebekah entra en trombe dans la cuisine, et elle aurait sauté à la gorge de Kol si Matt ne la retenait pas.**

**Dans la chambre de Kol, Elena venait de lacer ses bottes, quand elle reçut une réponse au message qu'elle avait envoyé à Bonnie.**

_**« Je t'attends ! »**_

**Prenant ses clés de voiture et son sac de cours, elle mit une veste chaude et quitta la demeure. Elle envoya un rapide texto à Caroline, la prévenant qu'elle devait voir Bonnie chez elle et qu'elle les retrouvait tous au lycée.**

_**Chambre de Klaus !**_

**Caroline s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre avec Klaus, quand elle reçut un message d'Elena, qu'elle lit.**

« Tiens c'est bizarre ! » dit-elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda Klaus.

« Elena vient de m'envoyer un message pour me dire qu'elle allait chez Bonnie. » rapporta-t-elle.

**Klaus trouvait cela étrange aussi. D'habitude, Elena et Kol étaient inséparables et se rendaient toujours ensemble au lycée. L'hybride ne put se poser plus de questions que Caroline l'entraînait déjà au rez-de-chaussée.**

« Je peux savoir pour Elena est partie sans nous ? » demanda Caroline en entrant dans la salle à manger.

« Demande à ce crétin ! » répondit Rebekah en désignant Kol.

_**Maison des Bennett !**_

**Bonnie accueillit son amie et l'invita à s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner.**

« Ta mère n'est pas là ? » demanda Elena.

« Elle est allée chercher Jamie, étant donné qu'elle a décidé de rester avec moi ici, il va venir lui aussi vivre avec nous. » répondit Bonnie. « Café ? »

« Et fort, j'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ! » dit Elena.

« Ok d'accord, je ne veux pas de détails sur ta nuit de folie avec Kol ! » dit Bonnie.

« Tu parles, on ne s'est pas adressé la parole depuis hier soir ! » dit Elena.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi, je veux dire, hier au lycée vous étiez encore collés l'un à l'autre ! » s'étonna Bonnie.

**Elle lui expliqua donc sa conversation avec Stefan de la veille.**

« Kol n'a pas digéré que je lui accorde mon amitié, et il a même osé me demander si j'étais encore amoureuse de Stefan ! » avoua Elena.

« Tu lui as répondu quoi ? » voulut savoir Bonnie.

« Que c'était de lui dont j'étais amoureuse, et pas de Stefan ! » dit Elena avant de soupirer. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Parle avec Kol, dis-lui ce que tu ressens, et demande-lui ce qu'il ressent ! » lui conseilla Bonnie.

« Pourquoi les mecs sont si compliqués ? » demanda Elena. « Depuis une semaine je passe tout mon temps avec lui, je couche avec lui tout le temps, je l'ai même laissé boire mon sang ! »

« Tu me donnes trop d'informations là ! » grimaça Bonnie.

« Désolé ! » s'excusa Elena.

_**Mystic High !**_

**La matinée de cours s'étaient passés tranquillement, mais ni Kol ni Elena n'avaient pu se parler. Assise à la cafétéria avec tout le monde sauf Kol, Elena écoutait à peine ses amis parler. Où était-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu déjeuner avec eux ? Elle espérait qu'il ne faisait aucune bêtise, c'était la dernière qu'elle souhaitait. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, alors elle quitta la table et sortit du réfectoire du lycée, son sac sur le dos. Elle alla sur le terrain, et trembla de froid.**

_« Elena ? »_

**Elle se retourna vers les gradins, et vit que Kol y était assis, seul. Elena monta les marches du gradin jusqu'à lui, et posa son sac avant de s'asseoir à côté de Kol.**

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à la cafétéria ? » demanda Elena.

« J'avais envie d'être seul ! » répondit-il. « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors alors qu'il fait froid ? »

« J'avais besoin de prendre l'air ! » dit-elle.

**Aucun d'eux ne se regardait. Chacun fixait un point invisible au loin. Elena tremblait de froid, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer, quand Kol s'en empara tendrement. Il les garda au creux de ses mains, et enfin, il regarda Elena, qui avait le visage rougit par le froid.**

« Je suis désolé Elena, je n'aurais jamais dut te demander ce que je t'ai demandé hier soir. C'était inapproprié ! » finit-il par dire.

« Pourquoi as-tu eu besoin de me le demander ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On est peut-être ensemble depuis seulement une semaine, mais je suis terrorisé à l'idée de te perdre. Je t'aime Elena, comme je n'ai jamais aimé aucune autre fille auparavant ! » avoua-t-il. « J'ai peur de me réveiller un matin et de ne plus te retrouver auprès de moi, de me dire que finalement, c'est avec Stefan que tu veux être, et pas avec moi ! »

« Tu m'aimes ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« De tout mon cœur, même s'il ne bat plus depuis longtemps ! » plaisanta-t-il.

**Elena laissa échapper un petit rire, avant de sécher ses larmes.**

« Je sais bien qu'un gentleman ne demande jamais ça à une fille, mais je dois savoir Elena : est-ce que tu ressens la même chose moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui Kol, je t'aime aussi ! » répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

**Un sourire étira les lèvres de Kol, et Elena se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. La sonnerie, annonçant la fin de la pause déjeunée, retentit, obligeant Kol et Elena à se séparer.**

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

_**Chambre de Kol !**_

**Bouche contre bouche, Kol et Elena entrèrent dans la chambre, laissant tomber leurs sacs de cours n'importe où, se débarrassant de la veste encombrante de l'autre sans rompre le baiser, mais le besoin de respirer se fit sentir trop rapidement.**

« Déshabille-toi ! » ordonna Kol, tandis qu'Elena lui enlevait à la fois pull et t-shirt.

« Fais-le toi-même ! » répliqua-t-elle.

**En moins d'une seconde, Elena se retrouva contre le mur de la chambre, en soutien-gorge, et Kol parsemait sa peau de baisers fiévreux. Elena ferma les yeux, profitant de la sensation que lui procurait la bouche de Kol, mais la seconde d'après, elle se retrouva allongée sur le lit, et Kol la défit de son pantalon.**

« Je vais prendre ce que je n'ai pas eu hier soir ! » la prévint-il.

« Sers-toi ! » lui dit-elle.

**Un grognement roula dans la poitrine de Kol, qui se jeta sur Elena pour capturer sa bouche. Mais très vite, Kol délaissa les lèvres d'Elena pour s'aventurer sur sa poitrine, la délestant de son soutien-gorge, et il s'empara, avec sa bouche, d'un de ses seins, et il malaxa l'autre de sa main. Pendant plus de cinq minutes, Kol alternait d'un sein à l'autre, se délectant des gémissements d'Elena qui ne cessait de murmurer son nom. Il allait la faire gémir encore plus, surtout avec ce qu'il avait en tête, donc, abandonnant la poitrine d'Elena, il déposa des doux baisers sur son abdomen, son ventre, ses cuisses, tout en la débarrassant de son bas, et il fut frappé par tout le désir qui coulait entre les jambes de celle qu'il aimait. Baisant l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec sa bouche, Kol se laissa enivrer par son odeur. Il entendit les battements de cœur d'Elena s'accélérer, et lorsqu'il s'approcha un peu plus de sa féminité, qu'elle sentit son souffle chaud contre elle, le dos d'Elena se cambra, et elle agrippa les draps avec ses mains quand la langue de Kol s'étendit sur elle. Encore et encore, Kol la cajola, s'attardant de temps à autre sur son clitoris, intensifiant le plaisir d'Elena, qui sentit son orgasme approcher, mais elle ne voulait pas jouir de cette façon.**

« Kol…je veux pas…pas comme ça… » marmonna-t-elle.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux Elena ! » dit Kol.

« Je te veux en moi, tout de suite ! » dit Elena.

**Kol enleva son pantalon et son boxer, puis, s'allongea sur Elena, qu'il embrassa avec fougue. Elle se moqua du goût de sa propre saveur, et crocheta ses jambes autour de Kol, qui la pénétra aussitôt. Ils lâchèrent tous les deux un râle de plaisir.**

« Ça m'a manqué ! » dit Kol, faisant rire Elena.

« Tu es un pervers ! » lui dit Elena.

« Je sais ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« T'es dingue ! » poursuivit-elle.

« Je sais aussi, mais j'ai une idée, et si on se penchait sur mes petits défauts après que je t'ai fais l'amour, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » souleva-t-il.

**Elle l'embrassa au lieu de lui répondre.**

« Je prends ça pour un _oui _! » marmonna-t-il.

**Approfondissant le baiser, Kol commença à se mouvoir en elle, et Elena fit glisser ses mains sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle trouvait, et Kol fit dévier sa bouche sur sa nuque. Elena fut frappée par son orgasme en premier, car Kol l'avait déjà stimulé un peu plus tôt, et le vampire mit un peu plus de temps avant de jouir en elle, lui donnant un nouvel orgasme.**

**Blottis l'un contre l'autre sous les draps, Elena et Kol n'avaient pas échangés le moindre mot depuis plusieurs minutes, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Le silence qui régnait dans la chambre était apaisant, et Elena fut sur le point de s'endormir quand elle entendit Kol lui demander :**

« Tu y penses ? »

« A quoi ? »

« A notre avenir ensemble, je veux dire, je suis un vampire, tu es humaine, et même si je t'aime et que je respecterais n'importe quelle décision que tu prendras, je ne pense pas un jour retomber amoureux d'une autre fille si toi et moi ça doit s'arrêter ! » exposa-t-il.

« Oui, j'y pense ! » dit-elle en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

**Elle ferma les yeux, et se laissa envahir par le sommeil.**

**Kol s'était endormi lui aussi, mais quand il se réveilla, il était plus de vingt-deux heures. Il fit attention à ne pas réveiller Elena, et sortit du lit, passant un short et un débardeur. Il gagna la cuisine, où il vit Klaus et Caroline qui s'embrassaient, barrant le passage du réfrigérateur qui contenait les poches de sang.**

« Vous permettez ! » grommela Kol en ouvrant le frigo.

« Fais pas ton grognon ! » lui dit Klaus.

**Kol prit une poche de sang, s'installa sur une chaise à la table de la cuisine et soupira.**

« Ne me dis pas qu'Elena te fait encore la gueule ! » le supplia Klaus en s'asseyant en face de son frère.

« Non, tout va bien entre nous, c'est juste moi qui me prends la tête ! » dit Kol.

« A cause de quoi ? » demanda Caroline, qui se mit sur les genoux de Klaus.

« Pour rien, laissez tomber ! » répondit Kol avant de se lever.

**Il sortit de la cuisine et remonta dans sa chambre où Elena dormait toujours. Il alla se placer à la grande fenêtre de sa chambre, et but sa poche de sang tout en regardant dehors.**

**Dans la cuisine, Klaus et Caroline n'avaient pas bougés de leur place.**

« C'est la première fois que je vois mon frère aussi désemparé ! » dit Klaus.

**Caroline soupira, car elle savait pourquoi Kol était comme ça, ou du moins, elle pensait savoir.**

« Tu sais quelque chose ? » demanda Klaus.

« Pour Kol je sais pas, mais c'est pour Elena ! » répondit Caroline.

« Je t'écoute ! » dit Klaus.

« Et bien, elle se dit que tu ne la laisseras pas devenir comme nous pour qu'elle puisse être avec Kol, car tu as besoin qu'elle reste humaine pour créer tes hybrides ! » expliqua Caroline.

« je vois ! » soupira Klaus.

« Ne nous prenons pas la tête avec ça ce soir, d'accord ? » fit-elle en lui embrassant la tempe.

**Mais c'était trop tard, Klaus repensait toujours aux paroles de Caroline lorsqu'ils se mirent au lit.**

**Le lendemain, après les cours, Elena eut besoin de s'aérer, donc, après avoir promis à Kol et aux autres de les retrouver au Grill, elle se retrouva au cimetière, devant la tombe, de ses parents adoptifs d'abord où elle y déposa deux roses, et celle de Jenna ensuite.**

_« Elena ! »_

**Elle se releva et regarda derrière elle. Klaus s'avança vers elle, sa fameuse veste en cuir sur le dos.**

« Comment t'as su où me trouver ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu n'es pas au Grill avec les autres, tu n'étais pas chez toi, alors tu ne pouvais qu'être ici ! » répondit-il.

**Elena déposa sa dernière rose sur la tombe de Jenna, et avec Klaus, ils marchèrent hors du cimetière.**

« Je suis désolé, Elena ! » finit par dire Klaus.

« De quoi ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« De tout ce que je t'ai fais subir depuis que je suis en ville. La mort de Jenna, la tienne, ce que j'ai fais à Stefan, à ton frère, et j'en passe ! » dit-il. « J'attends pas que tu me pardonnes, surtout pas après avoir tué ta tante mais, je tenais à m'excuser ! »

« Qui êtes-vous et où est passé le vrai Klaus ? » s'étonna Elena.

**Klaus se mit à rire, tout comme Elena.**

« Disons que Caroline a un effet assez étrange sur moi. Même ma mère et mes frères ont constatés ce changement. » dit Klaus.

« Je peux te dire que t'as pas finis d'en baver avec Caroline ! » s'amusa Elena.

« Ouais je sais ! » rit-il avant de s'arrêter de marcher.

**Elena s'arrêta elle aussi, et le regarda.**

« Elena, il faut que je te dise qu'hier soir Kol était dans un sale état, et c'est bien la première fois que je le vois comme ça ! » dit Klaus.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Elena.

« Il avait l'air, je sais pas, abattu. Tu sais pourquoi ? » questionna-t-il.

« Il m'a demandé si je pensais à ce qui se passera entre lui et moi dans le futur, et je lui ai dis que oui j'y pensais, et je me suis endormi ! » répondit Elena.

« Je sais que tu aimes mon frère, mais l'aimes-tu assez pour être prête à devenir comme nous pour lui ? » voulut savoir l'hybride.

« Oui, mais tu ne me laisseras pas faire, j'ai raison ? » dit Elena.

« Non, tu as tort ! » lâcha Klaus.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Elena.

« Il n'y a rien qui compte le plus pour moi que ma famille, Elena, et après ce que je leur ai fais, je n'ai pas le droit de séparer qui que ce soit, et j'y ai bien réfléchis, j'ai ma famille, j'ai Caroline, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi maintenant alors, je ne te demanderais plus rien, si ce n'est de rendre mon frère heureux. Je ne m'opposerais pas à ta transformation, si c'est ce que tu souhaites ! » expliqua-t-il.

« T'es sérieux ? » dit Elena dans un souffle, mais Klaus l'entendit.

« Très sérieux, et je pense que tu peux aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à mon frère ! » sourit Klaus.

**Et là, Elena fit une chose qui surprit Klaus, mais elle-même aussi. Elle prit Klaus dans ses bras, qui referma doucement ses bras sur Elena.**

« Merci ! » chuchota-t-elle.

« Allez, va le rejoindre ! » lui dit-il.

_**Mystic Grill !**_

**Kol avait reçu un message d'Elena, lui disant de l'attendre sur le parking du restaurant. Il attendait depuis dix minutes maintenant, quand la voiture d'Elena se gara. La jeune fille descendit du véhicule, et se jeta littéralement dans les bras de Kol.**

« Wow, doucement ! » s'amusa-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

**Elena le regarda et lui dit :**

« Tu serais patient pour m'attendre encore quatre ou cinq ans ? »

« Toute une vie s'il le faut ! » répondit-il.

« Alors, laisse-moi le temps d'aller à l'université, si ça arrive, et ensuite je serai à toi, pour toujours ! » lui dit-elle.

« Elena, dans mon monde _pour toujours_ ça veut dire… » mais il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre qu'Elena le stoppa.

« Oui je sais, et ce que je viens de te dire, c'est que quand je te le dirais, tu me transformeras ! »

« Tu, tu en es sûre ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Certaine, ton frère ne s'y opposera pas, il me l'a dit ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Je t'aime Elena ! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Elena se laissa faire, approfondissant le baiser.**

**A l'intérieur, Caroline et Rebekah avaient entendus la petite conversation entre Kol et Elena, et elles partagèrent un sourire complice.**

**Mais elles n'étaient pas les seules à l'avoir entendu. Damon, qui était accoudé au bar du Grill, avait très bien entendu Elena prononcer ces mots : _« Quand je te le dirais, tu me transformeras ! » _C'était pas possible, il devait rêver !**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !<strong>

**Pour la suite, je pense que je vais le consacrer à Stefan ! Pour celles qui me l'ont demandés, non, je ne le mettrais pas avec Katherine, car j'ai d'autres projets pour eux. Je mettrais Katherine avec quelqu'un, qui n'est pas un Salvatore. Des idées ?**

**Aurélie !  
><strong>


	15. Holly

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires !**

**Chapitre consacré à Stefan !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Depuis son départ de Mystic Falls, Stefan avait roulé sans cesse, ne s'arrêtant uniquement pour faire le plein d'essence et de nourriture. Au bout du quatrième jour, il était en Louisiane. Il s'arrêta dans un sentier près de La Nouvelle-Orléans, non loin d'une forêt. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa voiture, son téléphone sonna. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder le nom de son interlocuteur et décrocha :<strong>

« Damon, que me veux-tu ? »

_« C'est comme ça que tu réponds à ton grand frère ? »_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

_« Où tu es ? »_

« Loin de toi et de tes idées à la con ! »

_« Très drôle Stefan, mais peu importe où tu es, il faut que tu rentres ! »_

« Pourquoi je devrais rentrer ? »

_« Parce qu'Elena va se faire transformer, voilà pourquoi ! »_

**Stefan soupira bruyamment. C'est fou à quel point son grand frère était têtu.**

« Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire ! »

_« Il faut l'en empêcher ! »_

« Si c'est qu'elle veut, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'interposerais ! »

_« Non mais t'es idiot ou quoi ? Elle n'a pas voulu se transformer pour toi, et là elle va le faire pour ce crétin ! »_

« Tu me fatigues Damon, et tu devrais écouter mon conseil : laisse-la vivre sa vie ! »

_« Mais, tu l'aimes ! »_

« Oui, et c'est pour ça que je suis parti, parce qu'elle est mieux avec Kol, et que j'ai tout gâché entre elle et moi ! »

_« Stefan… »_

« Au revoir Damon ! »

**Il raccrocha, et sortit de la voiture. S'enfonçant dans les bois, il y passa un heure, chassant le gibier qu'il trouvait : lapins, écureuils, et une biche, qui finit par l'apaiser. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il n'avait plus soif, il retourna à sa voiture et reprit sa route. Il faisait déjà nuit lorsqu'il se gara sur le parking d'un jazz-bar. L'alcool l'aiderait à réprimer sa soif. Quand il entra dans le bar, la musique résonna à ses oreilles comme un doux murmure. La douce voix d'une jeune chanteuse locale reprenait les plus grands standards du répertoire du jazz, et les gens présents appréciaient puisqu'ils dansaient. En même temps, c'était La Nouvelle-Orléans ! S'installant au bar, il commanda un whisky. Il fut servit par une femme, s'il s'en référait à la main qu'il voyait lui tendre son verre. Il la remercia, et fut sur le point de boire quand une fois de femme lui dit :**

_« Qu'est-ce qu'un vampire vient faire à La Nouvelle-Orléans ? »_

**Il releva aussitôt la tête, et il vit une jeune femme vraiment ravissante. Les cheveux mi-longs bruns-roux, des yeux verts magnifique, et une silhouette très fine, elle lui souriait. Stefan regarda autour de lui, espérant que personne ne l'ai entendu.**

« Oh ne t'en fais pas, à cette heure-ci, soit ils sont soûls, soit ils sont trop occupés à danser ! » lui rassura-t-elle.

« Comment tu sais que je suis un, vampire ? » demanda-t-il en murmurant le dernier mot.

« Je vis depuis assez longtemps pour reconnaître ceux de mon espèce quand j'en vois un ! » répondit-elle. « Et puis, tu sens les bois, et l'odeur de plusieurs animaux sauvages est encore présentes sur tes vêtements, ce qui veut dire que soit, tu adores la nature, soit t'es un vampire végétarien. Pitié dis-moi que t'aime la nature ! »

« J'aime la nature, mais je ne bois pas de sang humain, ou du moins je n'en bois plus ! » dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Disons que ç'a un effet assez mauvais sur moi ! » dit-il simplement.

« Tu t'appelles ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Stefan Salvatore ! » répondit-il.

« Ok, je vois de quoi tu parles, l'Eventreur ! » sourit-elle.

« Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda à son tour Stefan.

« Holly Martins ! » répondit-elle. « Je te raconterais bien comment j'ai été transformée, mais pour ça, il te faudra revenir demain soir ! »

_« Une vodka s'il vous plaît ! »_

**Elle se retourna vers la cliente qui avait passée commande, et continua son travail, tout en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil à Stefan.**

**Le lendemain soir, Stefan retourna au jazz-bar, et il retrouva Holly au bar, qui lui servit son whisky.**

« Bonsoir, Monsieur le Végétarien ! » le taquina-t-elle.

« Bonsoir Holly ! » lui retourna-t-il en souriant.

« Je finis plus tôt ce soir alors, on pourra faire plus ample connaissance, si t'es partant pour une petite balade ! » lui dit-elle.

« Je ne bouge pas d'ici ! » lui dit-il.

**Une heure plus tard, ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre dans les rues désertes de la ville.**

« Tu sais Stefan, je ne crois pas que réprimer ce que tu es te soit bénéfique ! » lui dit Holly.

« Je ne me contrôle pas quand je suis sous l'effet du sang humain, je fais tellement de mal que c'est presque effrayant ! » dit-il.

« Tu n'as pas forcément été entouré par les bonnes personnes pour t'aider ! » dit-elle.

**Il ne répondit pas. Holly décida de ne pas le pousser, et lui dit :**

« Tu veux savoir des choses sur moi ? »

« Si tu veux m'en parler ! » dit-il.

« J'ai été transformé en 1566. Je suis née à Londres, où j'ai grandi jusqu'à mon mariage. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu as été mariée ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Oui, dès que j'ai eu seize ans, mes parents ont décidés que je devais me marier, mais heureusement pour moi, j'ai choisis un homme bon, aimant, et qui a su subvenir à mes besoins ! » poursuivit-elle. « Nous avons vécus dans le Hertfordshire. J'aimais vivre à la campagne, m'occuper de ma maison, de mon jardin, préparer le dîner pour le retour de mon mari du travail. »

**Stefan ne l'interrompit pas, mais Holly dit :**

« Je crois qu'on gardera la suite pour une autre fois. On ne se connaît pas assez pour que je te raconte ma vie dès le second soir ! »

« J'ai tout mon temps ! » répondit Stefan.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à venir à La Nouvelle-Orléans ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne vais pas donner trop de détails le second soir non plus, mais j'essaie juste d'oublier quelqu'un à qui j'ai fais du mal ! » répondit-il.

« Ah l'amour, il n'y a rien de plus fragile et de beau à la fois ! » soupira Holly.

**Stefan approuva d'un signe de tête, quand Holly s'arrêta devant une résidence.**

« C'est chez moi ! » dit-elle.

« Dans ce cas je vais te laisser ! » dit Stefan. « J'ai passé une agréable soirée ! »

« Elle n'est pas obligé de prendre fin tu sais. Tu peux venir chez moi boire un verre, ou deux ! » lui proposa-t-elle.

« Une autre fois ! » dit Stefan.

« Comme tu voudras ! » dit-elle, un peu déçue. « Bonne nuit Stefan ! »

**Et elle s'en alla en une seconde. Stefan refit le sens inverse jusqu'au parking, prenant tout son temps, tout en pensant à Holly. C'est étrange l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Depuis deux jours qu'ils se connaissent, chaque fois qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble, Stefan ne pensait plus à Elena. **

**De son côté, Holly, après être entré dans son appartement, ouvrit son frigo et en sortit une poche de sang qu'elle se mit à boire. Elle connaissait Stefan de réputation. Depuis quatre siècles qu'elle errait en tant que vampire d'une ville à l'autre, elle avait entendue les terribles méfaits de l'Eventreur. Il tuait ses victimes jusqu'à leur arracher les membres, avant d'être envahit par les remords et de les recoller ensemble, mais ce régime végétarien qu'il s'infligeait n'était pas bon lui, c'était ce que pensait Holly. Elle décida de l'aider à maîtriser sa soif de sang humain, et elle était bien placée pour l'aider, car elle aussi avait vécue la même chose, peut-être pas le fait de démembrer ses victimes, non, mais la soif irrépressible qu'on ressent quand on goûte au sang humain, elle connaissait, et elle avait apprit à la maîtriser grâce à celle qui l'avait transformée !**

**Le troisième jour, donc le lendemain de sa balade au clair de lune avec Holly, Stefan fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Il se leva, non sans mécontentement, et ouvrit la porte. Quelle ne fut sa surprise en apercevant Holly, vêtue d'un jean troué, d'un haut blanc manche-longue, et d'une veste en cuir sans manches, ainsi que d'une paire de bottes en cuir.**

« Comment tu m'as trouvé ? Et tu peux sortir en plein jour ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillé.

« Si je suis devant toi à onze heures du matin, ça veut dire que oui je peux sortir en plein. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir côtoyé des sorcières tu sais ! » lui répondit-elle. « Et pour ta première question, un ami vampire réside dans l'hôtel, et il m'a prévenu car je lui ai parlé de toi ! »

« Je vois ! » souffla Stefan. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Ouh la, tu n'es pas très matinal toi ! » constata-t-elle.

« J'ai très mal dormi ! » informa-t-il.

« Dans ce cas, tu vas prendre une bonne douche qui va te redonner des forces, et ensuite tu me suis. Je veux te montrer quelque chose ! » lui dit-elle.

« D'accord, entre en attendant ! » l'invita-t-il.

**Stefan passa une dizaine de minutes sous la douche avant de rejoindre Holly. Il s'était habillé d'un jean, d'un débardeur et d'un pull à capuche. Après avoir mis ses chaussures, il suivit la jeune fille hors de l'hôtel.**

« On laisse ta voiture de collection ici car là où je t'emmène, elle ne fera que nous gêner ! » lui dit Holly. « Si Monsieur veut bien se donner la peine ! »

**Elle ouvrit la portière d'une Bentley Continental GT, et Stefan leva les yeux au ciel avant de monter dans la voiture.**

« Où tu m'emmènes ? » demanda-t-il quand Holly se mit derrière le volant.

« Tu verras ! » répondit-elle simplement en démarrant.

**Le trajet dura une demi-heure, avant de s'arrêter au pied d'une falaise qui bordait le Bayou. Holly avait quand même choisis un endroit écarté des marécages. **

« Tiens Homme, rends-toi utile ! » plaisanta-t-elle en donnant une glacière à Stefan.

**Elle prit un panier en osier, ainsi qu'une couverture blanche. Ils grimpèrent la falaise facilement, et arrivé au sommet, Stefan se réjouit de la vue, qui donnait sur tout le Bayou, qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres. Holly déposa le panier sur l'herbe fraîche, étala la couverture, et s'installa, suivit de Stefan.**

« J'espère que t'as faim ! » dit-elle en ouvrant le panier.

« Je suis affamé ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Tout en sortant les condiments qu'elle avait préparés, Holly se mordit la lèvre avant de dire à Stefan :**

« Si t'as soif, y a de l'alligator pas loin ! »

**Et elle éclata de rire.**

« Je suppose que je l'ai mérité ! » sourit-il.

« Je suis désolé mais, c'est la première fois en quatre cent ans que je rencontre un vampire végétarien alors, je n'ai pas pu résister ! » expliqua-t-elle en calmant ses rires.

« T'es si âgée que ça ? » s'étonna Stefan.

« Je suis née en 1547, j'ai été transformée en 1566, tu fais le comptes ! » lui dit-elle.

« Ça te fait 467 ans ! » dit Stefan.

« Exactement ! » acquiesça-t-elle. « Quel âge tu avais quand t'as été transformé ? »

« J'avais dix-sept ans, c'était en 1864 ! » répondit-il.

« Donc, ça te fait 164 ans, environs ! » dit-elle.

« C'est ça ! » dit Stefan.

**Elle ouvrit la glacière, et Stefan l'aida à sortir quelques bouteilles de soda fraîches, mais il remarqua la présence de poches de sang.**

« C'est pour moi ne t'en fais pas, à moins que t'en veux un peu ! » dit-elle.

« Non merci ! » refusa-t-il.

« Tu sais Stefan, je n'y crois pas à cette façon que tu as de te comporter avec le sang humain. Crois-moi, je connais les exploits de l'Eventreur, et tu n'es plus ce vampire. Tu peux continuer à boire du sang humain tout en te contrôlant ! » lui expliqua-t-elle.

« Je n'ai aucun contrôle quand j'en bois ! » répéta Stefan.

« C'est parce que tu laisses ta soif te contrôler, et non l'inverse. Je suis passé par-là moi aussi, mais j'ai réussi à maîtriser ma soif et à ne tuer personne pour me nourrir, et tu me peux me croire, j'en ai fais du mal malgré moi après ma transformation, même si on m'a beaucoup aidé ! » raconta Holly.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de te suivre ? » demanda-t-il en prenant un sandwich au Pastrami.

« Je connais toute ton histoire, alors je vais te raconter la mienne ! » répondit-elle.

**Elle prit une grande inspiration et raconta donc son histoire à Stefan, qui l'écouta avec la plus grande attention.**

« Je suis tombée enceinte deux mois après mon mariage. Charlie et moi étions tellement heureux, mais nous avions gardés cette information pour nous, et nous sommes restés dans notre maison dans le Hertfordshire, mais malheureusement, il a été tué par une bête sauvage, et j'appris bien plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'un loup-garou. Mon petit garçon est né quelques semaines après, mais j'ai refusé de retourner vivre chez mes parents. Mon mari m'avait laissé un héritage conséquent, ce qui me permit de transformer la maison en auberge. Pas très grande, mais suffisamment pour accueillir quelques pensionnaires. J'ai gardé également mon personnel : cuisinier, femme de ménage, jardinier, mais je ne restais pas inutile, malgré que j'avais un bébé. Un jour, trois personnes sont arrivées à mon auberge et j'ai tout de suite remarqué qu'ils étaient riches et importants, mais je n'ai posé aucune question. Par contre, durant leur séjour, je n'ai pu accueillir d'autres pensionnaires, surtout qu'une épidémie de grippe s'était répandue en ville, alors je suis restée chez moi, à m'occuper de mes trois pensionnaires et de l'entretien de mon gagne-pain. Mon fils, Logan, il avait trois ans lorsqu'il est tombé malade ! »

**Stefan ne dit rien, la laissant reprendre lorsqu'elle le souhaitait.**

« J'ai envoyé une des femmes de ménages quérir un médecin, mais il est arrivé trop tard. Mon garçon était mort, la grippe, malgré les efforts de cet homme pour le maintenir en vie. Elijah, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelait ! »

**Au nom de _Elijah_, Stefan la regarda, incrédule. Holly ne le remarqua même pas, et continua :**

« Je l'ai enterré à côté de la tombe de mon mari. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : mourir. J'ai renvoyé mon personnel, car j'avais décidé de m'occuper toute seule de mon auberge, qui est resté fermé durant des mois, mais mes trois pensionnaires ont tenus à rester pour m'aider à traverser ma période difficile. J'avais perdu mon mari, et ensuite mon enfant. Comme s'il y avait un remède contre ça. »

**Elle eut un petit rire sarcastique, avant de reprendre :**

« J'ai refusé ensuite de me remariée, malgré que ce ne soit pas le nombre de célibataire qui manquait en ville, mais je ne voulais pas revivre ça. Je ne voulais pas courir le risque de reperdre à nouveau un homme que j'aurais aimé. L'année de mes dix-neuf ans, il y a eu une nouvelle épidémie : la tuberculose cette fois, et je n'ai pas été épargné. Je me suis dis que ça y est, j'allais retrouver mon cher mari et mon petit garçon, mais _elle_ en a décidé autrement. _Elle _m'a dit qu'_elle _pouvait me sauver si je le désirais, mais qu'_elle _ne voulait surtout pas perdre la seule véritable amie qu'_elle _avait eue. _Elle_ m'a avoué son secret, et ça expliquait tout. J'ai accepté son offre, et _elle_ m'a transformée ! »

« Quand tu dis _elle_, c'est qui ? » demanda Stefan, qui commençait à se douter de la réponse.

« Rebekah, c'était son nom ! » répondit-elle.

« Je m'en doutais ! » soupira-t-il.

« Comment ça ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Quand tu as parlé d'Elijah, j'ai tout de suite deviné qui étaient les deux autres personnes avec lui. Laisse-moi deviner, le troisième était un homme qui s'appelait Klaus, ou Niklaus ? » dit Stefan.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Parce que je les connais ! » avoua Stefan. « Mais on en reparlera une autre fois ! »

« Comme tu voudras ! » abdiqua-t-elle.

« Rebekah t'a apprit à te contrôler, c'est ça ? » questionna Stefan.

« Oui, pendant les cinq années qui ont suivis ma transformation, j'ai appris à résister au sang humain, à contrôler ma soif, et à ne me nourrir qu'en cas de nécessité. Heureusement je constatais rapidement que je pouvais encore boire et manger normalement, et c'était un réconfort ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu as fais quoi ensuite ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ensuite, au bout de la sixième année, ils sont partis tous les trois, et je ne les ai pas revu depuis. Mes parents sont morts quelques temps après, et j'ai hérité de tous leurs biens. J'ai gardé quelques affaires indispensables, et j'ai vendu le reste. La maison de mes parents, mon auberge, les affaires que je ne souhaitais pas garder, et je suis partie. Je suis partie vivre en Europe, que j'ai sillonnée durant la moitié de ma vie, avant de venir découvrir le continent Américain en 1830, et je ne suis plus parti. Changeant de ville tous les dix ans pour ne pas attirer l'attention ! » termina-t-elle.

« Tu en as vécu des choses ! » dit Stefan.

« Je vais, je viens, il n'y a rien d'autres à faire quand on a l'éternité devant soi ! » dit-elle.

**Elle commençait à avoir faim, alors elle déballa un sandwich au poulet, et croqua un énorme morceau, ce qui eut don de faire rire Stefan.**

**Une heure plus tard, Holly sirotait un peu de sang, tandis que Stefan se tenait en arrière, sur ses coudes, profitant des quelques rayons de soleil qui perçaient les nuages.**

« T'as déjà mis les pieds à Mystic Falls ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Avec les familles Fondatrices qui chassent les vampires ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire je te signale ! » répliqua-t-elle. « Surtout pas après le raid qui a eu lieu en 1864 ! »

« T'en as entendu parler ? » demanda-t-il.

**Holly le regarda, arquant les sourcils l'air de dire : _« T'oublies que j'ai plus de quatre siècles d'existence ! »_**

« Désolé, question idiote ! » se rendit-il compte.

« T'es libre ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu travailles ! » lui rappela-t-il.

« Pas ce soir ! » dit-elle. « Tu serais partant pour aller danser ? »

« Avec toi ? » dit-il en la regardant.

« Non, avec le club des Alligators du marais, ils adorent se trémousser sur de la Dance ! » railla-t-elle.

**Sa réplique le fit rire.**

« Bien sûr avec moi ! » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi pas ! » dit-il.

**En fin d'après-midi, ils se remirent en route, mais Stefan fut surpris de la voir accélérer, mais surtout de voir qu'elle prit la direction opposée de La Nouvelle-Orléans.**

« Où on va cette fois ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je te l'ai dis, on va danser, mais je n'ai jamais dis qu'on resterait à La Nouvelle-Orléans ! » répondit-elle. « Tu veux que je m'arrête pour chasser l'écureuil ? »

**Stefan lui lança un regard qui se voulut menaçant, mais quand Holly éclata de rire, il ne pu faire autrement que suivre.**

**A vingt-deux heures, ils arrivèrent à Bâton-Rouge, et Holly se gara devant une discothèque, donc la musique se fit entendre jusque dehors. A peine sortit de la voiture, que Stefan fut tiré par Holly jusqu'à l'intérieur. Ils allèrent directement au bar, où Holly commanda deux petits verres de whisky.**

« Holly, quel plaisir de te revoir. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu ! » lui dit le barman.

« Ne cherche pas Tommy, je ne coucherais plus avec toi. C'était une seule fois, et il n'y en aura pas d'autres ! » lui dit-elle avant de tendre un verre à Stefan.

**Ils trinquèrent, et burent cul sec. Holly se retourna vers Tommy, utilisa son hypnose et lu dit :**

« Laisse-nous la bouteille ! »

**Elle prit donc la bouteille, son verre, et tira Stefan vers une table vide assez reculé de la boîte.**

« T'as couché avec ce type ? » demanda-t-il en désignant Tommy de là où ils étaient.

« Pas le meilleur coup que je me suis fais. » répondit-elle en vidant un deuxième verre.

**Etant assis côte-à-côte sur un fauteuil, quand Holly leva la tête pour regarder Stefan, leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.**

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ! » murmura Stefan.

« Au contraire, je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée ! » dit-elle sur le même ton. « A moins que tu ne me trouves pas à ton goût ! »

Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que c'est encore récent ! » dit-il.

**Holly posa la paume de sa main droite sur la poitrine de Stefan au niveau du cœur.**

« Combien de temps ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Une semaine qu'elle a rompu définitivement, mais ça fait bien plus, et c'est entièrement de ma faute ! » répondit-il.

« Moi je suis seule depuis quatre siècles. » dit-elle en chuchotant.

**Quand elle posa sa bouche contre celle de Stefan, ce dernier se surpris à répondre au baiser. Il posa une main sur son visage, et l'attira contre lui. Très vite, Holly entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant à Stefan tout le loisir d'y glisser sa langue, ce qu'il fit. Lorsqu'ils durent se séparer, Holly dit :**

« On est venu pour danser, non ? »

**Le sourire espiègle, elle prit la main de Stefan et l'entraîna au milieu de la piste de danse, où ils commencèrent à se déhancher l'un contre l'autre sur une musique de Lady Gaga (_Alejandro)_. Ce fut comme ça toute la nuit, non sans retourner à leur place et vider un ou deux verres d'alcool.**

**Ils quittèrent le club à six heures du matin, mais avant de se mettre au volant, Holly prit une poche de sang dans le coffre de sa voiture, et conduisit tout en s'abreuvant. Après des heures de route, elle emprunta un sentier qui menait à une forêt, et Stefan sortit pour chasser. Il revint une demi-heure plus tard, et Holly se remit en route. Quand elle se gara devant l'hôtel où résidait Stefan, ce dernier lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres.**

« Si tu veux venir à la maison pour t'éviter de payer une chambre d'hôtel, t'es le bienvenu ! » lui dit-elle.

« Je vais y réfléchir : » dit-il.

**Ils partagèrent un baiser, puis, Stefan sortit de la voiture et entra dans l'hôtel. Holly redémarra, et alla jusque chez elle.**

**Le téléphone de Stefan sonna au moment où il sortit de la douche en serviette. Il fut surpris de voir que c'était Elena.**

« Elena ? Il y a un problème ? »

_« Non Stefan, tout va bien. Je voulais simplement prendre de tes nouvelles ! »_

_« Et tu abrèges ! » fit la voix de Kol._

**Stefan esquissa un sourire.**

« Je vais bien Elena ! »

_« Et, je peux savoir où tu es ? »_

« A La Nouvelle Orléans, et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un ! »

_« BONNE NOUVELLE ! » cria la voix de Kol, faisant rire Stefan. « Hey, arrête ça fait mal ! »_

_« Tu la boucles, ou je t'arrache l'oreille ! » dit la voix d'Elena. « Excuse-moi Stefan, donc tu disais que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un, c'est super ! »_

« Oui mais, je ne sais pas trop où ça va nous mener, et c'est un vampire en plus ! »

_« Stefan, tu dois laisser notre histoire au passé. Je ne te dis pas de l'oublier, mais assez pour que tu puisses être heureux toi aussi. »_

« T'es en train de me dire de me laisser aller ? »

_« Exactement ! »_

_« ELENA, T'ES PRÊTE ? » fit la voix de Rebekah._

_« J'ARRIVE ! » répondit Elena. « Bon, il faut que je te laisse ! »_

« C'est gentil d'avoir appelé ! »

_« Au revoir Stefan ! »_

« Au revoir Elena ! »

**Il raccrocha. Il réfléchit aux paroles d'Elena, puis, il prit sa décision.**

**Il n'était que midi et demi quand Holly, vêtue d'un mini-short et d'un débardeur, alluma sa chaîne hi-fi et se laissa envahir par la musique. Elle dansa tout en suivant le rythme d'une musique de Carrie Underwood _(Songs like this), _suivit d'une chanson de Britney Spears _(I wanna go)_, et de Rihanna _(Man down)_, quand on sonna à son appartement. Arrêtant la musique, elle alla ouvrir et tomba sur Stefan, deux grands sacs en main.**

« J'ai pris ma décision ! » dit-il.

« Entre ! » l'invita-t-elle en souriant.

**Une fois que Stefan fut rentré dans l'appartement, Holly referma la porte à clé derrière lui, et quand elle le regarda, elle le surprit en train de reluquer ses jambes dénudées.**

« T'as jamais vu de jambes ? » le taquina-t-elle.

**Stefan soupira, avant de plaquer Holly contre le mur.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis les conseils d'une amie, je me laisse aller ! » répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Holly inversa rapidement leur place, et lança à Stefan un regard des plus affamé, et comme il portait une chemise, elle la lui arracha, avant de l'embrasser à son tour, mais elle rompit le baiser, et avec un sourire, s'éclipsa dans une autre pièce. Souriant, Stefan la suivit, et il la retrouva allongé sur un lit deux places. Il se débarrassa de son jean, et s'allongea sur Holly, avant de la déshabiller entièrement. Elle le délesta de son dernier vêtement, et Stefan l'embrassa, tandis qu'Holly écarta les jambes, laissant champ libre à Stefan, qui ne perdit pas un instant et se fondit en elle. **

**Quelques heures plus tard, Holly revint dans la chambre avec une poche de sang qu'elle buvait lentement. Elle avait passé un peignoir en soie, et elle s'assit à califourchon sur Stefan, qui ne pu s'empêcher de fixer la poche de sang. Holly le remarqua, et la lui tendit.**

« Contrôle-toi, et pas l'inverse ! » lui rappela-t-elle. « Je sais que tu peux le faire ! »

**Stefan se releva pour être à la hauteur d'Holly, prit la poche dans sa main, et la porta à sa bouche. Il la vida entièrement, avant de la jeter par terre, sous l'effet du liquide rouge qui commençait à faire ressurgir ce qu'il y avait de plus mauvais en lui. Holly prit son visage en coupe et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux.**

« Concentre-toi Stefan, tu peux le contrôler ! » lui dit-elle.

« Je peux le faire ! » répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

« Exactement, tu peux le faire, et je suis là pour t'aider. Tu ne seras plus celui que tu étais, tu seras celui que tu dois être. Le vrai Stefan, un vampire qui sait se contrôler, évitant de faire un massacre à cause du sang ! » lui dit-elle.

_**Une semaine plus tard !**_

**Dormant dans les bras d'Holly, Stefan fut réveillé par son téléphone. Se détachant à regret de sa petite amie, Stefan décrocha son téléphone.**

« Allô ? »

_« Stefan, j'ai besoin de toi ! »_

« Damon ? Mais il est… ! » dit-il en regardant l'heure sur le réveil : « … il est quatre heures du matin ! »

_« Tyler m'a laissé tomber, il faut que tu reviennes ! »_

« Ecoute-moi bien Damon, laisse Elena, Matt et Caroline vivre leur vie. Moi je vie la mienne et c'est très bien comme ça ! »

_« Je te jure que je vais te retrouver, quitte à ce que je te ramène à Mystic Falls moi-même ! »_

« Bonne nuit Damon ! »

**Et il raccrocha sous les injures de son frère aîné. Reposant le téléphone sur la table de nuit, il sentit les mains d'Holly sur lui, l'obligeant à se rallonger sur le dos. Elle grimpa sur lui, faisant sourire Stefan, mais surtout, le débarrassant de toute envie de dormir, et il oublia aussitôt sa conversation avec Damon.**

**Dans le même temps, dans un autre Etat, les choses se compliquaient, surtout pour Matt, qui fit tout son possible pour préserver son couple !**

* * *

><p><strong>Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre sur Stefan ? Que pensez-vous d'Holly ? <strong>

**Les choses vont se corser dans le prochain chapitre, en grande partie consacré à Matt & Rebekah, avec une touche de Klaroline et de Kolena !**

**Aurélie !  
><strong>


	16. Doutes

**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**Voilà la suite, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Moi j'ai failli pleurer en écrivant certains passages !**

**N'oubliez pas la petite review à la fin !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chambre de Rebekah !<strong>_

**Matt avait, une fois de plus, passé la nuit chez Rebekah. Elle lui avait promis une nuit d'enfer s'il acceptait, et il ne l'avait pas regretté. Il était réveillé depuis une dizaine de minutes environs, et il ne cessait de regarder la magnifique jeune femme qui dormait près de lui. Un petit soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Rebekah, et elle finit par dire, tout en gardant les yeux fermés :**

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

« Toi ! » répondit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

**Rebekah ouvrit les yeux, et croisa le regard bleu de Matt.**

« Salut ! » sourit-elle.

« Bonjour ma chérie ! » lui retourna-t-il. « Bien dormi ? »

« Toujours quand je suis dans tes bras, même si on se couche très tard ! » dit-elle avant de rire.

« Tu as un appétit sexuel colossal ! » fit-il remarquer.

« Uniquement pour toi ! » minauda-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

**Elle sentit une bosse contre sa cuisse, et elle souleva le drap pour voir que Matt était déjà d'attaque.**

« Déjà ? D'habitude il faut que je te stimule le matin ! » s'étonna-t-elle.

« T'exagère pas un peu là ? » s'outra-t-il.

« D'accord, j'avoue que je te chauffe pendant que tu dors ! » admit-elle.

« Merci ! » dit-il.

« Tu ne te plains jamais pourtant ! » dit-elle.

« Je ne me plains pas, et je te rendrais la pareille mais bon, tu sais toujours quand je me réveille, enfin, la plupart du temps ! » dit-il.

« Tu vas continuer à parler ou tu vas m'embrasser et me donner mon câlin matinal ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Une vraie nympho ! » marmonna-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Rebekah eut un petit rire, mais elle déglutit rapidement quand elle sentit les mains de Matt se faufiler entre ses cuisses, mais Matt, d'humeur joueuse, stoppa, et le baiser, et les caresses avant de sortir du lit.**

« Non mais je rêve, reviens immédiatement dans ce lit ! » lui ordonna-t-elle.

« Si tu veux bien, on va finir ça sous la douche ! » lui dit-il en la faisant sortir du lit.

« Non, je veux faire l'amour dans mon lit ! » protesta-t-elle.

« C'est dommage ! » dit-il en se collant contre son corps nu. « Parce que tu vois, moi, j'aime quand tu es toute ruisselante d'eau ! »

**Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, qu'il la balança sur son épaule, et fila dans la salle de bain de la chambre.**

« Matt ! » s'esclaffa Rebekah.

**Il entra dans la douche, et reposa Rebekah au moment où il ouvrit l'eau froide, les faisant sursauter et rire tous les deux. L'eau chaude arriva enfin, et Rebekah se blottit contre Matt, qui l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'air se fasse sentir.**

« Je t'aime Matt ! » susurra-t-elle.

« Je sais, et je t'aime aussi ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Et mon câlin ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

**Matt lui rendit son sourire, avant de la faire reculer contre la paroi vitrée de la douche. Rebekah enroula une jambe autour de Matt, qui entra en elle avec douceur, la faisant soupirer de plaisir. Elle se laissa faire. Après tout, Matt savait très bien s'y prendre pour lui faire plaisir sur le plan sexuel. Elle n'avait jamais eu à s'en plaindre. Les pénétrations de Matt se firent plus intenses, mais Rebekah perdit pied quand elle le sentit mordre la peau de son cou.**

« Tu vas laisser une marque ! » haleta-t-elle en se cramponnant à ses épaules.

« Hum ? » fut sa réponse.

« Rien, continu ! » chuchota-t-elle.

**La faim la tiraillait, mais elle avait assez de contrôle pour ne pas se laisser aller avec Matt. Pourtant, alors que son orgasme la frappait et qu'elle sentit la semence de Matt en elle, elle ne pu faire autrement que de planter ses crocs dans sa chair. Ça eut pour effet de faire grogner Matt, et Rebekah s'arrêta aussitôt.**

« Excuse-moi, je suis désolé je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit ! » dit-elle, complètement honteuse d'avoir fait ça.

« Hey, ce n'est rien, je t'assure, au contraire, c'était génial ! » lui assura-t-il.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

« Oui Bekah ! » répondit-il. « Arrête de t'en vouloir, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle avant de se mordre le poignet, qu'elle tendit à Matt.

**Matt but le sang de Rebekah, qui, une fois dans son organisme, cicatrisa sa plaie. Rebekah retira sa main et se jeta sur la bouche de Matt, qui lui rendit son baiser.**

**Après la douche, alors que Rebekah était encore dans la salle de bain en train de se lisser les cheveux, Matt enfila un pull à capuche tout neuf que lui avait acheté Rebekah, ainsi qu'une paire de baskets toutes neuves. Cette fille le gâtait trop.**

« Je suis prête ! » dit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain.

**Elle portait un jean beige, un pull moulant de la même couleur et des bottines marron. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement lisses, et quand elle s'assit sur Matt, ce dernier ne pu que sourire.**

« Tu t'es fais belle pour qui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pour toi grand nigaud ! » répondit-elle.

« Bonne réponse ! » dit-il en souriant.

« Je suis contente que tu portes les vêtements que je t'ai acheté ! » dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi ma Bekah ? » fit-il avant d'emprisonner son visage entre ses mains.

« Tu ferais vraiment tout pour moi ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Tout ! » dit-il.

**La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Esther.**

« Pardon de vous déranger, mais on n'attend plus que vous pour le petit-déjeuner ! » leur dit-elle.

« On arrive ! » dit Rebekah.

**Esther ressortit, refermant la porte derrière elle.**

« Génial, il manquait plus que ça : ta mère qui entre et qui te voit carrément assise sur moi, alors que j'ai qu'une envie c'est de t'arracher tes fringues ! » avoua Matt.

« Tu pourras me les arracher ce soir ! » lui susurra-t-elle.

_**Mystic High !**_

**Profitant de l'interclasse de la matinée, Matt avait entraîné Rebekah dans une cage d'escalier déserte pour l'embrasser.**

« Je vais avoir du mal à attendre ce soir ! » dit-il quand le baiser prit fin.

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes ! » lui dit-elle, avide de l'entendre.

« Oh oui je t'aime Bekah, je t'aime ! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser plus fougueusement.

**Ils ne firent même pas attention au bruit de pas qui descendait l'escalier sous lequel ils se trouvaient, mais ils furent interrompus.**

_« C'est le monde à l'envers ! » fit une voix que Matt connaissait._

**Lui et Rebekah rompirent le baiser, et virent :**

« Tyler ! » dit Matt, qui ne lâchait pas Rebekah. « T'es revenu au lycée ? »

« Comme tu vois ! » répondit Tyler. « Tu fais quoi avec Rebekah ?

« Je croyais que Damon t'avait briffé à ton retour ! » dit Rebekah. « Matt et moi sortons ensemble depuis une semaine environs ! »

« J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité ! » dit Matt.

« Ça pourrait le devenir ! » le taquina-t-elle.

« T'es tombé sur la tête ? » demanda Tyler à son ami.

« Pas que je sache, pourquoi ? » s'étonna Matt.

« Tu sors avec Rebekah ! » cracha Tyler.

« Ouais, je suis au courant ! » ironisa Matt. « Je suis le mieux placé pour le savoir quand même, vu que je passe toutes mes nuits avec elle ! »

« Et on s'amuse bien tous les deux ! » renchérit Rebekah.

**La sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit. C'est en riant, complices, que Matt et Rebekah repartirent en cours.**

**A la pause déjeunée, ils s'éclipsèrent dans les gradins du stade du lycée, se moquant du froid. Rebekah vidait une poche de sang, blottit entre les jambes de Matt, calée contre son torse.**

« Ta mère fait des sandwiches d'enfer ! » dit-il.

« Ça lui ferait plaisir d'entendre ça ! » dit Rebekah.

« T'as de la chance tu sais ! » dit Matt.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Rebekah.

« Tu as une mère qui prend soin de toi, et tu as des frères, alors que moi, je n'ai plus personne ! » expliqua Matt.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Matt, tu fais partie de ma famille maintenant, et puis tu as Elena, Caroline et Bonnie aussi ! » lui dit-elle en caressant sa main.

« Ça n'efface pas le fait de me sentir seul ! » dit-il d'une voix tremblotante. « Je grandis plus vite que les garçons de mon âge, je dois tout assumer tout seul, et c'est pesant ! »

« Matt ! » soupira Bekah.

**Elle posa sa poche de sang à côté d'elle, et se retourna avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.**

« Tu n'es plus seul mon chéri, je suis là, avec toi, et si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux compter sur moi ! » lui assura-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé, j'avais simplement besoin d'en parler, mais il est hors de question que tu fasses quoi que ce soit pour m'aider, je continuerais à me débrouiller tout seul ! » dit-il.

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

**Matt répondit rapidement au baiser.**

_**Mystic Grill !**_

**Matt embrassa Rebekah une dernière fois avant d'aller travailler.**

« Faut que j'aille faire mes devoirs alors, je viendrais te chercher après ton service, d'accord ? » dit-elle.

« D'accord mais, ce soir on va chez moi. je veux être seul avec toi ! » dit-il.

« Je vais rentrer préparer mon sac et récupérer tes affaires ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, et Matt entra par l'entrée des employés. En retournant à sa voiture, Rebekah trouva Tyler adossé du côté conducteur.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais contre ma voiture Tyler ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de rester calme.

« Je me pose des questions depuis ce matin ! » dit-il.

« Je suis toute ouïe ! » railla-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que Matt peut bien faire avec toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander toi-même, et je suis certaine qu'il te répondra la même chose que moi : il m'aime ! » répondit Rebekah.

« Oui, admettons, et admettons que tu l'aimes aussi, où ça vous mènera tout ça ? » supposa Tyler.

« _Tout ça_ quoi ? Va au bout de ta pensée Tyler avant que je m'énerve ! » claqua-t-elle.

« Tu es un vampire, et Matt est humain, et je le connais bien, jamais il ne changera ce qu'il est, même par amour ! » dit Tyler.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » persifla Rebekah.

« Il n'a pas supporté que Caroline en soit un ! » lui rappela Tyler.

« C'est du passé tout ça ! » dit Rebekah.

« Vraiment ? » arqua-t-il.

« Oui ! » dit-elle.

« Et vous en avez parlé ? Tu lui as demandé s'il était prêt à renoncer à sa vie humaine pour toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non ! » finit-elle par dire.

« Alors tu devrais lui poser la question rapidement si tu ne veux pas être déçue par la suite ! » lui conseilla-t-il. « Bonne journée ! »

**Et il s'en alla, entrant dans le restaurant.**

**Quand Rebekah se gara devant chez elle, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Tyler !**

_**Toc toc !**_

**Elle sursauta, avant de sortir de la voiture en apercevant son frère Finn.**

« Tu m'as fais peur ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Ça fait plus de dix minutes que tu es dans ta voiture. Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, enfin je crois ! » répondit-elle.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Euh, une autre fois peut-être. Je suis juste venue prendre des affaires et celles de Matt. Ce soir on passe la soirée chez lui rien que tous les deux ! » dit-elle en souriant.

**Son frère sourit à son tour, et ils rentrèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur de la grande maison.**

**De son côté, Matt enlevait les restes à une table, quand Tyler vint à sa rencontre.**

« Hy, Matt ! » l'appela-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

« Oh, salut Tyler ! » dit Matt en lui rendant son accolade.

« Tu bosses toujours ici à ce que je vois ! » constata Tyler.

« Contrairement à certain, je n'ai pas des parents plein aux as ! » dit Matt.

« Ouais, je sais ! » dit Tyler. « Tu pourrais demander à ta nouvelle famille de t'aider, non ? »

**Matt, irrité par ce que venait de dire Tyler, posa le bac sur la table, et regarda l'hybride.**

« Tu cherches quoi Tyler ? Hum ? » demanda Matt.

« Je cherche à protéger mes amis et à récupérer la fille que j'aime ! » dit Tyler.

« Premièrement, Elena et moi on va très bien, quant à Caroline, désolé mec, mais t'as perdu sur ce coup-là. Elle est amoureuse de Klaus ! » lui apprit Matt.

« Pas pour longtemps tu vois, car j'ai bien l'intention de la reprendre ! » dit Tyler.

« Bonne chance vieux ! » lui souhaita Matt.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te souhaiter bonne chance, avec Rebekah ! » dit Tyler.

« J'ai autre chose à faire qu'écouter tes conneries, comme retourner bosser ! » répliqua Matt.

« Je dis ça pour toi mec. Tu vas faire quoi quand tu vas ressentir le besoin de fonder une famille ? Rebekah ne pourra pas, elle ! » lui rappela Tyler.

« Dégage ! » soupira Matt en reprenant son bac à vaisselle.

**Il poussa Tyler en passant, qui arborait un sourire satisfait. **

**Caroline venait d'entrer dans le Grill avec Klaus, mais ils s'arrêtèrent en apercevant Matt et Tyler parler ensemble.**

« Oh ho ! » dit Caroline.

**Klaus avait instinctivement passé un bras autour de Caroline, qui ne protesta pas bien au contraire, et tout deux tendirent l'oreille pour écouter la conversation, qui prit fin très vite, et Matt repartit travailler. Caroline, excédée, par ce que Tyler avait dit à Matt, enfin, pour le peu qu'elle avait entendu, prit la main de Klaus et se dirigea vers Tyler.**

« Tiens, Caroline ! » sourit Tyler.

« Arrête de sourire Tyler, et explique, qu'est-ce que toi et ce crétin de Damon avaient encore inventés cette fois, hum ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! » répondit Tyler.

« Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Pourquoi tu es revenu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A ton avis ? » dit-il en la regardant.

« Navrée Tyler, mais t'as fais tout ce chemin pour rien, parce que toi et moi c'est terminé, j'ai été clair au téléphone ! » lui dit-elle.

« Je suis désolé, mais on ne plaque pas quelqu'un par téléphone ! » répliqua Tyler.

« Je suis désolé, mais quand on aime quelqu'un, on l'appelle de temps en temps en lui disant que tout va bien, en la rassurant, et pas en laissant des stupides messages vocaux au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi ! » claqua-t-elle.

« Apparemment tu t'es vite consolé ! » remarqua-t-il en désignant Klaus. « Ça en vaut la peine au moins ? »

**Klaus était sur le point d'intervenir, mais il s'arrêta net, quand la main de Caroline rencontra la joue de Tyler avec une telle force qu'il n'y eut plus aucun bruit dans le restaurant. **

« Va te faire voir Tyler, et tu peux dire à ton nouveau copain Damon de faire pareil ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

**Elle sortit du restaurant, tirant Klaus avec elle. Non loin des cuisines, Matt souriait car il n'avait pas raté une seule miette de l'échange.**

_**Maison des Donovan !**_

**Lorsque Rebekah arriva chez Matt, elle alla directement dans la chambre où elle déposa le sac de vêtements propres de Matt, son propre sac de rechange, ainsi que ses cours. Ensuite, elle alla dans le salon pour faire ses devoirs, qui furent terminés en une heure. Trouvant le temps long, Rebekah passa les deux prochaines heures à faire le ménage, et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Matt en rentrant plus tôt que prévu de voir sa petite amie changer les draps de son lit. **

« Oh mince, t'es déjà rentré ! » bouda-t-elle. « Je voulais que tout soit propre avant que je vienne te chercher ! »

« J'ai finis plus tôt, grâce à un petit coup de pouce de Kol ! » expliqua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. « T'es la meilleure ! »

**Elle sourit et se laissa embrasser un moment.**

« Et si on allait prendre une douche ? » proposa-t-elle.

**Matt fit mine de réfléchir, avant de dire :**

« D'accord ! »

**Et il la souleva pour la mettre sur son épaule, la faisant éclater de rire.**

**Ayant la flemme de cuisiner, Matt avait sortit une pizza du congélateur et l'avait mise au four. Après leur petit dîner rapide, Rebekah avait attirée Matt jusqu'à la chambre, et il ne s'était pas fait prier. Nus sous les draps, leur corps blottit l'un contre l'autre, bouche contre bouche, ils faisaient l'amour depuis plus d'une heure. Contre toute attente, surtout celle de Rebekah, Matt avait été le premier à en redemander. **

« Matt, plus fort chéri ! » quémanda-t-elle contre sa bouche.

« Chut, laisse-moi faire ! » lui murmura-t-il.

**Tout en bougeant ses hanches, Matt ne laissait, ni sa bouche ni ses mains inoccupées. Quand sa bouche n'embrassait pas celle de Rebekah, elle parcourait sa nuque. Ses mains caressaient chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles trouvaient. Cela dura plusieurs heures, et quand Matt et Rebekah furent blottis l'un contre l'autre à la fin, elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander :**

« D'où t'es sorti toute cette passion ? »

« Aucune idée ! » répondit-il. « Ça t'a plu j'espère ? »

« Hum, c'était génial ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Sa tête reposait sur le torse de Matt, côté cœur, et elle pouvait entendre les battements systématiques de son cœur. La respiration de Matt se fit plus calme, et quand Rebekah leva la tête, il s'était endormi. Elle sourit, mais repensa encore une fois aux paroles de Tyler. Pourquoi ces simples paroles sans importances hier, la faisaient douter de son couple aujourd'hui ?**

**Le lendemain matin, Rebekah était d'humeur morose, ce que remarqua Matt, qui lui en fit part sur le parking du lycée.**

« Je vais bien, j'ai mal dormi c'est tout ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? » lui proposa-t-il.

« Non ça va, ce n'est rien de grave, je t'assure ! » lui dit-elle.

**Il l'attira à lui pour un doux baiser, qui fit du bien à Rebekah, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle fit croire, mais son angoisse était toujours présente.**

**Rebekah se retrouva sur le pont Wickery après les cours. Matt travaillait, et elle avait dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas laisser paraître son trouble. Mais pourquoi se prenait-elle la tête ? Pourquoi laissait-elle les paroles de Tyler prendre autant d'importance ? Si Matt n'a jamais fait mention de leur avenir ensemble, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il attendait le bon moment pour lui parler, ou bien simplement qu'il voulait vivre au jour le jour.**

_« Ce que je t'ai dis t'as fais réfléchir on dirait ! »_

**Rebekah, accoudée au ponton, ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, car elle avait très bien entendu et sentit l'approche de Tyler.**

« Dégage Tyler si tu tiens à la vie ! » le prévint-elle.

« Allons dont, tu ne vas quand même pas me tuer parce que je t'ai dis la vérité ! » dit-il en se rapprochant.

« Tu commences à agir comme Damon ! » constata-t-elle.

« Je veux simplement ouvrir les yeux à mes amis et à la fille que j'aime ! » dit-il calmement.

« Caroline est très bien avec mon frère. Il la traite avec respect, et il est aux petits soins avec elle ! » lui apprit-elle.

« Ton frère n'est qu'un psychopathe incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit, et Caroline s'en rendra compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et je n'hésiterais pas à agir s'il le faut ! » avoua-t-il.

« Tu commences sérieusement à m'ennuyer ! » soupira-t-elle.

**Elle tendit la main sur sa gauche et agrippa la nuque de Tyler.**

« T'as vraiment un sacré culot pour venir me dire ça en face, alors que je peux t'arracher le cœur avec les dents ! » claqua-t-elle.

« J'en conclus que Matt accepte de se faire transformer ! » dit-il en souriant.

« On n'en a pas parlé, parce que je ne lui forcerais jamais la main, et ce n'est pas tes petites manigances qui feront exploser mon couple. » contra-t-elle.

« Moi il a évité la question quand je lui ai demandé. J'ai bien vu dans son regard, quand je lui ai rappelé que tu ne pourras pas lui donner une véritable famille ! » continua-t-il.

« Je me demande si les hybrides peuvent tomber malade ! » lâcha-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

**Rebekah le fit passer par-dessus le pont, et Tyler atterrit dans l'eau de la rivière, mais elle avait bien senti une autre présence derrière elle.**

« Tu tiens tant que ça à le rejoindre, Damon ? » demanda-t-elle avant de se retourner.

« T'es une vraie garce quand tu t'y mets ! » dit-il en souriant.

« Toi tu es suicidaire Damon ! » lui dit-elle à son tour. « Bye bye ! »

**Et elle s'éclipsa jusqu'à sa voiture.**

_**Mystic Grill !**_

**Matt s'occupait du bar en l'absence de la personne chargée de ça habituellement, et discutait un peu avec Elena, Kol et Caroline.**

« Un petit conseil Matt, fais vite part à Rebekah de ta pensée concernant ta future transformation ! » lui dit Caroline.

« Si tôt ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Vaut mieux en parler cinq ans à l'avance avec ma sœur, ça la rassurera ! » affirma Kol.

« Ne laisse pas Tyler gagner. Je suis sûr qu'avant de venir te parler hier, il est d'abord tombé sur Rebekah, et tel que je connais Damon, ils ont dut mettre un plan au point pour vous faire rompre ! » dit Caroline.

« Maintenant que tu le dis, elle était bizarre ce matin ! » avoua Matt.

« Moi je te donne un conseil : jouez carte sur table, et dis-lui ce que tu veux vraiment ! » dit Elena.

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

**Quand Rebekah rentra chez elle, elle n'avait pas montée les trois premières marches du grand escalier qu'elle se laissa tomber sur une des marches, soupirant bruyamment.**

_« Rebekah ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »_

**Elijah descendait le grand escalier, et vint s'asseoir à côté de sa petite sœur.**

« Rien, ça va passer ! » dit-elle.

« Pour que tu sois au bord des larmes, il doit y avoir une raison ! » dit-il.

« J'ai simplement laissé deux abrutis insinuer le doute en moi sur ma relation avec Matt ! » finit-elle par avouer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu te dire ? » demanda-t-il en sachant qu'elle parlait de Damon et Tyler.

« Que Matt et moi n'avions aucun avenir, qu'il ne renoncerait pas à sa vie humaine pour moi, même par amour. Que le jour où il se rendrait compte qu'il voudrait une vraie famille, il me laisserait tomber ! » expliqua-t-elle.

**Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues, qu'elle essuya du mieux qu'elle pu, mais un flot intarissable de sanglots l'envahit. Elijah, qui adorait sa sœur plus que tout et qui ne supportait pas de la voir comme ça, la prit immédiatement dans ses bras et la réconforta. Klaus et Finn, alertés par ces pleurs, arrivèrent à leur tour, et Klaus fut le premier à s'agenouiller devant sa sœur.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » s'alarma-t-il.

**Elijah lui expliqua brièvement la situation, et Klaus serra les poings, en s'en faisant craquer les articulations. La porte s'ouvrit sur Caroline, qui était au téléphone avec Elena.**

« Attends Elena ne quitte pas ! » dit-elle avant de se ruer vers Rebekah.

_**Mystic Grill !**_

**Une fois de plus avec l'aide de Kol, Matt terminait plus tôt afin de pouvoir tranquillement parler avec Rebekah. Elena était au téléphone avec Caroline, mais elle pâlie en entendant ce qu'il se disait.**

« Oh merde ! » dit Elena.

« Comme tu dis ! » acquiesça Kol, qui avait tout entendu.

« Quoi ? » demanda Matt.

**Elena raccrocha, et après avoir soufflé un bon coup pour se donner du courage, raconta à Matt ce qu'elle avait entendu.**

_**Maison des Lockwood !**_

**Carol et Esther prenaient le thé dans le salon des Lockwood, quand Tyler entra, trempé des pieds à la tête.**

« Mon chéri mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demanda Carol en se levant.

« J'ai fais un petit plongeon dans la rivière, et je le dois à Rebekah ! » répondit Tyler.

« Tu as dut forcément dire une chose pour mettre ma fille en colère, mais je suis étonné que tu sois encore vivant ! » avoua Esther.

**Carol hoqueta, quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Matt. Lorsqu'il vit Tyler, son poing parti tout seul et s'écrasa contre la joue de Tyler, qui recula de quelques centimètres sous l'impact. **

« Les garçons non mais calmez-vous ! » leur dit Carol, complètement sous le choc.

« Carol, s'il vous plaît, laissez entrer Kol ! » dit Elena.

**Elle le fit entrer.**

« Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » questionna Tyler.

**Matt lui mit un deuxième coup de poing dans la mâchoire, mais il dut se tenir la main car frapper un hybride deux fois de suite, et bien ça faisait mal.**

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! » claqua Matt en se tenant la main.

« Mais enfin les garçons, quoi que ce soit ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en venir aux mains ! » tenta de les calmer Carol.

**Mais Matt n'entendait plus rien.**

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de parler à Rebekah, hein ? A cause de toi et de tes conneries, elle doute de ce que je ressens pour elle ! » s'écria Matt. « Mais bon sang Tyler, pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas le fait que Caroline ait avancée ? Il faut que tu t'acoquines avec Damon et que tu foutes la merde dans mon couple ? »

« Si je fais ça c'est pour toi mec. Non mais réfléchis, t'es humain, et pas elle ! » répliqua Tyler.

« Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde Tyler, et arrête de venir mettre ton sale nez dans mon histoire avec Rebekah ! » lui conseilla Matt.

« Ne me dis pas que tu comptes devenir comme eux, pour _cette _fille ? » s'ahuri Tyler, qui comprenait un peu mieux les paroles de Matt.

« Et bien si justement, et je comptais lui en parler tranquillement mais il a fallu que tu viennes tout gâcher ! » dit Matt. « Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, hein ? Toi tu as encore ta mère, moi la mienne est je ne sais où en train de vivre sa vie, ma sœur est morte et je ne sais même pas ce qui va m'arriver après le lycée. »

**Elena pleurait silencieusement dans les bras de Kol, qui lui, avait discrètement appelé Klaus avec son portable, ce qu'Esther remarqua. Il lui fit signe de ne rien dire.**

« T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile Tyler, en agissant comme ça, toi et Damon allaient finir par vous faire tuer ! » dit Matt en se calmant.

« Matt... » commença à dire Tyler.

« Non, tais-toi, s'il te plaît. » le coupa Matt. « Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi ni de Rebekah. »

**Il s'excusa auprès de Carol, et quitta la maison des Lockwood.**


	17. Promesses

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maison des Mikaelson !<strong>_

**Caroline avait prit la place d'Elijah aux côtés de Rebekah, et elle la berçait dans ses bras.**

« Ne laisse pas quelques paroles débiles te faire du mal, Matt t'aime, crois-moi ! » lui assura Caroline.

**Le portable de Klaus sonna, et il décrocha en voyant que c'était Kol.**

« Quoi ? »

_« T'es avec elle ? »_

« Oui ! »

_« Alors mets-le haut parleur et fermez-là ! »_

**Klaus fit ce que dit son plus jeune frère, et alla auprès de Rebekah. Ils étaient donc cinq à écouter, quand la voix d'Elena leur parvint :**

_« Matt, attends ! »_

**Ils entendirent le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrir, puis, un bruit sourd.**

_« Les garçons non mais calmez-vous ! » (Carol)_

_« Carol, s'il vous plaît, laissez entrer Kol ! » (Elena)_

_« Hein euh, oui, entre Kol ! » (Carol)_

_« Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » (Tyler)._

**Le même bruit que tout à l'heure se fit entendre, et Rebekah redoutait le pire.**

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! » (Matt)_

_« Mais enfin les garçons, quoi que ce soit ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en venir aux mains ! » (Carol)_

**La voix de Matt, qui semblait furax, déclencha un frisson chez Rebekah.**

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de parler à Rebekah, hein ? A cause de toi et de tes conneries, elle doute de ce que je ressens pour elle ! Mais bon sang Tyler, pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas le fait que Caroline ait avancée ? Il faut que tu t'acoquines avec Damon et que tu foutes la merde dans mon couple ? » (Matt)_

**Caroline et Klaus se regardèrent aussitôt, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Rebekah elle, serrait la main de son frère Finn, attendant la suite.**

_« Si je fais ça c'est pour toi mec. Non mais réfléchis, t'es humain, et pas elle ! » (Tyler)_

_« Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde Tyler, et arrête de venir mettre ton sale nez dans mon histoire avec Rebekah ! » (Matt)_

« Je vais craquer ! » souffla Rebekah.

**Finn lui donna une légère pression sur la main, lui donnant du courage.**

_« Ne me dis pas que tu comptes devenir comme eux, pour cette fille ? » (Tyler)_

**Rebekah redouta la réponse de Matt, et lorsqu'elle regarda Caroline, celle-ci lui servit un sourire rassurant.**

_« Et bien si justement, et je comptais lui en parler tranquillement mais il a fallu que tu viennes tout gâcher ! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, hein ? Toi tu as encore ta mère, moi la mienne est je ne sais où en train de vivre sa vie, ma sœur est morte et je ne sais même pas ce qui va m'arriver après le lycée. » (Matt)_

**Rebekah s'arrêta aussitôt de respirer.**

_« T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile Tyler, en agissant comme ça, toi et Damon allaient finir par vous faire tuer ! » (Matt)_

_« Matt... » (Tyler)_

_« Non, tais-toi, s'il te plaît. Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi ni de Rebekah. » (Matt)_

**Ils entendirent ensuite Matt s'excuser auprès de Carol, puis, la voix de Kol :**

_« C'est bon ? »_

« Ouais, mais je crois qu'on va devoir ranimer Bekah ! » dit Klaus.

**Kol éclata de rire, quand Elijah demanda :**

« C'est quoi qu'on a entendu à deux reprises ? »

_« Oh, c'était juste Matt qui a donné deux droites à Tyler ! »_

**Rebekah déglutit péniblement et la communication fut coupée.**

« Oh non, il a frappé Tyler. Il a dut se faire mal ! » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

**Klaus reçut un message, et s'empressa de rassurer sa sœur :**

« Relax, ils l'emmènent à l'hôpital voir s'il ne s'est rien cassé ! »

« Faut que j'y aille ! » dit Rebekah en se levant.

**Une fois à la porte, elle s'arrêta, fit demi-tour, et embrassa sur la joue ses frères tour à tour, avant de serrer vite fait Caroline dans ses bras, et quitta la maison. Démarrant sa voiture, elle fit route jusqu'à l'hôpital.**

_**Hôpital de Mystic Falls !**_

**Au service des urgences depuis une demi-heure, Matt en ressortit avec trois phalanges foulées, et le poignet le faisait souffrir. Le médecin des urgences lui avait mit une attelle pour stabiliser ses doigts le temps que ça guérisse, et il lui avait prescrit une pommade pour la douleur. A peine eut-il franchi les portes des urgences avec Kol et Elena, qu'il fut assaillit par une tornade blonde.**

« Mon amour ça va ? » lui demanda Rebekah.

« Bekah…tu m'étouffes ! » grimaça-t-il.

« Oh, désolé ! » dit-elle en le relâchant, mais sans pour autant enlever ses mains de son corps. « Ça va ? »

« Juste des foulures, rien de cassé ! » lui assura-t-il en lui montrant sa main droite.

« Je suis désolé Matt, je suis tellement désolé ! » lui dit-elle en lui caressant le visage.

« Bekah ? » l'arrêta-t-il d'un ton sec.

« Quoi ? » s'alarma-t-elle.

« Tais-toi, d'accord, et embrasse-moi ! » lui dit-il.

**Rebekah ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa, tout en passant ses mains fines derrière sa nuque. Matt passa son bras intact autour de la taille de Rebekah, et la serra contre lui. Ils furent tellement perdus dans le baiser, que Kol leur dit :**

« Euh, bon bah nous on va vous laisser ! »

**Il prit Elena par la main et ils quittèrent l'hôpital.**

**Quand le baiser prit fin, Rebekah enfoui son visage dans le cou de Matt, et dit tout bas :**

« Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi ! »

« N'en parlons plus, et allons chez moi. Je veux passer la soirée avec ma copine ! » lui dit-il.

**Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :**

« Je vais m'occuper de toi, et me faire pardonner pour avoir… »

**Mais elle fut coupée par la bouche de Matt.**

_**Maison des Lockwood !**_

**Esther était partit depuis cinq minutes, Elijah étant venu la chercher, et Carol Lockwood interpella son fils, qui venait de se changer. Il entra dans le bureau de sa mère, et dit :**

« Fais vite j'ai un truc à faire ! »

**Sans qu'il ne le voie venir, Tyler se prit une énorme gifle de la part de sa mère.**

« Je peux savoir pour tu m'as frappé ? » grinça-t-il.

« A quoi tu joues Tyler ? Tu pars pendant trois mois et quand tu reviens, tu déclenches des conflits et te bats avec ton meilleur ami ? » s'écria Carol.

« J'essaye de protéger mes amis et la fille que j'aime ! » répéta-t-il pour la énième fois.

« Ça suffit Tyler, tu vas me faire le plaisir de stopper tout ça. Je t'interdis de revoir Damon, et tu vas arrêter de vouloir séparer Matt de sa petite amie. » lui ordonna Carol.

« Et Caroline dans tout ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu es parti, Tyler, et Caroline a prit sa vie en main. Elle est heureuse avec Klaus, alors laisse-la vivre sa vie, et vis la tienne ! » répondit Carol.

« Hors de question ! » refusa-t-il.

« Oh que si tu vas m'obéir jeune homme. Je ne te laisserai pas, ni toi ni Damon déclencher un conflit avec cette famille et perturber la paix qui règne en ville. » martela Carol.

« Et je suis censé faire quoi moi ? Hum ? Regarder la fille que j'aime filer le parfait amour avec ce psychopathe ? » railla Tyler.

« Oui, parce qu'elle a prit une décision, et que tu dois la respecter. Parce qu'ils ont tous changés ! » dit Carol. « Ne m'oblige pas à prendre des mesures drastiques Tyler. Tu mets fin à ton petit partenariat avec Damon immédiatement ! »

**Tyler se résigna. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait beau être un hybride, il ne pouvait pas hypnotiser sa propre mère, car il savait qu'elle prenait de la Veine de Vénus.**

« Tu es privé de sortie jeune homme, sauf pour aller en cours, et je veux te voir à la maison dans la demi-heure. » décida-t-elle. « Est-ce que je me suis bien fais comprendre ? »

« Comme de l'eau de roche ! » répondit Tyler.

« Bien, maintenant tu montes dans ta chambre et tu fais ce que je t'ai dis ! » lui dit-elle.

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

**Ils attendaient tous dans le grand salon, Finn lisant un livre, Elijah aidant sa mère avec de la paperasse, Caroline regardant Klaus dessiner, et Kol tenant Elena entre ses bras. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit se fit entendre, puis, la voix de Rebekah qui dit à Matt :**

_« Je reviens dans cinq minutes ! »_

**Quand Matt fit son entrée dans le salon, il fit assaillit par Caroline, qui lui avait sauté au cou.**

« Carolin…j'étouffe… » dit-il pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure.

« Je m'en fiche, je suis contente que tu n'aies rien de grave ! » lui dit-elle en le serrant plus fort.

**Ne voulant pas que Matt se retrouve broyé, Klaus se leva, et força Caroline à lâcher prise.**

« Laisse-le respirer ! » lui dit-il.

« Merci ! » dit Matt à Klaus.

« Ma sœur nous en voudrait si on te laissait dans un état catastrophique ! » expliqua Klaus.

« La prochaine fois Matt, évite de frapper un hybride si tu tiens à pouvoir te servir de tes mains ! » lui conseilla Elijah.

« Je sais, mais je n'ai pas pu résister, et bon sang que ça fait du bien ! » avoua Matt.

« On veut bien te croire, mais si l'envie te prend de vouloir frapper quelqu'un de pas humain, demande à Kol, je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de t'aider ! » dit Klaus.

« Quand tu veux mec ! » approuva celui-ci.

_« Arrêtez de lui mettre des idées dans la tête ! » fit la voix de Rebekah._

**Celle-ci vint à son tour dans le salon.**

« A demain tout le monde ! » dit-elle en prenant la main gauche de Matt.

**Ils quittèrent la maison, et Rebekah conduisit jusque chez Matt.**

_**Chambre de Kol !**_

**Elena avait réussit à tirer Kol du canapé pour le faire venir dans sa chambre. Après les évènements d'aujourd'hui, elle avait envie de se retrouver seule avec lui, mais quand Kol se laissa tomber sur son lit, il fut pris d'une irrépressible envie de dormir, alors il ferma les yeux. Quand Elena s'en rendit compte, elle ne rien, et Kol entendit le verrou de la porte. Il fronça les sourcils, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, mais le bruit de frottement que produisaient les vêtements quand on les enlevait ou les revêtait, attisa sa curiosité. Il ouvrit un œil, et vit que les vêtements d'Elena, des chaussures jusqu'à son soutien-gorge, jonchaient le sol jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il l'entendit l'eau de la douche couler, et tout à coup, toute envie de dormir s'évapora, encore plus quand il entendit la voix d'Elena :**

_« Je me sens toute seule sous la douche ! »_

**Lâchant un grognement, Kol alla dans la salle de bain tout en se déshabillant. Il entra en trombe dans la douche, et se colla contre Elena, qui était dos à lui. Il la retourna afin qu'elle lui fasse face, et elle lui servit le fameux sourire qui voulait dire : _j'ai envie de toi _! Kol le comprit, car il souleva Elena, qui enroula ses jambes autour de lui, et qu'il la plaqua doucement contre la paroi froide en marbre du mur de la douche. Il entra lentement en elle, et il lui fit l'amour à deux reprises.**

**Se démêlant avec peine ses longs cheveux bruns, Elena finit par abandonner et soupira en posant sa brosse. Elle avait revêtue un simple sweat-shirt et un short à Kol, qui lui, se baladait dans la chambre en simple caleçon.**

« Et si je me coupais les cheveux ? » finit-elle par dire.

**Elle s'imagina avec les cheveux un peu plus courts, lui arrivant juste sous les épaules, un petit dégradé et une jolie frange pour souligner son visage. Kol s'était placé derrière elle, et il l'entoura de ses bras musclés.**

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne m'y opposerais pas ! » répondit-il. « Mais moi, je veux parler d'autre chose ! »

« De quoi ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse ! » dit-il.

« Laquelle ? » demanda-t-elle en accrochant son regard à travers la glace.

« Si tu vas à l'université, je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne tomberas pas amoureuse d'un autre ! » dit-il en ravalant un sanglot.

**Elena lui fit face, sans se défaire de ses bras, et lui dit :**

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, c'est toi que j'aime, mais si ça peut te rassurer, alors je te fais la promesse que jamais je ne tomberais amoureuse d'un autre que toi ! »

**Il lui sourit avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.**

_**Chambre de Klaus !**_

**Caroline avait profité d'un moment d'inattention de Klaus à travers le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné, et s'était emparé de son carnet de dessin, qu'elle se mit à feuilleter.**

« Alors là c'est de la triche ! » protesta-t-il.

« C'est toi qui dit ça ? » s'amusa-t-elle. « Oh non t'as pas osé ? »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

**Elle lui montra un dessin, qui la représentait en train de dormir, allongé sur le ventre, recouverte uniquement par un drap jusqu'au niveau de la taille.**

« Quand as-tu dessiné ça ? » demanda-t-elle en allant s'asseoir sur lui.

« Quand tu dormais ! » répondit-il.

« Merci j'avais compris ! » railla-t-elle.

« Je l'ai dessiné cette nuit. Je me suis réveillé à trois heures du matin et, quand je t'ai vu dormir, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te dessiner ! » admit-il.

« D'accord, encore une question : pourquoi tu ne dessines que moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que tu es le meilleur modèle que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent, et que j'adore te dessiner ! » répondit-il. « Est-ce que ça mérite un câlin ? »

**Caroline finit mine de réfléchir, avant de se lever, de reposer le carnet à dessin sur la table de nuit, et, après avoir prit un petit sac qu'elle avait planquée derrière un meuble, elle alla dans la salle de bain, tout en ayant prit soin de dire à Klaus :**

« Fais en sorte qu'on ne soit ni dérangé, ni espionné ! »

**Puis, elle disparue dans la salle d'eau. Klaus, se disant que sa petite amie était folle, utilisa sa vitesse pour verrouiller la porte de sa chambre, et pour tirer les rideaux des deux grandes fenêtres de la pièce. Il se réinstalla ensuite sur son lit après s'être débarrassé de ses chaussures, quand la voix de Caroline lui parvint :**

_« Tu te rappelles qu'hier je ne suis pas venue directement te voir après les cours ? »_

« Oui, je m'en souviens très bien ! » répondit-il.

**Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain grincer, donc, il leva les yeux et failli s'étrangler. Caroline portait la fameuse guêpière noire qu'elle portait dans le rêve qu'elle lui avait fait faire.**

« Wow ! » souffla l'hybride.

**En une seconde, Caroline se retrouva sur Klaus, une jambe de chaque côté, ses boucles blondes lui entourant son visage. Elle lui ôta son pull moulant, qui, elle devait l'admettre, la faisait totalement craquer.**

« Chose promise chose due ! » lui susurra-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

**Klaus ne pu réprimer un sourire contre sa bouche, et il bascula de façon à se retrouver au-dessus.**

_**Maison des Donovan !**_

**Il était minuit quand les câlins prirent fins. Rebekah se retira, et se blottit contre Matt. Elle avait prit soin de lui toute la soirée, et après avoir bataillée plus d'une heure, elle avait enfin réussi à le convaincre de la laisser l'aider avec les factures et autres. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à tout assumer tout seul. Elle se mordit la lèvre, puis, se détachant légèrement, elle s'assit et regarda Matt.**

« Alors, tu veux vraiment que je te transforme ? » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Pas dans l'heure qui suit, mais quand je serai prêt, oui ! » dit-il à son tour.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé te mordre l'autre jour ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Ce n'est pas la seule raison ! » répondit-il.

**Rebekah arqua les sourcils avant de s'appuyer sur son coude, la tête contre sa main.**

« Disons que j'ai eu une petite conversation avec les filles, et qu'elles m'ont dit que c'était d'enfer ! » admit-il.

« Si j'ai fais ça sans t'en parler, c'est parce que j'en avais vraiment envie, et je dois l'avouer, ton sang est le meilleur que j'ai bu jusqu'à présent ! » dit-elle en souriant.

« On recommencera quand ma main ira mieux, d'accord ? » lui proposa-t-il.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Elle l'embrassa légèrement, puis, Matt lui dit :**

« Bekah, ne doute plus jamais de ce que je ressens pour toi ! »

« Je te le promets, et toi n'arrête jamais de m'aimer comme tu le fais ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Promis, si tu continues à prendre soin de moi comme tu le fais ! » renchérit-il.

**Cette demande fit tellement plaisir à Rebekah, qu'elle éclata de rire avant d'embrasser Matt passionnément. **

_**Maison des Lockwood !**_

**Tyler, qui avait regagné sa chambre après avoir dîné en compagnie de sa mère, prit son téléphone et appela Damon, qui décrocha à la première sonnerie :**

_« Mais bon sang t'étais où ? Ça fait des heures que je t'attends ! »_

« Je suis désolé Damon, mais ma mère m'a interdit de continuer notre petit partenariat ! »

_« Quoi ? »_

« Matt est venu après avoir apprit ce que j'ai dis à Rebekah, et il m'a donné deux droites et à tout déballer devant ma mère. Elle était furieuse au point de me gifler. »

_« Tu peux très bien y remédier ! »_

« Ma mère prend de la Veine de Vénus Damon, et elle n'hésitera pas à faire appel à Klaus pour que je me tienne à carreaux ! »

_« En gros je me démerde tout seul ! »_

« Je continuerais d'espionner Elena au lycée si tu veux et à te tenir au courant par texto, et j'essaierais de parler à Caroline, mais je peux vraiment rien faire de plus. Si ma mère l'apprend, je suis mort ! »

_« Ouais, bon, t'auras essayé. Fais ce que tu veux pour Caroline, je me charge d'Elena ! »_

**Et la communication fut coupée.**

_**Maison des Salvatore !**_

**Après avoir raccroché avec Tyler, Damon appela son frère.**

_« Allô ? »_

« Stefan, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

_« Damon ? Mais il est quatre heures du matin ! »_

« Tyler m'a laissé tomber, il faut que tu reviennes ! »

_« Ecoute-moi bien Damon, laisse Elena, Matt et Caroline vivre leur vie. Moi je vie la mienne et c'est très bien comme ça ! »_

« Je te jure que je vais te retrouver, quitte à ce que je te ramène à Mystic Falls moi-même ! »

_« Bonne nuit Damon ! »_

**Quand Stefan raccrocha au nez de Damon, ce dernier fut prit d'une terrible envie d'étriper quelqu'un. Comment allait-il faire pour faire comprendre à Elena qu'elle était en danger ?**


	18. Comprendre

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maison des Mikaelson !<strong>_

_**Chambre de Klaus !**_

**Réveillée par le bruissement d'une feuille, Caroline ouvrit les yeux, et vit que Klaus était assit dans un de ses fauteuils hyper confortables. Il était, une fois de plus, en train de dessiner. Roulant des yeux, elle sortit du lit, nouant le drap autour d'elle, et alla s'asseoir à côté de Klaus.**

« Comment tu fais pour dessiner à peine sortit du lit ? » demanda-t-elle.

« L'habitude ! » répondit-il simplement.

« Je peux au moins avoir mon bisou ? » quémanda-t-elle avec une voix de petite fille.

**Klaus sourit, et, mettant la dernière touche à son dessin, ferma le carnet, qu'il déposa sur le meuble près du fauteuil, puis, se tourna vers Caroline. Il ne pu s'empêcher de dessiner avec les yeux les courbes magnifiques de ses épaules dénudées. Ses mains tenaient fermement le drap autour d'elle, mais, quand Caroline décela la lueur de désir dans les yeux de Klaus, elle laissa le drap retomber, découvrant sa poitrine. Klaus s'empara aussitôt de sa bouche, et Caroline se mit à califourchon sur lui, se détachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait du drap qui devenait encombrant. Elle fourragea la main dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'il rompit le baiser pour embrasser sa nuque. La peau de Caroline s'embrasa comme à chaque fois. Le désir monta rapidement en elle, mais elle dut y mettre fin trop tôt.**

« Klaus, il faut que je me prépare. » souffla-t-elle.

**Il arrêta, mais uniquement pour les transporter jusqu'à la salle de bain. L'eau chaude coula sur eux, et Caroline ne pu l'empêcher de l'embrasser. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, et elle réussit à interrompre le baiser pour lui dire :**

« T'as déchiré ma guêpière ! »

**Klaus sourit.**

« Tu m'en dois une neuve ! » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Oh vraiment ? » fit-il en arquant les sourcils.

« Oui, elle m'a coûté une fortune ! » lui dit-elle.

« T'exagère pas un peu là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu sais combien ça coûte la lingerie ? Hum ? » répondit-elle. « Non, t'es un mec, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me payer une nouvelle guêpière, étant donné que t'as aimé me voir dedans ! »

« T'étais à croquer, littéralement ! » dit-il.

« J'étais sexy oui ! » reprit-elle.

« Très sexy ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« Bien, maintenant qu'on est d'accord ! » dit-elle avant de sauter légèrement.

**Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Klaus, qui la plaqua contre le mur de la douche, et entra en elle.**

**Caroline, vêtue d'un pantalon noir, d'un décolleté pastel et d'une paire de bottes, termina de coiffer ses boucles blondes. Klaus, habillé d'un jean, d'un de ses fameux pull, gris cette fois, et d'une paire de basket, entra dans la salle de bain et se plaça derrière Caroline.**

« Remonte tes cheveux pour voir ! » lui dit-il.

**Caroline posa sa brosse et remonta ses cheveux, quand Klaus passa ses mains au niveau de sa nuque, et lui accrocha un collier en argent, avec un cœur en pendentif serti d'un petit diamant. Quand ce fut bien fermé, Klaus plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Caroline, qui laissa retomber ses cheveux, et toucha le collier du bout des doigts.**

« Il te plaît ? » demanda Klaus.

« Il est magnifique ! » répondit-elle.

**Elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux pétillant, et l'embrassa tendrement.**

« Je t'aime ! » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Je t'aime aussi ! » dit-il à son tour.

_**Chambre de Kol !**_

**Alors qu'Elena attachait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, Kol, qui s'était habillé d'une façon à faire craquer Elena toute la journée, se plaça derrière elle et se colla contre elle, la faisant rire quand il posa sa bouche sur sa nuque.**

« T'en as pas eu assez cette nuit ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

« J'ai tout le temps envie de te faire l'amour ! » marmonna-t-il contre sa peau.

« Arrête, tu vas me faire une marque ! » lui dit-elle.

« Tant mieux, comme ça on saura que t'es à moi ! » dit-il avant de recommencer.

« T'es dingue ! » rit-elle.

**Kol passa ses mains sous le pull d'Elena, caressa sa peau puis remonta une main sur sa poitrine, et glissa l'autre dans son pantalon. Elena se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas céder, mais quand les doigts de Kol touchèrent ses seins, elle se retourna et l'embrassa, l'attirant jusqu'au lit, sur lequel ils tombèrent, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Elijah.**

« Oh désolé ! »

« Bon sang, personne sait frapper dans cette maison ? » s'emporta Kol.

« Désolé ! » s'excusa de nouveau Elijah avant de ressortir.

**Kol ne cacha pas sa frustration, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou d'Elena, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle lui caressa ses mèches brunes lentement.**

« On se rattrapera plus tard ! » lui assura-t-elle.

**Lâchant un grognement mécontent, Kol se releva et alla ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit, et se rassit aux côtés d'Elena, lui tendant un écrin en velours.**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A première vue, c'est un écrin à bijou ! » répondit-il.

« Kol ! » dit-elle.

« Ouvre-le ! » lui dit-il.

**En ouvrant l'écrin, Elena eut le souffle coupé. C'étaient des magnifiques boucles d'oreilles en diamants, avec son collier assortit.**

« Wow ! » souffla-t-elle en effleurant les bijoux.

« Tu aimes ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ils sont magnifiques, mais je ne peux pas les porter, du moins pas sans une bonne raison ! » répondit-elle en le regardant. « Tu es fou ! »

« Je sais, mais l'amour ça rend fou ! » dit-il en lui souriant.

« Ouais, et je t'aime ! » lui dit-elle.

« Tu me le prouveras ce soir ! » susurra-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

_**Mystic High !**_

**Rebekah et Matt étaient inséparables. Encore plus que d'habitude. Malgré ses doigts foulés, Matt gardait son autonomie, même si Rebekah le surveillait de très près, et ça amusait le jeune homme. Ils avaient tous les deux les mêmes cours, ce qui facilitait la tâche à Rebekah pour récupérer les leçons et les devoirs de Matt, qui ne pouvait pas écrire. Il se contentait d'écouter parler le professeur, enregistrant le plus de choses possible. Assis l'un contre l'autre au réfectoire, ils s'embrassaient jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres.**

« Ça suffit vous deux ! » plaisanta Elena.

« T'es jalouse ? » marmonna Rebekah, sans rompre le baiser.

« Ça vous arrive de respirer de temps en temps ? » leur demanda Bonnie.

**Ils se séparèrent, le souffle court.**

« Matt, tu te sens comment ? » lui demanda Caroline, sans arrêter de pianoter sur son téléphone.

« Je vais bien, ça fait encore mal, mais j'ai une super infirmière ! » répondit-il en désignant Rebekah.

**Rebekah sourit, et embrassa Matt sur la joue.**

« Bonnie ? » appela Elena.

« Ouais ? » dit cette dernière.

« J'ai eu Jeremy au téléphone, et je lui ai dis qu'il pouvait rentrer. Il revient s'installer ici dans deux semaines ! » lui avoua Elena.

« C'est vrai ? » s'étrangla Bonnie.

« Oui, il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que je le laisse à Denver ! » expliqua Elena.

**Au même moment, le téléphone de Bonnie sonna, et elle s'empressa de répondre à Jeremy avant de sortir du réfectoire avec sa nourriture.**

« T'es la meilleure ! » dit Kol en embrassant Elena sur la tempe.

« Excusez-moi ! » dit Caroline en se levant, portable en main.

**Elle quitta à son tour le réfectoire, et fila dans les gradins du terrain, sirotant sa poche de sang tout en lisant et répondant aux messages de Klaus.**

_**« J'ai envie de toi, xx K ! »**_

_**« Moi aussi, chiche de venir au lycée ? xx C »**_

_**« Ne me pousse pas, xx K »**_

_**« T'as vingt minutes pour me rejoindre, xx C »**_

**Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, lui arrachant un sourire. Elle s'apprêta à se mettre en quête d'un endroit tranquille, quand elle tomba sur Tyler.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Te parler ! » dit-il.

« Oui, mais moi je n'ai rien à te dire ! » dit-elle.

« Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à écouter ! » lui dit-il. « D'accord, j'ai agis comme un idiot en m'associant à Damon, mais je n'avais pas le choix, je t'aime toujours Caroline ! »

« Je suis désolé Tyler, mais je suis amoureuse de Klaus, et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis ! » répliqua-t-elle calmement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te dire ou te faire pour que tu sois à sa merci comme ça ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Rien, il a simplement été là pour moi ! » répondit Caroline.

« J'imagine, il t'offre une magnifique robe de bal, un bracelet qui doit sans doute coûter cher, il te fait des dessins, et je vois un nouveau cadeau à ton cou ! » dit-il.

« Comment tu sais pour la robe ? » souffla-t-elle.

« Damon m'a tout raconté, et le pire c'est que tu ne nies pas ! » fit Tyler.

« Pourquoi je nierais ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Oui il m'a séduite et ça m'a plu. Il a su me faire tomber amoureuse de lui malgré que je lui en aie voulu pour ce qu'il t'a fait ! » explosa-t-elle.

« Et tu restes avec lui ! » s'indigna Tyler.

« Arrête Tyler, arrête d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis, parce que je ne reviendrais jamais avec toi. Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin comprendre que c'est terminé nous deux ? Je suis bien avec Klaus, et je n'ai pas envie de le quitter, je ne veux pas ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas, cette fois j'ai compris ! » dit-il.

« J'espère, et si tu veux tout savoir, Matt à la main immobilisée plusieurs jours à cause de tes conneries ! » lui dit-elle avant de s'éclipser.

**Elle tourna dans un couloir, et tomba sur Klaus.**

« Déjà ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Et j'ai même eu droit à une conversation entre toi et ton ex ! » dit-il.

« Rassuré ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Disons qu'il va te falloir sortir le grand jeu dans les, disons, prochains dix minutes ! » répondit-il.

« C'est un défi ? » arqua-t-elle.

« Absolument ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Caroline sourit, toujours partante pour relever les défis. Elle attira Klaus dans les toilettes des filles, s'enfermant dans une cabine, qu'elle verrouilla, et prit soin de baisser la lunette des toilettes, et enleva son pull à Klaus.**

« Ça commence bien ! » sourit-il, quand il la vit enlever son collier. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il se casse ! » expliqua-t-elle en le rangeant dans son écrin, qu'elle remit dans le sac.

**Elle se débarrassa de sa veste, avant de se jeter sur la bouche de Klaus. Le baiser fut d'une passion dévorante, et malgré qu'il lui avait lancé un défi, Klaus la plaqua sur le mur d'en face, et Caroline fit courir ses mains sur son torse, puis, le repoussa, et il se retrouva à la même place que quelques secondes plus tôt. Caroline enleva son haut, se retrouvant en soutien-gorge, avant de s'approcher de Klaus, et de poser sa bouche sur son abdomen, remontant jusqu'à sa nuque, tandis que ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à son jean, qu'elle détacha avant de plonger une main dans son boxer, et d'enrouler ses doigts autour de son membre déjà bien érigé. Caroline l'entendit respirer difficilement, alors, elle l'embrassa avidement, avant de lui susurrer :**

« Il va falloir que tu sois très silencieux ! »

« Caroline… » souffla-t-il.

« Chut, chut, chut ! »

**Klaus esquissa un sourire, et il se mordit la lèvre quand il sentit Caroline s'approcher de son sexe. Il ferma les yeux et ravala un grognement lorsqu'il sentit sa bouche fine autour de lui. C'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il avait rêvé de cet instant des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, comme tout homme qui se respecte, mais là, c'était au-dessus de tout ce qu'il espérait. Le plaisir que lui prodiguait Caroline avec ses lents va et viens, avec sa main qui accompagnait ses mouvements de temps en temps, ses petits gémissements presque inaudible, sauf pour un vampire, furent une vrai torture et un délice pour lui. Il chercha un appuie, qu'il trouva sur une barre en plastique, qui se cassa sous sa prise. Ça fit rire Caroline, et ça fit vibrer Klaus.**

« Caroline, arrête, je vais, pas comme ça… » baragouina-t-il en réussissant à la hisser par le bras.

« Mais je m'amusais bien ! » minauda-t-elle en faisant la moue.

« La prochaine fois, mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi ! » dit-il en lui défaisant son pantalon.

**Caroline ne se retrouva plus qu'en soutien-gorge, et Klaus la plaqua contre le mur opposé, attrapant une de ses jambes, l'enroulant autour de lui, et il entra en elle avec lenteur.**

« C'est toi qui va devoir être silencieuse maintenant ! » lui dit-il en souriant.

« T'as qu'à m'obliger ! » rétorqua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

**Klaus dévia sa bouche sur sa nuque, et accentua ses pénétrations. Caroline dut se mordre la langue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler de plaisir. Sa bouche fut de nouveau recouverte par celle de Klaus, qui grogna en sentant le goût de son sang sur sa langue. Caroline ne fut pas longue à jouir, et Klaus non plus. La petite cajolerie de Caroline y était aussi pour beaucoup, et ils vinrent dans un même gémissement, étouffé par le baiser. La respiration haletante, Klaus lâcha la jambe de Caroline, qui était toute flageolante, et il se retira d'elle, sans pour autant desserrer sa prise autour d'elle.**

« Je veux recommencer ! » dit Caroline, faisant rire Klaus.

« Ce soir ! » lui dit-il en lui volant un baiser.

**Ils se rhabillèrent du mieux qu'ils purent dans le petit espace où ils étaient, puis, Caroline reprit son collier qu'elle remit à son cou.**

_« Ne me dites pas que vous avez osé le faire là ? » résonna la voix de Rebekah._

**Caroline rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, malgré le petit rire qui s'échappa de sa gorge, et elle sortit de sa cachette avec Klaus.**

« Comme si tu ne l'as jamais fais avec Matt ! » s'amusa Klaus.

« D'où tu sais ça ? » s'outra Rebekah.

« Je te connais petite sœur ! » la taquina-t-il.

**Caroline raccompagna Klaus sur le parking, où il avait parqué sa voiture.**

« J'ai jamais été autant excitée que depuis que je suis avec toi ! » avoua-t-elle à Klaus.

« Je prends ça comme un compliment ! » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

**Caroline s'y blottit, profitant de ses bras jusqu'à ce la sonnerie, annonçant la reprise des cours, se fasse entendre. Caroline regarda Klaus et lui demanda :**

« Tu veux bien m'attendre ? »

« Tu ne rentres pas avec Elena ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« J'ai envie de rentrer avec toi ! » dit-elle en encerclant sa nuque.

« Dans ce cas, je vais attendre patiemment dans ma voiture ! » accepta-t-il.

**Ils partagèrent un dernier baiser, et Caroline repartit en cours. Klaus monta dans sa voiture et patienta jusqu'à la fin des cours à 15H !**

**Kol rentra avec Rebekah, qui avait dit à Matt de dîner chez elle, sa mère insistait. Elena passa chez elle pour prendre des vêtements, et vérifia son courrier qu'elle décida d'ouvrir une fois qu'elle serait au calme dans les bras de Kol. Une fois ses affaires prêtes, elle fut sur le point de sortir, mais une présence des plus indésirables se manifesta dans son dos. Elle lâcha son sac, qui retomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, et se retourna, faisant face à Damon.**

« En quelle langue vais-je devoir te dire de me foutre la paix ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ne m'oblige pas à faire une chose que je regretterais Elena, reviens à la raison bon sang ! » dit Damon.

« Ne m'oblige pas à demander à Kol de t'étriper, je suis sûre qu'il en serait ravi ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Je vais être obligé de faire revenir Stefan pour qu'il m'aide ! » exposa Damon.

« Je vais te donner un scoop : ton frère a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre comme lui, un vampire qui a réussi là où toi et moi on a échoué ! » lui apprit-elle.

« Et c'est quoi je peux savoir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ton frère se nourrit de sang humain, et il en a un parfait contrôle ! » répondit-elle.

« Ouais, bon, si tu le dis, en attendant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de reprendre tes esprits, ou je t'y forcerai ! » sourit-il.

**Elena n'en pouvait plus, et elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions alors elle n'y alla pas par quatre chemins et explosa :**

« Mais bon sang Damon, qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas le fait que j'ai tourné la page ? Ton frère l'a accepté et maintenant il est heureux avec une autre, et moi je suis heureuse avec Kol. Je suis heureuse comme jamais je ne l'ai été auparavant. »

« Je te crois pas Elena. Tu n'as jamais voulu devenir un vampire, et du jour au lendemain tu finis par te dire que tu veux passer l'éternité avec ce crétin de Kol. » rétorqua Damon.

« Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça. Je t'interdis de me juger alors que tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Pour une fois dans ma vie je me sens bien, je ne me sens plus en danger, et ça fait du bien. Ça fait surtout du bien de voir clair dans mes émotions. J'aime Kol, je suis amoureuse de lui et je l'aime suffisamment pour me faire transformer. Il ne m'a rien demandé, il ne m'a pas forcé, c'est MA décision. La mienne, tu entends ? Et pas quelque chose qu'on m'a imposé ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Je ne veux plus te voir Damon, tant que tu n'accepteras pas ma relation avec Kol je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Si c'est la seule façon pour que tu arrêtes de faire n'importe quoi et de briser mes amis… »

« Arrête j'ai rien fais contre eux ! » la coupa-t-il.

« T'as fais revenir Tyler et à cause de vos idées de merde ça a failli coûter la relation de Matt et Rebekah. Vous venez vraiment tout gâcher alors que pour une fois on n'a pas à se battre contre qui que ce soit ! » claqua-t-elle.

« Je te signale que l'ennemi tu vis avec ! » lui rappela-t-il.

« Ce ne sont plus mes ennemis. Elijah n'a jamais été mon ennemi. Klaus a su se racheter ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Il a tué ta tante ! » répliqua Damon.

« Je sais ce qu'il a fait j'étais là ce soir-là, mais quoi que je fasse ça ne la refera pas revenir, alors plutôt que de passer ma vie à haïr quelqu'un qui fait tout pour changer et faire pardonner ses actes, je vais laisser le passé derrière moi et vivre ma vie ! » cingla Elena avant d'ouvrir la porte. « Va t'en ! »

**En un éclair, Damon quitta la maison, et Elena reprit son sac et alla à sa voiture. Elle tenta de garder son sang froid jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive chez Kol.**

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

**Quand Elena entra dans la maison, elle monta directement dans la chambre de Kol dans laquelle elle posa son sac avant de se laisser tomber à plat ventre sur le lit. Elle enfouie sa tête dans un coussin, et frappa des pieds et des poings le matelas en poussant un rugissement agacé, qui fut étouffé par le coussin. Quand elle se fut calmée, elle entendit la voix de Rebekah qui disait :**

_« Tu crois que c'est grave ? »_

_« Elena, tout va bien ? » lui demanda une voix masculine qu'elle reconnue appartenant à Elijah._

« NON ! » répondit-elle.

**Elle laissa échapper un petit grognement avant de sortir du lit et d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, sous les regards curieux d'Elijah et Rebekah, qui redescendirent dans le salon.**

« Je crois qu'Elena est devenue dingue ! » dit Rebekah.

« C'était elle ce bruit ? » demanda Matt.

« Ouais, je me demande ce qui lui a prit ! » dit Rebekah en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

**Elena fit son entrée dans le salon, l'air pensif.**

« Elena, est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda Caroline.

« Je ne sais pas trop. C'est grave si je vous dis que j'ai envie de voir ce que ça fait de frapper un vampire avec une batte de baseball ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Si c'est une batte solide, ça peut faire mal ! » répondit Klaus. « Tu veux frapper qui ? »

« A ton avis ? Quel vampire dans cette ville me donne des envies de meurtres depuis deux semaines ? » dit Elena.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? » soupira Rebekah.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a fait, mais plutôt ce qu'il a dit, et là, je suis vraiment en colère ! » dit Elena avant de demander à Klaus : « Tu ne veux pas lui _« suggérer »_ de me lâcher les baskets ? »

« Il prend de la Veine de Vénus ! » lui rappela Klaus.

« Y a pas un moyen pour la lui faire évacuer en moins de trois jours ? Histoire que je puisse sortir sans avoir mon sermon quotidien ! » questionna-t-elle.

« Tu es vraiment désespérée Elena pour demander ça à Klaus ! » s'amusa Finn.

« Je veux simplement qu'il me fiche la paix ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Ecoute, on va attendre encore deux trois jours, et si tu me dis qu'il persiste, je te promets que je le pends par les pieds et que j'évacue la Veine de Vénus qu'il aura dans le sang en lui entaillant le corps. Ça te va ? » demanda Klaus.

« Merci ! » sourit Elena. « Où est Kol ? »

_« Ici ! » fit ce dernier depuis l'entrée._

**Elena le rejoignit, et il l'accueillit pour un baiser langoureux. Elle se retrouva allongée sur leur matelas douillet, et elle sourit lorsqu'elle entendit le verrou de la chambre se fermer. Elle se redressa pour se débarrasser de ses chaussures, de son pantalon et de son pull, tout comme Kol qui se retrouva en boxer. Il se rallongea sur Elena, qui l'entoura de ses jambes.**

« Je comprends pourquoi tu as mis du temps à me revenir ! » dit-il en la regardant.

« Je suis désolé, je fais tout ce que je peux pour qu'il comprenne, mais il est plus têtu qu'une mule. » souffla Elena.

« Je t'aime, Elena ! » lui dit-il.

« Prouve le moi ! » lui susurra-t-elle.

**Au lieu d'embrasser Elena sur la bouche, Kol fit dévier ses lèvres sur sa poitrine. Elena se cambra, et Kol en profita pour lui enlever son soutien-gorge. Avec une faim dévorante, il prit un sein en bouche, et prit l'autre avec une main. Il alterna toutes les trente secondes d'un sein à l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le désir d'Elena s'intensifie, frappant Kol de plein fouet. Il parcouru le reste de son corps de baisers fiévreux, puis, lui enleva son dernier vêtement, et Elena se releva pour lui enlever son boxer. Kol captura sa bouche et l'embrassa, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, et quand il sentit qu'Elena relevait les hanches, il ne perdit pas un instant et la pénétra. Elle lui mordit la lèvre tellement fort sous le coup du plaisir, qu'il saigna un peu. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir, et ils ne se lâchèrent du regard. Les pénétrations de Kol se firent plus rapides. Tellement rapide qu'Elena sentit le sang battre dans ses veines. Les veines saillantes de Kol apparurent sous ses yeux, et Elena l'obligea à se rapprocha d'elle en posant ses talons sur ses fesses, rapprochant leurs corps à l'extrême. Leur souffle se mélangèrent, et, quand Elena se sentit sur le moment de l'extase, elle fit un léger hochement de tête à Kol, qui, crocs sortant, mordit Elena. Cette dernière laissa exploser sa jouissance en gémissant très fort, et elle ne pu réprimer un sourire quand elle sentit la jouissance de Kol en elle. Il ôta ses crocs et embrassa Elena, qui se moqua du sang. De son propre sang. Une fois qu'ils eurent reprit leur souffle, Kol se mordit le poignet et le tendit à Elena, qui but le nectar rouge qui cautérisa sa plaie.**

**Sortant de la douche, Elena avait mit un simple jogging et un sweat-shirt à capuche de Kol. Il sortit de la salle de bain, tout nu, séchant ses cheveux avec une serviette. Une serviette qu'Elena enroula, passa autour de la nuque de son amoureux, et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser.**

_**Maison des Salvatore !**_

**Damon vida son énième verre de scotch, avant de balancer son verre dans le feu de la cheminée qui s'embrasa. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Elena avait été on ne peut plus claire, et il reconnu qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Mais où allait-il aller ? Stefan refusait de lui dire où il était, et d'après Elena, il avait rencontré quelqu'un. Etait-ce pour cette raison que Stefan refusait de dire à son frère où il se trouvait ? Damon ne savait plus quoi faire !**

_**Une semaine plus tard !**_

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

**C'était samedi, et Elena, descendant le grand escalier de l'immense maison, aperçut Elijah et l'interpella.**

« Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu peux me rendre un service ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Elle lui fit signe d'approcher, et, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille ce qu'elle souhaitait, ce qui fit sourire l'Originel, qui accepta et quitta la maison.**


	19. Retrouvailles

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**Ce chapitre marque le retour de Jeremy et Katherine, et l'arrivée de Sage !**

**Merci encore de tous vos commentaires et bonne lecture !**

**N'oubliez pas que j'ai deux autres fictions sur Vampire Diaries : Plus Fort Que La Mort & Eternal Love, toutes deux basées sur Klaus !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maison des Mikaelson !<strong>_

**Durant les deux dernières heures, toutes les dix minutes, Elena allait à la fenêtre pour guetter le retour d'Elijah, ce qui, au bout d'un moment, agaça Rebekah qui s'écria :**

« Bon sang Elena arrête tu me donnes le tournis ! »

« Désolé ! » soupira Elena.

**Kol l'obligea à venir se rasseoir sur ses genoux, et lui embrassa le cou. Elena ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par l'étreinte de Kol, qui lui susurra des petits mots doux à l'oreille. Ils passèrent les minutes suivantes à se murmurer des choses, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elena regarda par l'entrée du salon, et Jeremy entra.**

« JEREMY ! » s'écria Elena en se levant.

**Elle se jeta dans les bras de son frère, qui la serra contre lui. Elena vit Elijah sur le pas de la porte, et elle lui murmura :**

« Merci ! »

**Il lui répondit en souriant.**

« T'as fais bon voyage ? » demanda-t-elle à son frère en s'écartant pour le regarder.

« J'ai connu pire ! » répondit-il.

**Jeremy regarda derrière sa sœur et dit :**

« Tu dois être Kol ! »

« En chair et en os ! » affirma ce dernier.

« Et tout en prétention ! » ajouta Rebekah.

« La ferme Bekah on t'a pas sonné ! » répliqua Kol en tendant sa main à Jeremy.

**Ce dernier esquissa un sourire avant de serrer la main de Kol. Klaus, Finn et Esther entrèrent à leur tour, les bras chargés de paquet de nourriture.**

« Kol ! » appela Esther.

**Kol se précipita vers sa mère et lui prit les deux sacs qui lui pesaient, et alla les déposer à la cuisine, avant de revenir avec ses frères.**

« C'est bon, j'ai eu droit à un briefing dans la voiture par Elijah ! » dit Jeremy.

« Tu restes dîner avec nous ? » lui proposa Esther.

« Oui, avec plaisir, surtout que je n'ai rien mangé depuis que je suis monté dans l'avion ! » dit Jeremy en grimaçant.

« Je prévois le double alors ! » s'amusa Esther. « Rebekah, Matt sera des nôtres ? »

« Oui, il a intérêt ! » dit Rebekah.

**Esther s'éclipsa dans la cuisine avec Finn.**

« Pauvre Matt, il n'est pas gâté avec notre sœur ! » dit Klaus en prenant son téléphone.

« Tu peux parler, tu te fais mener par le bout du nez avec Caroline ! » répliqua Rebekah.

**Elijah leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte après qu'on ait sonné. Il tomba sur Bonnie.**

« Elena m'a dit de venir ! » dit-elle.

« Entre ! » l'invita Elijah.

**Il la guida jusqu'au salon, et elle se figea en voyant Jeremy.**

« Bonnie ! » s'exclama ce dernier.

**Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.**

« Tu ne devais pas rentrer la semaine prochaine ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« C'est ce qu'on t'a fait croire, je voulais te faire la surprise en arrivant plus tôt ! » expliqua Jeremy.

**Bonnie se blotti contre Jeremy, qui la serra contre elle en respirant le parfum de sa peau qui lui avait tant manqué.**

**Jeremy avait entraîné Bonnie à l'extérieur de la maison afin d'être tranquille. Main dans la main, ils marchèrent sur l'immense allée. Aucun d'eux n'avait ouvert la bouche depuis cinq minutes, mais Jeremy s'arrêta, et attira Bonnie à lui pour un baiser. Elle se laissa emporter par cet élan de tendresse, et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Jeremy, qui l'enferma dans ses bras qui avaient prit du volume. Quand le baiser prit fin, Jeremy dit à Bonnie :**

« Je sais que t'as souffert à cause de moi, et je te promets que je vais me faire pardonner. Plus jamais je ferai quoi que ce soit qui te blessera ! »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je te pardonnais Jeremy ! » dit Bonnie.

« Je sais, mais je voulais te le dire de vive-voix ! » lui sourit-il.

« On n'a qu'à dire qu'on reprend tout du début ! » suggéra-t-elle.

« Ça me va ! » accepta-t-il.

**Bonnie fit passer ses mains sur le torse de Jeremy, et lui dit :**

« C'est moi ou t'as pris du muscle ? »

« Tu le constateras ce soir par toi-même ! » lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Ils se perdirent dans ce nouveau baiser à un tel point qu'ils n'entendirent pas la voiture de Caroline se garer près d'eux qu'au moment où elle dit :**

« Dites donc vous deux, y a des chambres pour ce genre de chose ! »

**Bonnie cacha son visage dans le torse de Jeremy, qui fit un clin d'œil à Caroline.**

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

**Elena passant la nuit chez Kol, Jeremy avait la maison pour lui tout seul. A peine le seuil franchit, qu'il laissa son sac choir sur le seuil de porte avant de pousser le verrou, et de plaquer Bonnie contre la porte et de capturer sa bouche. La sorcière fut plus que réceptive au baiser, et elle laissa Jeremy la diriger dans le salon sans interrompre le baiser, mais le besoin d'air se fit sentir et ils durent s'arrêter. Jeremy se débarrassa de sa veste, qu'il posa sur une chaise, et Bonnie lui enleva son sweat-shirt. Elle fit balader ses doigts sur ses épaules, traça le contour de ses pectoraux avant de s'arrêter sur ses abdominaux, mais Jeremy aussi était avide de sentir la peau de Bonnie sous ses doigts, alors il entreprit de lui enlever son pull, et de défaire les boutons du petit chemisier blanc qu'elle portait en dessous. Elle se retrouva en soutien-gorge, et ferma les yeux sous les caresses de Jeremy, qui s'assit sur le canapé, entraînant Bonnie avec lui.**

« Tu me dis quand tu veux qu'on arrête ! » lui dit-il.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on le fait tous les deux ! » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Je sais, mais je voulais être sûr que t'en avais envie autant que moi ! » avoua-t-il.

**Bonnie lui sourit, puis, elle grimpa sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté. Jeremy plaça automatiquement ses mains sur ses hanches, et Bonnie l'embrassa. Les mains de Jeremy se faufilèrent dans le dos de Bonnie, et il joua avec le soutien-gorge avant de le lui enlever.**

« Toujours aussi belle ! » souffla Jeremy.

**Il changea leur position, allongea Bonnie sur le canapé et embrassa son cou. A mesure qu'il descendait jusqu'à son ventre, Bonnie se cramponna au canapé. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait rien fait de ce côté-là. Jamais elle n'avait remplacé Jeremy, et c'était pareil pour lui. Chaussures, pantalons et sous-vêtements ne furent que de l'histoire ancienne, et Jeremy se replaça sur Bonnie, qui l'attira vers elle pour cueillir ses lèvres.**

**Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, toujours sur le canapé, uniquement recouvert d'une fine couverture.**

« Pas très confortable ! » marmonna Bonnie, faisant rire Jeremy.

« Je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps ! » dit-il en lui caressant le bras.

« Moi pareil ! » soupira Bonnie.

**Elle déposa de légers baisers sur son torse, avant de se relever du mieux qu'elle pu pour le regarder.**

« Je t'aime Jeremy ! » déclara-t-elle.

« Bonnie, si tu savais comme je t'aime aussi ! » lui retourna-t-il en lui caressant le visage.

**Ils restèrent encore cinq minutes blottit l'un contre l'autre, avant d'aller dans la salle de bain et de prendre une douche ensemble. Ils se changèrent, se brossèrent les dents, Bonnie avec une brosse à dent neuve, puis, prirent leur petit-déjeuner avant de remonter dans la chambre de Jeremy pour refaire l'amour encore et encore. Ils avaient tant à rattraper !**

_**Une semaine plus tard !**_

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

**Esther, avec l'aide de Caroline, Elena, Rebekah et Bonnie, préparait le dîner du soir. Les garçons, Jeremy, Matt, Finn, Elijah, Kol et Klaus étaient tous dans le salon, mais Jeremy rattrapait les cours qu'il avait manqué. Au bout de deux heures, il posa son stylo et se massa les poignets.**

« J'ai besoin d'une pause ! » grommela-t-il, faisant rire les garçons.

**Klaus, tout en dessinant, regarda sa montre toutes les cinq minutes, ce que remarqua Kol qui ne pu s'empêcher de demander :**

« Hey Nik, t'as un rencard pour que tu consultes ta montre toutes les trente secondes ? »

_« QUOI ? »_

**Jeremy et Matt sursautèrent à l'entente de la voix de Caroline. En une seconde, elle fut devant Klaus, les mains sur les hanches et attendit. Klaus se leva, lui prit le bras et s'éclipsa avec elle dans sa chambre. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il dit à Caroline :**

« T'as oublié que c'est aujourd'hui qu'_elle_ doit venir ? »

« Oh mince, ça m'était complètement sortit de la tête ! » avoua-t-elle. « Je suis désolé ! »

« N'oublie pas que ma mère et toi êtes les seules au courant. » dit-il.

**Elle hocha la tête, mais quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la bouche de Klaus, elle ne résista pas et l'embrassa. Leurs langues se trouvèrent rapidement, mais Klaus y mit fin, au grand regret de Caroline. Elle retourna dans la cuisine, mais on sonna à la porte quand Klaus fut sur le seuil du salon. Il regarda sa montre et dit :**

« Pile à l'heure ! »

**Il alla ouvrir et une femme d'une trentaine d'année, rousse, un manteau noir par-dessus un jean et un pull se tenait devant lui.**

« Ravi de te revoir ! » dit Klaus.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir ? » demanda la femme.

« Entre, tu vas le voir par toi-même ! » répondit Klaus.

**Elle entra, et Klaus, après avoir refermé la porte, appela :**

« Finn, tu peux venir une minute ? »

**A l'entente du nom de _Finn_, la femme eut du mal à respirer, et lorsque Finn fit son apparition :**

« Sage ? »

« Je vais vous laisser vous retrouver ! » leur dit Klaus avant de s'éclipser dans le salon.

**Finn se retrouvait en face de la femme qu'il avait transformé 900 plus tôt. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Ils se retrouvèrent à un centimètre de l'autre, et ce fut Finn qui brisa la distance en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Sage. Ils s'étreignirent avec force tout en s'embrassant.**

_**Chambre de Finn !**_

**Ils ne leur avaient pas fallu longtemps à Sage et lui pour raviver la flamme qui les avaient fait tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Allongés l'un face à l'autre après l'amour, ils ne cessaient de se sourire.**

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi ton frère m'a fait venir ! » dit Sage.

« Il ne t'a pas dit que j'avais été libéré du cercueil ? » demanda Finn.

« Non, il m'a simplement dit qu'il voulait me parler ! » répondit Sage.

« Je lui suis reconnaissant de t'avoir retrouvé, surtout que j'ignorais tout de ses projets ! » avoua Finn.

**Elle se serra contre lui, et Finn l'enferma dans ses bras, heureux d'avoir retrouvé la femme qu'il avait transformée pour ne pas la perdre neuf siècles auparavant.**

_**Trois jours plus tard !**_

**Elijah s'était isolé dans la bibliothèque de la maison, laissant de l'espace entre lui et les amours de ses frères et sœurs. Il étudiait un livre d'histoire, quand Elena entra.**

« Ne devrais-tu pas être avec Kol ? » demanda Elijah.

« Il est allé chercher Matt parce que Rebekah n'est pas encore prête ! » répondit Elena.

« Typique ! » soupira-t-il.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

**Surpris par cette question, Elijah leva la tête du livre et regarda Elena en lui demanda :**

« Bien sûr, pourquoi me demande-tu ça ? »

« C'est juste que j'ai remarqué que depuis que Finn et Sage se sont retrouvés, tu restes en retrait. » dit Elena.

« C'est si évident que ça ? » demanda-t-il, un brin amusé.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.

« Il n'y a rien à dire Elena ! » répondit-il en s'installant sur l'un des fauteuils, livre à la main.

« Moi je crois que si ! » dit-elle en allant s'asseoir à côté de lui. « Allez, dis-moi tout, même si je pense savoir de quoi il s'agit ! »

« Oh vraiment ? » arqua-t-il.

« Ouais, alors premièrement, je dirais que tu commences à en avoir marre d'être entouré de couples. Correct ? » exposa-t-elle.

« Tu marques un point ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« Ensuite, je dirais que tu penses encore à une certaine personne qui me ressemble, ou plutôt à qui je ressemble. Vrai ou faux ? » tenta-t-elle.

**Elijah soupira car Elena avait tapée en plein dans le mille.**

« Tu l'aimes toujours n'est-ce pas ? Katherine ? » demanda Elena.

« C'est possible ! » répondit Elijah.

« Pourquoi tu ne la cherches pas ? Après tout, elle n'a jamais su que tu l'aimais et que tu avais trouvé un moyen de la sauver _ce soir-là_ ! » dit Elena.

« Ce n'est pas si simple, Elena. Klaus lui en veut toujours, et il la tuera, alors je préfère rester en retrait. » expliqua Elijah.

« Ton frère a changé, Elijah. Il ne me prend plus de sang, et grâce à ce changement, je pourrais être avec Kol aussi longtemps que je le souhaite. Il me transformera quand je le lui demanderais. Il a retrouvé Sage pour Finn, et il a su se faire aimer de Caroline ! » lui dit-elle.

« Tu es gentille, Elena, et je suis consciente du changement de Klaus, mais quand il est trahi par quelqu'un, il lui en voudra pour l'éternité ! » l'informa Elijah.

« J'aurais essayé ! » souffla Elena.

**Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Elijah, et quitta la bibliothèque.**

**Ce qu'aucun d'eux ne su, c'est que cette petite conversation a été intercepté par Klaus, qui s'était éclipsé quand il entendit Elena se lever. Il gagna sa chambre, où Caroline l'attendait. Il s'assit sur son lit, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Inquiète, Caroline posa sur le lit le magasine qu'elle était en train de lire, et se mit derrière Klaus, lui encercla les épaules et lui demanda :**

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« J'essaie de prendre une décision ! » répondit-il en se redressant.

« A quel sujet ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Katerina ! » dit-il en se laissant aller contre Caroline.

« Je comprends rien là ! » dit Caroline.

« Il semblerait qu'Elijah soit toujours amoureux d'elle ! » dit Klaus.

**Il lui raconta la conversation qu'il a entendu entre Elena et Elijah, et Caroline l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Quand il eut finit, il soupira, mais réprima un frisson lorsqu'il sentit Caroline lui mordiller l'oreille.**

« Rends sa liberté à Katherine, et laisse Elijah être heureux. » lui dit-elle.

« Tu as sans doute raison ! » soupira l'hybride.

« J'ai toujours raison ! » lui chuchota-t-elle, arrachant un sourire à Klaus.

« Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à la retrouver pour mon frère ! » dit-il en respirant bruyamment.

**Caroline lui caressait le torse à travers sa chemise noire, tout en lui baisant la nuque. Elle revint à son oreille et lui susurra :**

« Tu la chercheras après m'avoir fait l'amour ! »

**Elle prit son visage à une main et le tourna vers elle, puis, l'embrassa langoureusement, mais elle s'arrêta trop rapidement.**

« A moins bien sûr que tu n'en aies pas envie ! » dit-elle en faisant la moue.

**Il arqua les sourcils l'air de dire : _Tu te moques de moi ? _Caroline sourit, et reprit les lèvres de Klaus, qui, en une seconde, s'allongea sur Caroline.**

**Durant trois jours entiers, Klaus avait appelé tous ses contacts pour savoir si l'un d'eux avait vu Katherine. Il finit par la trouver, et, après la confirmation de sa mère, qui avait traçait magiquement la fragrance de Katherine jusqu'en Europe, Klaus retrouva son frère dans la bibliothèque, un billet d'avion à la main.**

« Elijah, t'as une minute ? » demanda Klaus.

« Bien sûr, qu'y a-t-il ? » fit Elijah en se levant de son fauteuil.

**Klaus lui tendit le billet d'avion et lui dit :**

« Ton avion décolle demain matin à neuf heures pour Londres ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aille faire à Londres ? » demanda Elijah en prenant le billet.

« Retrouver Katerina ! » répondit Klaus.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Elijah.

« Je t'ai entendu parler avec Elena hier, et elle a raison tu sais, j'ai changé, et tu peux dire à cette chère Katerina qu'elle n'a plus rien à craindre de moi. Il est temps que tu sois heureux toi aussi ! » lui dit Klaus.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère ? » demanda Elijah.

« Je te l'ai dis grand frère, j'ai changé ! » dit Klaus en haussant les épaules.

« Caroline t'a convaincue, avoue ! » dit Elijah.

« Non, c'était mon idée ! » dit Klaus.

« Mais… » commença Elijah mais Klaus le coupa.

« Y a pas de mais, d'accord ? Tu prends ce billet d'avion, tu vas faire tes valises et s'il le faut je te mets dans l'avion en partance pour Londres moi-même ! »

**Elijah esquissa un sourire, et Klaus s'évapora de la pièce avant que son frère ne lui dise autre chose.**

_**Londres, Angleterre !**_

**L'hiver approchait à grand pas, mais Katherine ne fit pas attention au froid qui lui mordait la peau au travers son épais manteau et ses bottes. Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà qu'elle était en Europe. Depuis l'affaire avec Mikael, elle ne voulait plus rien avoir affaire avec Klaus. Elle tenait à la vie quand même. Stefan avait refait sa vie d'après un de ses amis qui vivait à La Nouvelle-Orléans, et il semblait heureux avec cette fille, Holly. Elle ne pouvait pas passer l'éternité à lui courir après, ça ne servait à rien, elle devait se faire une raison. Elle se demandait simplement pourquoi il ne s'était pas remis avec Elena. Voilà une question qui sans doute resterait sans réponse pour elle. Ses cheveux bouclés flottant autour d'elle, elle se baladait dans Trafalgar Square. Cette très célèbre place de Westminster était remplie de touristes malgré le temps maussade qu'il faisait. Pourquoi avait-elle choisit Londres au lieu d'un pays chaud ?**

_« Bonjour Katerina ! »_

**Elle se retourna à l'entente de _cette voix_ qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille, et ne masqua pas sa surprise en voyant : **

« Elijah ? »

« Surprise, hein ? » lui sourit-il.

« Oui, on peut dire ça ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas si loin d'elle.**

« Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est Klaus qui t'a trouvé ! » répondit-il, mais il s'empressa de la rassurer lorsqu'il vit l'éclat de peur dans ses yeux : « N'aies crainte, il ne m'a pas envoyé pour te tuer ! »

**Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis, lui demanda :**

« Pourquoi a-t-il eu besoin de me chercher ? »

« Il l'a fait pour moi ! » avoua-t-il.

« Pour toi ? » souffla-t-elle.

« Viens marcher un peu avec moi, je te promets que je saurais me tenir correctement ! » lui dit-il.

**Katherine le regarda attentivement. Il portait, comme à son habitude, un costume, gris, des chaussures cirées noires, et une cravate. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, et Katherine ne pu que reconnaître sa beauté. Il avait toujours été beau, mais il s'embellissait de siècle en siècle. Ses yeux gris étaient toujours aussi attirants et profonds.**

« Katerina ? » dit-il.

**Elle frissonna malgré elle. Il était l'un des seuls, avec Klaus, à l'appeler Katerina. Après tout, c'était son vrai prénom. Elle se rendit compte qu'il lui présentait son bras en gentleman qu'il était, et, affichant un léger sourire, passant sa main droite sous son bras gauche, et il la guida dans une allure normale dans Trafalgar Square.**

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis mon départ ? Je suppose que Elena a choisit Damon pour que Stefan soit à La Nouvelle-Orléans avec une autre fille ! » dit Katherine.

« Détrompe-toi, Elena entretient une relation assez enflammée avec mon frère Kol ! » dit-il.

« Kol ? Mais je croyais que tous tes frères étaient enfermés… » mais Elijah la coupa.

« Oui c'est vrai, mais il s'est passé beaucoup de chose ! »

**Il lui raconta donc comment, avec l'aide Damon et Stefan, il avait réveillé sa famille dans le dos de Klaus, la résurrection de leur mère, le bal donné en l'honneur de leur retrouvailles, les relations que Klaus, Kol et Rebekah entretenaient avec Caroline, Elena et Matt, les insupportables assauts de Damon pour qu'Elena revienne à la raison, et le départ de Stefan de Mystic Falls. La surprise de Klaus lorsqu'il a réunit Finn et Sage. A la fin du récit, Katherine n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.**

« Et bien, Elena est bien plus surprenante que je le croyais. Elle n'a choisit aucun des Salvatore ! » dit-elle. « Mais ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est que Klaus soit tombé amoureux de Caroline, ça ne lui ressemble pas ! »

« Ne m'en parle pas, il y a des jours où il est pire qu'un adolescent à peine pubère ! » soupira Elijah.

**Katherine eut un petit rire, ce qui lui fit du bien. Elle s'était toujours sentit à son aise avec Elijah, mais tout ça c'était il y a des siècles.**

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je repensais aux moments qu'on avait passé ensemble lorsque j'étais humaine. Et je me rends compte aussi à quel point j'ai été bête quand je me suis rapprochée de Klaus. J'ai dut te faire de la peine car maintenant que j'y repense, chaque fois qu'il venait me chercher lorsque j'étais avec toi, tu avais une lueur étrange dans le regard ! » répondit-elle.

« Tu as raison ! » dit-il en s'arrêtant. « Après ta fuite, j'en ai voulu à mon frère pour m'avoir empêché de te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi, mais j'ai finis par me convaincre qu'il avait raison et que j'avais fais une énorme erreur en tombant amoureux de toi ! »

**L'estomac de Katherine se serra, et le souffle lui manqua mais elle ne laissa rien paraître.**

« Jusqu'à ma discussion avec Elena il y a une semaine ! » reprit-il. « J'aurais pu te chercher et venir te retrouver pour te dire ce que je n'ai pas pu t'avouer ce jour-là, mais la peur que Klaus te tue fut plus forte et j'ai préféré ne rien faire, mais il a changé et c'est pour cette raison qu'il t'a cherché, pour que je puisse enfin te dire que malgré toutes ces années, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Katerina ! »

**Ils étaient à présent sortis de Trafalgar Square, et Katherine dut se retenir à un poteau pour reprendre son souffle. Ainsi, Elijah était amoureux d'elle depuis plus de six siècles ?**

_« Katerina ? » l'entendit-elle l'appeler._

**Le même frisson que tout à l'heure la parcourue, mais soudain, un mince filet de pluie tomba sur Londres. Cela sembla ramener Katherine à la réalité. Elle sentit une main sur son bras, puis, une autre sur sa joue. Elle croisa ses prunelles grises à travers la pluie. Elles dégageaient une telle intensité, ce qui eut pour effet de la clouer au sol, mais elle perdit totalement pied lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche d'Elijah se poser sur elle. Ses lèvres étaient douces. Les plus douces qu'elle ait pu embrasser. Automatiquement, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, et Elijah la rapprocha de lui. Ils se fichaient pas mal de la pluie qui tombait drument sur eux, des humains qui courraient dans tous les sens pour se protéger de l'orage, des bruits incessants des voitures qui klaxonnaient à tout va. Ils étaient seuls au monde. Quand le baiser prit fin, Katherine lâcha un :**

« Wow ! »

**Qui encouragea Elijah, qui l'embrassa de nouveau.**

_**Chambre d'hôtel de Katherine !**_

**La moquette de la chambre d'hôtel fut trempée, mais aucun d'eux n'y prêta attention. Katherine débarrassa Elijah de la veste de son costume, et il fit de même avec son manteau. Tour à tour, ils ôtèrent à l'autre les vêtements qu'ils portaient, et quand ils furent en sous-vêtement, leurs mains partirent à l'assaut du corps de l'autre, tout en partageant un baiser fougueux. Katherine se retrouva contre la table de nuit de la chambre, qui bascula et fit tomber la lampe de chevet qui se brisa en deux sous le choc. Katherine s'en fichait, car Elijah avait fait dévier sa bouche son cou. Elle ne pu rien faire d'autre que de caresser son dos comme elle pouvait, car tout en elle brûlait. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit ça. Retrouvant un semblant de lucidité, elle poussa Elijah sur le lit, qui retomba sur le dos, et grimpa sur lui en utilisant sa vitesse, l'embrassant de nouveau. Ses cheveux mouillés lui collaient partout, mais encore une fois, elle s'en fichait. Elle parsema le torse d'Elijah de baisers, savourant le goût de sa peau et caressa ses épaules musclés. Bon sang qu'il était bien foutu. Elijah les fit basculer pour se retrouver au-dessus, et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, la respiration haletante. Katherine prit son visage entre ses mains et l'attira à elle pour un nouveau baiser, tandis qu'Elijah fit courir ses mains dans son dos et dégrafa son soutien-gorge, qu'il jeta à travers la chambre. Ils se débarrassèrent de leur dernier rempart, et Elijah ne perdit pas un instant de plus et entra en elle. Il n'attendit pas, et remua ses hanches. Il avait trop attendu, et d'après les gémissements que poussaient Katherine, cela ne la gênait pas. Elijah avait prit appuie sur ses mains, tandis que ses coups de reins se firent plus violents. Mais Katherine ne s'en plaignit pas, au contraire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas fait l'amour avec autant de passion et de fougue. Elle crocheta ses jambes autour de lui, donnant plus d'ampleur à ses pénétrations, et Elijah lui vola un baiser avant de dévier sur sa nuque. Sous le coup du plaisir, il donna un coup de poing dans la tête de lit, qui se fissura, faisant sourire Katherine, qui se sentit proche de la jouissance. Elijah le sentit, et ils jouirent en même temps, mais Elijah planta ses crocs dans la chair de Katherine, qui fit pareil avec lui. **

**Il était près de minuit quand Katherine, blottit sous les draps contre Elijah, dont le drap ne masquait aucunement son torse ridiculement sexy, demanda :**

« Il se passe quoi maintenant ? »

« Je te ramène avec moi à Mystic Falls ! » répondit-il. « Si tu veux toujours de moi ! »

**Il avait dit ça sur le ton de plaisanterie, et Katherine sourit tout en enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque.**

« Je te suivrais, mais je ne risque pas d'être la bienvenue. Elena et Caroline me détestent, et je ne leur en veux pas après tout ce que je leur ai fais ! » dit Katherine.

« C'est du passé tout ça ! » lui dit Elijah.

**Il fit un petit mouvement pour l'obliger à le regarder et lui dit :**

« On restera à Londres encore quelques jours avant de rentrer si tu veux ! »

« T'as toujours été un parfait gentleman ! » lui sourit-elle.

« Il faut bien montrer l'exemple avec les frères que j'aie ! » plaisanta-t-il, faisant rire Katherine.

**Ils s'embrassèrent, et Katherine se retrouva sous Elijah.**

« Encore ? » s'amusa-t-elle lorsqu'elle le sentit en elle.

« On a du temps à rattraper ! » lui dit-il.

« Heureusement qu'on a une très bonne endurance ! » lui susurra-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

_**Nouvelle-Orléans, Etats-Unis !**_

**Alors qu'elle prenait sa pause, Holly avait entraîné Stefan à l'arrière du jazz-bar, où ils passèrent cinq bonnes minutes à s'embrasser. Il l'avait assise sur le capot d'une voiture, qui s'avérait être celle d'Holly, et il parsemait son cou de baisers fiévreux.**

« Stefan, on risque de nous voir ! » dit Holly.

« M'en fou ! » marmonna-t-il.

« T'as raison on s'en fou, continu ! » lui dit-elle.

_« Et bien, et bien, mais que vois-je ? »_

**Stefan arrêta ses cajoleries et regarda en provenance de la voix sur sa gauche, imité par Holly.**

« Damon ? » s'ahuri-t-il.

« Salut p'tit frère ! »


	20. Avenir

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**Je consacrerais le prochain chapitre à Damon !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>« Comment tu m'as trouvé ? » demanda Stefan.<p>

« J'ai toujours su où te trouver ! » répondit Damon.

**Il regarda Holly attentivement, essayant de se rappeler où il avait bien pu croiser ce visage.**

« Tu veux bien arrêter de la regarder comme si c'était de la viande fraîche ? » dit Stefan.

« Il essaie de se rappeler où il m'a vu. » dit Holly. « New-York, 1961 ! »

« Oh non pas toi ! » souffla Damon.

« Ravie de te revoir, Monsieur le Tombeur ! » le taquina Holly.

**Instinctivement, et surtout en se rappelant ce jour douloureux, Damon mit une main devant sa partie intime, ne souhaitant pas recevoir un nouveau coup dans cette partie de son anatomie.**

« Tu l'avais bien cherché ! » lui rappela Holly.

« Ouais ! » bougonna Damon.

**Holly eut un petit rire, avant d'embrasser Stefan et lui dit :**

« Faut que je retourne bosser ! »

« D'accord ! » dit Stefan.

**Elle passa par la porte des employés, et Damon vint s'asseoir sur le capot de la voiture à côté de son frère.**

« Tu t'es enfin décidé à les laisser tranquille ? » demanda Stefan.

« Ouais ! » répondit Damon en soupirant. « Je te jure Stefan, la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, je peux t'assurer qu'on aurait dit Katherine ! »

« Mais elle n'est pas Katherine. » lui dit Stefan.

« Niveau caractère, je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'est pas loin ! » dit Damon.

« Elles sont parentes, faut pas l'oublier ! » dit Stefan.

« Je crois que je vais devoir faire comme toi, me trouver une fille ! » exposa Damon.

« Tu la trouveras, mais tu restes loin d'Holly ! » le prévint Stefan.

« Elle est trop cinglée pour moi ! » lui assura Damon. « Tu savais que je l'a connaissais ? »

« Elle m'en a parlé, et je dois t'avouer que ça m'a bien fait rire ! » dit Stefan.

« Oh la ferme ! » grommela Damon.

« Allez viens, je crois que t'as besoin d'un verre ! » dit Stefan en prenant son frère par l'épaule.

**Damon suivit son frère à l'intérieur du club, et ils allèrent directement au bar. Holly leur servit à chacun un verre de scotch bien fort.**

_**Mystic Falls !**_

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

**Elena, habillée chaudement et qui portait l'une des vestes en cuir de Kol, descendit dans la cuisine où elle trouva Jeremy en short et débardeur en train de manger un bol de céréales.**

« T'es toujours pas habillé ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Non ! » répondit-il simplement. « Pourquoi Kol n'est pas resté avec toi cette nuit ? Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas ! »

« Et bien, disons qu'on fait beaucoup de bruit ! » dit Elena.

« D'accord, épargne-moi les détails ! » s'amusa Jeremy.

**Elena se mit à rire quand Jeremy lui dit :**

« Y a une lettre qui est arrivé pour toi, elle est sur la table ! »

**Elena alla la prendre, et c'était une enveloppe simple accrochée à une grande enveloppe cartonnée. Elena ouvrit la petite enveloppe d'abord, tout en allant à la cuisine, et lu le contenu.**

« Oh Mon Dieu, Jeremy ! » dit-elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Jeremy ! » répéta-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » s'impatienta-t-il.

« Regarde ! » dit-elle en lui montrant l'enveloppe.

**Jeremy lu les premières phrases à haute voix :**

« Chère Mademoiselle Gilbert, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre candidature a été retenue pour… Harvard ? »

**Elena sautillait sur place. Elle non plus n'y croyait pas !**

« Ils t'ont acceptés ! » dit Jeremy.

« Oui, et je suis la première étonnée, j'ai quand même ratée beaucoup de cours ! » dit-elle à son tour.

« Tu as toujours été une bonne élève Elena, et puis tu n'as plus manqué un seul cours depuis quelques semaines ! » moi rappela-t-il.

« Ouais ! » fit-elle en parcourant le reste de sa lettre. « J'ai même droit à une bourse, et il semblerait que les lettres de recommandations que m'ont fait Alaric et Carol y soit pour beaucoup ! »

« Faudra que t'ailles les remercier ! » dit Jeremy.

**Quelqu'un sonna, et Elena cria :**

« ENTREZ ! »

**Bonnie fit irruption dans la cuisine, et tendit une lettre à Elena, et cette dernière lui tendit sa propre lettre. Elles se mirent à hurler de joie et se tombèrent dans les bras.**

« T'arrive à le croire toi avec tout ce qui nous est arrivé ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Je sais c'est dingue ! » répondit Elena. « Il faut que j'aille l'annoncer à Kol ! »

**Elle prit ses clés de voiture et quitta la maison. Bonnie se dirigea vers Jeremy, qui avait déposé son bol vide dans le lave-vaisselle. Elle lui donna sa lettre d'admission, et Jeremy sourit.**

« Wow, Berkeley ! » dit-il.

**Le sourire de Bonnie s'agrandit, et Jeremy l'embrassa.**

« Il faut fêter ça ! » dit Jeremy.

« T'as une idée ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Possible ! » murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

**Elijah et Katherine venaient tout juste de revenir de Londres, et Katherine s'assit sur le lit d'Elijah, pas vraiment à l'aise au sein de la famille de celui qui avait juré de la tuer.**

« Katerina ? » l'appela Elijah.

**Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il lui tendit la main. Une main qu'elle prit et elle se retrouva dans ses bras.**

« Il a promit, et il tient toujours ses promesses ! » lui dit-il.

**Elle soupira, pas très convaincue. Elijah lui prit la main et ils sortirent de la chambre. Arrivée en bas, la porte s'ouvrit sur Elena, qui s'arrêta de justesse, évitant une collision douloureuse entre elle et Katherine.**

« Déjà de retour ? » dit Elena.

« Comme tu peux le voir ! » acquiesça Elijah.

« Euh, je serai ravie de discuter mais je dois voir Kol. Il est où ? » demanda Elena.

« Sans doute dans sa chambre ! » répondit Elijah.

« Merci ! » sourit Elena en montant les escaliers, dans lesquels elle vit Klaus. « Salut Klaus, au revoir Klaus ! »

**Surpris, Klaus se reprit et lui dit :**

« J'ai été ravi de discuter avec toi ! »

**Le rire d'Elena lui parvint, et quand Klaus vit Katherine, il se contenta de passer devant elle et de donner une tape fraternelle sur l'épaule d'Elijah.**

« Où tu vas ? » lui demanda Elijah, en le voyant qui s'apprêter à sortir.

« Retrouver une très jolie blonde ! » répondit Klaus en sortant.

**A l'étage, Elena entra dans la chambre de Kol, mais il n'y était pas. Refermant à clé derrière elle, elle finit par voir la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, sur un Kol mouillé et en serviette. Elena se mordit la lèvre pendant qu'elle enlevait sa veste, enfin, la veste de Kol.**

« Ah, enfin la plus belle est là ! » s'exclama Kol en voyant Elena.

**Elena oublia un instant son admission à Harvard, et se rua sur Kol, l'embrassant avec une passion dévorante.**

« Tu m'as manqué cette nuit ! » lui dit-elle en caressant ses épaules.

« Ça veut dire que j'ai le droit de déchirer tes fringues pour te faire l'amour dans la seconde ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je dis même que t'as plutôt intérêt à faire vite ! » répondit-elle.

**Elle enleva elle-même son petit pull, mais elle se retrouva sur le lit. Kol la défit de ses bottes, de ses chaussettes, puis, avec lenteur, il lui enleva son pantalon, la chatouillant au passage, la faisant rire. Il parsema ses jambes de baisers, avant d'arriver sur son pubis, mais il lui ôta son sous-vêtement pour avoir plein accès à l'objet de sa convoitise. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit sa bouche sur elle, qui remontait le long de son corps jusqu'à venir se poser sur sa bouche à elle.**

« Kol ! » marmonna-t-elle.

« Hum ? » fit-il en la regardant.

« J'ai été reçue à Harvard ! » avoua-t-elle.

**Un énorme sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kol, qui captura aussitôt la bouche d'Elena et lui donna un baiser passionné.**

« Kol…maintenant ! » lui dit-elle entre deux baisers.

**Il répondit par un petit grognement, et il entra en elle.**

**Enlacés l'un contre l'autre dans le grand lit, Elena et Kol affichaient tous deux un sourire satisfait.**

« Je déteste dormir sans toi ! » dit Kol.

« Moi aussi, mais je ne veux pas que mon frère entente tout ce qu'on fait ! » soupira Elena.

« Bonnie pourrait isoler ta chambre ! » lui suggéra-t-il.

**Elena arqua les sourcils. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?**

« Partante pour un deuxième round ? » demanda-t-il.

**Elena se mordit la lèvre, ravalant un fou rire, puis, grimpa sur Kol.**

« Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand je serai comme toi ? » souffla-t-elle.

**Kol se mit en position assise pour être à la hauteur d'Elena, et lui murmura :**

« Ce sera encore plus démentiel ! »

_**Maison des Forbes !**_

**Caroline s'était emmitouflée dans une couverture et s'était installée sur le canapé du salon. Elle avait passée une très mauvaise nuit. D'une, parce que Klaus n'était pas avec elle, et de deux, parce que sa mère lui avait fait des révélations sur la mort de son père. Ainsi, Alaric était le responsable. Il était sous les verrous en ce moment même, car le Shérif ne voulait pas risquer qu'un autre membre d'une famille Fondatrice se fasse tuer. C'était donc à cause de la bague qu'il portait et de ses nombreuses résurrections que cette facette de lui existait. A cause de ça, Caroline avait perdue son père. Elle n'allait pas tuer Alaric, cela ne ramènerait pas son père. Même son admission à l'université de Columbia à New-York ne lui était d'aucun réconfort. Quelqu'un sonna. Les yeux rougis, elle se leva et alla ouvrir. C'était Klaus !**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'alarma-t-il en voyant son visage triste.

**Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, et Caroline éclata en sanglot. Klaus entra et la prit dans ses bras, où elle s'y réfugia. Il referma la porte derrière lui, puis, guida Caroline dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé avec elle dans ses bras.**

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! » lui dit-il.

**Caroline tentait de reprendre sa respiration mais elle n'y arriva pas, et pleura encore plus. Klaus l'obligea à le regarder, et il l'embrassa durement. Il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer. Les pleurs de Caroline se tarirent à mesure qu'il l'embrassait. Elle mit fin au baiser, et entraîna Klaus dans sa chambre. Etant toujours en pyjama, ce ne fut pas long pour que Klaus la déshabille. Elle lui enleva à son tour ses vêtements, et ils se glissèrent sous les draps. L'hybride ne perdit pas un instant, car une nuit sans Caroline était une vraie torture pour lui. Il se mouvait en elle avec souplesse, tout en lui baisant la nuque. Caroline respirait difficilement. L'amour avec Klaus était soit doux, soit sauvage. Là, c'était un mélange des deux, dut à la séparation de cette nuit. **

**De nouveau rhabillés, Caroline et Klaus étaient de retour sur le canapé, et Caroline vidait une poche de sang tout en expliquant à Klaus les raisons de sa tristesse.**

« Voilà, tu sais tout ! » dit-elle une fois son récit terminé.

« Je suis désolé ! » lui dit-il sincèrement.

« Tu n'y es pour rien ! » lui rassura-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

« S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire, n'hésite pas ! » lui proposa-t-il.

« Hum, je note ! » souffla-t-elle avant de se rappeler : « Au faites, je suis reçue à Columbia ! »

« Je sais ! » lui sourit-il.

« Ah bon ? Et comment tu le sais ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

**Il lui désigna la table basse du salon, sur laquelle Caroline avait laissé sa lettre d'admission à l'université. La jeune fille sourit, et reporta son regard sur Klaus, qui se pencha pour cueillir ses lèvres tendrement.**

« Je t'aime ! » lui chuchota-t-il.

« Et si tu me le prouvais ? » lui sourit-elle.

**Klaus lui rendit un sourire carnassier, et ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Caroline une nouvelle fois.**

_**Maison des Donovan !**_

**Matt venait à peine de poser son courrier sur la table de la cuisine que son téléphone sonna. Il savait déjà qui c'était, et quand il décrocha il dit :**

« Oui mon amour ! »

_« Comment tu savais que c'était moi ? »_

« Je le sais, c'est tout ! »

_« Bon, il faut que tu sois à la maison dans une heure ! »_

« Pourquoi ? »

_« Ma mère a préparé un énorme dîner pour fêter les admissions des filles à la Fac ! »_

« Oh, d'accord. Bon, dans ce cas ma jolie blonde, je vais aller prendre ma douche et je te vois dans une heure ! »

_« Et ta jolie blonde veut que tu dormes dans son lit ce soir ! »_

« Cela va de soi ! »

_« A dans une heure mon beau blond ! »_

**Matt répondit en riant, puis, coupa la communication et fila directement sous la douche. Comme il aimerait que Rebekah soit avec lui. Il adorait prendre les douches avec elle. Il se gifla mentalement pour ne pas trop penser à ça, et, une fois propre, il sortit de la douche et gagna sa chambre, une simple serviette autour de la taille et une autre pour se sécher les cheveux. Il opta pour un jean délavé après avoir mis un boxer Diesel, ceux que préférait Rebekah, puis, mit un débardeur noir qui fit ressortir ses muscles, et passa une chemise bleu marine et une paire de chaussures neuves, offerte par sa merveilleuse petite amie. Depuis qu'il l'avait autorisé à faire ce qu'elle voulait pour lui, Rebekah n'arrêtait pas de le couvrir de cadeau, mais quand Matt ferma son sac, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit un petit objet brillant qu'il mit dans la poche de son jean. Allant à la cuisine, sac en main, il regarda son courrier rapidement, et une enveloppe en papier kraft attira son attention. Il ouvrit la petite enveloppe blanche qui était jointe, et lut le contenu. Au bout de quelques secondes, il fit :**

« Wow ! »

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

**Quand Matt arriva, il fut accueillit par Elijah, qui lui indiqua que Rebekah se trouvait dans sa chambre. Matt monta à l'étage et entra dans la chambre de Rebekah sans frapper. Ce qu'il vit en premier, c'était les jambes parfaites de sa petite amie, puis, il remonta son regard le long de ses courbes et constata qu'elle portait une très belle robe bleu nuit, dos nu, qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux.**

« Bonsoir beau gosse ! » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

**Il sortit la fameuse lettre dans son sac, et la tendit à Rebekah, qui s'arrêta dans sa course, étonnée.**

« Tu ne m'embrasses pas ? » minauda-t-elle.

« Lis ça avant ! » lui dit-il.

**Rebekah prit la lettre et la parcourue des yeux. Son visage s'illumina à mesure qu'elle lisait, et quand elle regarda Matt :**

« Duke ? »

« Je suis accepté ! » dit Matt.

**Elle lui sauta au cou, et Matt referma ses bras sur elle.**

« Merci Bekah, pas une seconde tu n'as douté alors que je désespérais d'avoir une réponse ! » lui dit-il à l'oreille.

**Elle lui fit face, lui prenant le visage entre les mains, et l'embrassa.**

« Tu le dois à toi, Matt, et rien qu'à toi ! » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« Je vais te faire passer une nuit merveilleuse ma jolie ! » lui promit-il.

« J'espère ! » dit-elle en lui volant un baiser. « Allez, on nous attend ! »

« Une minute ! » dit-il en plongeant sa main dans la poche de son jean.

**Il prit le poignet droit de Rebekah avec sa main libre, et il lui attacha un très beau bracelet en or, qu'il venait tout juste de finir de payer, en partie grâce à Rebekah qui avait prit en charge toutes ses factures. Elle observa les pendentifs, la lettre R, ainsi que deux cœurs entrelacés et la lettre M, qui pendaient du bijou. **

« Ça fait trois semaines aujourd'hui que tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre ! » lui dit-il en séchant ses larmes.

**Émue comme jamais, Rebekah l'attira pour un baiser plein d'amour.**

« Je t'aime tant Matt ! » dit-elle en calmant ses pleurs.

« T'es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé Bekah, je t'aime ! » avoua-t-il.

« D'accord je craque ! » sanglota-t-elle.

**Matt l'embrassa langoureusement, jouant avec sa langue, ce qui attisa le désir chez sa compagne, mais il rompit le baiser et lui dit :**

« Va me refaire ce beau maquillage, et tu me rejoins en bas ! »

« Oui Monsieur ! » sourit-elle.

**Après un dernier baiser, Rebekah retourna dans la salle de bain, et Matt sortit de la chambre et gagna le salon, où une grande table toute neuve avait été préparée pour la soirée.**

« Et bien, on se demandait ce qui vous prenait autant de temps ! » dit Klaus en le voyant entrer.

« Où est notre sœur adorée ? » demanda Kol.

« Euh, elle règle un problème de maquillage ! » répondit Matt avant de regarder ses trois amies. « Alors ? »

« Harvard ! » dit Elena.

« Columbia ! » dit Caroline.

« Berkeley ! » dit Bonnie.

« Et moi à Duke ! » informa Matt.

**Les garçons sursautèrent lorsque les filles se mirent à exulter leur joie et Matt se retrouva sous les embrassades des trois filles.**

_« Bas les pattes les filles, c'est le mien ! » fit la voix de Rebekah._

« On te le laisse, mais avant… » fit Elena avant de plaquer un baiser sonore sur la joue de Matt.

**Imitée par Bonnie et Caroline.**

« Wow ! » s'amusa Matt.

« Tu peux le dire ! » appuya Elijah.

**Jalouse, mais seulement pour rire, Rebekah attira Matt contre elle et l'embrassa passionnément sous les sifflements des autres, sauf Esther qui était encore en cuisine à peaufiner le repas. **

« Bekah, arrête ça tout de suite ou je vais en faire des cauchemars ! » le prévint Klaus.

**Rebekah mit fin au baiser, et effaça toute trace de rouge à lèvres sur la bouche de Matt.**

**Le repas se passa dans une ambiance enjouée. **

« Vous savez quel domaine vous aimeriez étudier ? » demanda Esther.

« J'ai reçu le programme complet avec la réponse, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le feuilleter ! » répondit Elena.

« Pareil pour moi ! » dit Caroline.

« Toi, tu avais des circonstances atténuantes ! » dit Klaus.

« Lesquelles ? » voulu savoir Bonnie.

« Euh, je vous en parlerais demain ! » leur dit Caroline.

« La fac, ça grouille d'étudiants très séduisants ! » souleva Katherine.

**Elle jeta un regard en biais à Elena, qui se surprit à rêvasser. Elijah, qui avait entre-aperçu les deux parentes discuter quelques minutes un peu plus tôt, esquissa un sourire.**

« Ouais, je vois déjà le tableau ! » dit Elena.

**Kol arqua un sourcil et regarda Elena, qui lui rendit son regard, sans pour autant se défaire de sa petite fausse rêverie.**

« Rien que de penser que je vais étudier pendant quatre ans à New-York ! » soupira Caroline, mais de bonheur.

« Ça va nous changer des petits lycéens de Mystic Falls ! » approuva Bonnie.

**A leur tour, Klaus et Jeremy regardèrent leur petite amie, et attendirent un démenti. Sage et Katherine masquaient leur fou rire dans leur verre de vin, tandis qu'Esther s'amusait de la jalousie de ses deux plus jeunes fils. Quant à Matt, un seul regard vers Rebekah le dissuada de tout commentaire.**

**Après le repas, chacune des filles mirent la main à la patte en aidant Esther à débarrasser la table. La matriarche fit un signe approbateur à Bonnie, Elena et Caroline, évitant de parler pour que les paroles ne tombent entre les oreilles des indiscrets.**

**Une coupe de champagne à la main, ils portèrent tous un toast à Elena, Caroline, Bonnie et Matt, les félicitant de leurs admissions dans quatre des plus grandes universités du pays.**

« Vous veillerez sur mon p'tit frère ! » leur dit Elena.

« Elena, je ne suis plus un gamin ! » répliqua Jeremy.

« On gardera un œil sur lui ! » lui assura Klaus.

« Demain c'est dimanche ? » demanda Caroline.

« Ouais ! » répondit Kol.

« Parfait ! » dit-elle.

**Elle vida son verre de champagne d'une traite.**

« Wow, quelle descente ! » s'amusa Kol.

« Je crois qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines, j'ai le droit de décompresser ! » dit-elle en allant se servir un autre verre.

**Un verre que lui servit Elijah. Suivant son exemple, Bonnie, Elena et Matt l'imitèrent, ce qui fit rire Kol et Katherine.**

« Maman ? » dit Elijah en désignant la bouteille de champagne.

« Non merci mon fils, je vais me contenter d'un seul verre, demain je vois Madame le Maire ! » expliqua Esther.

« Ennuyeux à souhait ! » marmonna Klaus.

**Il se reçu un coup de coude très fort dans les cotes de la part de Caroline, et il étouffa un juron. Esther fit un sourire de remerciement à Caroline, qui le lui rendit.**

**Esther s'était retirée dans sa chambre, et il se fit très tard quand Jeremy et Bonnie décidèrent de rentrer.**

« Tu conduis pas ! » interdit Elena à Jeremy.

« Je vais les ramener ! » dit Klaus.

« Je viens avec toi ! » dit Caroline.

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

**Klaus gara la voiture de Bonnie devant la maison, et en sortie avec Caroline et les deux autres. Bonnie récupéra ses clés, et, après un au revoir d'un signe de main, elle et Jeremy rentrèrent à l'intérieur.**

**Klaus et Caroline se tenaient main dans la main, et marchaient durant le trajet du retour.**

« Tu te sens comment depuis ce matin ? » demanda-t-il.

**Caroline poussa, ce qui ressemblait à un grognement mélangé à un gémissement.**

« Pas terrible ! » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Je ne peux vraiment rien faire. Le tuer ne m'apportera rien, ça ne ramènera pas mon père ! »

« Je comprends, mais dis-toi que ce n'était pas vraiment lui ! » dit Klaus.

« C'est ce qui me retient de le tuer ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Bon, changeons de sujet ! » décida-t-il. « Si jamais j'apprends qu'un seul type de cette université te regarde ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je fais un massacre ! »

« Monsieur est jaloux ! » ricana-t-elle.

« Mais oui ! » dit-il en s'arrêtant.

**L'attirant à lui pour un baiser, Klaus l'emprisonna dans ses bras, et Caroline colla son bassin au sien.**

« Klaus…hum…chez…toi…tout de…suite… » réussit-elle à articuler entre deux baisers.

**Rompant le baiser, Klaus la prit dans ses bras comme une mariée, et s'éclipsa dans les rues sombres jusque chez lui.**

_**Chambre de Kol !**_

**Elena ôta le collier que lui avait offert Kol, et le remit dans son écrin, ainsi que les boucles d'oreilles qui allaient avec. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma sur Kol en moins d'une seconde, et il se retrouva derrière Elena dans un courant d'air. Se retournant vers lui, Elena joua avec les boutons de sa chemise, mais elle s'arrêta.**

« Hey ! » protesta Kol.

**Le sourire aux lèvres, Elena le poussa sur le lit, se mit à califourchon sur lui, et lui arracha la chemise.**

« Hum, tu veux jouer ma belle ! » susurra-t-il.

« C'est peut-être dut à mes six coupes de champagnes… » commença-t-elle à dire, mais Kol la coupa.

« T'en as bu onze ! »

« On s'en fou ! » balaya-t-elle d'un revers de la main. « Mais j'ai très envie de jouer. »

**Elle avait dit ça tout en caressant le torse de Kol, qui ne portait rien sous sa chemise.**

« T'as envie de jouer toi aussi ? » minauda-t-elle tout en faisant glisser ses ongles sur ses abdos.

« Tu me laisserais t'attacher pour que j'ai tout le loisir de faire ce que je veux de toi ? » voulut-il savoir en posant ses mains sous sa robe.

« T'as pas besoin de m'attacher pour ça ! » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

« Elena, tu ne dois pas jouer comme ça avec moi, tu finirais par te brûler ! » lui dit-il.

**Mais Elena ne prit pas compte des avertissements de Kol, et parsema son torse de baisers mouillés. Kol n'en revenait pas. Il savait sa copine fougueuse au lit, mais pas à ce point… sauvage. Et voilà qu'elle se mettait à lui mordiller les tétons, avant d'aller lui mordre l'oreille.**

« Kol, fais-moi l'amour, toute la nuit ! » quémanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

« Toute la nuit ? » s'étrangla Kol. « Tu vas jamais tenir ! »

« Bon et bien, fais-moi l'amour jusqu'à ce que je te supplie d'arrêter ! » dit-elle avant de prendre sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

**Kol lâcha un grognement, il pouvait lui faire l'amour des heures entières sans être fatigué. Quand il sentit les mains d'Elena lui défaire son jean, il inversa leur place en un instant, crocs sortant. Elena devenait de plus en plus humide entre ses jambes, et Kol le sentit. Elle se redressa, obligeant Kol à rester sur ses genoux, puis, lentement, très lentement, elle enleva sa robe, la faisant passer par-dessus sa tête et la jeta sans ménagement à travers la chambre. Attrapant les pans du jean de Kol, Elena lui baissa pantalon et boxer, libérant sa virilité. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements encombrants, avant de revenir à genoux entre les jambes d'Elena, qui lui crocheta la nuque et se hissa sur lui, ses jambes autour de sa taille. Kol n'en pouvait plus d'attendre qu'elle joue avec lui, alors il la pénétra d'un coup sec. Elena ferma les yeux en laissant un gémissement sonore sortir de sa bouche. Une bouche que Kol prit en otage en y glissant sa langue aussitôt. **

_**Chambre de Rebekah !**_

**Le champagne lui montant à la tête, Matt s'était écroulé sur le lit de Rebekah.**

« Ah non non non, tu ne vas pas t'endormir alors que tu m'as promis fabuleuse ! » lui interdit-elle.

« L'humain a trop bu ! » grommela-t-il.

« Oh, mon pauvre amour, ce n'était que du champagne et t'en as moins bu qu'Elena, alors déshabille-toi ! » lui ordonna-t-elle en venant s'asseoir sur lui.

« Tu ne veux pas le faire à ma place ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Juste le temps que ça se calme un peu dans ma tête ! »

**Il réussit à ouvrir les yeux sans difficulté, grâce notamment à l'obscurité de la chambre.**

« Comme tu voudras. » dit Rebekah.

**Elle commença à lui défaire un à un, avec lenteur, les boutons de sa chemise sans le quitter des yeux. Il réussit à se redresse pour enlever sa chemise, suivit de son débardeur, et quand il sentit les mains de Rebekah sur son torse, le caresser comme elle le faisait, son jean se fit plus serré. Rebekah le remarqua, ou plutôt, le sentit car la bosse que commençait à former le jean toucha sa féminité. Rebekah, qui portait une robe, avait le vêtement qui était remonté sur ses hanches. Elle dégrafa l'attacha de sa robe derrière sa nuque, et l'enleva entièrement. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, ce qui rendit Matt un peu plus conscient lorsqu'il vit la poitrine de Rebekah. Il retrouva ses sens et attira Rebekah à lui, l'embrassant avec fougue. Elle lui enleva son jean et son boxer, revint sur lui, et Matt réussit tant bien que mal à inverser leur position. Rebekah ne pu retenir un petit rire quand Matt prit une bonne goulée d'air.**

« Ne te moque pas ! » lui dit-il.

« Je ne me moque pas ! » dit-elle sans conviction.

« Menteuse ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« D'accord, je me moque un petit peu ! » avoua-t-elle.

« La prochaine fois que je te promets de passer une nuit merveilleuse, empêche-moi de boire ! » lui dit-il.

« Bien Monsieur ! » acquiesça-t-elle. « Maintenant embrasse-moi. »

**Il l'embrassa, et entra en elle.**

_**Nouvelle-Orléans !**_

_**Appartement d'Holly !**_

**Il était quatre heures du matin lorsque Stefan rentra. Quand il alla retrouver Holly dans leur chambre, elle ne dormait pas. Elle était juste allonger sur le lit en sous-vêtement, sirotant une poche de sang. Stefan se déshabilla pour rester en caleçon, et se laissa tomber aux côtés de sa petite amie. Cette dernière s'installa à califourchon sur Stefan et l'embrassa. Il pouvait sentir le goût du sang sur ses lèvres.**

« Damon ? » demanda-t-elle en s'écartant.

« Dans une chambre d'hôtel ! » répondit Stefan.

« Je te parlerais d'un truc auquel j'ai pensé pour ton frère, mais d'abord… »

**Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, et Stefan se perdit dans le baiser au goût de sang. Il prit la poche de sang et vida ce qu'il en restait, puis, il plaqua Holly sur le matelas, et lui fit l'amour jusqu'à l'aube.**


	21. Cicatriser

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**Je suis désolée de ce retard que j'ai pris, mais j'étais en manque d'inspiration. Comme promis, voilà un petit aparté de mes trois couples centraux avec un chapitre consacré à Damon !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nouvelle-Orléans !<strong>_

_**Appartement d'Holly !**_

**Holly se réveilla, esquissant un sourire et laissant échapper un soupir de plaisir. Elle sentit ensuite des lèvres se poser le long de son dos, tandis que les doigts qui glissaient sur sa peau peu avant, se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à sa jambe droite, découverte par le drap.**

« Encore ? » s'amusa-t-elle quand Stefan se colla contre elle.

« Tu vas me dire ce que tu as dans la tête au sujet de mon frère ! » ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Hum, et tu donnes des ordres maintenant ! » sourit-elle.

**Elle roula sur le dos, et ouvrit les yeux. Stefan la fixait de ses yeux marron, et elle se releva lentement pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.**

« Bonjour ! » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Bonjour ! » répondit-il avec la même voix. « Bon, tu vas avouer maintenant ? »

**Holly ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, et même de rire devant l'empressement que montrait Stefan.**

« Très bien, alors voilà, j'ai une amie de longue, de très longue date qui doit venir me voir aujourd'hui. Quand elle a su que je fréquentais quelqu'un et que ça devenait sérieux, elle a tenu absolument à te rencontrer ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« D'accord pour l'instant je te suis ! » dit Stefan.

« En fait, j'ai pensé que comme ma copine a un caractère assez proche de Damon, et qu'elle adore s'amuser, ils pourraient très bien s'entendre, et plus si affinité ! » poursuivit-elle.

« Tu ne serais pas en train de jouer les entremetteuses ? » s'amusa Stefan.

« Peut-être bien ! » dit Holly en riant.

« Elle a quel âge ? » demanda-t-il.

« Environs trois cent ans. Je l'ai rencontré au cours d'un de mes nombreux voyages et bla bla bla ! » répondit-elle.

« Tu la transformé ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

**Elle fit _oui_ de la tête !**

« Et tu penses que mon frère pourra s'entendre avec elle ! » éluda-t-il.

« J'en suis certaine ! » approuva-t-elle. « Mais on ne dit rien à ton frère, de toute façon elle doit me rejoindre au bar ce soir et il faut que tu te débrouilles pour que ton frère y soit ! »

« Oui Madame ! » dit Stefan, qui, trop attiré par ses lèvres, fondit sur elle pour un baiser fougueux.

**Holly se laissa faire, et Stefan s'allongea sur elle, la pénétrant sans attendre.**

**Il était vingt-deux heures quand Damon, vêtu de ses habituels vêtements noirs et de sa veste en cuir, entra dans le jazz-bar où travaillait Holly. Les femmes ne se gênèrent pas pour le dévisager entièrement, ce qui fit sourire le vampire qui appréciait ce genre de regard. Damon retrouva Stefan au bar, un verre de scotch à la main, tandis qu'Holly faisait le service derrière.**

« Un whisky Mademoiselle, avec glaçon je vous prie ! » railla Damon à l'attention d'Holly, tout en s'installant sur un tabouret.

**Elle se contenta de lui sourire et de lui servir son verre.**

« T'as fais quoi de ta journée ? » demanda Stefan à son frère.

« Oh, je me suis baladé ! » répondit vaguement Damon.

« T'as tué personne j'espère ! » dit Stefan.

« Relax p'tit frère ! » le rassura Damon.

« En général quand on dit _Relax_, c'est qu'on a quelque chose à se reprocher ! » intervint Holly.

« Toi, tu me fous la paix, d'accord ? » répliqua Damon.

« Ça remonte à cinquante ans Damon, faut savoir tourner la page ! » lui conseilla-t-elle.

« C'est sa fierté masculine ! » lui dit Stefan, un sourire en coin.

« Dites, vous m'avez fait venir pour vous payer ma tête ou quoi ? » fulmina Damon.

« Oh ça va, on te taquine c'est tout ! » le calma Stefan.

**Holly servit une cliente, qui regarda Damon en lui faisant un sourire. Un sourire qu'il lui rendit avec plaisir, et quand elle s'éloigna avec son verre en main, Damon la suivit du regard.**

_« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous dans ce trou pourri au lieu de te dorer la pilule au soleil avec moi ? »_

**Fronçant les sourcils, Damon se retourna sur sa gauche et vit une fille, assez jolie voire même très jolie, d'environs dix-neuf ans, qui s'était faufilé entre son tabouret et celui de Stefan. Damon la détailla et vit qu'elle portait un short en jean délavé, une paire de cuissarde et un dos nu sous une veste en cuir. Elle avait les cheveux couleur miel, qu'elle avait bouclée et attachée en un chignon lâche. Un sac de voyage était posé à ses pieds. Elle était définitivement canon !**

« Tu ne sais pas dire _Bonjour_, avant de m'agresser ? » railla Holly.

« Bonsoir Holly, je suis ravie de revoir ma meilleure amie après deux ans sans nouvelles ! » claqua la jeune fille.

« C'est bon Lara, on se calme ! » lui sourit Holly. « Je te sers comme d'habitude ? »

« Une bière fera l'affaire je te remercie ! » répondit Lara.

**Se sentant observé, elle tourna la tête sur sa droite et les yeux bleus que Damon avaient posés sur elle la fit, non seulement défaillir, mais bouillir de l'intérieur. Elle le détailla à son tour et… WOA, il était tout ce qu'elle aimait chez un homme !**

« Salut beau brun, pitié dis-moi que c'est pas toi le mec d'Holly ! » dit Lara.

« Oh non ça risque pas, elle est bien trop cinglée pour moi ! » dit Damon en buvant une gorgée de whisky. « Moi c'est Damon ! »

« Et le prénom va avec en plus ! » s'extasia Lara.

**De son côté, Stefan jeta un regard en biais à sa petite amie, qui lui servit un regard qui voulait dire : _Tu vois je te l'avais dis !_**

« Lara ? » appela Holly.

« Oui ? » fit cette dernière en regardant son amie.

« C'est lui, mon mec ! » dit Holly en désignant Stefan.

**Lara observa Stefan quelques secondes, qui lui suffirent pour faire un scanner complet du jeune homme, puis, elle dit :**

« Tu lui brises le cœur, et je t'arrache le tien ! »

« C'est noté ! » dit Stefan, qui reconnaissait le caractère de son frère en cette fille.

**Holly tendit sa bière à Lara, puis, elle regarda Stefan et minauda :**

« C'est ma pause, on va prendre l'air ? »

« Avec joie ! » acquiesça Stefan.

**Il vida son verre, puis, tandis qu'Holly passa par l'arrière-salle, Stefan sortit du club et en fit le tour, retrouvant Holly qui l'attendait, appuyée contre un mur.**

« Viens par-là beau gosse ! » dit-elle en l'attirant à elle.

**Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent immédiatement, et leurs corps se collèrent sans plus attendre l'un contre l'autre.**

**A l'intérieur, Lara s'était assise sur le tabouret qu'occupait Stefan, et but une goulée de sa bière. Damon rapprocha son tabouret un peu plus du sien, faisant sourire la jeune fille qui adorait les prises d'initiatives chez un mec. Accrochant son regard, Damon se perdit dans ses yeux gris, et elle dans ses yeux bleus. Elle vit ses pupilles se dilater, ce qui lui arracha un sourire.**

« Si tu essayes de m'hypnotiser, ça ne marchera pas ! » lui apprit-elle en souriant.

« Je voulais m'en assurer ! » dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

« T'as un quelconque lien avec Stefan ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est mon p'tit frère ! » répondit-il.

« T'es carrément plus sexy que lui ! » dit Lara.

« Tu me fais des avances ? » s'amusa Damon.

« Quoi, ça te gêne ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Tout dépend de ce que t'as en tête ! » dit-il, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« Et si je te disais que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me nourrir, et que j'ai terriblement envie de faire l'amour ? » susurra-t-elle.

**Leur visage était si proche, et Lara plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Damon. Elle glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, en cueillit les quelques gouttes d'alcool présente, puis, elle trouva la langue de Damon, qui était terriblement douce et experte. Elle sentit une main de Damon se poser sur la peau nue de ses jambes et la caresser.**

« J'ai pas eu le temps de prendre une chambre ! » murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche.

« J'en ai une ! » informa-t-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

« Il va falloir que je me trouve un truc à grignoter avant ! » dit-elle en le tirant hors du bar, son sac en main.

« Euh, on peut s'arrêter à l'hôpital si tu veux ! » proposa Damon.

**Lara se colla contre Damon, prenant dans ses mains sa veste en cuir, et lui dit :**

« Je me sers directement à la source ! »

**Profitant que personne ne les voyait, Lara s'éclipsa, faisant sourire Damon qui la suivit, sous les yeux amusés de Stefan qui rentrait de nouveau dans le bar.**

**Hypnotisant le videur d'une discothèque qui grouillait de jeunes, Lara tira Damon jusqu'aux toilettes pour filles, où deux adolescentes de dix-huit ans environs se refaisaient une beauté. Bloquant la porte pour ne pas être dérangés, Lara hypnotisa les deux filles pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de bruit, puis, elle en passa une à Damon.**

« Je suis sûre que tu arriveras à ne pas la tuer ! » dit Lara avant de planter ses crocs dans la nuque de sa proie.

**Damon esquissa un sourire, tout en plantant ses propres crocs dans la nuque de la deuxième fille. Il se sentait à nouveau… lui, et c'était grisant ! Une fois rassasié, il mordit son poignet et fit boire son sang à la fille, qui cicatrisa rapidement et reprit quelques couleurs. Lara, qui avait fait la même chose avec sa victime, les hypnotisa de nouveau et elles s'en allèrent. Lara s'approcha de Damon, qui la plaqua aussitôt contre la porte, et s'empara de sa bouche comme un tigre affamé. Leurs langues dansèrent un ballet sensuel, mais Damon ne pu s'en empêcher, et il agrippa les fesses de Lara, la collant un peu plus contre lui.**

« Attends ! » dit-elle en rompant le baiser.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« J'ai envie de voir si tu sais danser ! » dit-elle.

« Tu veux vérifier la marchandise, avoue ! » dit Damon d'une voix rauque.

« Hum, ce n'est pas faux ! » avoua-t-elle.

**Elle l'embrassa langoureusement, et Damon releva son défi en l'entraînant hors des toilettes pour rejoindre la piste de danse au milieu de tous ces humains. Ayant laissés leurs vestes dans la voiture de Damon, Lara pu observer plus attentivement sa musculature, dont le t-shirt qu'il portait lui moulait parfaitement son torse. Quand une musique, plutôt sensuelle résonna, Damon attira sa partenaire contre son corps, et leurs hanches se moulèrent dans un parfait ensemble, bougeant au rythme de la musique.**

_**Ooh, now let's get down tonight  
>Baby I'm hot just like an oven<br>I need some lovin'  
>And baby, I can't hold it much longer<br>It's getting stronger and stronger  
>And when I get that feeling<br>I want Sexual Healing***_

**Lara chantait, ou plutôt, susurrait les paroles, ce qui rendit Damon encore plus fou que depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré une heure plus tôt. Il se fichait complètement de savoir si oui ou non on les observait, il se contenta de se déhancher au son de la musique, tout près de Lara, qui fut grisée par les caresses de Damon, et la façon dont il se mouvait près d'elle la rendait impatiente. Posant sa bouche près de l'oreille à Damon, elle lui dit :**

« J'espère que t'es aussi performant au lit ! »

**Avant de lui mordiller l'oreille. A son tour, Damon lui murmura :**

« Et si on s'en allait pour que je te montre de quoi je suis capable ? »

**Eclatant de rire, Lara se dirigea vers la sortie, suivit de près par Damon. Une fois dans la voiture, pendant que Damon fit route jusqu'à l'hôtel où il dormait, Lara se rapprocha de lui et cajola son lobe de l'oreille. **

« T'es très douée ! » souffla Damon.

« Fais-moi penser à remercier Holly ! » dit-elle en se réinstallant convenablement.

**Damon appuya sur l'accélérateur, et il arriva à son hôtel en même pas cinq minutes. **

**Bouche contre bouche, ils entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre. Damon plaqua Lara contre la porte, qui lâcha son sac contenant ses affaires au sol, et ferma le loquet de la porte, tout en mettant la chaîne, bloquant l'accès.**

« Damon ! » marmonna-t-elle contre sa bouche.

« Hum ? » fit-il sans rompre le baiser.

**Lara attrapa les pans de son t-shirt et le lui ôta, l'obligeant à stopper le baiser. Elle enleva à son tour son dos-nu, et détachant ses cheveux, qui tombèrent en cascade le long de son dos. Ne portant pas de soutien-gorge, elle se retrouva seins nus devant Damon, qui la bouffait littéralement du regard. Se jetant sur elle, il l'embrassa avec fougue, la souleva, et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. L'allongeant sur le lit, Damon fit vite basculer sa bouche sur sa nuque, la naissance de sa poitrine, la couvrant de baisers plus fiévreux les uns que les autres. En arrivant à son ventre, Damon la chatouilla, c'était plus fort que lui. Elle se mit à rire, avant que Damon ne lui enlève ses cuissardes en disant :**

« Dommage que tu portes un short, j'aurais adoré te les voir porter pendant que je te fais grimper aux rideaux ! »

**Il lui enleva le short son ménagement, et il lâcha un grognement sourd en s'apercevant qu'elle portait un string qui dessinait parfaitement les contours de sa féminité. La seconde suivante, Damon se retrouva sur le dos, Lara à califourchon sur lui.**

« Je vois pas pourquoi tu serais le seul à en profiter ! » dit-elle tout en lui caressant le torse.

**Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de basculer sur ses magnifiques pectoraux sculptés comme un Dieu Grec. Elle descendit jusqu'à ses abdominaux, puis, le défit de son jean noir, le laissant en boxer, noir une fois de plus.**

« Tu vas à un enterrement ou quoi beau gosse ? » ironisa-t-elle en se rasseyant sur lui.

« J'aime le noir ! » lui dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses fesses.

« Ça te va super bien ! » dit-elle en se penchant vers sa bouche.

**Lara joua avec la langue de Damon, qui appréciait de plus en plus ces petites attentions.**

« On va bien s'amuser tous les deux ! » susurra-t-elle alors qu'il entreprenait de la défaire de son string.

« Entièrement d'accord ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. Il était déjà à l'étroit dans son caleçon, donc, avec sa vitesse, il inversa leur place, et, s'étant débarrassé de son dernier rempart, il la pénétra sans ménagement. Lara se cambra et lâcha un gémissement de pur plaisir. Damon s'empara de sa bouche avec ferveur et bougea ses hanches. Refermant ses jambes autour de lui comme une seconde peau, Lara accrocha ses mains sur les épaules de Damon, qui s'en empara aussitôt pour les placer au-dessus de sa tête, sans pour autant interrompre, ni le baiser ni ses mouvements de hanches qui devinrent de plus en plus fluides. Il emprisonna les deux mains de Lara avec une seule main, et avec l'autre, il la glissa sur une jambe, la caressant, avant de rompre le baiser par manque d'air.**

« Va plus vite Damon ! » dit-elle d'une voix essoufflée.

**Il ne fallait pas le lui dire deux fois. Damon intensifia ses va et viens, prenant un malin plaisir à ralentir ses mouvements, ce qui mit Lara en rogne.**

« Ne joue pas avec moi Damon ! » le prévint-elle.

**Il se contenta de sourire. Relâchant ses mains, il accentua ses pénétrations et Lara donna un coup de rein pour rencontrer les hanches de Damon. Elle inter-changea leur place, et elle se retrouva au-dessus. Damon la rapprocha de lui, l'obligeant à se baisser pour capturer sa bouche, pendant qu'elle se mouvait sur lui. Lara sentit sa jouissance approcher, et Damon le ressentit aussi. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme, ce fut dans un mélange de gémissements, de cris et de grognements. S'allongeant sans ménagement sur le dos, Lara était toute haletante, tout comme Damon.**

« Wow ! » fit-elle.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! » affirma Damon.

« Euh, ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas couché avec une fille ? » demanda Lara.

« Euh, je sais pas, un bout de temps ! » répondit-il.

« D'accord, écoute, après ce que je viens de goûter là, ne crois pas que je vais te laisser t'échapper. Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas montré tout ce dont tu es capable ! » dit-elle.

« Juste le quart ! » plaisanta Damon.

**Souriante comme jamais auparavant, Lara s'allongea de façon à faire face à Damon, se moquant d'être toute nue. Damon lui, se positionna de la même façon, mais s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, en profitant pour faire glisser ses doigts sur ses courbes. **

« Ne va pas croire que je cherche à me caser mais, je pourrais très vite m'habituer à _ça_ tous les jours ! » dit Lara en déblayant les quelques mèches noires qui pendait sur le front de Damon.

« Faut voir ! » dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

« Jusqu'où va ton appétit sexuel beau brun ? » demanda-t-elle en se collant contre lui.

« Des jours entiers ! » se vanta-t-il.

**Bouche contre bouche de nouveau, ils se laissèrent porter par leur envie, mais surtout leur besoin sexuel qui grandissait encore plus de minute en minute.**

**C'était le début de l'après-midi du jour suivant, et Damon et Lara n'avaient pas quittés le lit de la chambre d'hôtel. Lara s'était quand même recouverte du drap, enfin, ses jambes et le haut de son buste étaient visibles, mais elle préféra garder sa poitrine et son intimité hors de vue de Damon qui sautait sur elle à la moindre occasion. Damon lui, ne masquait son corps pour rien au monde, et Lara dut faire de gros effort, donc, pour ne pas céder, elle prit un coussin qu'elle posa sur le sexe de Damon, puis, elle changea de position de façon à ce que sa tête repose sur le coussin.**

« Ah, je suis mieux comme ça ! » dit Lara.

« N'appuie pas trop quand même que je puisse m'en servir plus tard ! » plaisanta Damon.

« C'est pour pas que je te saute dessus, faut que je récupère un peu car tu ne m'as pas épargné ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je ne t'ai pas non plus entendu te plaindre de quoi que ce soit ! » lui rappela-t-il.

« De quoi je peux me plaindre quand on me fait l'amour aussi bien que toi ? » exposa-t-elle.

« Je suis le meilleur, je vois pas quoi dire d'autre ! » soupira-t-il en souriant.

**Il posa son bras gauche en travers de Lara, de façon à la garder près de lui.**

« Comment t'as été transformé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je n'aime pas trop en parler mais, disons juste que j'ai rencontré Holly au bon moment de ma vie d'humaine, et que je ne regrette pas du tout mon choix ! Je n'avais pas de famille, pas d'avenir, alors ç'a été simple de prendre une décision ! » répondit-elle.

« Oh, désolé, je n'aurais pas dus te demander ! » s'excusa Damon.

« Ce n'est rien va ! » lui assura-t-elle. « Bon allez, assez discuter ! »

**En une seconde, elle avait virée le coussin et s'était assise sur Damon, se laissant glisser lentement sur lui, rejetant la tête en arrière, et Damon laissa échapper un son rauque.**

« Je croyais que tu voulais récupérer ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Je déteste parler de mon passé, alors je te fais taire et t'empêche de poser une quelconque question sur ma vie d'antan ! » lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

**Damon s'en accommoda sans mal, mais il ne la laissa pas au-dessus et changea de position, afin de se retrouver sur elle.**

**Ils décidèrent juste après de prendre une douche.**

« Je préfère largement les baignoires ! » dit Damon en rejetant la tête en arrière quand l'eau chaude coula sur lui.

« Amateur de bain ? » demanda Lara en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière.

« Pas sans compagnie bien entendu ! » répondit Damon.

« Evidement ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

**Damon plaqua son dos contre lui, et il parsema sa nuque de baisers, sans se soucier de l'eau qui coulait à flot sur eux. Il fit courir sa langue le long de sa jugulaire, et Lara respirait difficilement. Bon sang que ce mec était doué, que ce soit de ses doigts, de sa langue ou de sa… Elle s'y attendit, et il planta ses crocs dans sa carotide, goûtant son sang délicieux quelques secondes. Le sang de Lara avait un arrière-goût, qu'il devina être de la Veine de Vénus.**

« Je suis pas le seul à prendre des précautions on dirait ! » dit Damon en la retournant pour qu'elle soit face à lui.

« Holly m'a tout appris ! » dit Lara.

**Damon la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement.**

**Vêtu d'une serviette uniquement, Damon fouilla dans sa valise et enfila une énième tenue noire, mais opta pour un débardeur et une chemise, dont il laissa ouvert les trois premiers boutons. Il se coiffa, et quand il se retourna, il vit Lara vêtue d'une mini jupe en cuir lâche, d'un bustier blanc et de ses cuissardes que Damon affectionnait particulièrement. Il la regarda se faire une tresse, mais il pu résister une minute de plus et il a fondit sur elle, la plaquant contre le mur et l'embrassant, encore plus affamé.**

« Si tu t'habilles comme ça tous les jours, tu peux être sûr que tu m'auras sur le dos vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! » avoua-t-il.

« On verra, en attendant je meurs de faim alors on va rejoindre ton frère et Holly au restaurant ! » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

**Damon se mordit la lèvre, surtout quand il vit Lara bouger ses fesses et ses hanches avec sa démarche féline. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il allait profiter au maximum de la présence de Lara, et lui non plus ne voulait pas que ça prenne fin. Il adorait son caractère !**

**Arrivée au restaurant, où ils trouvèrent Stefan et Holly tendrement enlacés à une table, intérieurement, Lara les enviait. Quand Holly vit sa meilleure amie, elle se leva et l'entraîna dans les toilettes pour filles.**

« Je savais que ça allait coller tous les deux ! » sautilla Holly.

« Je te remercie Holly, mais on ne s'emballe pas, c'est juste pour le sexe ! » l'arrêta Lara en sortant sa trousse de maquillage.

« Ne me dis pas que t'as pas envie de te caser pour une fois ? » lui dit Holly.

« Damon n'est pas vraiment le genre de mec à vouloir se caser, et tu sais très bien ce je pense des relations à long terme ! » dit Lara.

« Lara, ça fait trois siècles que tu t'amuses, il faut que tu penses à toi un peu, je sais que c'est ce que tu veux, et je suis sûre que Damon peut te l'offrir, vous avez le même caractère, et d'après l'étincelle que je vois dans ton regard, ça doit être un sacré bon coup ! » renchérit Holly.

**Lara se mordit la lèvre, nerveuse, ce qui affirma les dires d'Holly.**

« Bon, je vais pas t'embêter avec ça, d'accord mais, quand tu quitteras la Nouvelle-Orléans, ne laisse pas Damon derrière toi, tu verras, je suis certaine que tu adoreras vadrouiller avec quelqu'un à tes côtés. » dit Holly.

**Lara rangea son maquillage, et les deux jeunes femmes regagnèrent la table où les frères Salvatore discutaient activement. Holly s'installa à sa place à côté de Stefan, qui lui vola un baiser, et Lara s'assit à côté de Damon, qui lui toucha sa jambe sous la table, et la pressa, au plus grand étonnement de Lara, avec tendresse. Elle esquissa un léger sourire.**

**Le soir même, alors que Stefan et Holly s'étaient éclipsés derrière le bar pour les dix minutes de pause d'Holly, Damon attira Lara au milieu des danseurs qui se trémoussaient sur du jazz. La faisant tourner, Damon la plaqua contre lui, et ils dansèrent au rythme d'un classique.**

« Tu vas rester combien de temps en Louisiane ? » demanda Damon.

« Quelques jours, je préfère me prélasser au soleil, sur une plage ou au bord d'une piscine plutôt que d'être coincé dans une ville comme celle-ci ! » répondit Lara.

« Ça t'embête si je te suis ? J'adore mon frère mais le voir dégouliner d'amour pour Holly, bouah ! » frissonna Damon faisant rire Lara.

« Euh, si tu veux ! » acquiesça-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Hey, je me sens bien avec toi, mais si ça t'ennui que je vienne, faut me le dire ! » dit-il.

« Non, ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire ! » dit-elle en relevant la tête pour accrocher ses yeux bleus.

**Damon couvrit la petite distance entre leur bouche et l'embrassa. Quand ils retournèrent au bar, le serveur qui remplaçait Holly, leur servit deux petits verres d'alcool, et après avoir trinqués, burent cul sec.**

**De retour à l'hôtel, Damon allait pouvoir réaliser son petit fantasme : il déshabilla Lara mais, il lui laissa ses cuissardes. La soulevant, il l'installa sur la petite table simple présente dans la chambre, et il la pénétra d'un coup sec. Il l'allongea entièrement, suivant le mouvement, et lui fit l'amour sans relâche. La table, le mur, par terre, le lit, ils ne restèrent pas inactifs de toute la nuit. En seulement vingt-quatre heures, ils étaient devenus accro l'un à l'autre. **

**Au bout d'une semaine, Lara commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de la Nouvelle-Orléans, surtout quand il se mit à pleuvoir, alors, ayant envie de revoir le soleil de Miami, elle et Damon chargèrent la voiture de ce dernier de leurs valises, puis, après avoir dit leurs aux revoir à Stefan et Holly, quittèrent la ville. Lara espérait de tout cœur que Damon et elle puissent faire un vrai bout de chemin ensemble dans cette éternité sans fin, et Damon, lui, espérait pouvoir tourner la page _« Elena »_, et Lara semblait être la personne parfaite pour ça.**

**A Mystic Falls, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie et Matt, ainsi que Rebekah et Kol se préparaient à recevoir leur diplôme, pas que c'était important pour les deux Originels, mais ils jouaient le jeu afin de faire comme tout le monde. Pour Elena, Caroline, Bonnie et Matt, ça marquait la fin du lycée, et l'entrée à l'université !**

* * *

><p><strong>* Marvin Gaye : Sexual Healing<strong>


	22. Fin

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**Et voilà le new chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et laissez une petite review si vous voulez la suite rapidement !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mystic Falls !<strong>_

**Noël passa très rapidement, et une fois la nouvelle année passée, ce fut la dernière ligne droite pour Elena et ses amis. Le diplôme de fin d'année n'était plus qu'à quelques semaines d'être acquis. Mais entre temps, durant les quatre derniers mois qui précédèrent les dernières révisions intensives, énormément de choses s'étaient passées.**

**Elena s'était confrontée face à Alaric, mais elle ne l'avait vu seulement après le Nouvel An. **

_**Flash-back :**_

_**Devant le commissariat avec Kol, Elena prit une grosse inspiration et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Le Shérif Forbes la conduisit dans la cellule où était retenu Alaric. Ce dernier se releva de sa couchette en apercevant les visiteurs.**_

_« Je vous laisse discuter ! » dit Liz avant d'éclipser._

_**Kol pressa la main d'Elena dans la sienne, puis, la relâcha et alla s'adosser au mur derrière lui. La jeune fille fit face à celui qu'elle considérait comme un second père.**_

_« Bonjour Elena ! » dit-il en s'approchant des barreaux._

_« Salut Ric ! » répondit-elle en restant un peu en retrait de la cellule._

_**Elle savait que Kol ne laisserait rien lui arriver, mais l'image du père de Caroline, poignardé à l'hôpital, la dissuada d'avancer plus.**_

_« Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? » demanda Elena._

_« Déjà pour savoir comment tu allais ! » répondit Alaric._

_« Comme tu le vois, je vais très bien ! » dit-elle._

_**Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, quand Elena se rappela qu'elle devait le remercier pour son admission à l'université. Elle avait déjà remercié Carol Lockwood pour sa lettre de recommandation en tant que Maire de la ville.**_

_« Euh, j'ai été reçu à Harvard ! » lui apprit-elle._

_« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il._

_**Elle acquiesça !**_

_« Wow euh, toutes mes félicitations Elena, ils auront de la chance de t'avoir comme élève ! » dit-il, sincère._

_« C'est en partie grâce à toi et la lettre que tu as ajouté dans mon dossier, et dans celles des autres aussi. Matt, Caroline et Bonnie ont été reçus dans la fac qu'ils voulaient ! » poursuivit-elle._

_« Tu les féliciteras de ma part ! » dit Alaric._

_« Je le ferai ! » accepta-t-elle._

_« Ecoute Elena, je suis vraiment désolé, pour tout. D'abord pour la façon dont je me suis comporté envers toi quand tu as commencé à le fréquenter ! » commença-t-il à expliquer en désignant Kol de la tête._

_« C'est bon, c'est loin tout ça ! » dit Elena._

_« Non, je tiens à m'excuser, vraiment et euh, tu diras à Caroline que je suis désolé de ce que j'ai fais à son père, je n'étais pas moi-même ! » continua-t-il._

_« Elle le sait, et elle ne t'en veut plus, enfin, plus autant qu'au début ! » expliqua Elena._

_« Est-ce que Jeremy a gardé la bague ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Non, Bonnie la lui a fait retirer ! » répondit-elle._

_« La bague ? » redemanda-t-il._

_« Elle ne fera de mal à personne, ma mère s'en est chargé ! » intervint Kol._

_« Je vois ! » dit Alaric._

_**Il ôta sa propre bague de sa main, et la tendit à Elena.**_

_« Tiens Elena, prends-là et débarrasse-toi en une bonne fois pour toute ! » lui dit-il._

_**Elena s'approcha lentement, prudemment, et récupéra la bague, qu'elle donna à Kol aussitôt, qui la rangea dans sa veste.**_

_« Bien, une dernière chose ! » dit-il._

_« Laquelle ? » voulut savoir Elena._

_« Si je déraille à nouveau et que je me mets à m'en prendre à quelqu'un, il faudra me tuer ! » dit-il, déterminé._

_« Ric… » souffla Elena._

_« C'est pour le mieux Elena, imagine que je m'en prenne à toi ou à Jeremy ! C'est une chose que je ne me pardonnerais jamais ! » se défendit-il._

_**Il regarda Kol, qui lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, comme pour acquiescer à sa requête.**_

_**Fin du flash-back !**_

**Quand il a été relâché, Alaric a été prise d'une de ses crises et c'en était prit à Meredith Fell, le docteur qui avait découvert sa double personnalité et qui tentait de l'aider. Elle serait certainement morte si Klaus et Caroline n'étaient pas intervenus. Klaus avait brisé le cou d'Alaric, et ce dernier, démit de sa bague, n'était pas revenu à la vie et reposait à présent au cimetière près de la tombe de Jenna.**

**Après cet épisode, et surtout après que Jeremy et Elena eurent fait leur deuil, Mystic Falls reprit son train-train quotidien, sans meurtres ni rien. Elena apprit par Stefan, que Damon avait été très réceptif au charme de la meilleure amie d'Holly, et qu'il était en ce moment même en train de se la couler douce à Miami avec la belle Lara. Elena avait soufflée de soulagement. Enfin, le deuxième Salvatore avait tourné la page. Elle pouvait donc vivre en paix.**

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

**Tandis que Jeremy aidait Bonnie chez elle à réviser ses cours, Elena s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit, entourée par ses cours et elle révisait à fond ses examens, qui auront lieux d'ici un mois et demi. Maths, Histoire, Littérature, Anglais etc., toutes les matières y passaient. Depuis qu'elle s'était levée le matin même à huit heures trente, elle n'était sortit de sa chambre que pour se doucher. Quand on sonna à la porte, elle ignora et reporta son attention sur ses cours. Etant donné qu'elle allait rentrer à Harvard fin septembre, elle devait à tout prix réussir ses examens et décrocher son diplôme. Il n'était nullement question de faire partie des élèves qui écoperont des séances de rattrapages en été. Kol devait l'emmener passer juillet-août en Toscane. Rien qu'à cette idée, elle soupira de bonheur, et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle était impatiente d'y être, juste elle et Kol, tous les deux seuls pendant deux mois entiers.**

_« J'ose espérer que c'est à moi que tu penses ! »_

**Elle sortit de ses pensées en sursautant, criant sans le vouloir, les affaires posés devant elle, voltigèrent au sol dut à un coup de pied imprévisible. Une main sur le cœur, Elena vit Kol, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre.**

« Non mais t'es malade ? J'ai frôlé l'infarctus ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Tu n'es pas venu m'ouvrir quand j'ai sonné à l'instant, alors je suis entré ! » dit-il, sans pour autant bouger.

« C'était toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et oui ma belle, je voulais voir ma petite amie qui m'a manqué toutes les nuits de la semaine qui vient de passer ! » répondit-il.

**A l'évocation de cette petite période d'abstinence, dut aux menstruations mensuels d'Elena, celle-ci se mordit la lèvre. Ses règles étaient finit deux jours, mais elle était tellement prise par ses révisions qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte du manque. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux pour regarder Kol, ce dernier avait un regard noir de désir et un petit sourire en coin qui fit fondre Elena. **

« Il est quelle heure ? » demanda-t-elle.

**En un clin d'œil, Kol fut sur Elena, qu'il avait allongée sur le lit.**

« Je crois bien que c'est l'heure des câlins ! » susurra-t-il.

**Elena esquissa un sourire, et un gémissement sortit de sa bouche quand Kol posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Les mains d'Elena trouvèrent rapidement les pans du t-shirt de Kol, qui rompit le baiser pour qu'elle le lui enlève. Elle fut débarrassée de son propre t-shirt, et Kol reprit sa bouche sans perdre un instant. La faisant dévier sur la nuque de sa compagne, il parsema son cou de baisers avant de relever la tête pour croiser son regard.**

« A quoi tu pensais quand je suis arrivé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Aux vacances que tu m'as promis ! » répondit-elle, souriante.

« Je vais passer mon temps à te faire l'amour, t'auras tellement chaud que tu vas te consumer sur place ! » lui dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Ça ne changera pas de d'habitude ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Tu as besoin d'une pause dans tes révisions ! » décida-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Le rire d'Elena fut étouffé par le baiser, et elle se laissa aller. Après tout, elle travaillait d'arrache pied depuis des heures, et la présence de Kol la détendit de tout ce stress qu'elle ressentait. Très vite, les vêtements ne furent que de l'histoire ancienne, et les deux amants se retrouvèrent nus sous les draps. Kol se mouvait en elle avec force et douceur à la fois, ce qui fit décupler le plaisir d'Elena, dont les mains, accrochées aux épaules de Kol, tremblaient. Mais ce n'était pas que ses mains. Tout son corps tremblait. Les mains de Kol sur ses jambes, sur ses seins, sa bouche sur sa nuque. Toutes ces caresses n'étaient que le prélude à l'explosion qui se préparait à jaillir de son corps. Quand, enfin, la délivrance la frappa, une vague d'intense et de pure chaleur l'envahit. Le souffle court, elle se remit de cet orgasme des plus fulgurants. L'un des plus foudroyants qu'elle ait eu. Kol, dont la semence froide éclata en Elena, avait aussi le souffle court. Il se laissa tomber de tout son corps sur Elena, enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque, et tenta de reprendre sa respiration.**

« Mon cœur, c'était génial ! » réussit-il à articuler.

« Ouais, je suis entièrement d'accord ! » souffla-t-elle.

**Kol n'eut vraiment pas la force de bouger. Il était tellement bien comme il était, allongé sur Elena, qui l'entourait de ses bras et de ses jambes. Il ne se retira pas d'elle. La sensation de la sentir autour de lui était bien trop grisante après une semaine sans câlin. **

« Kol ? » fit-elle.

« Hum ? »

« Recommence ! » chuchota-t-elle.

**Un grognement sourd s'échappa de la gorge de Kol, qui s'empressa d'accéder à sa demande.**

**Au bout de deux heures à se câliner, ils finirent par sortir du lit pour prendre une douche des plus fructueuse, puis, se rhabillant, descendirent à la cuisine où Elena se confectionna une salade.**

« Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-elle à Kol.

**Ce dernier, qui n'avait jugé utile de remettre son t-shirt et qui était donc uniquement en jean, sourit, et parcouru le corps d'Elena d'un regard embrasé.**

« Non, non, non et non, tu m'as assez fait l'amour comme ça ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Et si je veux te prendre maintenant, je fais comment ? » demanda-t-il en toute innocence.

« C'est non ! » refusa-t-elle.

**Sans se défaire de son sourire, Kol s'approcha d'Elena et l'entoura de ses bras musclés. Il captura tendrement sa bouche, et trouva sa langue, avec laquelle il joua quelques secondes, ce qui eut le temps de chambouler Elena. Quand le baiser prit fin, Elena souriait car, même si son petit ami avait, il fallait le dire, le feu aux fesses et qu'il voulait faire l'amour sans arrêt, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Il la comblait de bonheur depuis des mois, et jamais elle ne pourrait se lasser de tant d'attention, et surtout de tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle.**

_**Maison des Donovan !**_

**Ayant travaillé très tard, et surtout, ayant révisé durant une bonne partie de la nuit, Matt, endormit sur le canapé du salon, tout neuf et confortable qu'avait acheté Rebekah pour remplacer l'ancien, n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Rebekah entra dans la maison de son petit ami, un sac de course dans les mains, et elle s'arrêta net dans l'embrassure du salon. Elle vit Matt, complètement affalé sur le canapé, un livre de calculs encore ouvert sur ses jambes, son sac de cours près du canapé. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Rebekah entreprit, silencieusement, de ranger d'abord les courses qu'elle avait faite, puis, de ranger les affaires de cours de Matt, qui ne broncha pas un seul instant. Une fois que tout fut rangé à sa place, Rebekah retourna dans le salon, s'asseyant sur le rebord du canapé, et caressa les cheveux de Matt avec tendresse. Elle vit ses paupières bouger, puis, doucement, Matt ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard bleu de celle qu'il aimait.**

« Salut ! » murmura-t-il.

« Bonjour beau blond ! » dit-elle en souriant.

**Gardant le sourire, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.**

« Je me suis dis que t'avais besoin de compagnie ! » lui dit-elle.

« Et t'as bien raison ! » dit-il avant de bailler.

**Il masqua son bâillement avec sa main, ce qui fit rire Rebekah, qui se débarrassa de ses chaussures et grimpa sur le canapé pour s'allonger auprès de Matt, qui l'entoura d'un bras. Il lui embrassa le front, la faisant sourire, et elle se blottit davantage contre lui.**

« Ce soir il est hors de question que tu me demandes de rester seul, je dors avec toi ! » dit Rebekah.

« Hum, je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dus te demander de me laisser seul, d'autant que tu m'as vachement manqué, et tu m'aurais sans doute empêché de réviser toute la nuit ! » dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

« Ça, c'est sûr, on aurait fait autre chose ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

« On peut le faire maintenant si tu veux, mais j'ai pas les idées claires pour le moment ! » suggéra-t-il, tout en laissant échapper une plainte rauque.

« Je peux te réveiller moi ! » exposa-t-elle.

**Elle se releva pour se retrouver sur Matt, une jambe de chaque côté. Heureusement que le canapé offrait de grande possibilité de manœuvre, surtout pour un couple qui aimait faire l'amour dedans.**

« Même si je dis non, tu n'en tiendrais pas compte ! » s'amusa Matt.

« Non ! » affirma Rebekah, qui commençait déjà à lui caresser le torse à travers son sweat sans manche.

« Et c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime ! » déclara-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

**Il l'embrassa chastement, rien que pour l'embêter un peu, mais Rebekah ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et renforça le baiser en passant la barrière de ses lèvres avec sa langue, qui trouva celle de Matt. Elle lui ôta le vêtement qui lui bloquait l'accès à son torse, puis le jeta à travers la pièce avant de s'enlever son propre haut, se retrouvant en soutien-gorge. Matt arbora un sourire niais, et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Rebekah, et les massa, ce qui fit gémir la jeune fille. Rebekah se jeta de nouveau sur la bouche de Matt, mais ne s'attarda pas, trop avide de goûter sa peau pour la énième fois. Tout en le caressant de ses petites mains, bien qu'experte, avec ses dents, elle joua avec la fermeture du jean de Matt, dont la respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge quand le menton de Rebekah toucha son membre qui commençait à durcir. Rebekah baissa la fermeture éclair du jean avec ses dents, et utilisa ses mains pour enlever le vêtement complètement. **

« C'est bon, je suis réveillé ! » dit Matt en se relevant.

**Il resta assit, et attira Rebekah dans ses bras, l'embrassa avec fougue. Le manque de la peau de l'autre de la nuit dernière se faisait ressentir dans ces caresses, dans ces baisers, dans ces mots que chacun prodiguait ou murmurait à l'autre. Le soutien-gorge de Rebekah rejoignit les vêtements au sol, et elle se cambra lorsque la bouche de Matt se posa entre ses seins, mais ça prit fin trop tôt. **

« Ne t'arrête surtout pas Matt ! » lui conseilla-t-elle.

**Matt se contenta de sourire, et il entreprit de les débarrasser de leurs derniers vêtements, et une fois qu'ils furent nus, il échangea leurs places pour se retrouver au-dessus. Toujours sur le canapé, Matt frotta son nez contre celui de Rebekah, et la pénétra, doucement au début, puis, entra entièrement en elle avec un puissant coup de rein. Rebekah se cambra, gémissant de plaisir. Pendant qu'il fit de long vas et viens, Matt plongea son regard bleu dans celui de sa merveilleuse petite amie, qu'il trouvait de plus en plus belle et sans qui il ne s'imaginait vivre. Elle était tout pour lui. Son avenir, son cœur, son âme ! Rebekah, elle, passa ses mains sous ses épaules, et l'attira vers elle de façon à ce qu'ils soient encore plus proches. Cette proximité donna plus d'ampleur à leurs ébats. Rebekah remonta ses jambes le long de son corps, et son apogée fut proche. Matt et elle furent frappés par l'orgasme en même temps, la respiration haletante. Contre toute attente, Rebekah se mit à rire, ce qui fit sourire Matt. **

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » demanda-t-il.

**Rebekah le regarda dans les yeux, et lui répondit :**

« Rien, je t'aime, c'est tout ! »

« Tu ris parce que tu m'aimes ? » s'amusa Matt. « Intéressant ! »

« Tu m'épates de jour en jour mon chéri ! » avoua-t-elle en baladant ses doigts le long du dos de son amant.

**Il lui vola un baiser, puis, se retira d'elle et s'allongea sur le dos. Rebekah se mit à moitié sur lui, lia leurs jambes, tandis que Matt l'entoura de ses bras.**

« Bekah ? »

« Hum ? » fit-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi ! » dit-il dans un sourire.

**Lâchant un soupir de plaisir, Rebekah embrassa Matt sur le torse avant d'y reposer sa tête pour écouter les battements de son cœur.**

« J'ai hâte d'être diplômé, j'en ai marre de ce lycée ! » souffla Matt.

« Tu veux qu'on aille quelque part quand on aura notre diplôme ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Comment ça ? » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et bien, tu commences la fac fin septembre, si je me rappelle bien ! » commença-t-elle à dire.

« Ouais, mais où veux-tu en venir ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Je me disais qu'on pourrait partir une bonne partie de l'été et aller, je sais pas moi, dans un pays chaud, rien que toi et moi ! » exposa-t-elle. « Kol va emmener Elena en Italie, et je suis sûre que Nik ne va pas résister à l'envie de partir avec Caroline ! »

**Elle bougea de façon à pouvoir voir son visage, et elle accrocha son regard en même temps.**

« Je veux simplement passer du temps avec toi avant que tu ne rentres à Duke ! » expliqua-t-elle.

**Matt ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir avant de donner sa réponse.**

« C'est d'accord ! »

« Vrai de vrai ? » s'enquit-elle de demander, faisant rire Matt.

« Vrai de vrai ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« Où tu veux qu'on aille ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Surprends-moi ! » répondit-il.

**Elle alla pour l'embrasser, mais un étrange bruit se fit entendre. C'était l'estomac de Matt.**

« Il faut que je mange ! » dit-il.

« Allons-y, et en plus je t'ai fais quelques courses ! » dit-elle en se levant.

**Elle remit ses sous-vêtements, et enfila le sweat de Matt. **

« Et moi je mets quoi ? » railla-t-il.

« T'as qu'à rester tout nu ! » dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

**Matt haussa les sourcils, et Rebekah disparut dans la cuisine, dont elle alluma les lumières. Les volets de toute la maison étaient fermés, et elle avait bien l'intention de les laisser tels quels pour ne pas être dérangé de la journée. Disposant de quoi faire des sandwiches sur la table, Rebekah hoqueta et s'accrocha à une chaise, car Matt l'avait prit au pied de la lettre, et il entra dans la cuisine : nu comme un ver ! Elle se reprit devant le sourire carnassier qu'elle vit, pour la première fois, sur le visage de Matt. Utilisant sa vitesse, elle remit tout ce qu'elle avait sorti dans le frigo, puis, s'arrêtant devant Matt, elle ôta le sweat, et monta sur la table, écartant les jambes pour accueillir Matt, qui cueillit sa bouche pour un baiser passionné.**

« Attends, j'ai une idée ! » dit-il avant de s'écarter.

**Il se dirigea vers le frigo, l'ouvrit, et scanna les aliments qu'il y avait. Pour son plus grand plaisir, il vit la boîte cartonnée blanche qu'il avait placée dans le réfrigérateur lui-même la veille en rentrant du travail. Il la prit, referma le frigo, et se retourna vers Rebekah pour lui montrer la boîte de taille moyenne.**

« Y a quoi là-dedans ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Matt s'approcha, ouvrit la boîte, et lui montra une vingtaine de fraises bien mûres, recouvertes de chocolat. Il en prit une, posa la boîte sur la table et se replaça entre les jambes de Rebekah. Arrachant la queue verte sur la fraise, il plaça le fruit juteux entre ses dents, et Rebekah mordit immédiatement dans le fruit recouvert de chocolat.**

_**Maison des Forbes !**_

**La sentence des révisions n'échappa pas à Caroline. A peine levée du lit, elle descendit dans la cuisine, prit une poche de sang frais et profita surtout du calme qui régnait chez elle. Sa mère était partit travailler très tôt comme à son habitude. Caroline ne devait voir Klaus que dans l'après-midi, alors elle en profita donc pour remonter dans sa chambre et se remit à réviser. Elle avait déjà, comme Elena, Matt et Bonnie, commencée à travailler ses cours depuis quelques jours, fait des fiches de révisions, etc. etc. ! Attachant ses cheveux en chignon avec un stylo, Caroline révisa encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'on sonne à la porte. Elle aurait bien ignoré la sonnerie qui retentit, mais quand elle vit l'heure sur son réveil, elle paniqua. Quittant sa chambre, elle courut à vitesse humaine jusqu'à la porte, et ouvrit à Klaus, qui se tenait sur le seuil, dans toute sa splendeur. Caroline dut se cramponner à l'encadrement de la porte car il était habillé d'un jean délavé, d'une chemise et de baskets. **

« Très jolie tenue, je pourrais très vite m'y habituer ! » dit Klaus.

**Esquissant un sourire, Caroline le fit entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. **

« Je vais vite prendre ma douche et je suis tout à toi ! » dit-elle tout en allant dans sa chambre.

**En une seconde, Klaus se retrouva dans la chambre de Caroline, et plaqua cette dernière contre lui, capturant sa bouche avec la sienne. Caroline se dégagea car il fallait absolument qu'elle se prépare.**

« Laisse-moi me préparer, et après tu pourras m'embrasser autant que tu veux ! » lui dit-elle avant de lui voler un baiser.

**A regret, il la laissa, et Caroline prit une petite pile de vêtement et alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. Se déshabillant, elle entra dans sa douche et fit couler l'eau chaude sur elle, qui devient de l'eau tiède. Elle se dépêcha de se laver, puis, une fois propre, elle arrêta l'eau, sortit de la douche et enroula une serviette autour d'elle.**

**Pendant que Caroline se douchait, Klaus s'assit sur le lit, qu'elle avait débarrassée à la va-vite. Il décida de s'allonger, et, les bras croisés derrière la tête, ferma les yeux et attendit. Il entendit l'eau de la douche s'arrêter, et, il ne su combien de minutes passèrent, le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit Caroline s'asseoir sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, et Caroline se pencha et posa ses mains sur le matelas, de chaque côté de la tête de Klaus.**

« Alors beau gosse, t'as prévu quoi pour moi aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

**Quand il vit qu'elle portait une jupe assez courte, il sourit encore plus, et, relevant ses yeux, il tomba nez à nez sur le décolleté qu'elle avait mit.**

« Un tas de chose ! » répondit-il en restant vague.

**Caroline leva les yeux au ciel, et finit par se lever, entraînant Klaus avec elle. Ne prenant que son portable et les clés de chez elle, Caroline ferma la porte d'entrée à double tour et monta dans le SUV noir de Klaus, qui lui avait ouvert la porte du côté passager. Quand il se mit en route, gardant sa main gauche sur le volant, Klaus ne pu s'empêcher de poser sa main droite sur la cuisse dénudée de Caroline, qui sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne.**

**Main dans la main, ils se baladaient dans la forêt, pas très loin du pont Wickery.**

« J'adore la tenue que t'as choisis pour cette balade ! » plaisanta Klaus.

**Elle portait une jupe assez courte en jean noire, un dos nu décolleté bleu nuit qui ne recouvrait pas le ventre, et une paire de bottes plates.**

« Je me suis dis que ce serait plus simple ! » dit Caroline.

« Pour quelle raison ? » demanda Klaus.

**Elle lui lâcha la main, le devança et se retourna pour lui faire face tout en continuant à marcher, mais en arrière cette fois.**

« Tu ne le sauras que si tu m'attrapes ! » répondit-elle avec malice.

**Sur ces mots, elle s'éclipsa. Klaus s'était figé sur place, mais le rire de Caroline, qui se mit à résonner autour de lui et sa voix qui disait…**

_« Viens m'attraper ! »_

… **finit par l'achever. Un sourire narquois au visage, Klaus s'élança à la poursuite de Caroline. Se faufilant entre les arbres, il suivit la trace de Caroline en suivant surtout son odeur. Quand il s'arrêta à un moment donné, il scanna les bois, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, quand il entendit :**

_« Je suis là ! »_

**Il regarda en provenance de la voix, sur sa gauche, et il la vit, adossée contre un arbre. Il pointa un doigt dans sa direction et lui fit signe d'approcher.**

« NON, TU DOIS M'ATTRAPER ! » lui cria-t-elle.

« ET QU'EST-CE QUE JE GAGNE ? » demanda-t-il en haussant la voix.

« ÇA! » lui répondit-elle en désignant son propre corps.

**Aucun d'eux n'avaient remarqués que le temps s'était couvert, et ils furent plus que surpris quand la pluie se mit à couler. Ils se retrouvèrent trempés. Heureusement qu'ils avaient laissés leurs portables dans la voiture. Le rire de Caroline se répandit une nouvelle fois, faisant frémir Klaus.**

_« ALLEZ CHÉRI VIENS M'ATTRAPER ! » lui ordonna-t-elle avant de se mettre à courir._

**Ce fut plus fort que lui, et Klaus laissa sa nature de prédateur prendre le dessus. Des veines apparurent autour de ses yeux lorsqu'il se mit à courir derrière Caroline. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle était dans le même état que lui. Complètement transcendée, Caroline courait à travers les arbres, et elle se sentait… différente ! Ruisselante d'eau, elle se retrouva aussitôt par terre, une poigne de fer la maintenait au sol par les épaules. Oubliant que c'était Klaus, elle montra les crocs, et elle se reprit, sans pour autant reprendre son état normal, quand elle vit qui c'était.**

« Tu ne sais pas dans quel état tu viens de me mettre ! » lui dit Klaus.

**La pluie s'abattu drument sur eux, lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient dans une vaste clairière, que Klaus reconnut comme étant l'endroit où il avait grandit il y a mille ans. Il se remit sur ses jambes, et tendit sa main à Caroline, qui la prit sans hésitation. Ils venaient, tout deux, de reprendre leurs visages normaux. Caroline battit des cils à force d'y avoir des gouttes d'eau qui lui obstruaient la vue. Malgré tout, elle prit la main de Klaus et le guida jusqu'à un énorme rocher, et, s'y adossant, elle dit, d'une voix que Klaus entendit parfaitement malgré le bruit insensé de la pluie :**

« T'as gagné ! »

**Elle déboutonna sa chemise, sans la lui enlever, et Klaus en profita pour l'embrasser. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, et se mirent à danser dans un ballet des plus sensuels. Toujours contre le rocher, Caroline fit descendre ses mains jusqu'au jean de Klaus, qu'elle défit à son tour et le baissa légèrement en même temps que son boxer. Quant à l'hybride, il remonta la jupe de Caroline sur ses hanches, et lui arracha son sous-vêtement. Sans interrompre le baiser, Klaus souleva une des jambes de Caroline, l'enroulant autour de sa taille, et il la pénétra lentement. Lorsqu'il buta au fond de son ventre, Caroline rompit le baiser et bascula la tête en arrière. Klaus se colla encore plus contre elle et dévora la peau de son cou de baisers fiévreux, tout en commençant de léger va et vient. La pluie continuait de tomber, mais ça ne semblait pas les déranger le moins du monde. Klaus accentua ses mouvements, et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à jouir ensemble. Trempés de la tête au pied, le bruit de leurs respirations saccadées se mélangea avec le tonnerre qui éclata. Se reprenant, Klaus se retira de Caroline, reboutonna rapidement son pantalon, et, après que Caroline eut réussit à ramasser les deux morceaux de son sous-vêtement qui n'était que lambeaux à présent, Klaus la prit dans ses bras et fila à sa voiture, utilisant sa vitesse vampirique. Une fois à l'abri dans l'habitacle, Klaus dit :**

« Tu peux me dire ce qui vient de se passer ? »

« J'en sais rien, mais c'était dément ! » répondit Caroline, qui se mit à califourchon sur lui.

**Des deux mains, elle lui montrant les morceaux de tissu.**

« Tu m'en dois encore une paire ! »

« Désolé ! » s'excusa-t-il.

« C'est bon, c'est pas grave t'inquiète ! » dit-elle en laissant tomber les bout de tissus.

**Elle se blottit contre lui, et enfoui son visage dans le creux de son cou.**

« Finalement notre après-midi en amoureux est tombé à l'eau ! » se désola Caroline.

« Je ne dirais pas ça alors qu'on vient de faire l'amour ! » plaisanta Klaus.

**Il reprit son sérieux avant de dire :**

« Je vais t'emmener à Paris ! »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Caroline en se redressant et en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je vais t'emmener à Paris ! » répéta-t-il. « Dès que t'es diplômé, ce sera toi et moi durant tout l'été, et quoi de mieux que Paris pour ça ! »

« Tu veux dire qu'on va, passer deux mois à Paris ? » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Oui, sauf si à un moment donné tu veux aller autre part ! » expliqua-t-il. « T'es d'accord j'espère ? Je te dis ça parce que, j'ai déjà réservé une suite dans un hôtel cinq étoiles ! »

« T'es sérieux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Très sérieux ! » répondit-il.

**Le visage de Caroline s'illumina, et, quand Klaus se releva correctement, elle se lova contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement.**

« J'attends toujours une réponse ! » dit Klaus.

« J'adorerais aller à Paris avec toi ! » dit Caroline.

« Je t'aime Caroline ! » déclara-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi, Nik ! » répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

**L'allongeant sur la banquette arrière, Klaus cueillit sa bouche et caressa ses courbes.**

_**Juillet !**_

**Les semaines qui les séparaient du diplôme étaient passées à une vitesse fulgurante. Caroline, Elena, Matt et Bonnie tenaient leurs diplômes en main, et ils se regroupèrent pour un câlin groupé, tout en riant. Rebekah et Kol avaient vite enlevés leurs toges de couleur bleu, les trouvant ridicule et inconfortable, et s'étaient tenus à l'écart, laissant les quatre amis fêter ce qu'ils attendaient tous depuis des mois, voire des années : la fin du lycée !**

« J'arrive pas à croire que ce soit enfin finit ! » exulta Elena en défaisant sa toge.

« Et moi dont ! » acquiesça Matt en l'imitant.

**Bonnie et Caroline les imitèrent à leur tour.**

**Retrouvant Kol près de sa voiture, Elena se jeta dans ses bras qu'il lui ouvrait, et elle se mit à rire lorsqu'il la fit tourner avant de la reposer par terre.**

« A nous La Toscane ! » lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille.

**Elena sourit, et se détacha de l'étreinte de Kol pour se débarrasser complètement de sa toge immonde. Elle avait revêtue, en dessous, la fameuse robe noire qu'elle avait achetée lors de sa virée shopping avec Caroline le lendemain du bal.**

« On part quand ? » demanda Elena.

« Demain en début d'après-midi, ce qui nous fera arriver dans la soirée, et ce qui me laissera tout le loisir de te dévorer toute crue ! » répondit-il tout en la plaquant contre la voiture.

« J'attends que ça ! » susurra-t-elle.

**Ils se sourirent, complices, puis, Kol s'empara de sa bouche avec fougue.**

**Alors que Bonnie posa sa toge et son diplôme dans le coffre de sa voiture, elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses hanches. Refermant son coffre, elle se retourna vers Jeremy, qui lui sourit aussitôt.**

« Félicitations Mademoiselle Bennett, et vous êtes carrément sexy dans cette tenue ! » lui dit-il.

« Je savais que ça te plairait ! » se vanta-t-elle en se collant contre lui.

**Jeremy l'embrassa, se moquant de savoir si on les espionnait.**

« Je vais avoir la maison rien que pour moi durant tout l'été ! » l'informa-t-il.

« Je sais, et j'ai prévu de te laisser me faire tout ce que tu veux ! » minauda-t-elle.

« Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu me dis ! » la prévint-il.

« Je veux qu'on profite l'un de l'autre avant que je ne parte à Berkeley ! » dit-elle en lui caressant la nuque.

« Compte sur moi pour te faire passer le meilleur été de toute ta vie ! » lui promit-il.

**Après un dernier baiser, ils montèrent dans la voiture de Bonnie et se mirent en route jusqu'au Mystic Grill.**

**La première chose que Rebekah dit à Matt lorsque ce dernier fut près de la voiture de sa petite amie fut :**

« Enlève tout de suite cette toge lamentable ! »

**Il pouffa, mais s'exécuta quand même.**

« T'es bien mieux comme ça ! » dit-elle en balançant la toge à l'arrière de sa voiture.

« Ça m'aurait étonné que tu n'aimes pas puisque c'est toi qui me les a acheté ! » dit Matt en désignant les vêtements qu'il portait.

« Viens par-là ! » fit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

**Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse sentir.**

« Tes bagages sont prêts ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, et j'ai bien suivit tes instructions ! » répondit-il en souriant.

**Rebekah lui rendit son sourire, complètement heureuse à l'idée de passer deux mois entier rien qu'avec Matt, sans ses frères sur le dos.**

**Caroline, quant à elle, une fois débarrassée de la toge, monta dans la voiture de Klaus, qui l'attendait au volant de son SUV noir.**

« Je me sens beaucoup mieux comme ça ! » dit Caroline, en montrant sa robe turquoise.

« Tu m'étonnes ! » railla Klaus, qui ne quittait pas ses jambes nues pour autant.

« T'arrête un peu de me mater comme ça ! » le sermonna-t-elle.

**Il porta son regard sur le sien, et il lui servit un sourire diablement sexy. Caroline se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.**

« Je suis impatiente d'être à Paris seule avec toi ! » lui murmura-t-elle.

« Moi je suis impatient d'être simplement seul avec toi ! » répliqua-t-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

« Oh, et pour faire quoi, je peux savoir ? » demanda-t-elle en lui mordillant la lèvre.

« Tu verras ! » répondit-il en restant vague.

**Il mit le contact, et Caroline se blottit contre lui pendant qu'il conduisait jusqu'au Mystic Grill retrouver les autres.**

_**Mystic Grill !**_

**Les diplômés, plus Klaus et Jeremy, étaient autour du billard, où Elena et Matt faisaient une partie très serrée.**

« Elena, évite de trop te pencher s'il te plaît ! » lui demanda Kol.

« T'as qu'à changer de place si t'es pas content ! » lui répondit-elle en jouant son dernier coup. « Wouh j'ai gagné ! »

« T'as eu de la chance ! » dit Matt.

« Mauvais perdant ! » le taquina Elena.

**Cette dernière reposa la queue de billard qu'elle tenait dans la main, et se blottit contre Kol.**

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on a enfin terminé le lycée ! » dit Bonnie, que Jeremy tenait entre ses bras.

« Je sais ça fait drôle ! » dit Elena.

« Parlez pour vous, moi je suis bien content que ça soit finit ! » dit Matt.

« T'es prêt pour nos vacances ? » lui demanda Rebekah.

« Je suis plus que prêt ! » répondit-il.

« Tu l'emmènes où ? » voulut savoir Kol.

« C'est une surprise ! » dit Rebekah.

« Jeremy, tu ne fais pas de bêtises avec la maison ! » le prévint Elena.

« T'inquiète pas, je serai avec Bonnie tout l'été, alors relax ! » la rassura-t-il.

**Après une demi-heure à discuter encore, chaque couple finit par partir de son côté. Il fallait peaufiner les tous derniers détails avant que chacun parte dans des pays différents pour tout l'été !**


	23. Vacances

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour vous poster ce chapitre mais depuis que mon ordinateur est hors service, c'et un peu difficile de vous mettre des nouveaux chap. mais voilà, j'ai pu le terminer alors, régalez-vous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Florence, Italie !<strong>

**Quand Kol et Elena arrivèrent en Italie, il était plus de minuit. Aussitôt après être descendu de l'avion, Kol s'était emparé des bagages et se dirigeait vers la sortie, suivit d'une Elena à moitié éveillée. Elle s'accrocha de son mieux au bras de Kol tout en tirant sa valise à roulette, et le suivit dehors. Malgré la nuit régnante, la chaleur était présente. Elena étouffait dans son jean et son chemisier à manche courte. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée de marcher, et la dernière chose qu'elle vit était les yeux de Kol, et se fut le trou noir.**

**Roulant depuis plus d'une demi-heure dans les rues de Florence au volant d'une Berline noire, Kol ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en regardant Elena dormir sur le siège passager. Elle n'avait finalement pas réussi à tenir en arrivant devant la voiture de location. Kol l'avait mise dans la voiture et avait bouclé la ceinture de sécurité. Il se languissait intérieurement d'être à la villa de Klaus, qui avait gentiment laissé les clés de sa demeure italienne à son frère pour les vacances. Suivant les instructions données par le GPS, Kol lança quelques coups d'œil en direction d'Elena, tout en gardant un œil sur la route. Empruntant un sentier, l'obligeant à quitter la route, Kol déboucha, dix minutes plus tard, devant une allée dallée d'une somptueuse villa. Il arrêta la voiture, descendit, fit le tour pour détacher Elena, qui ouvrit les yeux.**

« Hum, un beau gosse ! » marmonna-t-elle.

**Kol éclata de rire et la prit dans ses bras comme une mariée. Elena passa ses mains derrière sa nuque pour garder l'équilibre, et quand elle vit la maison, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton frère ? C'est quoi cette manie de voir en grand ? » voulut savoir Elena.

**Kol se mit à rire une nouvelle fois, puis, en une seconde, se retrouva sur le seuil de la maison.**

« Ma chérie, aurais-tu l'obligeance, s'il te plaît, de prendre la clé qui se trouve dans la poche arrière gauche de mon pantalon ? » demanda-t-il.

**Elena arqua les sourcils, réprimant un sourire et fit glisser sa main droite du mieux qu'elle pu dans le dos de Kol, puis, la glissa dans la poche du jean délavé qu'il portait. Elle en profita pour lui pincer la fesse, faisant sourire le vampire, puis, en retira la clé, qu'elle lui tendit.**

« Toi t'en as encore profité pour me tripoter ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« On peut être deux à jouer ! » lui répondit-elle en souriant. « Repose-moi par terre, je peux encore marcher ! »

« Tu tombes de fatigue alors, tu restes dans mes bras, tu ouvres la porte, je te monte dans une chambre, et tu fais ce que tu veux le temps que je récupère les bagages. D'accord ? » suggéra-t-il.

« D'accord ! » soupira-t-elle.

**Cinq minutes plus tard, Elena était seule dans une chambre immense, et qui, étrangement, sentait bon la fraîcheur. Les draps étaient propre, et la pièce avait l'air d'avoir été nettoyée avant leur arrivée, mais la jeune fille crevait toujours de chaud, alors elle enleva son chemisier, se débarrassa de ses ballerines, et commença à défaire son pantalon, quand un petit courant d'air se produit derrière elle. Elena failli dire à Kol d'arrêter de faire ça, mais quand elle se retourna, il n'y avait personne.**

« Je déteste quand il fait ça ! » dit-elle à voix haute, avant de faire glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes.

**Une fois qu'elle fut en sous-vêtements, un ensemble boxer / soutien-gorge, Elena remarqua les deux valises posées près de la porte, et Kol entra avec les deux dernières. Quand il vit Elena en sous-vêtements, un sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses lèvres.**

« Même pas en rêve ! » le prévint Elena, qui alla se placer sous les draps frais du lit.

« Tant pis ! » dit Kol, en feignant d'être triste.

**Cette réaction eut le don de faire sourire Elena, qui, malgré la fatigue, regarda Kol se déshabiller. Une fois en caleçon, il se glissa à son tour dans le lit, et Elena se blottit immédiatement contre lui, déposant un baiser sur son torse avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou, et s'endormit dans ses bras protecteurs.**

**Lorsqu'Elena se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était seule dans l'immense lit. Le jour filtrait à travers les rideaux, et Elena fut sidérée de constater qu'elle était dans un lit à baldaquin. Quand elle était entrée dans la chambre la veille, elle n'y avait pas fait attention car elle était trop fatiguée et il faisait sombre, mais ce matin, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un conte de fée, même si elle aurait préférée que son prince charmant soit prêt d'elle à ce moment-là. Etouffant un bâillement, elle se leva du lit, et ouvrit la valise où elle trouva un mini-short et un petit débardeur, qu'elle enfila, et prit sa trousse de toilette. Ouvrant la porte qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la chambre, elle y découvrit une immense salle de bain, incluant un jacuzzi, une baignoire et une douche, tout aussi grand que la pièce. Elle sortie de sa rêverie et se dirigea vers l'évier pour se brosser les dents, puis, après s'être rincé la bouche, et après avoir essayé de dompter ses cheveux, elle quitta la chambre et descendit, cherchant Kol, l'appelant à travers ses bâillements. Il n'était pas dans la cuisine, alors elle fit le tour de la maison, et en passant par la porte vitrée ouverte du salon, elle tomba sur une magnifique terrasse, avec une gigantesque piscine et un paysage splendide qui eut pour don de la réveiller sur le champ. Une main se glissa sur sa hanche, et une autre qui dégagea les cheveux de sa nuque. Elena réprima un frisson quand elle sentit une bouche chaude se poser sur sa peau.**

« Kol ! » souffla-t-elle, en fermant les yeux.

**Il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de cajoler sa nuque pendant encore quelques secondes, puis, l'entraîna vers la piscine, où une table, abritée sous un parasol pour le soleil, était dressée avec le petit déjeuner. Souriant, Elena fit face à Kol et enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque.**

« T'es trop mignon ! » lui dit-elle.

« J'aurais préféré un autre mot comme, _sexy_ ou un truc dans le genre ! » dit Kol.

« Mais tu le sais que t'es sexy, j'ai pas besoin de te le dire ! » dit Elena.

« Ouais je le sais, mais j'aime te l'entendre dire ! » avoua-t-il.

« Et, si on déjeunait pour qu'on puisse travailler sur la question ? » proposa-t-elle en susurrant.

**Partageant un baiser langoureux, le premier depuis des heures, ils furent vite rappeler à l'ordre car l'estomac d'Elena se mit à réclamer de la nourriture. **

**Allongé, les pieds en éventail sur une chaise longue, ses fameuses Ray Ban sur le nez, Kol prenait un petit bain de soleil, quand, à travers ses lunettes, il vit Elena s'approcher, portant un bikini noir. Elle vint se positionner sur lui, à califourchon, et Kol remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur son crâne.**

« Tu aimes ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'adore ! » répondit-il en lorgnant sur le haut du bikini, qui n'avait aucune bretelle.

« Tu m'emmèneras en ville promener main dans la main comme un couple normal ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

« Mais bien évidement mon amour, mais pas aujourd'hui ! » dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

**Il sourit, et fit dévier son regard sur les courbes d'Elena.**

« T'es pas croyable ! » pouffa-t-elle.

« Je sais que t'en as envie ! » grogna-t-il en la caressant.

« Va falloir que tu profites un max parce que dans deux semaines : abstinence mon chéri ! » lui annonça-t-elle.

« Alors, on s'y met tout de suite ou tu continues à me chauffer ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh, et bien, j'ai très envie de me baigner ! » avoua-t-elle. « Tu n'as pas envie d'aller dans la piscine afin qu'on s'embrasse, et peut-être, nager nus ? »

« T'as déjà l'étoffe d'un vrai vampire ! » dit-il avant de capturer sa bouche.

**Mais, le baiser ne dura pas car Kol plongea dans la piscine, Elena dans ses bras, qui eut à peine le temps de lâcher un cri de surprise. Lorsqu'elle refit surface, Elena chercha Kol des yeux afin de le lui faire regretter, mais elle ne le vit nulle part. Elle su qu'il était en apnée sous l'eau à attendre quelque chose, mais Elena ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Nageant jusqu'au bord de la piscine, elle se hissa sur le marbre chaud et s'assit, attendant. Kol refit surface à l'autre bout de la piscine.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Reviens dans l'eau ! » lui ordonna-t-il.

« Tiens donc, et pourquoi je ferai ça ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Parce que tu m'as promis d'être toute nue ! » répondit-il.

« J'ai changé d'avis ! » dit-elle, un sourire taquin aux lèvres avant de dire : « Déshabilles-toi en premier, et ensuite ce sera mon tour ! »

**Deux secondes plus tard, le short de Kol atterrit devant Elena, qui le prit et le jeta derrière elle.**

« A ton tour ma belle ! » lui dit-il, alors qu'il nageait lentement vers elle.

« Non ! » refusa-t-elle, sans cesser de sourire.

« Elena, j'ai super envie de te faire l'amour alors déshabille-toi ou je le fais ! » dit-il.

**Elena se laissa tomber dans l'eau, et quand elle remonta, Kol l'attira contre lui, baladant une main dans son dos, lui dégrafant le haut du bikini, qui atterrit près du short de Kol.**

**Allongés sur une serviette de bain sur le sol en marbre bouillant de la terrasse, près de la piscine, Kol parsemait le corps nu d'Elena de baisers, avant de remonter jusqu'à sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Il la pénétra, et sans la quitter des yeux, il lui fit l'amour avec une passion dévorante. Une passion qui continua dans la maison, sur le canapé de l'immense salon, et se termina dans la chambre.**

**Elena s'étant endormie, Kol quitta le lit, s'habilla, et quitta la villa en silence. **

**Lorsqu'elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, Elena se sentit un peu nauséeuse. Elle avait passée trop de temps sous ce soleil mordant, et elle se promit de se protéger la tête la prochaine fois. Elle ronchonna légèrement, et, sentant encore l'effet des huit heures de décalage horaire de la veille, remonta le drap sur sa tête et se rendormit une fois de plus. Elle ne fit pas attention à l'absence de Kol. Son odeur présente partout autour d'elle suffit à Elena pour retrouver un semblant de tranquillité, et sa migraine se fit moins lourde.**

**Grimaçant, Kol rentra à la villa à la tombée de la nuit, trouvant Elena dans la cuisine en train de boire un verre de jus d'orange frais, vêtue d'une petite robe d'été jaune soleil.**

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant son air de dégoût.

« J'ai bu le sang d'une fille, argh, j'ai connu mieux ! » grinça-t-il.

« Je croyais avoir été clair, je suis la seule fille a qui t'as le droit de prendre du sang ! » le gronda-t-elle.

« Je sais, mais tu dormais ! » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

**Elle but une gorgée de jus, et lui tendit son poignet gauche. Il attendit qu'elle finisse son verre, puis, une fois qu'elle l'eut posée sur le plan de travail, il mordit dans son poignet. Il n'en bu pas autant que d'habitude, juste quelques petites gorgées avant de retirer ses crocs. Il mordit son propre poignet, et le tendit à Elena, qui but le sang sucré de Kol jusqu'à ce que son poignet se referme. Ils s'embrassèrent, et Kol souleva Elena, qui l'entoura de ses jambes. Il se dirigea vers le canapé, et il se laissa tomber dessus, toujours avec Elena dans les bras. Ils se mirent à rire, et continuèrent de s'embrasser.**

**Le lendemain en fin de matinée, vêtus d'une robe longue d'été bleu marine et d'une paire de sandale noire pour Elena, et d'un jean noir avec une chemise noire ouverte sur un t-shirt blanc pour Kol, le couple se tenait la main et s'était retrouvé au milieu d'un marché bondé. Elena avait mit une paire de lunettes de soleil et une petite casquette féminine, qui plaisait beaucoup à Kol, qui lui, ne portait que ses Ray Ban. **

« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

« Tu n'as pas faim ? » dit-elle avec un ton appuyé.

« Non, ce que tu m'as donné ce matin m'a suffit ! » répondit-il. « Et toi, tu te sens comment ? »

« Plus que bien ! » affirma-t-elle.

**Elle se hissa vite fait sur la pointe des pieds et lui vola un rapide baiser. Ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite devant un étal de robes d'été, de paréos, de sacs et de bikinis. Ces derniers attirèrent surtout l'attention de Kol, qui commençait à imaginer Elena dedans.**

« Buongiorno ! » fit la vendeuse en souriant.

« Buongiorno ! » répondit Elena en lui rendant son sourire.

**Kol plaça sa bouche contre l'oreille d'Elena et lui susurra :**

« C'était trop sexy ! »

**Elena lui donna une tape sur le bras, et lui prit la main, tout en regardant les différentes choses étalées sur le stand.**

« Vous aimez une couleur en particulier ? » demanda la vendeuse avec son accent italien.

« Euh… » commença à dire Elena mais Kol la coupa en lui disant :

« Du noir, prends du noir ! »

« Arrête ! » lui dit Elena en riant.

**Kol déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et Elena s'apprêta à répondre quand la vendeuse leur dit, en souriant :**

« Jeunes mariés ? »

**Ça eut le don de prendre Kol au dépourvu, mais Elena répondit :**

« Non, pas encore ! »

« Oh, navrée, vous avez l'air tellement amoureux ! » leur fit remarquer la vendeuse.

« On l'est ! » dit Kol, en caressant le bras d'Elena.

**Puis, il lui dit :**

« Prends ce que tu veux, et autant que tu en veux ! »

« Tout ce que je veux ? Tu es sûr ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Absolument ! » acquiesça Kol.

**Elena finit par prendre trois robes : rouge, noire, et violine, puis, trois bikinis : bleu, beige et rose, avec les paréos assortis. Kol paya la vendeuse, puis, les deux tourtereaux continuèrent leur petite virée. Ils continuèrent à marcher vingt minutes environs, quand ils repartirent vers la voiture et rentrèrent à la villa. Au moment où Elena descendit de la voiture, Kol lui dit :**

« Je vais voir si je trouve un hôpital pour du sang, et je rentre le plus vite possible ! »

« Entendu ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Elle lui envoya un baiser avec la main, et Kol démarra en trombe et repartie, laissant Elena seule. Elle alla dans la cuisine, et remercia Klaus intérieurement pour avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de la maison en son absence et qui a pensé à faire remplir le réfrigérateur. Elena se prépara un sandwich au poulet, et fut tentée de manger les fraises qu'elle venait de voir, mais se mordit les lèvres en pensant à la façon dont elle pourrait les manger, avec Kol. Finalement, munie d'une casquette appartenant à Kol pour se protéger du soleil, Elena prit son sandwich, une bouteille d'eau fraiche, et alla s'installer sur la table de la terrasse, où elle et Kol prenaient le petit déjeuner le matin. Tout en mangeant, Elena consulta son téléphone, et trouva plusieurs texto, de Caroline lui disant qu'elle venait d'atterrir en France, de Jeremy lui disant de bien s'amuser, de Bonnie lui disant qu'elle veillerait sur son frère, de Stefan lui disant de bien profiter de l'Italie et que lui et Holly avaient décidés de quitter la Louisiane pour l'Argentine, ainsi de suite. Lorsqu'elle eut finit de manger, elle retourna dans la cuisine mettre l'assiette dans l'évier, puis, passa à la salle de bain du bas pour se rafraichir le visage, et finit par se laisser tomber sur le canapé ultra confortable du salon, et s'endormit. **

**Toujours ensommeillée, Elena esquissa un sourire. Kol, qui était rentré cinq minutes plus tôt avec des poches de sang qu'il avait mis dans le frigo, s'agenouilla à la hauteur d'Elena et la regarda dormir. Quand il la vit sourire, ce fameux sourire qu'elle arborait quand il lui faisait quelque chose de coquin, ou bien quand elle rêvait de lui, Kol sourit à son tour.**

« Elena ! » chantonna-t-il d'une voix douce.

**Aucune réponse, mais lorsque le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit, il su qu'elle l'avait entendu.**

« Mon amour, on se réveille ! » dit-il en gardant la même voix.

« Humm ! » soupira-t-elle en gardant les yeux fermés.

**Pensant qu'Elena ne l'entendrait pas, Kol murmura :**

« Epouse-moi ! »

**Les yeux d'Elena s'ouvrirent aussitôt, une lueur à la fois joyeuse et surprise dans le regard. Elle se releva et dit :**

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? J'ai bien entendu ? »

« Je pensais pas que tu entendrais ! » marmonna Kol.

« Tu… tu es sérieux ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« Très sérieux ! » dit-il, en restant agenouillé.

**Émue, Elena se jeta dans les bras de Kol, et se retrouva assise à califourchon sur lui, qui se retrouva par terre.**

« Je t'aime ! » lui chuchota-t-elle.

« Euh, je dois en conclure que ça veut dire _oui_ ? » demanda Kol.

**Elena hocha vigoureusement la tête pour dire _oui_, et l'embrassa. Leurs vêtements furent de l'histoire ancienne très rapidement, et ils se retrouvèrent à faire l'amour sur le sol froid du salon !**

**São Paulo, Brésil !**

**Devant le tapis à bagages où ils attendaient les leurs, Matt et Rebekah étaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre.**

« Sommeil ? » lui demanda Rebekah.

« Un peu ! » répondit Matt en étouffant un bâillement.

« On sera bientôt dans un bon lit ! » lui assura-t-elle.

**Elle déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, le faisant sourire, et leurs valises arrivèrent à cet instant. Rebekah avait choisit deux valises assez grandes pour contenir le maximum de chose. Au pire, s'est-elle dit, elle rachèterait le nécessaire pendant leur séjour dans le pays. Tirant leurs bagages derrière eux, Rebekah guida Matt jusqu'au parking, où un homme d'une quarantaine d'années les attendait près d'une Audi Noire aux vitres teintées.**

« Mademoiselle Mikaelson, Monsieur Donovan, soyez les bienvenue à São Paulo ! » les accueillit l'homme. « J'ai été chargé de vous accueillir et de vous conduire chez vous ! »

« Oui je sais ! » dit Rebekah. « Mettez les valises dans le coffre ! »

« Bien Mademoiselle ! » acquiesça l'homme.

**Rebekah tira Matt par le bras, et tout deux montèrent à l'arrière de la voiture, refermant la portière derrière eux et attendirent le chauffeur.**

« Viens par-là ! » sourit Matt à Rebekah.

**Elle se blottit contre lui, et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. La vitre qui séparait le chauffeur et les passagers arrière se referma, et le couple fut isolé de l'homme, qui démarra la voiture.**

« On va être bien, rien que toi et moi pendant huit semaines ! » dit Rebekah en se blottissant contre lui.

« Sans personne sur le dos, sans que je passe mes journées à bosser, et en plus en compagnie d'une belle blonde ! » plaisanta Matt.

« A faire l'amour ? » tenta-t-elle.

« Evidement ! » s'amusa-t-il.

**Rebekah esquissa un sourire, et se laissa bercer par les bras de Matt, qui ne cessaient de se muscler de jour en jour, pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune fille.**

« J'espère que mon frère a vraiment tout prévu, parce que je meurs de faim ! » dit Rebekah.

**Sachant de quoi elle voulait parler, Matt se redressa, obligeant Rebekah à changer de position, puis, il releva la manche de sa chemise et tendit son poignet à Rebekah, qui comprit tout de suite.**

« Hors de question ! » refusa-t-elle.

« Bekah, fait pas ta difficile, et puis, ce sera pas la première fois ! » lui dit Matt.

« Ce n'est pas pareil. En général on fait l'amour quand je te prends un peu de sang, et c'est pas pour me nourrir que je fais ça ! » exposa-t-elle.

« On ne va pas se disputer pour ça alors grouille-toi de prendre un peu de mon sang le temps qu'on arrive à destination, et ne discute pas ! » aboya Matt.

**Aux oreilles de Rebekah, ces mots résonnaient comme un ordre, et, curieusement, ça lui fit de l'effet. Réfrénant sa soif au maximum afin de ne pas lui prendre trop de sang, elle mordit dans la chair de Matt, qui ne broncha pas. D'habitude, lorsqu'il faisait l'amour, Rebekah le mordait au cou, il avait donc prit l'habitude de ses morsures et ne ressentait plus qu'un petit élancement au niveau de la peau, qui ne lui faisait pas mal. Rebekah se retira, et mordit son propre poignet avant de faire boire son sang à Matt jusqu'à ce que son poignet à lui se referme. Matt força Rebekah à s'asseoir sur lui, et il l'embrassa. La jeune femme en fut complètement retournée, surtout quand les mains de Matt agrippèrent ses fesses. Elle réussit à rompre le baiser, pour demander :**

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Aucune idée mais, ça fait du bien ! » répondit-il.

**Au moment où Rebekah s'apprêtait à se jeter sur sa bouche, la voiture s'arrêta. A contrecœur, ils sortirent de la voiture, et quand le chauffeur vit les traces de sang sur leurs bouches, il commença à paniquer mais Matt n'y fit pas attention et prit la clé que Rebekah lui tendit, et fila vers la maison, sur laquelle il décida de s'y attarder à la contemplation que le lendemain car le sommeil se fit plus lourd. Il suivit les instructions de Rebekah, monta l'escalier principal, tourna dans le couloir à sa gauche, puis, ouvrit la première porte à droite. Il entra dans une chambre très spacieuse, puis, machinalement, il se défit de ses chaussures et de ses vêtements jusqu'à se retrouver en boxer, et Rebekah entra au moment où il s'étirait, faisant craquer ses muscles. Elle posa les deux valises sur le seuil de la chambre, se déshabilla à son tour, et rejoignit Matt dans le lit.**

**Quand Rebekah se réveilla le lendemain matin, le soleil filtrait à travers la fenêtre entre-ouverte de la chambre, accompagné d'une légère brise marine. Elle nota rapidement l'absence de Matt à ses côtés, donc, sortant du lit, elle vit la valise de Matt grande ouverte, et lui emprunta une chemise blanche, qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de boutonner, et partie à la recherche du garçon, qu'elle trouva dans l'arrière-cour qui donnait sur l'océan. Matt était assis sur les marches qui menaient à la plage, et il avait revêtu un simple short. Rebekah se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, derrière Matt, et encercla ses épaules de ses bras fins.**

« Tu m'as laissé ! » bouda-t-elle.

« Désolé, mais je n'arrivais plus à dormir ! » dit-il.

« T'aurais pu rester avec moi ! » lui dit-elle.

« Promis je le ferais plus ! » sourit-il.

**Il tourna légèrement la tête, et Rebekah lui embrassa le coin des lèvres, avant de bouger et d'aller se placer entre ses jambes, qui referma ses bras sur elle.**

« T'es sûr qu'on ne sera pas ennuyé par des touristes ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, Nik a acheté tout le terrain, y compris l'accès à la plage qui fait partie de la propriété. » répondit-elle.

« D'accord ! » souffl-t-il.

**Il frotta son nez contre l'oreille de Rebekah, qui ferma les yeux et profita de cette cajolerie.**

« Tu entends ? » lui demand-t-il.

« Quoi ? » voulut-elle savoir, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

« Le silence ! » dit-il.

**Rebekah inspira profondément, et sourit de contentement. Ils étaient tous les deux, seuls au monde sur une propriété privée donnant sur la plage, privée elle aussi. Rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait pour eux.**

« Tu as faim ? » questionna Matt.

« Je suis affamée, et toi ? » dit-elle en se retournant légèrement pour le regarder.

« Je meurs de faim ! » dit-il en souriant.

**Matt se leva, en prenant Rebekah dans ses bras au passage, qui ria tout en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Une fois dans la grande cuisine de la villa, Matt posa sa petite amie sur le plan de travail. Il ouvrit le frigo, et lança une poche de sang frais à Rebekah, qui la rattrapa aisément. Elle étancha sa soif pendant que Matt sortit des fruits conservés au frais.**

**Après un petit déjeuner copieux à base de fruits, Matt et Rebekah s'étaient rués dans la salle de bain du premier, et ils prirent une douche salvatrice, et quasiment froide car la chaleur était étouffante au dehors. **

« Tu me chatouilles ! » ria Rebekah.

**Matt mordillait la peau du cou de Rebekah, lui provocant des chatouilles. Il arrêta en riant lui aussi, et porta son regard sur sa copine, qui ruisselait d'eau.**

« Tu pourras bientôt me mordre toi aussi ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Ouais, parce que y a pas de raison pour que tu sois la seule à le faire ! » retourna-t-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

**Terminant leur douche, ils finirent sur le sol de la chambre, où ils firent l'amour.**

**N'ayant pas envie de voir du monde pour leur première journée de vacances au Brésil, Matt et Rebekah décidèrent de rester à la villa. Laissant les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé du salon, Rebekah allongée, la tête reposant sur les genoux de Matt.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toutes ces journées ? » demanda Rebekah.

« J'en sais rien, mais tant que je suis avec toi, tout me va ! » répondit-il en faisant glisser ses doigts le long de ses cuisses dénudées.

« Si tu continues, je risque de m'endormir ! » le prévint-elle.

« Je prends le risque ! » rit-il.

« Tu sais, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on resterait dans cette maison jusqu'à ce qu'on soit obligé de rentrer à Mystic Falls pour préparer ta rentrée à la fac ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Tu m'as bien emmené au Brésil pour les vacances, alors la moindre des choses, c'est de visiter la ville, pas tous les jours je le conçois, mais disons deux à trois jours par semaine ! » exposa-t-il.

**Rebekah fit mine de réfléchir, puis, se redressant, elle s'assit à califourchon sur Matt, qui eut une vue plantureuse de sa poitrine, qui n'était recouverte que par un dos-nu assez, plongeant.**

« Pourquoi pas, mais pour l'instant, j'ai comme l'impression que tu as autre chose en tête ! » susurra-t-elle en se penchant davantage sur lui.

**Pensant que la nature de vampire de sa délicieuse petite amie déteignait sur lui, Matt lâcha un grognement joueur et enferma Rebekah dans ses bras tout en attaquant son cou de baisers fiévreux. Cela fit rire Rebekah, qui adorait voir Matt se lâcher de plus en plus dans leur relation. Il les fit basculer de façon à ce qu'il soit au-dessus, et une fois positionnés comme il souhaitait sur le canapé, Matt frotta son nez contre celui de Rebekah, qui l'entoura de ses jambes.**

« Tu préfères que je te montre tout de suite ou bien que je te fasse languir ? » demanda-t-il, une lueur taquine dans le regard.

**Pour répondre, elle passa une main sous sa chemise, et fit éclater les boutons, dévoilant son torse. Elle caressa ses pectoraux, et, le sourire qu'elle lui servit, donna sa réponse à Matt, même s'il la connaissait déjà.**

**Deux jours plus tard, ils avaient décidés d'aller tester l'eau de l'océan Atlantique qui s'étendait devant eux. C'était une petite plage privée, mais de la villa, ils voyaient très bien le vaste océan devant eux. Vêtue d'un bikini rose pâle deux pièces, Rebekah prit la main de Matt, et tous les deux prirent la direction de la plage, empruntant un large sentier de terre, et descendirent un escalier avant d'atterrir sur le sable fin de la plage. Ils étalèrent leurs serviettes au sol, posant un panier avec des boissons fraîches et de quoi grignoter, puis, Matt attrapa Rebekah et la mit sur son épaule, lui arrachant un cri de surprise, avant de se mettre à rire quand Matt la jeta dans l'eau, plongeant à son tour.**

« T'es dingue ! » s'écria-t-elle en émergeant de l'eau.

« Oui ! » approuva Matt en se mettant debout. « Dingue de toi ! »

**Il l'attira contre lui, et l'embrassa avec fougue. Rebekah sentit ses jambes s'alourdir. Il écarta les cheveux mouillés du visage de sa belle, et cette dernière se sentit transpercer de part en part.**

« Matt ? » fit-elle.

« Quoi ? » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Rien, je suis amoureux, c'est tout ! » répondit-il.

« Tu veux me faire pleurer, c'est ça ? » dit-elle en refoulant ses larmes.

« Pas du tout, ma belle blonde ! » plaisanta-t-il, à moitié.

**Rebekah esquissa un sourire, puis, décida de se venger et crocheta la jambe de Matt, qui tomba en arrière dans l'eau, sous les rires de Rebekah. Quand Matt refit surface, il dit :**

« D'accord, tu vas me le payer ! »

« Ouh j'ai peur ! » railla Rebekah.

**Après une bonne crise de fou rire, les deux tourtereaux allèrent s'allonger sur leurs serviettes, et Matt but une longue rasade d'eau fraîche, puis, tendit la bouteille à Rebekah, qui but à son tour. Matt la regarda. Il connaissait chaque détail de sa peau, de son corps, chaque signification quand elle faisait la moue ou une grimace. Il la connaissait par cœur, et il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Consciente de son regard brûlant sur elle, Rebekah finit par regarder Matt et lui demanda :**

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

« Je sais pas, t'as un drôle de regard ! » dit-elle.

« Viens près de moi ! » lui dit-il en tapotant sa serviette.

**Rebekah _'obéit'_ à Matt, et elle s'installa à côté de lui, se collant complètement contre lui. Après un petit moment de silence, Matt dit :**

« Viens avec moi à Duke ! »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« Viens avec moi à Duke ! » répéta-t-il.

« Matt je, je peux pas ! » dit-elle, sous le choc.

« Mais si tu peux, peut-être pas en tant qu'étudiante car je sais bien que tu détestes l'école, mais j'ai besoin de toi ! » dit-il en prenant sa joue en coupe avec une de ses mains.

« Matt, je veux venir crois-moi, j'en ai très envie mais, tu sais comme je suis, je vais plus te distraire dans tes études qu'autre chose. On est tout le temps collé l'un à l'autre et, je me suis dis que tu voulais, peut-être respirer un peu ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Tu, tu penses vraiment ça ? »

**Rebekah eut honte d'elle, et esquissa un léger mouvement de recul mais Matt la stoppa et l'embrassa. Rebekah se détendit un peu et se laissa aller à ce baiser… langoureux. **

« Est-ce que ça te donne l'impression que j'ai besoin d'air ? » demanda Matt lorsque le baiser prit fin.

**Leurs visages restèrent à un centimètre de l'autre.**

« Réfléchis-y, d'accord, mais sache que quelque soit ta décision, je la respecterais, mais je t'aime Rebekah, et je te veux auprès de moi pendant que je passerais ces quatre années à l'Université de Duke, comme je le serai auprès de toi pour l'éternité ! » déclara-t-il.

**Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, et il l'embrassa. Ils s'allongèrent, et Matt se laissa aller à sa passion, et dévora le corps de Rebekah de baisers. Cette dernière sentit son corps s'embraser, littéralement, et se cambra sous les mains de Matt. **

**Mystic Falls, Virginie !**

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

**Jeremy dormait encore lorsque Bonnie entra dans la chambre du garçon. C'est elle qui devrait faire la grasse matinée, après l'année éprouvante qui venait de se terminer, mais non, Monsieur son petit copain ronflait comme un camionneur. Enfin, peut-être pas tant que ça mais presque. Le jeune Gilbert était allongé sur le ventre, la couverture lui recouvrant la moitié du corps, les bras et les jambes dans tous les sens, et Bonnie fit un gros effort pour ne pas rire. La sorcière s'approcha du lit, s'assit sur le rebord du matelas, et caressa les cheveux de Jeremy, qui remua au bout de quelques secondes. Il ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième, et un sourire s'étira sur son visage lorsqu'il vit Bonnie.**

« Bonjour ! » lui sourit-elle.

« Salut ! » dit-il en soupirant d'aise.

« Et si tu allais prendre une douche pendant que je te prépare un bon petit déjeuner ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Super idée ! » approuva-t-il.

« Je t'attends dans la cuisine ! » dit Bonnie avant de quitter la chambre.

**Quand Jeremy vit qu'elle portait une jupe assez courte, il se mit à sourire niaisement.**

**Après une douche des plus revigorantes, Jeremy, vêtu d'un baggy, d'un sweat-shirt sans manche et d'une paire de baskets neuves, gagna la cuisine, où une délicieuse odeur de bacon grillé vint taquiner ses narines.**

« Ça sent super bon ! » dit-il en entrant.

« Tu arrives pile, je viens de finir ! » dit Bonnie.

**Jeremy attendit qu'elle pose l'assiette de bacon sur le plan de travail, puis, il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa. Leurs langues ne mirent pas longtemps à se trouver, et bientôt, Bonnie se retrouva plaquée contre le frigo, la bouche de Jeremy sur sa nuque. Le souffle court, Bonnie finit par éclater de rire.**

« Quoi ? » demanda Jeremy, à bout de souffle.

« Rien, ça va passer, je t'assure ! » lui assura-t-elle.

**Elle l'embrassa tendrement, et l'incita, lui ordonnant presque, de prendre son petit déjeuner. Avec un sourire amusé, Jeremy abdiqua et dévora tout ce que Bonnie lui avait préparé. Elle, se contenta d'un verre de jus d'orange frais. Jeremy la regarda, et lui tendit sa fourchette, les dents plantées dans un morceau de bacon.**

« J'ai déjà mangé ! » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Et alors ? » s'amusa-t-il.

**Levant les yeux au ciel, Bonnie approcha sa bouche de la fourchette, et happa le morceau de bacon, qui croustilla dans sa bouche.**

« Allez, dépêche-toi qu'on aille profiter de ce soleil ! » lui dit Bonnie.

« Et, qu'as-tu prévu de faire après ? » demanda-t-il.

« On avisera ! » répondit-elle.

**Une fois que Jeremy eut englouti le reste du petit déjeuner, ils mirent la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle, puis, fermant la maison à clé derrière eux, ils allèrent se balader main dans la main, préférant ne pas prendre la voiture. Au bout d'une heure, arrivant près du Mystic Grill, Jeremy dit :**

« Tu trouves pas que ça fait du bien tout ce calme ? »

« Ne m'en parle pas, je suis bien contente de ne plus avoir à utiliser mes pouvoirs pour sauver qui que ce soit. Je vais pouvoir prendre le temps de les développer sans risquer de mourir, c'est plutôt cool ! » dit Bonnie.

« Espérons que tu n'auras pas à les utiliser quand tu seras à Berkeley ! » dit Jeremy.

« J'espère aussi ! » souffla-t-elle.

**Le jeune Gilbert la serra contre lui, quand, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Finn et Sage !**

« Salut ! » dit Jeremy en s'arrêtant.

« Tiens, bonjour ! » lui retourna Finn.

« On n'est pas les seuls à vouloir profiter du beau temps on dirait ! » sourit Sage.

« Elijah et Katherine ne sont pas avec vous ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Ils sont partis quelques jours, et c'est ce qu'on va faire nous aussi ! » répondit Finn.

« Vous avez drôlement bien raison ! » acquiesça Bonnie.

**Le soir, Bonnie décida de dormir chez Jeremy. Lorsqu'elle descendit de sa voiture avec son sac de rechange dans les mains, et qu'elle entra dans la maison, tout était éteint. **

« Jeremy ? » appela-t-elle.

**Elle ferma la porte à clé derrière elle, et, traînant son sac, elle monta à l'étage. Elle vit de la lumière qui se reflétait sous la porte de la chambre de Jeremy, et, s'attendant à le voir vautré dans son lit, les écouteurs dans les oreilles avec la musique à fond, preuve flagrante qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu l'appeler, Bonnie ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'un air las, mais, elle se figea net, laissant son sac tomber par terre. Quelques bougies parfumées étaient allumées et dégageaient une délicieuse odeur de vanille. Jeremy était assis sur le lit, ne portant qu'un débardeur et un boxer, puis, se levant, il prit les mains de Bonnie dans les siennes, qui tremblaient plus qu'elle ne le souhaitait.**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

« Notre soirée en tête à tête ! » répondit Jeremy.

« Jeremy mais, tu es fou je, je ne me suis absentée qu'une heure, tu n'as pas pu faire tout ça en une heure ! » dit-elle.

« Ça, tu ne le sauras jamais ! » chuchota-t-il.

**Posant ses lèvres contre les siennes, Jeremy entreprit de déshabiller lentement son amante, effleurant sa peau de temps à autre. Bonnie se laissa faire, trop heureuse de recevoir ces douces caresses qui lui brûlaient passionnément la peau. **

**Après ce qui leur avait semblé être une éternité, alors qu'une heure était passée, une heure durant laquelle ils l'avaient passé à combler l'autre de bonheur, Jeremy et Bonnie s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sous les draps.**

« Wow ! » souffla Bonnie.

**Jeremy haleta, puis toussa et finit par reprendre une respiration normale.**

« J'aimerais pouvoir rester dans tes bras pour toujours ! » dit Bonnie.

« J'espère vraiment qu'on réussira à survivre à la fac. Toi tu vas aller à Berkeley, moi j'ai encore un an ici, ça sera dur, mais je suis sûr qu'on y arrivera ! » dit Jeremy. « Enfin, si t'en as envie bien sûr ! »

**Fronçant les sourcils, Bonnie bougea de façon à accrocher le regard de Jeremy, qui resta allongé. **

« Bien sûr que j'ai envie que ça marche, n'en doute pas ! » lui dit-elle.

**Jeremy lui sourit, et Bonnie ne pu résister et lui rendit son sourire. Elle lui servit un regard langoureux, qui fit sourire Jeremy, mais surtout qui fit grimper son taux de testostérones, car il les renversa et se retrouva au dessus d'elle, et l'embrassa fougueusement.**

**Paris, France !**

**A l'instar de Matt et Elena, Caroline ne dérogea pas à la règle et s'endormit directement lorsqu'elle mit le pied dans l'appartement parisien de Klaus, qui donnait sur les Champs-Elysées, ce qui avait fait rire ce dernier, qui s'était glissé dans le lit après avoir tout fermé derrière lui. Quand Caroline se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était presque dix heures. La première chose qu'elle remarqua en étendant les bras autour d'elle, c'est qu'elle était seule dans ce lit. Le lit le plus moelleux sur lequel elle ait pu dormir. A regret, elle quitta ce lit confortable, dans lequel elle aimerait se prélasser toute la journée, et quitta la chambre. Elle ne fit que quelques pas pour atteindre la cuisine, dans laquelle se trouvait Klaus.**

« Bonjour mon cœur ! » dit Klaus sans se retourner.

« Y a du sang ? » demanda Caroline, pas encore réveillée.

« Dans le frigo, _mon cœur_ ! » répondit Klaus en souriant.

« Appelle-moi _mon cœur_ encore une fois et je te tue ! » grogna-t-elle.

« Mal dormi ? » voulut-il savoir.

**Caroline se plaça en face de lui de l'autre côté de la table, une poche de sang dans la main, et le toisa. Il arborait une mine, moqueuse.**

« Tu arrêtes de te moquer de moi ! » le prévint-elle.

« Mais je ne me moque pas ! » se défendit-il.

« Menteur ! » répliqua-t-il.

« D'accord, j'avoue que je te taquine un peu, mais c'est tout ! » dit-il.

« Mouais ! » bougonna-t-elle.

« Faudra que je t'endorme au retour ? » tenta-t-il.

**Sa vaine tentative pour cacher son rire échoua, car le regard de Caroline le fit exploser de rire. En effet, durant les huit heures de vols qui leur avaient fallu pour atteindre Paris, Caroline avait montrée des signes assez flagrants d'angoisse.**

« Arrête ! » gronda-t-elle.

**Devant le regard meurtrier qu'elle lui lançait, Klaus calma son fou rire, mais une étincelle dans ses yeux fit comprendre à Caroline qu'il était sur le point de rechuter.**

« Je suis désolé, écoute, tu aurais dus me dire que tu redoutais de prendre l'avion ! » dit-il.

« Je n'ai pas eu peur ! » réfuta-t-elle.

« Caroline, tu m'as broyé la main pendant le trois quart du vol ! » lui rappela-t-il.

**Ne trouvant aucuns arguments pour se défendre, Caroline capitula en buvant sa poche de sang. Klaus, qui n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, délaissa sa chaise et alla se placer derrière elle, qui, malgré son envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure pour s'être moqué d'elle, accueillit son long baiser avec plaisir. Mais ce baiser eut quelque chose… d'érotique ! Le sang qui perlait dans sa bouche fut recueillit par la langue de Klaus. Ne se rendant même pas compte qu'elle s'était mise debout, Caroline se retrouva assise sur le table en bois de chêne sur laquelle elle déjeunait quelques secondes plus tôt.**

« Klaus, il se passe quoi là ? » demanda Caroline, le souffle court.

« Le sang que tu as bu, et que je viens de boire par ton intermédiaire agit comme une sorte d'aphrodisiaque ! » répondit-il.

« Ce n'est pas déjà le cas quand je bois ton sang et toi le mien ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Là c'est différent, parce que c'est du sang humain qu'on vient de partager ! » expliqua-t-il.

« D'accord, et si on reprenait ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Euh, tu veux qu'on le fasse sur la table ou bien… » dit-il en restant dans le vague.

« En fait, j'adore le lit dans lequel on a dormi et, je me disais qu'on pouvait y rester toute la journée, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? » dit-elle.

« Je savais que ce lit te plairait ! » s'amusa Klaus.

**En un clin d'œil, ils furent dans la chambre, et Caroline eut un sourire de contentement lorsque son dos toucha le matelas douillet du lit, et elle ne se départie pas de ce sourire quand Klaus la déshabilla entièrement.**

**Caroline avait eut ce qu'elle voulait : ils avaient passés leur première journée à flemmarder et à faire l'amour. Le lendemain, profitant que le soleil était au rendez-vous, ils décidèrent de sortir et de se promener le long des Champs-Elysées. Klaus, qui connaissait la ville par cœur, souriait devant l'air ravi de Caroline. Elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait dans une autre ville que Mystic Falls, alors évidement, tout ce qu'elle voyait l'émerveillée. Après plus d'une heure de marche sur cette immense avenue, des étoiles pleins les yeux, Caroline s'arrêta et dit à Klaus :**

« Merci de m'avoir emmené ! »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu mérites tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau sur cette Terre ! » lui dit-il en retour.

« Je vais vraiment finir par y croire si tu continues à répéter ça sans cesse ! » dit-elle, mal à l'aise.

**Klaus dissipa ce malaise en embrassant tendrement la jeune vampire. **

« Je t'aime Caroline Forbes, et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu auras tout ce dont tu rêves ! » lui déclara-t-il.

**Elle lui répondit par un sourire, tout en ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.**

**En début d'après-midi, après voir déjeunée dans un petit restaurant français très sympathique, et dont Caroline avait adorée la nourriture, Klaus l'emmena se promener au bord de La Seine.**

« Combien de fois t'es venu à Paris ? » lui demanda Caroline.

« Je ne les compte plus ! » répondit-il, alors qu'elle s'arrêta de marcher.

« Je… »

**Mais elle s'interrompit, quand une terrible et délicieuse odeur de sang lui frappa les narines. Klaus l'avait sentit aussi, et se maîtrisait parfaitement, mais pas Caroline. Il l'attira contre lui, et elle enfoui son visage dans son torse, tentant de refouler cette irrépressible soif qui lui brûlait la gorge. Klaus vit d'où provenait le sang : deux adultes qui se bagarraient pour une raison inconnue, et l'un avait frappé l'autre, lui ouvrant la lèvre et l'arcade sourcilière. **

_« Ces humains ! » pensa Klaus._

« Nik ? » l'appela Caroline. « Je veux rentrer ! »

**Klaus, gardant Caroline contre lui, reprit le chemin de son appartement. A mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient, Caroline se sentit mieux, et quand elle mit un pied dans l'appartement, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains. Klaus lui vida une poche de sang dans une tasse, et la lui donna. Elle la garda entre les mains, mais elle fut incapable d'en boire le contenu, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.**

« Caroline, ça va ? » demanda-t-il en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai failli m'exposer ! » répondit-elle en soupirant.

« Hey, ce n'est pas arrivé alors détends-toi ! » lui assura-t-il.

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? Je croyais avoir assez de contrôle depuis tout ce temps, et je me rends compte que je peux flancher n'importe quand ! » s'afféra-t-elle.

**Klaus lui ôta doucement la tasse des mains, puis, fit bouger Caroline de la chaise au canapé. Ensuite, il prit son visage dans ses mains et lui dit d'une voix rassurante :**

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Caroline, c'est normal de réagir comme ça quand on est vampire que depuis un an ou plus, il faut du temps pour s'adapter ! »

« Nik je, j'en ai marre de me sentir aussi, faible ! » avoua-t-elle.

**Klaus lui lança un regard dur, limite empli de reproche.**

« Tu n'es pas faible, d'accord ? » lui asséna-t-il. « Ecoute, je vais te faire une proposition. Tu continues de te nourrir avec des poches de sang pendant tout ton séjour à la fac, et ensuite, quand ce sera terminé, je t'aiderai à te contrôler avec du sang humain, du sang frais ! »

« Tu veux dire, me nourrir directement d'un humain ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, il te sera plus facile de te contrôler. » répondit-il. « Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Tu sais bien que oui ! » dit-elle en stoppant ses sanglots.

« Bien, alors maintenant on se calme, on se nourri, tu vas te changer, et je t'emmène dîner ! » dit-il en se levant.

**Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit, puis, une fois qu'elle fut sur ses jambes, elle demanda :**

« Où m'emmènes-tu ? »

« C'est une surprise ! » dit-il en restant mystérieux.

**Il lui donna un doux baiser, puis, Caroline but d'un trait le sang qui l'attendait dans la tasse sur la table, et elle alla se changer. Klaus se changea à son tour, et profita que Caroline était en train de refaire son maquillage pour appeler le restaurant pour confirmer la réservation qu'il avait faite avant même qu'ils ne s'envolent de Paris tous les deux.**

**A vingt heures, ils étaient tous les deux au pied de la Tour Eiffel, où Klaus l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au restaurant au tout dernier étage de la Tour.**

« Mais t'es fou, ça coûte une fortune de dîner ici ! » s'exclama Caroline.

« Détends-toi mon cœur ! » lui dit-il en lui caressant la main.

**Une fois qu'ils furent dans le restaurant, un serveur les conduit à une table, et Caroline fut submergée par la vue sur tout Paris. Elle prit note dans un coin de sa tête de faire passer à Klaus une nuit hors du commun.**

**Le dîner fut parfait. Caviar, champagne, tout ce qui fallait pour passer un dîner des plus romantiques. Marchant main dans la main sur les bords de La Seine, Caroline se retourna une dernière fois pour admirer encore la Tour Eiffel. Klaus stoppa sa marche, et Caroline se jeta dans ses bras. Il la souleva légèrement et la fit tourner, la faisant rire.**

« Oh je t'aime Nik, personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi ! » confia-t-elle en passant ses petites mains sur sa nuque.

« Je te l'ai dis Caroline, tu mérites d'avoir tout ce qu'il y a de plus beaux ! » lui rappela-t-il. « Et je t'aime aussi ! »

« Ne me laisse jamais partir, quoi qu'il arrive, fais en sorte de toujours me garder avec toi ! » dit-elle en s'accrochant à sa veste en cuir.

« Je te le promets, et je commence dès maintenant en te disant que je vais te suivre à New-York, je garderais un œil sur toi. Je sais pas si je serai capable de rester loin de toi pendant plusieurs mois ! » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Euh, je vais être obligé de vivre sur le campus ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu n'es pas obligé, et j'ai un appartement à Manhattan, on y vivra tous les deux ! » décida-t-il.

« D'accord ! » accepta-t-elle. « Embrasse-moi. »

**Le baiser fut fougueux. N'y tenant plus, Klaus se dépêcha de rentrer à l'appartement, et, bouche contre bouche, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, et Caroline se retrouva plaquée contre la porte d'entrée, que Klaus verrouilla du mieux qu'il pouvait car la jeune fille ne délaissa pas sa bouche une seule seconde. Quand la porte fut fermée, seul un bruit de déchirure se fit entendre, puis, quand ils furent nus, Klaus souleva Caroline et la fit asseoir sur la table du salon. **

**Réveillée par le sentiment d'être observée, Caroline ouvrit lentement les yeux. Allongée sur le dos, elle sentit un regard brûlant sur elle. Tournant la tête sur sa droite, elle tomba sur Klaus, qui la regardait avec adoration.**

« Bonjour ! » lui sourit-il.

« Salut ! » lui retourna-t-elle en souriant elle aussi.

**Elle laissa échapper un soupir d'apaisement, et ferma les yeux lorsqu'une petite brise vint se faufiler dans la chambre.**

« Hum, je pourrais très vite y prendre goût ! » avoua-t-elle.

« On a l'éternité pour ça ! » dit Klaus.

**Caroline se mordit la lèvre inférieure. L'éternité avec Klaus ? Oui, elle le voulait, surtout s'il continuait de prendre soin d'elle comme il le faisait. Ça faisait du bien de se faire dorloter, chouchouter, et surtout d'être aimer, autant que Klaus l'aimait. Le corps de Klaus qui se pressait contre elle la sortit de sa petite rêverie.**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette petite tête ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui tapotant gentiment le front.

« Des tas de choses ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Comme ? » voulut-il savoir.

**Elle se colla contre lui et enfoui son visage dans son cou, respirant son parfum enivrant.**

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu es le seul à occuper mes pensées ! » lui dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa peau.

« Voilà qui me rassure ! » murmura-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement bien dans tes bras, et dans ce lit. On peut l'emporter avec nous à Mystic Falls ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

**Klaus éclata de rire et il roula afin de se retrouver sur elle. Caroline écarta les jambes automatiquement, et les crocheta autour de sa taille.**

« Tu sais ce que j'aime faire le matin ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oh oui je le sais ! » dit-elle avant de rire.

**Accueillant le baiser de Klaus avec le sourire, elle le sentit entrer en elle, doucement au début, puis, donna un coup sec, et Caroline laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir.**

« Que dirais-tu de rester à nouveau ici toute la journée ? » proposa-t-l.

« J'en dis que c'est une très bonne idée ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Partageant un baiser langoureux, Klaus commença à remuer ses hanches. Ils avaient passés la moitié de la nuit à faire l'amour, mais le désir revenait au galop à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient ou qu'ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre. Un simple regard suffisait à attiser leur désir. Caroline rompit le baiser et donna un léger coup de hanche afin de se retrouver au-dessus. Le fait d'être vampire la rendait encore plus affamée sur le plan sexuel, et elle prenait plus d'initiative dans leurs ébats depuis qu'elle était avec Klaus, et cela ne dérangeait en aucun cas l'hybride.**

_**Le vingt-huit août !**_

« J'ai pas envie de partir ! » bougonna Caroline.

« Chérie, tu sais bien que si je pouvais on resterait ici encore quelques temps, mais tu as la fac dans un mois et il faut que tu prépares ta rentrée, et qu'on emménage à Manhattan ! » lui dit Klaus.

**Il s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de sa petite taille.**

« On reviendra l'été prochain si tu veux ! » lui dit-il.

« Non, on ira autre part, tu m'as promis Rome si j'ai bonne mémoire ! » dit-elle en retrouvant le sourire.

« Oui, Rome, Tokyo, et le reste du monde encore ! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser. « Prête à rentrer à Mystic Falls ? »

« Je suis prête ! »

**São Paulo, Brésil !**

**Matt venait de charger sa valise et celle de Rebekah dans la voiture, dont le chauffeur attendait près du véhicule, quand Rebekah sortit de la maison, fermant à clé derrière elle. S'avançant vers Matt, elle se massacra la peau de ses ongles tellement elle était nerveuse. Matt le remarqua, et l'appela :**

« Bekah, est-ce que ça va mon amour ? »

**Il lui prit les mains, la stoppant dans sa démarche d'automutilation. Rebekah prit une profonde inspiration et dit :**

« Matt, euh, j'ai pris une décision au sujet de ce que tu m'as dis à notre arrivée ici euh, tu sais sur le fait que tu voulais que je vienne à Duke avec toi ! »

« Oui, je m'en souviens et je t'ai dis que je respecterais ta décision, et si j'en crois par l'état dans lequel tu es, c'est non ! » dit Matt.

« C'est oui ! » avoua-t-elle.

**Le regard de Matt s'illumina, et son sourire s'agrandit. Matt fut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais le chauffeur l'en empêcha en disant :**

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais si nous ne partons pas maintenant, vous risquez de manquer votre avion ! »

**N'aimant pas être interrompu, Rebekah utilisa son hypnose sur le chauffeur, qui se mit au volant, et démarra lorsque le couple fut installé à l'arrière. La vitre qui séparée l'avant de l'arrière fut montée, donnant l'intimité aux tourtereaux, et Rebekah en profitant pour se jeter sur Matt, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Un baiser fougueux que le garçon lui rendit avec autant de force.**

**Florence, Italie !**

**Elena attendit, près de la Berline noire, que Kol verrouille les portes de la villa. Le cœur gros, la jeune femme observa une dernière fois cette magnifique maison, que Klaus leur avait prêtée. Elena avait des souvenirs pleins la tête, et quand Kol la rejoignit, ce fut le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle l'accueillit. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il sortit de la poche de son jean une bague de fiançailles sertie d'un diamant étincellent, puis, se mettant à genou, il prit la main gauche d'Elena et renouvela sa demande :**

« Elena Gilbert, voulez-vous m'épouser ? »

« Kol Mikaelson, je serai plus qu'honorée de devenir votre femme ! » répondit-elle.

**Soulagé d'entendre qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'avis, Kol passa la bague à l'annulaire gauche de sa _fiancée_. Il se remit sur ses jambes, et vola un baiser à sa _fiancée._**

« Kol ? » dit-elle.

« Oui ma beauté ? » fit-il.

« On se mariera dès que j'ai terminé Harvard, et tu me transformeras pendant notre lune de miel ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Tout ce que tu veux ma déesse ! » acquiesça-t-il.

« Je t'aime tellement Kol, je veux que tu viennes avec moi à la fac, enfin, quand je dis à la fac, je veux dire que je veux que tu sois auprès de moi pendant que je ferai mes études à Harvard ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Tu sais bien que partout où tu vas, je te suivrais ! » lui rappela-t-il.

**S'embrassant tendrement, ils finirent par monter dans la voiture et Kol se mit en route pour l'aéroport. Pendant qu'il conduisait, il ne lâchait pas la main gauche d'Elena, qui elle ne cessait de regarder sa bague de fiançailles. Elle avait appelé Stefan pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, et, étonnement, il avait été très heureux pour elle.**

**Buenos Aires Argentine !**

**Stefan était en Argentine avec Holly depuis presque trois mois, et la vie n'avait jamais semblée aussi douce. Il avait reçu un appel d'Elena, qui lui annonça que Kol l'avait demandé en mariage et qu'elle avait accepté. Un sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Stefan à ce moment-là. Il savait que c'était plus que du sérieux entre l'Originel et Elena, et il n'avait pas été surpris du tout lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncée la nouvelle. En fait, il s'y attendait car leur relation était, selon Stefan, indestructible. Tant mieux pour Elena, elle était heureuse, et elle n'était plus en danger car Klaus ne créait plus d'hybrides, et que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Quittant le balcon du duplex que lui et Holly avaient loués pour une durée indéterminée, il trouva sa petite amie qui dansait sur une musique latine, et elle ne portait qu'un mini short, très mini, et d'un très léger bustier. Elle fit signe à Stefan de s'approcher, et ils se mirent à danser ensemble dans l'appartement, riant, s'embrassant, chantant aussi. Ce que ça faisait du bien d'être normal, un vampire certes, mais normal. Depuis qu'il buvait du sang humain et qu'il savait contrôler sa soif, grâce à Holly, tout lui semblait plus facile, et accessible !**

**Honolulu, Hawaii !**

**Lara et Damon avaient quittés Miami pour Hawaii. C'était un paysage différent, plus chaud, mais ils passaient leur temps à faire la même chose que lorsqu'ils étaient à Miami : farniente totale et se nourrissaient des humains, sans les tuer. Se moquant des gens autour d'eux, Lara sortit de l'eau, et alla s'allonger sur Damon, qui sourit et accepta le baiser langoureux qu'elle lui donna.**

_« HEY HO PRENEZ VOUS UNE CHAMBRE ! » cria quelqu'un._

**Lara rompit le baiser, mais ne leva pas la tête car les veines autour de ses yeux apparurent. Damon releva sa paire de lunettes Carrera et lui lança un regard qui voulait dire : _on se calme !_ Lara inspira à fond et ses veines disparurent. Décidant de rentrer à leur hôtel, Damon et Lara se levèrent, non sans jeter un regard accusateur à la personne, un jeune homme, qui les avait interrompus. Quand Stefan avait appelé Damon pour lui apprendre les fiançailles d'Elena et Kol, étrangement, ça ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Il savait que depuis qu'il fréquentait Lara, Elena n'occupait plus ses pensées certes, mais il renouait avec celui qu'il était avant. Avant qu'il ne rencontre Elena. Il agissait comme un vampire qui profite de l'éternité, mais cette fois, il avait à ses côtés une femme, une vraie, qui adorait ce qu'elle était et qui croquait l'éternité à pleine dent.**

**Mystic Falls !**

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

**Quand ils ne passaient pas leur temps enfermés dans la chambre de chez lui, Jeremy et Bonnie passaient de temps en temps rendre visite à la famille Mikaelson. Enfin, plus Bonnie car Jeremy avait reprit la place de Matt au Mystic Grill pour se faire un peu d'argent de poche. En ce vingt-neuf août, Bonnie parlait avec Sage et Katherine, qui étaient revenues de leurs escapades avec leurs amoureux respectifs. Jeremy, Elijah et Finn rentrèrent, les bras chargés de sac de courses qu'Esther leur avait demandé de faire, et ils allèrent dans la cuisine pour tout déposer. Dix minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Caroline fit son entrée dans le grand salon. Quand Bonnie la vit, elle lâcha un cri de joie et se leva pour prendre son amie dans les bras.**

« Alors, Paris c'était comment ? » voulut savoir Bonnie.

« C'était tellement magique que je ne voulais plus partir mais, je dois aller à la fac ! » répondit Caroline, un brin de tristesse dans la voix.

« Tu as l'éternité pour y retourner ! » lui rappela Sage, qui s'était levé pour prendre sa belle-sœur dans les bras.

**Katherine fit la même chose, quand Klaus arriva à son tour.**

« Regardez qui va là, Monsieur Hybride ! » railla Sage.

« Très drôle ! » s'amusa-t-il.

**Il salua ses deux belles-sœurs, et oui c'était une grande famille hein, et ses deux frères arrivèrent avec Jeremy, ainsi qu'Esther. Ils se saluèrent, mais, au moment où Jeremy s'apprêtait à prendre Bonnie dans ses bras, la porte du Manoir s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et la voix d'Elena se fit entendre :**

_« Buongiourno ! »_

**Caroline et Bonnie coururent vers elle, et ce fut un énorme câlin amical. Sage fut la première à remarquer la bague au doigt d'Elena, mais n'en fit pas la remarque. Katherine aussi l'avait vu, mais l'arrivée de Matt et Rebekah fut accueillit par une autre salve de cries de bonheurs. Rebekah eut droit à un câlin de la part de chacun de ses frères, puis de sa mère.**

« Mais vous vous êtes donnés le mot pour rentrer tous en même temps ou quoi ? » demanda Jeremy, qui avait enfin réussi à prendre Bonnie contre lui.

« C'était une pure coïncidence ! » répondit Elena, qui se laissa aller contre Kol.

« Vous allez nous raconter tout ça, hein ? » dit Bonnie.

« Euh, oui mais avant, Elena et moi on a quelque chose à vous dire ! » dit Kol.

**Ils se regardèrent et partagèrent un sourire complice.**

« Vous allez nous le dire maintenant ou va attendre cent ans avant de savoir ? » ironisa Klaus.

**Caroline lui donna une légère tape sur le bras, et lui intima, par un regard, de se taire.**

« Et bien, on s'est fiancé ! » annonça Kol.

**Et pour accompagner ses dires, Elena montra sa bague de fiançailles. A la vue du diamant, les yeux de Caroline et Bonnie s'écarquillèrent, mais c'est Rebekah qui réagit la première en allant prendre son frère et sa future sœur dans les bras.**

« Félicitations, on va officiellement devenir des sœurs ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

**Kol et Elena croulèrent sous les félicitations, et Esther fut très surprise de voir que son plus jeune fils soit le premier à s'engager réellement avec sa compagne, même si Sage et Finn avaient plus de neuf cent ans d'amour derrière eux et qu'ils réapprenaient à se connaître, mais la matriarche de la famille serra son fils dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille en lui disant à quel point elle était fière de lui, et elle fit la même chose à Elena en lui souhaitant, officiellement, la bienvenue dans la famille !**


	24. Patienter

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**Et oui, après trois mois sans nouvelles, me voilà enfin de retour, mais j'avais une bonne raison : plantage complet de mon PC, et j'ai dû attendre un mois et demi après m'être acheté un nouvel ordinateur pour pouvoir récupérer tous mes fichiers.**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture de ce chapitre !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quatre ans plus tard !<strong>_

_**Durham, Caroline du Nord !**_

_**Appartement de Matt et Rebekah !**_

**Ils étaient prêts au départ. Prêts à rentrer chez eux à Mystic Falls. Matt avait été diplôme de l'université de Duke, après quatre années à étudier le droit. Rebekah ne l'avait, étrangement, pas dérangé dans ses études. Elle avait été là pour l'aider à décompresser lorsqu'il était trop stressé par ses cours. Elle avait été un soutien plus qu'indispensable, et ça s'est avéré payant car Matt n'a pas échoué une seule fois en quatre ans.**

**L'appartement était propre, tous les meubles recouverts, le frigo et les placards vides – tout ayant été mis dans des sacs ou une grande glacière qu'ils emporteraient avec eux lors du voyage du retour – et leurs valises étaient faites.**

**Une fois la dernière valise placée près de la porte du grand appartement, Matt alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, qui n'avait pas encore été recouvert. Il s'étira, faisant craquer son dos. Rebekah vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.**

« Fatigué mon amour ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Légèrement ! » répondit-il.

« Tu pourras dormir dans la voiture pendant que je nous conduirais chez nous ! » lui dit-elle.

**Il voulut dire **_**d'accord**_**, mais il bâilla, à la place, ce qui fit glousser Rebekah.**

« Mon pauvre amour ! » dit-elle en lui caressant le visage.

« J'ai hâte de rentrer ! » dit-il.

« Je sais, mais ça ne va pas te manquer la fac ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien, disons que ça m'embête d'avoir eu à briser autant de cœurs ! » répondit-il.

**Il voulait rendre Rebekah un petit peu jalouse, et il n'allait pas s'en priver.**

« De quoi tu parles ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Et bien, plusieurs filles m'ont souvent demandés d'aller prendre un café avec elles, plus si affinités, certaines voulaient sortir avec moi ou bien, juste pour une nuit, mais je dû refuser chaque fois parce que j'ai une copine très jalouse, et quand elles ont su que j'étais très amoureux, et surtout que je n'étais pas libre, elles ont été très tristes ! » avoua-t-il.

**Il porta un regard à Rebekah, qui avait le visage fermé. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait été sujet à plusieurs invitations de la part des filles du campus car il savait que Rebekah aurait été capable d'hypnotiser toutes ces filles pour qu'elles fichent la paix à son petit ami.**

« Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis ? » gronda-t-elle.

« Mais mon amour, tu sais bien que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi voyons ! » la rassura-t-il en lui caressant les épaules. « Tu es la seule femme que j'aime, et toutes ces filles n'avaient aucune chance de toute façon, je leur ai fais clairement comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressé, et que ma petite amie m'attendait chez nous chaque jour ! »

**Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Rebekah se détendit et se laissa embrasser durant quelques minutes, avant que ce ne soit l'heure pour eux de devoir rentrer à Mystic Falls, et la route était longue !**

_**Manhattan, New-York !**_

_**Appartement de Klaus et Caroline !**_

« On est vraiment obligé de quitter New-York ? » demanda Caroline, sortant de la salle de bain en serviette.

**Klaus leva les yeux vers elle, et il dû réprimer un rire quand il vit qu'elle avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches.**

« Je te signale que t'as fini tes études et que mon frère et Elena se marient dans deux semaines ! » lui répondit-il.

« On ne peut pas rester un jour ou deux encore ? » quémanda-t-elle.

**Le sourire aux lèvres, Klaus s'approcha d'elle et prit son visage entre les mains.**

« On reviendra, je te le promets ! » lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser. « Maintenant va t'habiller avant que je ne devienne moins gentleman que je ne le suis habituellement ! »

**Caroline pouffa et retourna dans la salle de bain. Pendant qu'elle s'habillait, elle repensait aux quatre dernières années qui étaient passées. Elle avait été diplômé en psychologie et elle avait prit en option Histoire de l'Art, qui était complètement en contradiction mais elle vivait avec un hybride âgé d'un millénaire alors, elle voulait partager sa passion pour les œuvres d'art. **

**Mettant ses chaussures, elle se sécha ensuite les cheveux, qu'elle boucla vite fait, puis elle se maquilla légèrement et ressortit de la salle de bain après avoir récupéré tous ses produits, qu'elle remit dans une de ses valises. Klaus s'avança et lui donna une poche de sang, qu'elle vida rapidement. Il lui avait aussi apprit à maîtriser sa soif de sang humain en se nourrissant directement à la source, elle se contrôlait parfaitement à présent, mais pour être prudente, elle préférait que Klaus soit près d'elle lorsqu'elle se nourrissait d'un humain.**

« T'es prête à partir ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Attends encore une petite minute ! » répondit-elle.

**Elle sortit sur le balcon de l'appartement – qui était gigantesque – et regarda une dernière fois Manhattan. C'était le début de l'après-midi et les nombreux bruits de klaxons et autres se faisaient entendre. Caroline avait été habitué par ça durant quatre ans, ce qui l'avait changé du climat trop calme de Mystic Falls. Klaus se plaça derrière elle et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.**

« Ça va me manquer tout ça ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Je te l'ai dis, on reviendra ! » répéta-t-il.

« J'espère bien ! » dit-elle en se laissant aller contre lui.

« On peut y aller ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, allons-y ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Et ils emportèrent leurs valises, faisant deux voyages entre l'appartement et le parking souterrain de la résidence, calant les bagages dans le SUV de Klaus, et ils se mirent en route.**

_**Berkeley, San Francisco, Californie !**_

_**Devant le campus !**_

**Bonnie, diplômé en droit et commerce, attendait Jeremy, qui avait lui aussi fait son entrée à Berkeley trois ans plus tôt. Ils vivaient tous les deux sur le campus, dans deux chambres différentes et avec des colocataires, mais Bonnie avait décidé de revenir à San Francisco pendant qu'il terminerait son cursus. **

« C'est bon, on peut y aller ! » dit Jeremy, qui revenait de chez le doyen.

« T'es sûr de pas vouloir vivre sur le campus l'an prochain ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Sûr et certain ! » répondit-il. « Toi et moi, dès septembre, on revient ici et on se prend un petit appartement pas loin. Tu sais qu'avec ce m'ont laissés mes parents, on peut le faire. »

« T'as de la chance que je vais travailler à temps plein à la rentrée ! » lui dit-elle.

**Jeremy rit doucement avant d'embrasser Bonnie. Il suivait, quant à lui, des études de médecine. Bonnie allait travailler dans une boutique d'antiquité, tenue par… une amie de longue date d'Elijah, qui était une sorcière aussi et qui avait fait travailler Bonnie plusieurs fois durant les vacances scolaires.**

« Allez, on se met en route ! » dit Jeremy, en mettant fin au baiser.

« Je conduis la première, et on va manger d'abord, je meurs de faim ! » lui dit-elle en agitant ses clés.

« Je vous suis Mademoiselle ! » s'amusa-t-il.

**Installés chacun dans son siège, Bonnie mit le contact et quitta le campus de Berkeley. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un fast-food et mangèrent avant de s'arrêter à un supermarché pour faire quelques courses pour la route, et ils finirent par quitter San Francisco !**

_**Cambridge, Massachussetts !**_

_**Appartement de Kol et Elena !**_

**Elena boucla sa dernière valise, quand elle sentit le corps de son fiancé se coller à elle.**

« Ne te penche pas comme ça mon amour, ou bien je ne réponds plus de mes actes ! » la prévint-il.

« Ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que tu m'as fais hier soir ! » dit-elle en se redressant.

**Elle colla ses fesses contre lui, et il lâcha un grondement sourd.**

« J'avais des circonstances atténuantes mon amour ! » lui dit-il.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. » se souvint-elle. « T'as pas pu me faire l'amour pendant une semaine ! »

« Heureusement que ce problème ne se posera plus d'ici deux semaines ! » susurra-t-il à son oreille.

**Elena se retourna pour lui faire face, et elle lui caressa la nuque. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement, et lorsque sa langue toucha celle du vampire, Elena fut parcourue d'un énorme frisson de désir. **

**Ces quatre années passées à Harvard, à vivre dans un sublime appartement avec l'homme qu'elle allait épouser, avait été les plus belles années de sa vie. Ses études en littératures avaient été menées à bien, et elle était heureuse d'avoir pu expérimenter la vie universitaire – bien que vivant hors du campus !**

**Kol mit fin au baiser, et la regarda.**

« Tu veux toujours m'épouser ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Evidemment que je veux toujours t'épouser, je t'aime Kol ! » répondit-elle. « Quand arrêteras-tu enfin de douter ? »

« Jamais je crois ! » dit-il.

« Dans deux semaines, toi et moi on sera marié, ensuite on partira en lune de miel, et tu pourras me transformer, et on ne se quittera jamais ! » lui assura-t-elle.

« Je t'aime ! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Elena dû mettre fin au baiser avant de consumer sur place. **

« Il est temps de rentrer, et d'aider ta mère pour les derniers préparatifs de notre mariage ! » lui dit-elle.

« T'as une robe à trouver il me semble ! » lui sourit-il.

« Oui, tu as une demande en particulier ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Un joli décolleté, tes cheveux en chignons avec des mèches qui retombent sur ton visage, des sous-vêtements que je pourrais t'arracher avec les dents lors de notre nuit de noce, et c'est tout, enfin je crois ! » exposa-t-il.

« Rien que ça ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Juste pour le jour du mariage, et pendant notre lune de miel t'auras intérêt à me faire un strip-tease ! » dit-il.

« En petite tenue je suppose ! » dit Elena.

« Si possible ! » acquiesça Kol.

« On verra, en attendant, on a une longue route à faire ! » lui dit-elle.

« On est partit ! » dit Kol.

**Ils quittèrent leur appartement et chargèrent les bagages dans leur voiture, et firent route jusqu'à Mystic Falls.**

_**Huit jours plus tard !**_

_**Mystic Falls !**_

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

**Esther, encadrée de Katherine et Sage, parlèrent du mariage à venir, qu'elles avaient organisés sous les recommandations d'Elena et Kol.**

« Bien, les deux pièces pour essayer les robes et les costumes sont prêtes, il ne manque plus que les futurs mariés, les demoiselles d'honneurs, le dernier témoin, Jeremy et Matt ! » dit Esther.

« Ils ne devraient plus tarder je pense ! » dit Sage.

**Comme s'ils savaient qu'on parlait d'eux, quatre bruits de klaxons différents se firent entendre dans l'allée. Elijah et Finn arrivèrent dans l'entrée, et se placèrent près de leurs femmes, tandis qu'Esther alla ouvrir la porte. Ils sortirent tous du Manoir, et les quatre voitures ne furent nulles autres que celles de Rebekah, Kol, Klaus et Bonnie.**

« A croire qu'ils se sont donnés le mot pour arriver en même temps ! » s'amusa Katherine, qui se blottit contre Elijah.

**Elena, Caroline, Bonnie et Matt sortirent des voitures et la seconde suivante, ce ne fut qu'un gigantesque câlin groupé.**

« AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! » hurlèrent les filles, et Matt éclata de rire.

« Vous m'avez trop manqué ! dit Elena.

_« Je compte pour du beurre ? » bouda Jeremy._

**Elena se défit du câlin de ses amis et alla prendre son petit frère dans les bras. Jeremy avait prit du muscle et quelques centimètres, tellement qu'Elena dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour le serrer dans ses bras. **

« T'es devenu un homme dis-moi ! » lui dit Elena, une fois le câlin terminé.

« Ça doit être la fac ! » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Ça doit être ça oui ! » pouffa-t-elle.

**Durant les cinq minutes suivantes, ce ne fut qu'embrassade. Aucun d'eux ne s'était revu depuis quatre ans, ou trois dans le cas de Jeremy.**

« Qui a faim ? » demanda Esther.

**Les mains d'Elena, Matt, Jeremy et Bonnie se levèrent, en même temps que leurs estomacs se manifestèrent.**

« Allez tous faire un brin de toilette pendant que je vous prépare un bon repas ! » leur dit la matriarche de la famille.

**Esther fut aidée par Katherine et Sage, tandis qu'Elijah prêta sa salle de bain à Jeremy et Bonnie, qui ne s'attardèrent pas sous la douche, qui leur fit le plus grand bien.**

**Une heure plus tard, car les filles furent longues afin de s'occuper de leurs cheveux emmêlés et légèrement poisseux, ils furent tous réunis autour de la table de la salle à manger.**

« Ce que votre nourriture m'a manqué ! » dit Elena à sa belle-mère. « C'est super bon ! »

« Je te remercie ! » s'amusa Esther.

« Vas-y doucement Elena, t'as pris quelques kilos en quatre ans ! » la taquina Klaus.

« Va te faire voir ! » répliqua-t-elle sans le regarder.

« Et mange toi ça frérot ! » ricana Kol.

« En tout cas, elle a toujours son répondant habituel ! » constata Finn.

« C'est de famille je pense ! » dit Elena en regardant Katherine.

« Absolument ! » acquiesça cette dernière en levant son verre de vin.

**Elijah et toute la tablée esquissa un sourire. Les deux parentes s'entendaient de mieux en mieux.**

« Le mariage approche ! » dit Rebekah à Elena. « T'es pas trop stressée ? »

« En fait, je suis plutôt impatiente ! » dit Elena.

« C'est Kol qui doit stresser ! » dit Klaus.

« Je t'ai manqué ou quoi ? » lui demanda Kol.

« Disons que tu vas te marier alors j'en profite pour t'embêter, alors que j'ai rien pu dire pour Elijah et Finn ! » répondit Klaus.

**Kol se renfrogna, et Elena lui prit la main sous la table.**

**Après le repas, et surtout, après que les estomacs humains eurent digérés la nourriture avalée, Esther ordonna aux garçons de suivre Elijah et Finn dans la bibliothèque, tandis qu'elle fit signe aux filles de la suivre à l'étage.**

_**Chambre d'Esther !**_

**La chambre de la matriarche de la famille avait été aménagée afin de recevoir des portants différents. Deux, pour être précis.**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Et bien, disons que nous avons décidé que les essayages des robes se feraient à domicile ! » dit Sage.

« Elena, tes choix se feront ici ! » dit Esther en désignant le portant de gauche.

« Hein ? » fit Elena.

« Tu te souviens, quand on t'a demandé de nous envoyer les photos des robes de mariées que tu aimerais essayer ? » lui demanda Katherine.

« Elles sont toutes là ! » expliqua Esther.

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? » s'étrangla Elena.

« Très sérieuse ! » sourit Esther.

« Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Elena, tu veux bien leur dire ce que tu m'as dis au téléphone il y a trois mois ? » dit Esther.

**Elena regarda ses deux meilleures amies et sa belle-sœur, et leur dit :**

« Je veux que vous soyez toutes les trois mes demoiselles d'honneur ! »

**Bonnie sourit à sa meilleure amie, tandis que Caroline et Rebekah avaient cessés de respirer. Katherine les secoua, et les deux jeunes filles acceptèrent avec joie cet honneur.**

« Vous, vous choisirez vos robes là ! » leur dit Sage en leur désignant le portant de gauche.

**Katherine s'approcha d'Elena, et lui prit le bras gentiment. Elle l'entraîna à l'endroit où était disposé les robes de mariées, protégées dans des housses blanches. Les deux parentes échangèrent un regard, puis, Elena prit la première housse et alla derrière l'un des paravents que lui désigna Katherine. Rebekah, Bonnie, et Caroline firent pareils de leur côté pour les robes des demoiselles d'honneurs.**

**Pendant une heure, les filles et Elena essayèrent encore et encore des robes. Les demoiselles d'honneurs finirent par trouver la robe parfaite. Chacune porterait une robe-bustier beige.**

« Je crois qu'on a trouvé notre robe les filles ! » dit Caroline, qui se regardait sous tous les angles dans un miroir à pied.

« Ouais, elle est parfaite ! » approuva Bonnie.

« Matt va adorer ! » dit Rebekah.

« Elena ! » appela Caroline. « T'as trouvé ta robe ? »

**Sage s'était figé lorsque Katherine avait rabattit le paravent, dévoilant Elena. Bonnie, Caroline et Rebekah la virent apparaître à travers le miroir, et elles se retournèrent de concert. Elena était magnifique.**

« C'est celle-là qu'il te faut Elena ! » lui dit Rebekah.

**Les demoiselles d'honneurs s'écartèrent du miroir et firent la place à la future mariée, qui eut un léger sourire en apercevant son reflet dans le miroir. Se rappelant les paroles de Kol, elle fit grossièrement une ébauche de chignon avec des mèches qui encerclèrent son visage, et là, elle su qu'elle avait trouvé la robe parfaite. **

« Oui ! » fit-elle en secouant affirmativement la tête. « C'est celle-là que je veux ! »

« Kol va adorer ! » dit Caroline.

« Il a déjà fait le programme de notre lune de miel ! » avoua Elena, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors là, c'est lui tout craché ! » dit Rebekah.

_**Du côté des garçons.**_

**Pendant ce temps dans la bibliothèque immense du Manoir, Kol dû faire son possible pour ne pas faire en sorte que la couturière qui réajustait sa veste finisse avec une main broyée, voire les deux. Il finit par exploser quand la femme, à peine âgée de plus de trente ans, lui effleura les hanches.**

« Ça suffit ne me touchez plus ! » gronda-t-il en s'écartant.

**Klaus, Elijah et Finn s'amusèrent de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Kol, et son énervement envers la pauvre jeune humaine les firent rire. Kol les vit se moquer de lui, et il gronda :**

« Fermez-la ou je vous étripe ! »

« Mais c'est qu'il est énervé le p'tit ! » s'amusa Klaus.

**Kol lui lança un regard noir et ses veines jaillirent autour de ses yeux.**

« Boucle-la ! » fit Kol.

« Monsieur Mikaelson je dois… » fit la voix de la femme…

**Mais Kol, vachement remonté, se retourna d'un coup sec vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux, le regard toujours saillant de ses veines. La femme recula, terrorisée, mais Kol l'hypnotisa :**

« Oubliez ce que vous venez voir et reprenez votre travail, et arrêtez de me tripoter ou ça ira mal ! »

**La couturière reprit son travail, mais sans tenter quoi que ce soit contre le futur marié, pour le plus grand soulagement de ce dernier.**

« Pauvre Kol, t'as peur qu'Elena te fasse une crise de jalousie ? » s'amusa Finn.

« Si c'était que ça ! » marmonna Kol. « Argh, je ressemble à rien là-dedans ! »

**Klaus dû se mordre la joue pour ne pas se payer la tête de son petit frère, et il partagea un regard complice avec Elijah et Finn.**

**Jeremy et Matt, de leur côté, n'eurent aucun problème avec les deux jeunes assistantes de la couturière qui s'occupait de Kol. **

**Le soir venu, après un dîner léger pour les humains, et des poches de sang dans des mugs pour les vampires, chacun regagna sa chambre, et Bonnie et Jeremy furent invités à rester au Manoir, où une chambre d'ami leur avait été préparée.**

_**Jeremy & Bonnie !**_

**Il se glissa sous la couverture douillette du lit hyper moelleux en soupirant de bonheur. Les derniers jours, il les avait passés, lui et Bonnie, dans la voiture à se relayer toutes les cinq heures. Bonnie se glissa à son tour dans le lit, vêtue uniquement de ses sous-vêtements. Elle se blottit contre Jeremy, qui l'attira à lui pour partager un doux baiser. Epuisés tous les deux, ils finirent par s'endormir.**

_**Matt & Rebekah !**_

**Assis sur le ventre, en simple boxer, le jeune homme se délecta du somptueux massage que lui prodiguait sa compagne, qui s'était assise sur ses cuisses, en nuisette. Elle avait la chance de n'avoir aucun problème avec son dos, au grand désarroi de Matt, qui était tout courbaturé. Rebekah se pencha, sans pour autant cesser son massage, et embrassa la peau de son amant. Elle sentit son corps réagir, et Matt étira ses bras, faisant craquer ses os, avant de se retourner pour s'allonger sur le dos. Rebekah glissa ses doigts dans les mains de Matt, et entrelaça leurs doigts, avant de se pencher encore plus pour finalement toucher ses lèvres. Malgré la fatigue que Matt ressentait, et son envie d'une bonne nuit de sommeil dans ce lit – où ils avaient passés tant de nuit à consumer leur amour – il trouva la force de rendre son étreinte à Rebekah, et de lui faire l'amour avec passion, avant de s'endormir profondément.**

_**Klaus & Caroline !**_

**Pas fatigué le moins du monde, Caroline s'était laissée entraîner par la ferveur des baisers de Klaus sur sa peau. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas réussi à arriver jusqu'au lit, et ils s'étaient retrouvés devant la cheminée, que Klaus s'était empressé d'allumer, pour donner un aspect chaleureux à sa chambre, et aussi parce qu'il savait que Caroline adorait faire des câlins devant un feu de cheminée. Après le troisième round, aux environs de trois heures du matin, Caroline avait fait un saut express sous la douche, sans mouiller ses cheveux déjà propre, et avait enfilé un mini short de pyjama et la brassière assortit avant de s'enfouir dans le lit, pendant que Klaus passait aussi sous la douche. Quand il l'a rejoignit, elle se blottit aussitôt contre lui, et s'endormit à mesure qu'il lui caressait le bras.**

_**Kol & Elena !**_

**C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'Elena sortit de la salle de bain, portant une très belle nuisette noire. Kol, qui était déjà installé dans leur lit, les mains calées derrière la tête, la vit sourire et haussa les sourcils.**

« Pourquoi souris-tu, mon amour ? » demanda-t-il.

**Elena ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle grimpa dans le lit, et s'allongea sur le côté, faisant face à Kol, prenant appuie sur une de ses main.**

« Et bien, j'ai trouvé la robe ! » répondit-elle.

« Je le sais, tu nous l'a déjà dis ! » lui sourit-il.

« Je sais bien, mais je n'arrête pas de me revoir dedans ! » dit-elle en le regardant.

**Kol s'allongea à son tour face à lui, un sourire en coin et une lueur taquine dans le regard. Elena comprit aussitôt.**

« Hors de question que tu fouilles dans ma tête ! » le prévint-elle.

« Pfff, comme si c'était mon genre ! » balaya-t-il d'un geste de la main.

« Mais c'est ton genre ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

**Kol en profita pour s'allonger sur elle, et il l'embrassa tendrement avant de frotter son nez contre le sien.**

« J'attendrais le jour J pour te voir dans ta robe ! » lui chuchota-t-il.

« Il me tarde d'être vendredi, pour enfin t'épouser ! » lui dit-elle sur le même ton que lui.

« Je t'aime tellement Elena. » murmura-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

« Fais-moi l'amour ! » quémanda-t-elle.

**Kol l'embrassa aussitôt. Les mains d'Elena parcoururent les larges épaules de Kol et descendirent le long de son dos. Quand le besoin d'air se fit sentir, ils furent tous les deux à bout de souffle, et Kol ôta la nuisette à Elena, qui chercha à tâtons les pans du boxer de son futur mari. Une fois nus, ils se fondirent dans une étreinte sensuelle, pleine de passion et d'amour.**

**Kol fit l'amour à Elena avec une douceur infinie, qui se mua en un torrent d'érotisme et de chaleur. Quand ils furent rassasiés de la peau de l'autre, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre, se moquant d'être couvert de sueurs.**

_**Une semaine plus tôt !**_

_**Santa Fé, Nouveau Mexique !**_

**Revenant d'une journée et d'une nuit de folie dans un nouveau club de la ville, Stefan et Holly étaient rentrés à leur appartement, complètement envoûtés par leur soirée. Ils n'étaient pas rentrés depuis vingt-quatre heures, et quand ils prirent connaissances du courrier, Stefan se renfrogna, en reconnaissant une écriture raffinée, sur une enveloppe carrée et cartonnée, qu'il avait déjà vu des années plus tôt. Quand il l'ouvrit, et qu'il la lit, un sentiment de joie mêlé à de l'étonnement l'envahit, ainsi qu'une petite pointe d'anxiété. **

**C'était une invitation. Une invitation à un mariage. Et pas n'importe lequel, puisqu'il s'agissait du mariage de Kol et d'Elena, qui aurait lieu une semaine plus tard, à Mystic Falls. Dans la demeure des Mikaelson. Il leva les yeux vers Holly, qui se contentait de lui sourire. Que devait-il faire ?**

**Il sortit son téléphone et appela Elena, mais ce fut Kol qui répondit. Quand Stefan lui demanda pourquoi il avait reçu une invitation à leur mariage, Kol se contenta de répondre, tout simplement :**

_« Je fais ça pour Elena. »_

**Après avoir raccroché, Stefan posa l'enveloppe sur la table du salon et se laissa entraîner jusqu'à la chambre par Holly, qui avait une envie folle de faire l'amour. Après ça, alors qu'Holly s'était endormi, et Stefan réfléchissait.**

**Allait-il accepter l'invitation de Kol, et aller au mariage ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<strong>

**Retrouvez-moi sur ma page facebook LILY FICTIONS, qui est consacrée à l'avancée de mes histoires !**

**Aurélie !**


	25. S'unir

**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**Un chapitre long, j'en conviens, 23 pages, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maison des Mikaelson !<strong>_

_**Chambre de Rebekah !**_

**Quand Elena se réveilla ce matin-là, le matin de **_**son mariage**_**, elle se sentit un peu nauséeuse, et à la fois excitée. Elle n'avala presque rien du petit-déjeuner que lui apporta Esther, malgré les recommandations de sa belle-mère.**

« Tu dois manger, Elena ! » lui dit Esther.

« Je sais mais, je n'ai pas très faim ! » dit Elena.

« Nerveuse ? » demanda Esther.

« Un peu… » répondit Elena.

« Tu verras, une fois que tu seras mariée, tu oublieras que tu as été nerveuse ! » lui dit Esther.

« Merci ! » lui sourit Elena.

« Bon, la cérémonie n'est qu'à seize heures alors, tu vas te préparer, ou plutôt te laisser préparer… » plaisanta Esther, arrachant un rire à Elena. « …Et, si tu as faim, tu me le dis, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça Elena.

**Esther déposa un baiser maternel sur le front d'Elena, puis, sortit de la chambre. **

**Bonnie, elle, dévorait les croissants chauds et le jus d'orange frais apporté par Esther. Elena regarda sa meilleure amie d'un air suspicieux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu manger autant.**

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » demanda Bonnie.

« T'aurais pas oublié de me dire un truc par hasard ? » demanda Elena à son tour.

« Non, pourquoi ? » s'étonna Bonnie.

« Et bien, je ne t'ai jamais vu manger avec autant d'entrain ! » dit Elena.

« J'ai faim, ça arrive, non ? » dit Bonnie.

**Elena décida de ne pas relever cette minuscule réponse de la part de sa meilleure amie.**

_**Chambre de Kol !**_

**Klaus essayait de réveiller Kol depuis plus de cinq minutes maintenant, mais rien. Il le secoua encore plus fort, et Kol se réveilla en sursaut, regardant autour de lui comme un chien apeuré.**

« Wow, du calme mon vieux ! » lui dit Klaus.

« Je suis où là ? » demanda Kol.

« T'es dans ta chambre espèce d'abruti ! » lui répondit Klaus. « Oh, qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

« Je suis dans ma chambre… » répéta Kol.

« Oui, et tu vas te marier avec Elena, aujourd'hui ! » lui rappela Klaus.

« Je vais me marier… » répéta une nouvelle fois Kol.

**Inquiet pour son petit frère, Klaus s'assit sur le lit, en face de lui, et lui demanda :**

« Ça va Kol ? »

« Ouais, ça va ! » soupira Kol en se prenant le visage entre les mains.

« Ça n'a pas l'air ! » dit Klaus.

« Je te dis que ça va ! » gronda Kol.

« Oh, pas la peine de t'énerver contre moi ! » gronda Klaus à son tour.

**Kol souffla et se laissa retomber sur son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à enlever cette image de sa tête. Ce rêve qu'il avait fait… La porte s'ouvrit sur Matt…**

« Klaus, ta mère veut te voir ! » lui dit-il.

« Tu tombes bien, mon cher frère est d'une humeur massacrante… « s'amusa Klaus en sortant de la chambre.

« Ouais, merci du cadeau ! » lui cria Matt.

**Kol esquissa un sourire, et Matt referma la porte.**

« Tiens ! » dit-il en lui tendant une tasse.

**Kol se redressa et s'assit, dos contre la tête de lit, et prit la tasse que Matt lui tendait. Il but une gorgée de sang, qui sembla le ramener **_**à la vie **_**!**

« Ça va ? » lui demanda Matt.

« Ouais je, j'ai fais un mauvais rêve, c'est tout ! » répondit Kol.

« Tu veux en parler ? » dit Matt.

« C'est juste que, j'ai tellement peur qu'Elena change d'avis à la dernière minute… » dit Kol en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

« Je vois, écoute-moi bien et mets-toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute : elle t'aime, d'accord ? Et elle ne va pas changer d'avis… » claqua Matt. « Parle-lui avant la cérémonie, et tu verras que tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! »

« Rebekah m'arrachera les yeux si j'essaie de voir Elena ! » marmonna Kol.

« Mais t'as le droit de lui parler ! » dit Matt.

**Il prit le portable de Kol sur la table de nuit de la chambre, et le lui tendit.**

« Appelle-la, et tu verras que tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir ! » lui assura Matt.

**Il quitta la chambre afin de laisser Kol à ses pensées. Dans le couloir, il croisa Rebekah, qui vint vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Il répondit à son baiser avec beaucoup d'entrain, jusqu'à ce que Sage ne vienne les séparer.**

« Oh, y a du travail alors vous attendrez pour les bisous ! » leur dit-elle.

**Rebekah bouda, mais Matt la consola en l'embrassant une dernière fois et en lui murmurant :**

« On se rattrapera plus tard ! »

**Elle lui sourit, et le laissa partir au rez-de-chaussée.**

**Dans sa chambre, Kol contemplait son téléphone et fit défiler les numéros jusqu'à tomber sur celui d'Elena. Avait-il envie d'entendre sa voix ? Oui ! Avait-il peur qu'elle ne décroche pas ? Oui !**

**Il finit par l'appeler, et pria pour qu'elle décroche.**

_**Chambre de Rebekah !**_

**Posant son nécessaire de beauté dans la salle de bain de Rebekah, Elena s'apprêta à s'enfermer dans la pièce d'eau quand son téléphone sonna. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et elle se hâta pour décrocher. C'était Kol ! Elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et répondit :**

« J'ai cru que tu ne m'appellerais jamais ! »

_« J'ai cru que tu ne décrocherais jamais ! » avoua-t-il. « Dis-moi que tu seras devant l'autel… »_

« Evidement que je serai là. »

_« Je ne veux plus jamais dormir sans toi… »_

« Moi non plus… »

_« Je t'aime… »_

« Je t'aime encore plus… »

_« Je crois pas non… »_

**Ils se mirent à rire, ce qui leur fit un bien fou à tous les deux.**

« Il faut que je te laisse, je dois prendre ma douche avant de passer entre les mains de mes demoiselles d'honneurs… »

_« Pense à moi quand tu seras sous la douche… »_

« Tu ne quittes jamais mes pensées… »

_« Je suis content d'entendre ça… »_

**Ils finirent par raccrocher, tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres. Elena se leva du sol, sur lequel elle s'était laissé glisser en entrant dans la salle de bain, posa son téléphone sur le meuble à serviette et se déshabilla. En entrant dans la cabine de douche avec ses produits, et de son rasoir, elle se savonna le corps, se lava les cheveux avec acharnements, se rasa les jambes, les aisselles ainsi que son intimité. Il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite de la tête au pied. Ils avaient décidés de passer leur nuit de noce au Manoir, enfermés dans la chambre de Kol à consumer leur mariage, avant de partir pour leur lune de miel, dont elle ignorait tout de la destination.**

_**Chambre de Kol !**_

**Après avoir fait le plein de sang - ayant vidé un peu plus de quatre poches de sang – Kol fila dans sa salle de bain et prit une douche. Il y resta bien trente minutes, se rappelant toutes les fois où lui et Elena avaient prit des douches ensemble - ce qui veut dire tous les jours ou presque ! Ne pas dormir avec elle la nuit dernière l'avait angoissé, et l'avait amené à faire ce rêve où elle changeait d'avis à la dernière minute, où elle lui disait **_**non **_**!**

**Il respira un bon coup et ferma le jet d'eau. Il sortit de la douche et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Il se servit d'une autre serviette pour se sécher ses cheveux, mais quand il se regarda dans la glace au dessus de l'évier, il soupira. Il aurait dû emmener Elena à Vegas et se marier en vitesse, rien que tous les deux… C'était trop stressant un mariage avec toute la famille, les amis et surtout, devant le Maire.**

_**Maison des Salvatore !**_

**Ils étaient arrivés en fin de matinée, et juste à temps pour se préparer. Pendant qu'Holly se regardait dans le miroir sous toutes les coutures, portant une robe bustier rouge qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, des talons aiguilles noirs, et les cheveux ondulés, ainsi qu'un maquillage parfait, Stefan mit sa veste noire et noua sa cravate.**

**Une fois prêt, il se retourna vers Holly, qui continuait de s'admirer.**

« T'as fini de t'admirer ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Oui, mais tant que toi tu me dévores des yeux durant toute la cérémonie… » lui dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

**Elle lui caressa les épaules et passa ses mains autour de son cou. Il lui encercla la taille, et lui caressa les hanches.**

« Tu es magnifique dans cette robe ! » lui dit-il.

« Je sais que tu aimes me voir porter du rouge ! » minauda-t-elle.

**Elle l'embrassa furtivement, afin de ne pas lui mettre du rouge à lèvres de partout, puis, fin prêt, ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée de la pension, sur le point de partir pour le Manoir où avait lieu le mariage quand…**

… **la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Damon et Lara !**

« Tiens, Stefan, et Holly… » dit Damon. « Que faite-vous ici ? »

« Je pourrais te poser la même question ! » dit Stefan.

« Lara voulait visiter un peu la ville… » répondit Damon.

« Mais vous êtes sur votre trente et un, dites-moi ! » remarqua Lara.

« Oui euh, nous allons à un mariage ! » avoua Holly.

« Ah, c'est aujourd'hui ! » fit Damon.

« Oui, c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle se marie ! » affirma Stefan.

« Et bien, tu leur transmettras tous mes vœux de bonheur ! » dit Damon avant de prendre Lara par la main. « Viens je vais te montrer la chambre ! »

**Il passa devant Stefan, mais ce dernier se retourna et interpella son frère, qui arrêta sa course et se retourna :**

« Hum ? »

« C'est tout ? Tu apprends que je vais au mariage d'Elena et, ça ne te fait pas plus d'effet que ça ? » demanda Stefan. « Je pensais que tu te montrerais jaloux… de ne pas y assister ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ? » répondit Damon. « J'ai merdé il y a quatre ans, et voilà, c'est tout. Tu diras à Elena que je suis désolé de la façon dont je me suis comporté avec elle, et que je lui souhaite d'être heureuse avec Kol ! »

**Stefan regardait son frère comme s'il avait devant lui une autre personne. Une personne inconnue, ou bien qui avait dû prendre possession de son frère.**

« Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu vas me foutre des complexes ! » railla Damon. « Allez, vous serez en retard si vous ne partez pas maintenant… Amusez-vous, ouste ! »

**Il sentit Lara se coller contre lui, et il sentit surtout sa température grimper en flèche, alors il laissa sa valise tomber à terre et il prit Lara dans ses bras et s'éclipsa à l'étage.**

**Holly pressa tendrement sa main contre celle de Stefan, attirant son attention sur elle. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, et ils finirent par quitter la pension pour monter dans la voiture de Stefan et de se mettre en route pour le mariage.**

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

_**14h30 !**_

**Une heure et demie avant le mariage, les invités commençaient déjà à affluer, notamment certains membres du Conseil, que Finn et Elijah ne perdaient pas de vus une seule seconde. La mère de Caroline était présente, mais en tant que Shérif car même pour le mariage elle ne pouvait pas enlever son uniforme, préférant être prête si jamais un incident viendrait à perturber la cérémonie.**

**Quand Stefan et Holly entrèrent dans le Manoir, Holly lâcha un sifflement d'admiration devant la décoration du hall.**

« Elle est bien tombée ta copine dis-moi ! » railla Holly.

**Stefan sourit, quand…**

_« Dites-moi que je rêve, qui aurait cru que tu serais encore en vie après quatre siècles passés sans nous ! »_

**Holly reconnue cette voix entre mille, alors elle rétorqua en regardant sur sa droite :**

« Mais qui voilà ? Il me semble que c'est le grand méchant loup qui aurait cessé de mordre ! »

« Je suis ravi de te revoir, ma chère Holly ! » lui dit Klaus.

« Je suis peut-être masochiste, mais je suis contente de te voir aussi ! » lui dit-elle.

**Elle lâcha la main de Stefan pour donner une étreinte amicale à Klaus. Une étreinte qui n'échappa pas à Caroline, qui arriva au moment où ils se séparèrent. Sa robe bustier beige clair lui allait à la perfection, et ses cheveux relevés en chignon affinaient son visage.**

« Je peux savoir d'où tu la connais ? » demanda-t-elle à l'hybride.

« C'est une vieille amie euh, on la connu quand elle était humaine ! » répondit-il.

« Juste une amie ? T'es sûr ? » redemanda-t-elle.

« Je te le jure ! » lui dit-il en souriant.

« Y a plutôt intérêt ! » claqua-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Holly. « Salut, moi c'est Caroline, ça ne t'ennui pas si je prends Stefan dans mes bras ? »

**Amusée par le comportement de la jeune fille, Holly se contenta de s'écarter en lui faisant signe de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Caroline prit Stefan dans ses bras, qui lui rendit son étreinte. Mettant fin à leur étreinte, Caroline lança un regard de mise en garde à Klaus et retourna à l'étage, retrouver Elena et les deux autres demoiselles d'honneurs.**

**Holly se retourna vers Klaus et lui dit :**

« Elle t'a mâté ! »

« Tu la ramènes pas, d'accord ? » dit Klaus.

**Elle cacha un fou rire, et Elijah et Kol vinrent à ce moment-là.**

« Holly ? C'est bien toi ? » demanda Elijah.

« En chair et en os mon ami ! » répondit Holly.

**Ils se donnèrent une légère étreinte, et Holly fit la connaissance de Kol.**

« Il faudrait que je te parle ! » lui dit Stefan. « En privé ! »

« Bien sûr, viens, on va à l'extérieur ! » dit Kol.

**Stefan laissa Holly avec Elijah et Klaus, et il suivit Kol dans les jardins, qui avaient été aménagés pour officier la cérémonie. Une grande tente blanche pour les protéger du soleil qui frappait très fort, et plusieurs bancs décorés blanc reposaient de chaque côté de l'allée.**

**Ils allèrent jusqu'à l'orée des bois qui ornaient la maison pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu des oreilles humaines.**

« Je t'écoute, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » demanda Kol.

« Damon est en ville, il est arrivé au moment où Holly et moi ont s'apprêtaient à venir ici ! » informa Stefan.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Kol. « Comment il a su que c'était aujourd'hui ? »

« Il ne le savait pas, et il ne viendra pas rassure-toi, il est avec sa petite amie, tu sais, la meilleure amie d'Holly ! » dit Stefan.

« D'accord euh, tu crois qu'il va tenter quelque chose ou… »

« Non, non il ne fera rien, en fait, avant qu'on ne vienne, il m'a dit de dire à Elena qu'il regrettait son comportement d'il y a quatre ans, qu'il sait qu'il avait merdé et… il vous souhaite d'être heureux ensemble… » poursuivit Stefan.

« Damon t'a dit ça ? » s'étonna Kol.

**Stefan acquiesça.**

« Et, tu crois qu'il était sincère ? » demanda Kol.

« Il l'était, et je peux te garantir qu'il le pensait vraiment, même si ce comportement soudain chez mon frère m'étonne. Depuis qu'il est avec Lara, il a changé… » avoua Stefan.

**Kol soupira.**

« Je voulais que tu le saches… » dit Stefan.

« Ouais euh, je te remercie ! » dit Kol. « Je crois que tu devrais monter voir Elena, elle est dans la chambre de Rebekah euh… »

_« Je vais l'accompagner ! »_

**Une voix que connaissait bien Stefan, et il ne fut pas surpris de voir Katherine, vêtue d'une belle robe bleu nuit, et ses cheveux bouclés toujours aussi magnifique.**

« Bonjour Katherine ! » lui dit Stefan.

« Salut Stefan ! » lui retourna-t-elle en souriant.

**Il la suivit à l'intérieur, puis à l'étage.**

**Kol vit Elijah venir vers lui.**

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Elijah.

« Oui euh, si on me demande, je suis en train de décompresser, d'accord ? » fit Kol.

« Bien entendu mais, où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda une nouvelle fois Elijah.

« Régler un dernier détail, que je risque de regretter toute ma vie… » répondit Kol avant de s'éclipser.

_**Chambre de Rebekah !**_

**Vêtue de sa très belle robe blanche, Elena était assise devant la coiffeuse de Rebekah, et fut contente que le bustier de la robe tienne comme au jour où elle l'avait essayé. Les petites perles sur le bustier le rendait légèrement sombre au reste de la robe, et rendait Elena encore plus éblouissante. Elle laissa Bonnie mettre la touche finale à son chignon, et quand ce fut terminé, un sourire se dessina sur la future mariée.**

**Il était serré, ave des mèches qui s'échappaient autour de son visage, soulignant sa fine silhouette. Rebekah l'avait maquillé sans en mettre trop, trouvant que le visage d'Elena était déjà parfait au naturel.**

**La robe était neuve. Une barrette bleue était ancrée dans ses cheveux. La jarretière lui avait été prêtée par Katherine, ce qui l'avait fait bien rire. Il lui manquait quelque chose de vieux…**

_**Toc toc…**_

**Bonnie alla ouvrir, et la surprise se dessina sur son visage, avant de laisser place au ravissement.**

« Je peux lui parler, en privée ? » lui demanda-t-il.

**Bonnie acquiesça, et quand Rebekah le vit, elle quitta la chambre à son tour avec Caroline. Il entra dans la pièce, et referma la porte derrière lui, avant d'accrocher son regard à travers le miroir de la coiffeuse.**

_**Maison des Salvatore !**_

**Lara descendit en courant, et en riant, les escaliers jusqu'au salon, son chemisier entièrement ouvert sur un soutien-gorge sans bretelles blanc. Damon lui courait après, la chemise également ouverte sur ses pectoraux parfaitement musclés. Ils se firent face dans le grand salon, et Lara était derrière le canapé. Elle faisait exprès d'exhiber sa poitrine et de jouer avec l'attache de son soutif.**

« Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas te courir après… » lui dit Damon.

« Tu sais bien que j'adore quand tu me cours après… » minauda-t-elle. « Comme au Mexique y a deux ans, tu te rappelles ? »

**Elle fit glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres, et Damon se rua sur elle, la soulevant par les hanches et la posa sur la grande table du salon. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, fourrant sa langue dans sa bouche sans attendre, faisant gémir Lara, qui lui rendit son baiser. Damon fit vite dévier sa bouche sur son cou tout en faisant courir ses mains sur le corps de son amante.**

**Ils étaient tellement perdus dans leur petit jeu qu'aucun d'eux n'avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, mais quand Lara ouvrit les yeux, elle failli s'étouffer, ce qui attira l'attention de Damon, qui stoppa ses caresses pour regarder derrière lui…**

« On t'a pas apprit à frapper avant d'entrer chez les gens ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je l'ai fais, mais apparemment vous étiez-trop occupé ! » répondit Kol.

« T'es pas censé te marier ? » dit Damon, en s'écartant de Lara, qui descendit de la table pour refermer son chemisier.

« Oui merci je suis au courant ! » répliqua Kol. « En fait, si je suis là c'est parce que je voulais vérifier par moi-même les dires de ton frère ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que mon cher frère t'as dis ? » voulut savoir Damon.

« Et bien que tu regrettais sincèrement ton comportement envers Elena, quand elle et moi on a commencé à sortir ensemble ! » dit Kol. « Et que tu lui souhaitais, soudainement, tout le bonheur possible… »

« Et ça t'étonne ? » sourit Damon.

« Venant de toi tout m'étonne tu vois… » dit Kol.

« J'ai changé, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça ! » dit Damon.

« Et, j'en déduis que c'est grâce à la jeune demoiselle derrière toi à qui l'on doit ce miracle ! » ironisa Kol.

**Lara lui fit un petit sourire, car elle savait que Kol était un Originel. Elle préférait rester en retrait et ne pas… déraper !**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? » s'impatienta Damon.

« Que tu me dises, droit dans les yeux, que tu n'es plus du tout amoureux d'Elena ! » dit Kol.

« Je ne suis plus amoureux d'Elena. J'aime Lara ! » dit Damon, plus sincère que jamais.

**Les deux vampires restèrent à se croiser sans parler. Kol était en train de sonder Damon, ses yeux ne reflétant que la vérité. Aucuns tics, rien ne contredisait ses paroles. Kol hocha la tête subrepticement.**

« Bien, je te crois, et je suis prêt à tourner la page sur le passé, mais y a une condition ! » dit-il.

« Laquelle ? » demanda Damon avec son ton habituel.

« Que tu t'excuses auprès d'Elena, face à face, et dans la demi-heure ! » dit Kol.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Damon.

« Toi et ta petite copine, vous allez vous habiller pour le mariage, et dès que tu arriveras chez moi, tu seras conduis auprès d'Elena pour lui faire des excuses en personne, et ensuite on pourra repartir sur de bonnes bases ! » expliqua Kol. « T'es d'accord ? »

**La réponse de Damon ne mit pas longtemps à se faire attendre. Il attendait surtout, depuis tout ce temps, d'avoir l'occasion de s'excuser auprès d'Elena…**

« C'est d'accord ! » accepta-t-il.

« Bien, et tâche de ne pas gâcher cette seconde chance Damon, ou tu le regretteras amèrement ! » le prévint Kol.

**Il s'en alla en un clin d'œil, laissant Damon et Lara se remettre de cette petite entrevue.**

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

_**Chambre de Rebekah !**_

**Elle accrocha son regard à travers le miroir de la coiffeuse, et elle cru qu'elle rêvait !**

« Stefan ? » souffla-t-elle.

**Elle se retourna sur sa chaise, et se leva doucement, une main posée sur son ventre afin de tenter de maîtriser le nœud qu'elle ressentait en elle. Etait-ce bien lui ? Mais, comment ? Pourquoi ? Que faisait-il là ?**

« Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« C'est Kol qui m'a invité ! » répondit-il. « Je ne sais pas comment il a su que je vivais à Santa Fé, mais un soir, en rentrant, j'ai trouvé l'invitation chez moi ! »

« Kol t'a invité ? » s'étrangla Elena.

« Il l'a fait pour toi, parce qu'il t'aime, et parce qu'il sait que je compte encore un peu pour toi, et vice-versa ! » dit Stefan.

**Elena n'y tint plus, alors elle prit Stefan ses bras et sanglota. Il lui rendit son étreinte, puis, lui dit :**

« Tu ne devrais pas pleurer… »

« Je sais mais, c'est plus fort que moi ! » dit-elle en essayant de stopper ses sanglots.

**Ils finirent par s'écarter l'un de l'autre, et Elena essuya les larmes au coin de ses yeux. **

« Les filles vont me tuer pour avoir ruiné mon maquillage ! » soupira-t-elle.

« Elles vont me tuer pour t'avoir fait pleurer ! » dit Stefan.

« Ah ça, Rebekah risque de t'étriper oui ! » rit-elle.

« Je prends le risque ! » plaisanta-t-il.

« Je suis contente de te voir… » dit Elena.

« Moi aussi, et tu es magnifique dans cette robe ! » dit Stefan.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu penses que Kol, va aimer la robe ? »

« Il ne va pas l'aimer, il va l'adorer ! » affirma-t-il.

**Elle souffla de soulagement. Ce dont elle avait le plus peur, c'était que sa robe ne soit pas assez jolie aux yeux de Kol.**

« Tu es stressée, Elena ! » constata Stefan.

« Tu crois ? » railla-t-elle.

« Ne me dis pas que tu regrettes de te marier ? » s'effara-t-il.

« Non, je ne regrette pas ma décision, c'est juste que, j'ai juste envie que tout se passe bien… » avoua-t-elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas… » lui dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. « Tout se passera à merveille. Rien ni personne ne viendra gâcher ton mariage, Elena, je te le promets ! »

« Merci Stefan, j'avais besoin d'entendre ça ! » lui sourit-elle.

« Je t'en prie ! » lui dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

**Pendant ce temps, Kol revint de sa petite expédition à la pension des Salvatore, et, en remontant le jardin, il vit Katherine se diriger vers lui.**

« Ta mère va t'étriper, elle te cherche partout depuis dix minutes ! » lui dit-elle en lui arrangeant son nœud papillon. « Dieu merci, t'as pas abîmé ton costume ! »

« Tu peux me rendre un service ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui, lequel ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Assure-toi que personne n'essaie de tuer Damon. C'est lui que je suis allé voir, et je lui donne une seconde chance. Il va venir s'excuser auprès d'Elena, mais ça n'avancera à rien si Bonnie ou l'un de mes frères lui mettent la main dessus ! » expliqua-t-il. « Je peux compter sur toi ? »

« Oui ! » accepta-t-elle.

« Bien, il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver alors, ouvre l'œil, et je te serais redevable ! » lui dit-il avant de rentrer retrouver sa mère.

**En entrant, il vit ses frères, et il leur fit un regard sous-entendu, indéfectible, et aucun d'eux ne montra de réticence envers la décision qu'il avait prise.**

**Quand Damon, tenant la main de Lara, qui avait revêtue une simple robe fuchsia, se dirigea vers le Manoir, il se sentit plus nerveux que jamais.**

« Tout ira bien ! » le rassura Lara.

« Attends ! » dit-il en s'arrêtant.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Il l'embrassa tendrement, se donnant du courage pour affronter toutes ces personnes qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis plus de quatre ans. **

« Maintenant on peut y aller ! » dit-il en souriant légèrement.

**Il reprit son chemin, sans quitter la main de Lara, et il tomba sur Jeremy à l'entrée du Manoir, qui discutait avec le fils d'un des membres du Conseil. Il s'excusa auprès de lui lorsqu'il vit Damon, et s'approcha du vampire.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » gronda-t-il, sans élever la voix pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

« Rentre tes crocs Jeremy, je ne suis pas venu gâcher le mariage ! » lui assura Damon.

« Ah oui ? Et je suis censé te croire parce que… » fit Jeremy, mais il fut coupé par Finn.

« … Parce que Kol l'a invité ! »

« Il a quoi ? » s'écria Jeremy.

« N'aies crainte Jeremy, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne gâchera pas ce mariage ! » lui dit Finn.

**Jeremy fini par rentrer à l'intérieur, au grand soulagement de Damon, dont le regard accrocha celui de…**

« Sage, quelle surprise ! »

« Damon, ça fait longtemps ! » dit-elle en se plaçant à côté de Finn.

**Elle portait une robe longue en satin marron, et avait bouclés ses cheveux.**

« Si on pouvait ne pas aller sur ce terrain-là, merci ! » suggéra Finn.

**Un sourire narcissique se dessina sur les lèvres de Damon quand il vit Sage, enrouler son bras autour de celui de Finn. Quand il vit le regard que lui lançait Lara, demandant une explication, il lui fit un simple clin d'œil, et cette fois, c'est Katherine qui arriva.**

« Damon, je vais te conduire à Elena ! » lui dit-elle.

_« Lara, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

**Holly les rejoignit.**

« Tiens, explique-lui, on se voit après ! » dit Damon à Lara.

**Il lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres avant de suivre Katherine à l'intérieur du Manoir.**

**Alors qu'il mettait les pieds sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, Damon remarqua une bague en diamant à la main gauche de Katherine.**

« Tu t'es marié ? » s'étonna-t-il en la suivant dans le couloir.

« Avec Elijah il y a deux ans ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Qui aurait cru ça de toi ! » plaisanta-t-il.

**Elle lui sourit, quand ils tombèrent sur les demoiselles d'honneurs, qui attendaient devant la porte de la chambre où attendait la future mariée. Quand Bonnie vit Damon, elle lui flanqua aussitôt un anévrisme, le clouant au sol sur les genoux. Il se tint la tête entre les mains, et contint la douleur en l'empêchant de sortir de sa gorge afin de ne pas alerter tous les vampires du Manoir. Surtout Lara !**

« Arrête Bonnie ! » lui dit Katherine.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison de pas le tuer sur place ! » claqua-t-elle.

« Parce que c'est Kol qui l'a fait venir ! » dit Katherine.

**Sous le choc de la révélation, Bonnie cessa son sort sur Damon, qui reprit son souffle en toussant bruyamment, et se remit sur ses pieds. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Stefan…**

« Damon ? »

« Salut petit frère… » toussota Damon. « Je suis venu parler à Elena, avec l'autorisation de Kol ! »

**Rebekah allait protester, mais l'arrivée d'Elijah, le visage ferme, la dissuada de parler.**

« Damon ici présent se tiendra correctement, il a un accord avec Kol et j'entends bien qu'il soit respecté… » dit-il. « Donc, Mesdemoiselles, veuillez laisser Damon et notre belle mariée s'entretenir avant la cérémonie. Il ne leur reste que dix minutes ! »

« Je ne bouge pas d'ici ! » claqua Caroline.

« Moi non plus ! » appuya Bonnie.

« Moi non plus ! » suivit Rebekah.

_« Ça va aller les filles ! » fit la voix d'Elena depuis la chambre._

**Stefan sortit de la chambre, et Damon y entra, refermant la porte derrière lui.**

_**Chambre de Rebekah !**_

**Elena se tenait près de la fenêtre, et les rayons du soleil se reflétant sur son visage la rendaient encore plus magnifique qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Damon s'était avancé de quelques pas, avant de s'arrêter au milieu de la chambre. Le silence se fit pendant plusieurs secondes, avant qu'Elena ne le brise.**

« Bonjour Damon ! »

« Salut Elena ! » dit-il à son tour. « Tu as, changé, enfin je veux dire, tu es encore plus belle que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ! »

« C'était il y a plus de quatre ans, et j'ai un peu vieillis depuis… » dit-elle en plaisantant.

« Ouais, c'est vrai ! » sourit Damon.

**Le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois entre eux, mais Elena savait qu'il était bientôt l'heure pour elle de retrouver Kol à l'autel, alors elle reprit la parole.**

« Alors, tu as des choses à me dire paraît-il… » dit-elle.

« Oui euh, écoute Elena, je sais que j'ai agis comme un double crétin la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, et j'aurais pas dû insister à ce point, même si je me laissais plus guider par les sentiments que j'avais pour toi… » commença-t-il à dire. « …Et je regrette, sincèrement, je me rends compte aujourd'hui à quel point j'ai été con ! »

« Tu t'en rends compte seulement aujourd'hui ? » le taquina-t-elle.

« Disons que je l'ai admis après m'être confessé à Lara ! » dit-il en souriant.

« Tiens donc, et c'était des confessions sur l'oreiller j'imagine ? » insinua-t-elle.

« Cette fois c'est définitif, t'as changé ! » s'amusa-t-il.

**Elle lui fit une légère révérence, un immense sourire aux lèvres.**

« Je suis pardonné ? » demanda-t-il.

« A moitié, et tu seras pardonné entièrement seulement si tu te tiens bien pendant le mariage ! » répondit-elle.

« Je n'ouvrirais pas la bouche une seule fois, et d'ailleurs, c'est Carol qui vous marie ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Tu vois un prêtre normal marier un vampire et une humaine, dans une maison plein de vampire, d'un hybride et d'une sorcière ? » railla-t-elle.

« Tu marques un point ! » lui accorda-t-il.

**La porte s'ouvrit sur Rebekah :**

« Bon allez, le temps est écoulé ! »

« Je vous la laisse ! » dit Damon avant de regarder Elena. « T'es magnifique dans cette robe ! »

**Et il sortit de la chambre, faisant un clin d'œil à Bonnie et Caroline au passage ainsi qu'à Jeremy, qui rejoignit sa sœur dans la chambre.**

**Tombant sur Kol dans le jardin, Damon dit :**

« Tu vas adorer la robe ! »

« Assis-toi et n'ouvre pas la bouche de toute la cérémonie ! » claqua Kol.

**Traduction : tournons la page !**

**Finn, Elijah et Klaus aux côtés de Kol, qui attendait nerveusement l'arrivée d'Elena. Madame Lockwood, qui portait une très jolie robe en daim marron, attendait près d'une arche en lierre et de roses blanches.**

**Une petite musique marqua l'entrée des demoiselles d'honneurs. Bonnie, Caroline, et enfin Rebekah. Les deux dernières, une fois en place, accrochèrent le regard de leur homme respectif, le sourire barrant leur visage.**

**La marche nuptiale retentit et Elena apparut au bras de Jeremy, et tout le monde se leva pour admirer la mariée, plus stressée que jamais, mais qui ne le montrait pas.**

**Elena tenait fermement le bras de son frère, et avançait lentement vers Kol, qui avait le souffle coupé devant une pareille beauté.**

**Une fois devant lui, Jeremy embrassa sa sœur sur le front, et alla s'asseoir à côté de Matt. Elena donna son bouquet à Bonnie, avant de prendre les mains de Kol dans les siennes.**

« Bien, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui en ce lieu, pour unir Kol et Elena ici présents, par les liens du mariage ! » commença à dire Carol. « Si une personne souhaite s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant, ou bien qu'il se taise ! »

**Le cœur battant la chamade, Elena attendit.**

**Rien ne se passa !**

**Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, tout comme Kol, qui ne lâcha pas Elena du regard.**

« Kol, veux-tu prendre Elena ici présente, comme légitime épouse ? Promets-tu de l'aimer, de la chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

**Tous les vampires présents, tout comme Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, et même le shérif, esquissèrent un sourire à ces mots-là. Carol resta impassible, mais on pu clairement voir dans son regard qu'elle trouvait le concept très… inapproprié !**

« Oui je le veux ! » répondit Kol.

« Elena, veux-tu prendre Kol ici présent, comme légitime époux ? Promets-tu de l'aimer, de le chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

**Elena regarda Kol droit dans les yeux, qui avait cessé de sourire, et elle dit :**

« Oui je le veux ! »

**Kol ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et les rouvrit, visiblement plus que soulagée. Elena lui fit un clin d'œil et lui servit un merveilleux sourire.**

« Il est temps de passer aux alliances ! » dit Carol.

**Klaus et Caroline passèrent chacun un écrin aux mariés. Elena fut la première à passer l'alliance de Kol, un anneau doré, à son annulaire gauche.**

**Kol, lui, prit la main gauche d'Elena, et lui glissa, à son annulaire gauche, une magnifique bague sertis d'un lapis-lazuli. Elle regarda Kol, qui lui sourit.**

« Je vous déclare à présent, mari et femme ! » dit Carol. « Kol… »

« Je peux l'embrasser ? » demanda-t-il, impatient.

« Tu peux embrasser la mariée ! » répondit Carol en souriant.

**Il prit Elena par les hanches et l'attira à lui, l'embrassant **_**ENFIN**_**, après plus de vingt heures sans la voir, sans la toucher, sans l'embrasser.**

**Elena passa ses bras autour de son cou, et lui rendit son baiser, scellant leur union, sous les applaudissements des invités, qui s'étaient levés.**

_**La réception !**_

**Dansant leur toute première danse dans la grande salle du Manoir – là où c'était déroulé le bal après la réunification de la famille Mikaelson cinq ans plus tôt – Elena et Kol ne cessaient de se sourire, tandis que les demoiselles d'honneurs et les témoins dansaient également ensemble. ****Rebekah avec Elijah. Bonnie avec Finn. Caroline avec Klaus.**

_**You gave it all, gave into the call  
>You took a chance and<br>You took a fall for us***_

**Ne se quittant pas des yeux de toute la danse, Kol dit à sa **_**femme **_**:**

« Je vous aime, Madame Mikaelson ! »

« Je vous aime aussi, Monsieur Mikaelson ! » dit-elle avant de rajouter tout bas : « Et je suis impatiente de consumer tout l'amour que j'ai pour vous, beau gosse ! »

« Attends-toi à grimper aux rideaux ! » lui susurra-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

_**My love, leave yourself behind  
>Beat inside me, leave you blind<br>My love, look what you can do  
>I am mending, I'll be with you*<strong>_

**Elena passa dans les bras de Jeremy, et Kol dansa avec sa mère.**

« Et bien mon fils, qui aurait cru que tu te marierais un jour ! » lui sourit Esther.

« Je suis plein de surprise ! » plaisanta-t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Et merci, maman, pour avoir tout organisé, je sais pas si on aurait pu le faire avec Elena, sans toi ! »

« Mon fils, tu as mûri ! » constata Esther.

**Kol lui sourit, et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.**

**Vers les coups de vingt-et-une heures, les membres du Conseil rentrèrent chez eux, félicitant une nouvelle fois Elena et Kol - ignorant que ce dernier était un vampire évidement !**

**Kol prit la main d'Elena, et se dirigea vers le buffet et prit deux coupes de champagnes, en donnant une à Elena, qu'elle prit.**

« On va éviter de finir la soirée soûl, hein mon amour ! » lui dit-elle.

« Je te dessoulerais ! » lui susurra-t-il.

**Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Ils se sourirent, et trinquèrent entre eux et burent une gorgée de champagne.**

**Un slow se fit entendre – **_**Never let me go**_** de **_**Florence & the Machine**_** – et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Elena. Elle adorait cette chanson, et Kol le savait, alors, il vida sa coupe de champagne, imité par Elena, et il l'entraîna au milieu de la piste de danse, où tous les autres couples dansaient déjà. Kol entoura la taille d'Elena, qui elle, posa sa tête sur une de ses épaules, une main dans son dos et l'autre dans la main de son mari.**

**De leur côté, Caroline et Klaus ne s'étaient pas quittés d'une semaine, mais Caroline jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil à Holly, qui dansait amoureusement avec Stefan.**

« Quelqu'un est encore jalouse ! » chantonna Klaus tout bas.

« Je ne suis pas jalouse ! » réfuta Caroline.

« Menteuse ! » s'amusa-t-il.

**Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, mais ne dit rien de plus. Klaus s'en amusait de sa jalousie, ce qui lui prouvait davantage qu'elle l'aimait toujours.**

« Holly est une vieille amie de Rebekah. Nous l'avons rencontré quand elle était humaine, et elle venait de perdre son mari tragiquement, et elle élevait un petit garçon, qui est mort de la grippe quelques semaines après notre arrivée à Londres. Nous sommes restés auprès d'elle pour l'aider, quand elle fut touchée par la tuberculose, mais Rebekah ne pu se résoudre à perdre son amie, alors elle l'a transformée avec son accord, mais nous avons dû partir un beau jour parce que Mikael n'était pas loin. Depuis ce jour, qui remonte à quatre siècles en arrière, nous ne l'avons pas revu, jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! » expliqua Klaus.

**Caroline fut sous le choc d'une révélation soudaine. Elle s'en voulu sur le champ d'avoir été jalouse… Elle croisa le regard d'Holly, qui lui fit un simple sourire, mais sans amertume ni rancœur dans le regard, juste une petite tristesse en entendant Klaus raconter son histoire à la jeune fille. Klaus l'embrassa sur la joue, et elle le regarda :**

« Je suis désolé je… »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! » lui dit-il. « Et puis, ta jalousie me réconforte dans l'idée que tu n'es pas prête de me quitter ! »

« Idiot ! » pouffa-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

**Holly, elle, resta dans les bras de Stefan, et entendre Klaus parler à Caroline des liens qui les liés tous les deux l'avait… quelque peu miné, mais le sourire de Stefan la réconforta, et l'apaisa. Elle vit Rebekah tendrement enlacée avec Matt, et les deux jeunes amies se sourirent.**

**Damon, lui, n'avait pas fait de zèle de toute la cérémonie, et il avait accueillit la réception – et les coupes de champagnes – avec un plaisir inouïe. Lara elle, était un peu moins détendue. Le fait d'être entouré des tout premiers vampires… elle en avait froid dans le dos. Damon la colla un peu plus contre lui, sans cesser de bouger au rythme lent de la chanson, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :**

« Détends-toi, il ne t'arrivera rien ! »

« C'est la première fois que je tombe sur eux alors excuse-moi si je suis un peu mal à l'aise ! » lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

« Je te comprends, mais crois-moi, tout ira bien, d'ailleurs, on passe une excellente soirée, on danse, on boit, on mange… et je ne te raconte même pas la fin de la soirée à la maison ! » lui dit-il d'un regard entendu.

« Vu sous cet angle ! » minauda-t-elle.

**Ils partagèrent un baiser langoureux, que vit Elena et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant l'attitude de Damon. Elle ne connaissait pas Lara, mais rien qu'avec les dires de Stefan, elle savait qu'elle était pareille que Damon…**

**Bonnie, elle, avait quitté précipitamment la piste de danse pour se réfugier aux toilettes de la salle de bain du bas, afin de vomir. Jeremy, n'y comprenant pour rien, la suivit. Elle était en train de se rincer la bouche quand il entra dans la salle d'eau.**

« Bonnie, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Oui euh, j'ai l'estomac qui fait des siennes on dirait ! » répondit-elle.

« Tu devrais peut-être arrêter le champagne ! » lui dit-il.

« Je crois bien ! » soupira-t-elle.

**Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendit, et il l'attira dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Il lui embrassa la tempe, puis, la ramena à la soirée.**

_**Chambre de Kol !**_

**Il était minuit passé, et les jeunes mariés avaient estimés qu'ils avaient bien droit à un peu de solitude, alors ils s'étaient esquiver de la soirée, pendant que tous les couples dansaient et buvaient.**

**A peine la porte fermée, Elena se retrouva plaquée contre celle-ci, le corps de Kol contre le sien.**

« Tu aimes la robe ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

« Elle est parfaite… » répondit-il. « … mais il va falloir l'enlever ! »

**Elle leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête, et dit à Kol :**

« La fermeture est dans le dos ! »

**Il fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches de sa **_**femme**_**, les passant dans son dos, et trouva la fermeture éclair, qu'il descendit doucement avant de toucher le satin de sa peau. La robe glissa lentement le long du corps d'Elena, révélant un soutien-gorge sans bretelles, puis, le petit shorty assorti, et la jarretière, toujours à la jambe de la mariée.**

**Elena se sortit de sa robe, qui devenait encombrante pour la suite des festivités.**

« Tu peux la ranger le temps que j'aille à la salle de bain ? » demanda-t-elle, sans cesser d'avoir cette étincelle de désir dans les yeux.

« Fais vite.. » se contenta-t-il de répondre, les yeux noirs de désir.

**Elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, et y resta une bonne dizaine de minutes, afin d'être sûre de ne pas avoir un contretemps d'ordre **_**'humain'**_** !**

**Kol en profita pour enlever son costume, ne gardant que sa chemise blanche, qu'il laissa déboutonné, et son boxer. Quand Elena sortit de la salle de bain, elle avait libérée ses cheveux, ondulés par le chignon, et elle avait gardée la jarretière. Kol se mordit la lèvre, s'assit sur son lit, qui était face à la salle de bain, et fit signe du doigt à Elena de s'approcher.**

**Toujours avec ses talons, Elena s'avança vers lui avec une démarche féline. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la chambre et se retourna à la manière des mannequins, ce qui fit plus que plaisir à Kol, qui détailla les courbes des hanches et des jambes de sa femme.**

« Je recommence ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Une autre fois, pour l'instant on va régler mon petit problème que tu es la seule à pouvoir régler ! » dit-il en lui tendant les bras. « Viens par-là, femme ! »

**Elena éclata de rire, mais elle se jeta dans les bras de son mari, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. A califourchon sur lui, elle stoppa le baiser pour lui ôter sa chemise, qu'elle jeta au sol, et reprit les lèvres de Kol, qui s'empressa de l'allonger sur le lit.**

« Madame Mikaelson… » chuchota-t-il.

« Monsieur Mikaelson… » dit-elle sur le même ton que lui.

« J'ai envie de vous faire l'amour toute la nuit ! » dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui vous en prive ! » répondit-elle. « Mais avant, j'aimerais savoir où nous allons pour notre lune de miel ! »

**Kol lui sourit, et lui dit :**

« Là où je t'ai demandé de m'épouser ! »

« C'est vrai ? » s'écria Elena, se redressant sur ses coudes. « On va y retourner ? »

« Absolument, et tu sais quoi ? » dit-il.

« Quoi ? » fit-elle, les yeux brillants.

« Nik nous laisse la maison, elle est à nous à présent ! » annonça-t-il.

**Trop heureuse de retourner dans cette région magnifique d'Italie, Elena se jeta dans les bras de Kol, qui atterrit sur le dos sous cet assaut soudain. Elle parsema son visage de baisers, tout en passant une jambe de chaque côté de son corps, et d'un seul coup… elle colla son intimité contre celle de Kol, qui retint un sifflement.**

« Et si on consumait notre mariage, mon cher mari ? » proposa Elena.

« Oh ma tendre et torride femme, tu as de la chance que la chambre soit insonorisée ! » lui dit-il d'un air malicieux.

**Elle se redressa, fit basculer ses cheveux d'un côté puis, passa ses mains dans son dos et dégrafa son soutien-gorge, dévoilant sa poitrine. Kol se lécha les lèvres à la vue de ses seins, et il ne pu résister plus longtemps alors il se leva pour embrassa Elena, en crochetant doucement son cou, faisant glisser sa langue dans sa bouche et touchant celle de sa femme, qui lui rendit son baiser avec autant de passion.**

**Il inversa leur place et se retrouva à nouveau sur elle. Il fit dévier sa bouche sur la clavicule d'Elena, qui se cambra dès que la bouche de Kol engloba un de ses seins. Elle le sentit cajoler son téton avec sa bouche, ses dents et sa langue, pendant que sa main malaxait l'autre, avant qu'il ne lui fasse subir le même sort… ce qu'il fit pendant plusieurs minutes.**

**Elena agrippa les draps avec force, tandis que Kol délaissa ses seins rougis pour descendre plus bas. Il lui arracha son dernier vêtement, trop enivré par son odeur, et il plongea entre ses jambes pour poser sa bouche sur sa féminité, avant de faire glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres déjà humidifiées par le plaisir et le désir.**

**Dès que la saveur d'Elena pénétra dans sa bouche, un grognement sourd roula dans la poitrine de Kol, qui résonna dans toute la chambre. Quand il sentit la main d'Elena agripper ses cheveux pour le rapprocher de sa féminité, il mordilla son clitoris, qui fit crier Elena jusqu'à l'extase.**

**Kol releva la tête et dit, d'un ton amusé :**

« Déjà ? »

« La ferme et continue… » claqua-t-elle.

**Kol fit mine de réfléchir, mais quand il croisa le regard incendier d'Elena, il reprit sa douce torture.**

**Elena ne tarda pas à jouir, et Kol remonta vers sa bouche et l'embrassa avec passion. Ne faisant pas attention à sa propre saveur, Elena répondit au baiser tout en cherchant les pans du boxer de Kol. Elle le lui baissa le plus possible, et quand ce fut fait, Kol entra en elle avec lenteur.**

**Il n'attendit pas d'être entièrement en elle pour commencer à bouger. Il entra doucement, puis se retira pour entrer de nouveau en elle. Il entra un peu plus en elle à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce qu'Elena ne bloque ses hanches en posant ses talons sur ses fesses.**

« Kol ? » dit-elle contre sa bouche.

« Hum… » fit-il en rompant le baiser.

« Mets la gomme, beau gosse ! » cingla-t-elle.

« Tu veux que je te fasse grimper aux rideaux ? » ronronna-t-il.

« Emmène-moi au septième ciel ! » susurra-t-elle.

**Aussitôt dit…**

**De plus en plus rapide dans ses mouvements de hanches, Kol se délectait des gémissements que lâchait Elena. Elle lui griffait le dos sous le coup du plaisir, et elle lui avait même mordue la lèvre. **

**Il délaissa sa bouche pour cajoler la peau de son cou, sans cesser de donner des coups de hanches plus rapides et plus puissants à chaque secondes. Suçotant sa peau, et sous les griffures qu'il sentait sur ses épaules, au moment de l'orgasme, Kol planta ses crocs dans la chair de sa femme, qui ferma les yeux en se délectant à son tour de cette sensation si familière…**

**Kol ne but que quelques petites gorgées du sang d'Elena, avant de relever la tête, le contour de la bouche ensanglantée.**

**Il se redressa en position assise, attirant Elena avec lui, qui s'empressa de capturer sa bouche, mais Kol rompit le baiser pour se mordre le poignet, qu'il tendit à Elena, qui but le sang de son mari.**

**Lorsque sa plaie se referma, Elena se sentit beaucoup mieux. Retirant sa bouche du poignet de Kol, elle le regarda dans les yeux, et se lécha la lèvre supérieure. Kol captura sa bouche sur le champ et mélangea leur sang par ce baiser, avant de se rallonger afin de continuer leur nuit de noce dans la passion et la luxure.**

_**Italie, Toscane !**_

_**Quarante-huit heures plus tard !**_

**Arrivée en Italie une journée auparavant, Elena s'était laissé choir sur le lit de leur chambre et s'était aussitôt endormi. Kol en avait profité pour partir en ville et faire le tour des hôpitaux et cliniques de la région, hypnotisant un garde par-ci, un médecin par-là, une infirmière là-bas, pour stocker le plus de poche de sang possible en vue de la transformation d'Elena.**

**Lorsqu'il revint à la villa, en fin de soirée, Elena se tenait dans la cuisine, en nuisette noire ultra sexy, qui mit Kol immédiatement en appétit… Quand elle le vit, Elena releva ses cheveux en chignon et mangea une fraise, sans quitter son mari des yeux.**

**En moins d'une seconde, Elena se retrouva assise sur la table de la cuisine, la bouche de Kol dévorant la sienne. Elle se laissa honteusement faire, d'autre plus qu'ils se retrouvèrent à faire l'amour sur cette table, avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé, complètement épuisé, et totalement nus.**

« Wow ! » fit Elena.

« Alors imagine quand je t'aurais transformé ! » lui dit Kol.

« Je suis impatiente ! » avoua Elena, avant de le regarder. « Fais-le ! »

« Quoi maintenant ? » s'écria-t-il en la regardant. « Mais tu ne veux pas qu'on profite de notre lune de miel avant ? »

« On en profitera quoi qu'il arrive ! » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur lui. « Je vous aime, Kol Mikaelson, je suis enfin votre femme et je peux passer l'éternité à vos côtés… alors, ne perdons pas de temps, surtout qu'il va me falloir du temps pour contrôler ma soif, et je ne veux pas perdre un instant… Transforme-moi, Kol ! »

**Il la prit dans ses bras et s'éclipsa dans leur chambre. Avant, il passa par la salle de bain et ils prirent une douche.**

**Les cheveux encore mouillés et vêtue d'un simple pyjama en dentelle, Elena s'installa sur le lit, tandis que Kol revint dans la chambre en boxer, après avoir vérifié que toute la maison était verrouillée.**

**Il s'assit à côté de son épouse, se mordit le poignet et le tendit à Elena, qui se mit à boire une grande quantité de sang. Kol la laissa en prendre autant qu'elle le souhaitait. Elle s'écarta d'elle-même.**

« Ferme les yeux, Elena ! » lui dit Kol, en lui prenant le cou entre les mains.

« Non, je veux pouvoir voir tes yeux… » dit-elle en l'embrassant.

« Comme tu voudras ! » abdiqua-t-il. « Je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime aussi ! »

**Ne repoussant plus ce moment, il lui brisa la nuque d'une simple torsion du poignet.**

**Elle tomba raide dans ses bras, le cœur ayant cessé de battre, et les bras retombant mollement sur ses jambes. Malgré lui, Kol laissa couler quelques larmes. Il n'y avait rien de plus difficile pour lui que d'avoir eu à tuer sa femme, même si c'était pour activer la transformation.**

**Il l'allongea dans le lit, remontant les couvertures sur elle, mais, il ne pu se résoudre à la quitter, et il s'allongea avec elle, la tenant fermement dans ses bras, attendant le moment propice où elle se réveillera !**

* * *

><p><strong>* Sia, My love !<strong>

**Alors, le verdict ? Pour la suite, attendez vous à me détester davantage...**

**Aurélie !**


	26. Deuil

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

**18 pages bien pleine, mais pour les sensibles prévoyez quand même les mouchoirs, car moi j'ai pleuré en écrivant...**

**Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez la petite review si vous souhaitez me faire part de votre ressenti !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un an plus tard !<strong>_

_**San Francisco !**_

**Quand Jeremy rentra chez lui après une longue journée à la fac, il trouva sa fiancée dans la cuisine, en train de préparer leur dîner.**

« Bonsoir, future Madame Gilbert ! » dit-il en s'approchant de Bonnie.

**Elle déposa les spatules avec lesquelles elle remuait une salade qu'elle venait de préparer, et se laissa aller dans les bras de Jeremy.**

« Bonsoir mon futur mari, tu as faim ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je meurs de faim ! » répondit-il. « Où est Emily ? »

« Elle dort ! » dit-elle. « Va vite prendre une douche, et après on pourra passer à table ! »

« Bien Madame ! » sourit-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Il ne l'avait pas vu de toute la journée car il était à l'université, et cela lui faisait du bien de la sentir contre lui, de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. Il dû quand même mettre fin au baiser, et il alla dans la salle de bain, où il prit une douche qui lui délia les muscles dû à cette dure et dernière journée de cours, avant la dernière semaine d'examen qui allait déterminer son entrée en internat à l'hôpital central de San Francisco.**

**Avant de rejoindre Bonnie dans la cuisine, il fit un détour par la chambre adjacente à la sienne, et il y entra en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il s'approcha du berceau et regarda sa petite fille de trois mois dormir à points fermés. Bonnie et lui avaient été plus qu'heureux d'apprendre, quelques jours après le mariage de Kol et Elena, qu'ils allaient être parents, et aujourd'hui, leur fille avait trois mois, et Jeremy ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.**

_**Mystic Falls !**_

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

« Oh t'exagère Stefan ! » dit Damon.

« Ah tu trouves ? » haussa Stefan.

« Bon d'accord, y a une part de vrai dans ce que tu dis, mais le reste c'est arrivé par ta faute ! » contra Damon.

« J'avoue ! » pouffa Stefan.

**Toute la tablée se mit à rire. Le passé derrière eux, Damon avait su changer et devenir **_**ami **_**avec les Originels. Bien qu'il fût parti, avec Lara, quelques mois en Australie, ils étaient revenus car Elena et Kol devaient rentrer de Toscane d'ici quelques heures. Damon et Lara avaient tous les deux étaient invités à rester déjeuner, et ils avaient poliment acceptés.**

« On en apprend des choses ! » s'amusa Lara.

« Et je vais en entendre parler longtemps ! » railla Damon.

« Mais t'es pas le seul, Stefan aussi va s'en manger souvent ! » dit Holly.

« T'aurais dû la fermer Damon ! » soupira Stefan, avant de boire une gorgée de vin.

**Un bruit de voiture attira l'attention d'Elijah, qui tendit l'oreille et entendit la voix de Kol qui disait :**

_« Ma chérie je t'en prie ne fais pas de scène on vient juste de rentrer ! »_

_« Tu t'en mêles et je peux te jurer que tu ne me toucheras plus pendant des années ! » fit la voix d'Elena._

**Intrigué, Elijah regarda sa femme, qui avait elle aussi entendu le petit échange…**

« Elijah, ça va ? » demanda Esther, qui avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas.

A**vant même qu'Elijah ne puisse répondre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, et ils entendirent la voix d'Elena crier :**

_« DAMON SALVATORE ESPECE DE SALOPARD POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS ? »_

**Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers Damon !**

« Damon qu'est-ce que t'as fais ? » demanda Stefan.

« Je l'ai pas vu depuis un an j'en sais rien moi ce qu'elle a ! » répondit Damon.

**Ils virent tous Elena s'arrêter sur le seuil du grand salon. Elle portait un pantacourt en jean noir, un dos nu blanc et d'une paire d'escarpin. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval, et deux mèches s'en échappaient, entourant son doux visage, qui, à la vue de Damon, se voila de rage.**

« COMMENT T'AS OSE M'EFFACER LA MEMOIRE ? » hurla-t-elle à Damon.

« Oh merde ! » jura-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

« Oh oui tu peux le dire, je vais t'arracher les yeux ! » claqua-t-elle en marchant vers lui.

« Elena s'il te plaît écoute-moi ! » dit-il en marchant en arrière, les mains devant lui.

« Parce que t'as des explications à me donner en plus ? » cracha-t-elle. « J'espère pour toi qu'elles tiennent la route ! »

**Damon se cogna contre un meuble en voulant reculer, ce qui provocant des petits rires de la part de Katherine et Rebekah. Elena ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Tout ce qui comptait c'était Damon, et l'envie qu'elle ressentait de le tuer…**

« Tu m'as effacé la mémoire ! » dit-elle.

« Je sais mais… »

« DEUX FOIS ! » s'écria-t-elle en lui coupant la parole.

« Je sais mais… »

« FERME-LA ! » claqua-t-elle.

**Il déglutit, tout en continuant de marcher en arrière, faisant le tour de la table. Klaus tenta de masquer un fou rire en se mordant le poing, tout comme Caroline qui elle, lui serrait la cuisse.**

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? » demanda Elena, toujours en colère. « Je me suis rappelé de notre première rencontre. La _VRAIE _rencontre, juste avant l'accident de mes parents, t'étais pleins de belles paroles après m'avoir prise pour Katherine, et tu m'effaces ce souvenir ! »

« Je sais et je suis désolé mais… »

« Et cette nuit-là, après m'avoir sauvé d'Elijah, tu viens dans ma chambre et tu me fais ta petite déclaration comme quoi tu m'aimes mais que tu ne me mérites pas, et là encore tu te prends pour le Bon Dieu et tu m'effaces encore la mémoire ! » gronda-t-elle.

« Mais bon sang laisse-moi t'expliquer ! » gronda-t-il à son tour. « Kol retiens-là ! »

« Désolé mais elle m'a dit que je la toucherais plus si j'intervenais, alors je la laisse faire et puis, c'est plutôt drôle de la voir te gueuler dessus ! » s'amusa Kol.

« Stefan, fais quelque chose… » quémanda Damon.

« Désolé mais, tu l'a un peu chercher ! » lui dit Stefan.

« Vives les liens fraternels ! » marmonna Damon. « Elena je peux t'expliquer ! »

« Et c'est quoi ton explication ? Tu voulais pas me faire souffrir ? Tu croyais que je ne pouvais gérer tes sentiments et mon histoire avec Stefan, c'est ça ? » répliqua-t-elle.

« Allez Elena, mets-lui en une et tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux après ! » lui dit Lara.

« Hey ! » s'écria Damon.

« Navrée mon chéri, mais sur ce coup, je suis de son côté ! » lui sourit Lara.

**Il prit une profonde inspiration, tout en continuant de reculer, et dit :**

« Elena écoute, je suis vraiment désolé d'accord ? Je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fais mais je l'ai fais, pour te protéger, et puis ça n'a plus aucune importance hein ? T'es avec Kol… »

**Pour son plus grand soulagement, elle s'arrêta de marcher, et il en fit de même mais garda une distance raisonnable entre eux.**

« C'est ça ton explication ? » s'ahuri-t-elle. « Que ça n'a plus d'importance ? Parce que je suis avec Kol ? »

**Complètement hébétée, Elena fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce en trombe en disant :**

« Faut que je casse quelque chose ! »

« Bonne idée ! » dit Kol en la suivant à l'étage.

**Le silence se fit encore dans le salon, mais ce fut Caroline qui éclata de rire en premier, suivit d'Holly, Stefan et de tout le monde, sauf de Damon, qui ne savait pas comment il allait se rattraper envers Elena. Trop amoureux de Lara, il avait complètement oublié que les souvenirs d'Elena qu'il avait effacée seraient remontés à la surface après sa transformation.**

_**Chambre de Kol !**_

**Ayant fermé la porte derrière lui, Kol s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais la bouche d'Elena sur la sienne l'en empêcha. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus, et ils firent l'amour, afin qu'Elena puisse évacuer toute sa colère, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Kol car, depuis sa transformation, elle laissait ses émotions sexuelles s'exprimer avec… plus de passion et de force.**

_**Une semaine plus tard !**_

_**Commissariat !**_

**Dans son bureau, Liz Forbes lisait un rapport sur une enquête en cours, quand on tapa à son bureau.**

« Entrez ! » dit-elle, sans quitter le dossier des yeux.

**La porte s'ouvrit, puis se referma. Liz leva les yeux et vit :**

« Kelly ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Bonjour Liz ! » dit Kelly Donovan.

**Liz ferma son dossier et fit signe à Kelly de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit en lâchant un soupir.**

« Tu n'es pas censé être en Floride ? » demanda Liz.

« Ouais, mais j'ai préféré rentrer je, je dois parler à Matt ! » dit Kelly. « Je sais qu'il ne veut plus me voir, il me l'a clairement fait comprendre après la mort de Vicky mais, je dois le voir ! »

« Je comprends, et je vais l'appeler pour lui dire que tu es là ! » dit Liz. « Mais, tu m'as l'air bien fatiguée. Tout va bien ? »

« Pas vraiment non, et c'est pour ça que je suis revenue ! » dit Kelly.

**Elle avait le visage tiré, fatigué, pâle, les yeux vides de clarté, la peau crayeuse à la vue, et ses cheveux étaient ternis et avaient perdus de leurs éclats. Elle toussa, et Liz se leva immédiatement pour lui servir un verre d'eau.**

« Merci ! » dit Kelly en buvant une gorgée.

« Raconte-moi ! » dit Liz en tirant une chaise près d'elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

**Kelly reposa le verre et se massa les tempes. Liz prit la main de son amie pour lui donner du courage.**

« Je suis malade, Liz, et il n'y a plus rien à faire ! » lâcha Kelly. « Si je suis revenu à Mystic Falls, c'est pour m'amender auprès de mon fils et de m'assurer qu'il va bien ! »

« Non, il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire… » pâlit Liz.

« Je ne réponds plus au traitement, alors après que les médecins me l'ont annoncés, j'ai pris mes affaires et je suis rentré. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste à vivre, mais je veux les vivre avec mon fils ! » expliqua Kelly.

**Les mains de Kelly se mirent à trembler, mais pas d'émotion. Son corps tout entier trembla, et elle fut prise d'une vilaine quinte de toux avant de s'effondrer et de convulser. Liz réagit immédiatement et ouvrit sa porte en criant à ses officiers :**

« APPELEZ UNE AMBULANCE ! »

**Elle retourna auprès de Kelly, qui continuait de convulser.**

_**Hôpital de Mystic Falls !**_

**Liz attendait depuis plus d'une heure qu'on vienne lui apporter des nouvelles de Kelly. Meredith Fell arriva, un dossier en main.**

« Liz ? » fit-elle.

« Alors, comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Liz.

« Pour l'instant ça va, on lui a donné de la morphine pour la douleur et on lui a fait faire des examens en rapport avec ce que tu nous as dis. J'ai contacté son médecin en Floride, et c'est une tumeur au foie. Le traitement ne marche plus, elle n'y répond plus ! » expliqua Meredith.

« Elle va mourir ? » s'étrangla Liz.

« J'en ai bien peur ! » soupira Meredith. « C'est la mère de Matt, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, il faut que j'aille le prévenir ! » dit Liz.

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

_**Chambre de Klaus !**_

**Klaus était en train de dessiner dans son calepin à dessin, mais il le lui fut retirer par Caroline, qui s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Elle l'embrassa, et il en oubliant ses dessins en posant ses mains sur sa taille. Elle mit fin au baiser pour déboutonner son petit chemisier fuchsia, faisant apparaître un soutien-gorge rose. Lorsqu'elle enleva son chemisier, son pantalon vibra.**

« Oups, c'est mon téléphone ! » dit-elle en prenant l'appareil dans sa poche.

« Hey, mais c'est un nouveau ! » remarqua Klaus en touchant le sous-vêtement.

« Ouais ! » répondit-elle avant de décrocher. « Oui maman ? »

_« Caroline, est-ce que Matt est avec toi ? »_

« Avec moi personnellement non, il est avec Rebekah mais il est au Manoir ! »

_« Bien, il faut que je lui parle. Je serai là dans dix minutes ! »_

**Et la ligne se coupa. Caroline regarda l'écran de son téléphone tout en se demandant pourquoi sa mère avait raccroché.**

« Elle est… bizarre ! dit-elle.

« On a encore dix minutes devant nous ! » dit Klaus. « On peut s'occuper comme, ça… »

**Il posa sa bouche entre ses seins, la faisant sourire.**

_**Chambre de Rebekah !**_

**Allongés sur le lit, mais toujours habillés, Matt et Rebekah s'embrassaient, tout en se caressant à travers les vêtements. La main de Matt se faufila sous la tunique de Rebekah, qui elle, déboutonna lentement sa chemise.**

_**TOC TOC !**_

**Ils s'interrompirent, et Rebekah se leva pour aller ouvrir. C'était Katherine !**

« Le shérif est en bas et, elle veut parler à Matt ! » dit-elle.

**Il se leva du lit tout en reboutonnant sa chemise, et descendit au rez-de-chaussée, où il vit la mère de Caroline. Il s'avança vers elle, et demanda :**

« Shérif, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »

« Il faut qu'on parle, euh, en privé ! » dit Liz.

« Liz, vous et moi sommes les seuls humains de cette maison alors, quoi que vous aurez à me dire, ils l'entendront ! » dit-il en souriant.

« Tu n'as pas tort, très bien… » fit-elle avant de se lancer. « C'est ta mère, elle est à Mystic Falls ! »

**Le sourire de Matt se fana aussitôt. Il serra les poings si forts que ses os craquèrent.**

« Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ? » répliqua Matt. « Je n'ai pas eu besoin de ma mère ces dernières années, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer ! »

« Matt ! » fit Rebekah.

**Il se retourna et lui dit sur un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :**

« Ne t'en mêle pas ! »

**Rebekah eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Matt ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça, et il ne lui accordait même plus un regard car il s'était retourné vers Liz.**

« Ta mère est malade Matt, elle va mourir ! » lui apprit-elle.

« D'accord, elle est désespéré à ce point ? » rétorqua Matt.

« C'est la vérité Matt, si tu ne me crois pas va à l'hôpital et parle à Meredith, elle te le confirmera ! » répliqua Liz.

« Je crois pas non ! » réfuta Matt. « Vous pouvez aller la voir et lui dire que je l'ai rayé de ma vie, pas après tout ce qu'elle m'a fait alors que j'avais besoin de ma mère. J'ai grandi sans elle et je m'en porte très bien ! »

**Il mit fin à la discussion en faisant volte-face et en remontant dans la chambre de Rebekah, sans un regard pour celle-ci, trop en colère pour parler à qui que ce soit. Rebekah sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux devant l'attitude de Matt. Katherine lui toucha l'épaule doucement, mais ce qu'aucune d'elles n'avaient remarqués, c'est que tous les vampires de la maison étaient dans le hall, suite au départ de Matt.**

**Refusant de pleurer devant tout le monde, Rebekah s'éclipsa à l'étage et s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre, entrouverte. Elle entra, et vit Matt assis sur le lit, les épaules et le dos raide. Elle le sentit nerveux. Refermant la porte, elle attira l'attention de Matt, qui tourna la tête pour la regarder, mais elle ne s'était pas départit de son visage triste.**

**Comme s'il venait d'atterrir, son visage se radoucit et il se leva, se ruant sur elle et la prenant dans ses bras. Elle éclata en sanglot.**

« Pardon ! » lui chuchota-t-il en la berçant. « Je suis désolé, je suis désolé… »

« Tu ne m'as…jamais… parlé comme ça… » hoqueta-t-elle.

« Pardonne-moi, je suis désolé ! » répéta-t-il.

**Il s'en voulu terriblement de lui avoir parlé comme il l'avait fait, mais la pensée que sa mère était revenue à Mystic Falls l'avait… désorienté. Voilà sept ans qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles d'elle, depuis la mort de Vicky, et maintenant, parce qu'elle était mourante, elle réapparaissait ? **

**Rebekah calma ses pleurs, sécha ses larmes et regarda Matt.**

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas voir ta mère ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Parce qu'elle n'en a jamais été une ! » répondit-il, lui volant un baiser.

**Il se retourna et alla à la fenêtre. Le soleil commençait à décliner lentement. Les derniers rayons de soleil, en cette heure, reflétèrent les yeux bleus de Matt.**

« C'est ta mère, et quelque soit les erreurs qu'elle a pu commettre, tu dois aller la voir, parce que tu n'auras plus aucune chance de lui parler ! » dit Rebekah.

« Et qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? » s'écria-t-il en se retournant vers elle. « La dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle a failli coucher avec Damon, puis à une soirée après l'enterrement de Vicky je l'ai vu embrasser Tyler, elle a embrassé mon meilleur ami. Tu crois que c'est le comportement que doit avoir une mère alors que c'est moi qui m'occupais de payer les factures ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? » souffla-t-elle.

« Parce que je croyais ma mère sortie de ma vie pour toujours ! » éclata-t-il.

**Rebekah eut un mouvement de recul face au ton de Matt. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en colère, et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Matt l'avait vu reculer…**

« Pardon ! » dit-il en soupirant.

**Il se prit la tête entre les mains et alla se rasseoir sur le lit. Pourquoi avait-elle attendu d'être condamnée par la maladie pour venir le voir ? Il voulait savoir, mais se retrouver face à elle, si elle était vraiment malade, il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir…**

**Il sentit le lit s'affaisser, et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Rebekah. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, et lui prit la main, qu'elle serra dans la sienne.**

« Je suis vraiment désolé d'éclater toute ma colère sur toi… » souffla-t-il.

« Matt, il faut vraiment que tu ailles lui parler, tu n'en auras plus l'occasion ! » lui dit-elle.

« Je sais bien, mais, j'ai peur des réponses, justement ! » avoua-t-il.

« Je viens avec toi, si tu veux ! » lui proposa-t-elle.

« Merci ! » dit-il en embrassant le dos de sa main. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi ! »

« Je serai toujours là pour toi ! » chuchota-t-elle.

**Matt l'entendit, et un sourire étira ses lèvres.**

« Tu pourrais, je ne sais pas, me détendre avant qu'on n'aille à l'hôpital ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hum… » fit-elle avant de le regarder. « Et te détendre de quelle façon ? »

« Et bien, on pourrait s'allonger sur le lit, ou je pourrais m'allonger, toi tu t'assiérais sur moi… » dit-il en restant vague.

« Hum, voyons voir un peu ! » susurra-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

**Matt s'allongea sur le lit, cala sa tête dans le tas de coussin, et Rebekah s'assied sur lui, avant d'enlever sa tunique, révélant un soutien-gorge sans bretelle. Elle déboutonna ensuite la chemise de Matt, la jeta au sol, et caressa la peau du garçon comme si c'était de la soie précieuse…**

_**Hôpital de Forks !**_

**Il était vingt-deux heures lorsque Matt et Rebekah se montrèrent à l'hôpital. Meredith vint à eux.**

« Tu es venu ! » constata-t-elle.

« Je ne sais toujours pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ! » dit-il en soupirant.

« Qu'est-ce que le shérif t'a dit exactement ? » voulut savoir Meredith.

« Que ma mère allait mourir, et je suis parti avant d'en savoir davantage ! » répondit-il.

« Matt, ta mère a une tumeur au foie, elle a subit plusieurs traitement ces deux dernières années, qui ont marchés un certain temps avant que la tumeur ne progresse. Depuis quelques mois, elle ne répond plus au traitement et la grosseur a progressé, on ne peut plus rien faire, même une greffe n'est pas envisageable. » expliqua Meredith.

« Il lui reste combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée.

« Vu l'état de son foie, je dirais pas beaucoup, deux semaines maximum, c'est même un exploit qu'elle ait réussit à revenir à Mystic Falls ! » dit Meredith.

**Matt sentit son cœur battre plus fort que d'habitude. Ainsi, sa mère avait risqué de mourir plus vite que prévu… afin de revenir ici… pour le voir ?**

« Je peux la voir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr, mais quelques minutes seulement, elle doit se reposer ! » lui dit-elle.

**Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, quand il sentit la main de Rebekah se poser sur son bras. Ce contact était rassurant pour le jeune homme, mais la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge devenait de plus en plus oppressante.**

**Le docteur les conduit jusqu'à la chambre, et Rebekah dit à Matt :**

« Vas-y, je t'attendrais là ! »

« Si j'ai besoin de toi… » dit-il sans pouvoir continuer.

« Je viendrais ! » le rassura-t-elle.

**Elle l'embrassa tendrement, lui donnant du courage.**

**Dans la chambre, Kelly dormait à moitié. La morphine avait fait son effet durant les dernières heures, et elle sentait la douleur à son ventre revenir petit à petit. Elle avait la bouche sèche. Il fallait qu'elle boive un peu d'eau. En ouvrant les yeux pour appeler une infirmière, elle vit la personne qu'elle voulait tant voir, devant son lit.**

« Matty, tu es venu ! » sourit-elle.

« Bonsoir maman ! » dit-il, d'une voix serrée.

**Quand il était entré dans la chambre, la vue de sa mère, endormie dans ce lit, dans cette chambre terne et froide, le visage pâle et les cheveux ternis et plus courts qu'avant lui avait retourné l'estomac. Pas qu'il trouvait le spectacle écœurant, mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir sa mère dans un tel état.**

« Laisse-moi juste le temps d'appeler une infirmière, je ne peux même plus me lever toute seule pour boire ! » dit-elle.

« Attends, je vais t'aider ! » dit-il en allant vers la table de chevet.

**Il versa de l'eau dans un gobelet en plastique, puis, s'approcha de sa mère et l'aida à boire.**

« Merci ! » dit-elle en reposant sa tête sur son oreiller.

« Je t'en prie ! » dit-il en reposant le gobelet.

« S'il te plaît Matt, assieds-toi quelques minutes ! » quémanda-t-elle.

**Prenant sur lui pour ne pas faire couler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis qu'il était entré dans la chambre, Matt se saisit d'une chaise et la rapprocha du lit, avant de s'asseoir. Il évita quand même le regard de sa mère. Son visage fatigué.**

_« Regarde-moi Matty ! » dit-elle d'une petite voix._

**Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de finalement lever les yeux vers sa mère, qui ne cessait de lui sourire, mais ce sourire n'était pas ceux qu'il avait dans ses souvenirs…**

« Je sais ce que tu penses ! » finit-elle par dire.

« Tu crois ? » railla-t-il sans le vouloir.

« Oui, tu penses que je n'aurais pas dû revenir alors que je suis mourante ! » répondit-elle.

**Matt ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois, il avait serré les poings car sa mère avait vu juste.**

« Pourquoi tu l'as fais ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que je veux reposer auprès de ma fille, et me faire pardonner envers toi ! » répondit-elle.

**Matt leva instantanément le visage vers elle.**

« Tu es venu pour me demander de t'enterrer près de Vicky ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Et passer le peu de temps qu'il me reste à vivre avec toi ! » termina-t-elle.

**Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux, et quand elle prit fin, Matt s'empressa de lui faire boire un peu d'eau. Se rasseyant, il digéra cette information.**

« Ne parlons plus de moi ou de ce qui me ramène ici… » dit Kelly. « Parlons de toi, dis-moi tout ce que tu as fais durant toutes ces années ! »

« Oh, euh, que veux-tu savoir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tout. Tes études, ta vie ! » dit-elle.

« Et bien, euh, je suis allé à la fac, grâce à une bourse ! » commença-t-il à dire.

« C'était celle de ton choix ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, euh, je suis allé à Duke étudier le droit ! » répondit-il.

« Wow… » souffla-t-elle. « C'est une grande fac ! »

« Je sais, et j'ai eu de la chance d'y être admis ! » dit-il.

« Tu as… une petite amie ? » voulut-elle savoir.

**Rien qu'à la pensée de Rebekah, le cœur de Matt fit un triple salto arrière dans sa poitrine.**

« Alors ? » insista Kelly.

« Oui, j'en ai une ! » dit Matt.

« Comment elle s'appelle ? » demanda Kelly.

« Elle s'appelle Rebekah, et on est ensemble depuis presque cinq ans ! » répondit-il.

« J'aimerais la rencontrer ! » dit Kelly.

« Maman, tu es fatiguée tu… tu devrais te reposer ! » lui conseilla-t-il en remarquant son air las.

« Pas avant de rencontrer ma belle-fille ! » contra-t-elle sans élever la voix.

**Matt soupira devant l'entêtement de sa mère, mais il se leva quand même et sortit de la chambre. Rebekah faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente, et quand elle vit Matt, elle s'arrêta.**

« Elle veut te rencontrer ! » lui dit-il.

« Je sais, j'ai entendu ! » dit-elle à son tour.

« Nerveuse ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un peu mais, ça va aller ! » répondit-elle.

**Il lui prit la main, qu'elle prit, et il lui embrassa la commissure des lèvres. Ils allèrent dans la chambre, et Rebekah dû serrer la main de Matt car elle le sentit se tendre plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Kelly avait fermé les yeux sous le coup de la fatigue, et Matt s'approcha d'elle avant de lui secouer doucement la main.**

« Maman ? » appela-t-il.

**Elle ouvrit les yeux.**

« Ah, t'es revenu ! » sourit-elle.

« T'as cru que j'étais parti ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Désolé mais, c'est la fatigue je crois ! » dit-elle d'une voix basse.

« On devrait peut-être revenir demain… » dit Matt.

« Ne sois pas ridicule ! » répliqua Kelly d'un petit mouvement de la main avant de voir Rebekah. « C'est elle ? »

« Oui, c'est elle ! » répondit Matt en regardant sa petite amie. « Maman, je te présente Rebekah. Chérie, je te présente ma mère ! »

« Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, Madame Donovan ! » dit Rebekah.

« Oh, appelle-moi Kelly ! » dit cette dernière en lui tendant, du mieux qu'elle pouvait, sa main droite.

**Rebekah prit la main de sa belle-mère dans la sienne, et elle pu constater, rien qu'à son touché, à quel point elle était froide et rêche dû à la maladie.**

« Hum, vous êtes tout à fait ravissante ! » lui dit Kelly.

« Je vous remercie euh, vous aussi ! » lui retourna Rebekah.

« T'es gentille de me remonter le moral ! » dit Kelly, avant de lui demander : « Vous prendrez bien soin de mon garçon, hein ? »

« Je le fais déjà ! » dit Rebekah. « Mais je continuerais, aussi longtemps qu'il voudra de moi ! »

« Est-ce que vous l'aimez ? » demanda Kelly.

**Sans lâcher la main de sa belle-mère, Rebekah regarda Matt, les yeux vibrant d'amour, et elle dit :**

« De tout mon cœur ! »

« Et je l'aime tout autant ! » dit Matt.

« Bien, je suis heureuse pour vous ! » dit Kelly, avant d'être prise d'une quinte de toux, plus violente que la précédente.

**Rebekah alla chercher Meredith, et Matt resta près de sa mère. Quand Meredith revint, le garçon ne quittait pas le chevet de sa mère.**

« Il va falloir qu'elle se repose maintenant ! » lui dit Meredith.

« D'accord, euh, on va y aller ! » dit Matt, qui ne voulait plus quitter le chevet de sa mère.

« Ça va aller Matty, on se verra demain ! » lui assura Kelly.

« Ok ! » dit-il simplement.

**Quand Meredith s'écarta, Matt fit une chose que, quelques heures plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais pensé à faire. Il prit sa mère dans ses bras, et il se sentit bien mieux. Kelly, plus que surprise par cette attitude soudaine de la part de son fils, lui rendit du mieux qu'elle pu son étreinte, mais la fatigue prit le dessus. Matt le sentit, alors il se détacha de sa mère, déposa un baiser sur le front avant de s'écarter.**

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

**Rebekah se gara devant le Manoir. Le silence était total dans la voiture. Il était presque minuit, et les lumières du Manoir étaient éteints.**

« Ça va ? » lui demanda Rebekah.

« Ouais, je crois que j'ai besoin de m'allonger là ! » répondit-il avant d'ouvrir la portière.

**Rebekah l'imita, et lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la maison, Matt fut soulagé de voir que personne ne les attendait. Il refusait de parler à qui que ce soit ce soir, en dehors de Rebekah.**

**Ils montèrent dans la chambre, et Matt dû prendre une nouvelle douche car il était trop tendu, et que cette visite à l'hôpital lui donnait l'impression d'un venin qu'on lui avait injecté de force.**

**Calé sous la couverture du lit, Matt avait croisé les bras derrière la tête et regardais le plafond, sans cesser de penser à sa mère. Elle allait mourir, et il n'y avait plus rien à faire… Il ne pouvait rien faire, à part être là pour elle et passer le peu de temps qu'il lui reste avec elle.**

**Rebekah, après avoir passé une nuisette, se glissa à son tour dans le lit et se blottit contre Matt, qui, après quelques secondes, referma ses bras sur elle. Il s'interdisait de pleurer, pas maintenant. Sa mère était encore là, et il devrait rester fort, trouver la force en lui de lui pardonner…**

**Un jour passa, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième, et un quatrième, quand Kelly demanda quelque chose de particulier à Matt.**

« Ouvre le tiroir de cette table de chevet, s'il te plaît ! » lui dit-elle.

**Matt fit ce qu'elle dit, et il n'y avait qu'une bague dans le tiroir. Il reconnu la bague de fiançailles de sa mère.**

« Tu l'as fais réparer ! » constata-t-il en la lui tendant.

« Juste avant de revenir mais, garde-la ! » lui dit-elle.

« Oh euh, d'accord, comme tu voudras ! » bredouilla-t-il.

« Viens t'asseoir près de moi ! » voulut-elle en tapotant l'espace qu'il restait sur son lit.

**Il s'installa du mieux qu'il le pu sur le lit, et Kelly lui prit la main dans laquelle il avait gardé la bague. Elle ne parle pas tout de suite, et Matt attendit patiemment. Il savait à quel point ça devenait dur pour sa mère de parler. Son état empirait et Matt craignait de voir sa mère partir à tout moment…**

« Cette bague, je veux que tu la gardes, et que tu l'offres à Rebekah, quand tu te sentiras prêt ! » finit par dire Kelly.

« Quand je me sentirais prêt à quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

**Kelly le regarda en souriant.**

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! »

« Oh ! » fit-il simplement.

« Quoi ? Tu n'as pas l'intention de te marier avec elle ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Si, j'en ai envie, mais je n'avais pas encore les moyens de lui acheter une bague, même si je n'ai plus de problème d'argent ! » avoua-t-il.

« Tu as la bague, maintenant, alors tu n'as plus à t'en faire ! » le rassura-t-elle.

**Matt refusa, une fois de plus, de pleurer. Les larmes étaient en lui, mais il ne voulait pas les gâcher car il savait qu'il allait épuiser le stock lorsque sa mère ne sera plus… ça il en était certain.**

**Il sourit tristement à sa mère, et lui serra la main, enfin, sans trop serrer non plus. **

**Kelly reçut aussi la visite d'Elena, et de Caroline, malgré qu'elle sache que la mère de Matt ne l'aimait pas… mais elle fut surprise que Kelly l'accueille à bras ouvert, en s'excusant de la façon dont elle l'avait traité des années plus tôt, lorsqu'elle sortait avec Matt.**

_**Chambre de Rebekah !**_

**Un soir, alors que Rebekah prenait sa douche, Matt sentit comme une décharge électrique lui parcourir le corps. Ce n'était pas un choc qui lui fit mal. C'était un choc qui lui rappela que son corps était en manque… En manque de Rebekah. De son corps, de sa peau, de ses baisers… Avec la maladie de sa mère, il avait passé 99% de son temps avec elle à l'hôpital, mais de se rappeler qu'il avait délaissé Rebekah…**

**Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain tout en se déshabillant. Il entra dans la cabine de douche, embué de vapeur d'eau chaude, et referma derrière lui. Les courbes de Rebekah lui firent l'impression d'avoir été touché par la foudre. Elle était dos à lui, et elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu entrer dans la douche.**

**Elle s'apprêtait à fermer le jet d'eau, mais Matt l'en empêcha en l'agrippant par le bras, et en la retournant vers lui. Rebekah lâcha un cri de surprise, mais la bouche de Matt la fit taire. Elle y répondit ardemment, aspirant ce baiser comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière bouffée d'air qu'il lui restait. Elle attira Matt contre elle, et il se retrouva sous le jet d'eau chaude. **

**Quand elle sentit ses mains sur ses fesses, elle lui mordit la lèvre sans le faire exprès, le faisant saigner, mais elle ne récolta pas de plainte, juste un grognement sourd… qu'elle reconnaissait très bien. Elle en profita et fit glisser une main dans ses cheveux, et l'autre entre leurs corps. Elle prit son sexe entre sa main et le caressa, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il durcisse… Elle enleva sa main au même moment où Matt la plaqua contre la paroi vitrée de la douche, soulevant une de ses jambes pour l'enrouler autour de sa taille.**

**Il la pénétra d'un seul coup et ils gémirent en même temps. Cette sensation familière fit de Matt un homme vorace durant cet ébat. Il l'embrassa fougueusement tout en maintenant ses pénétrations. Sous le coup du plaisir, Rebekah laissa ses crocs sortir, et, quand Matt le vit, il inclina légèrement sa tête sur le côté pour la laisser se nourrir de lui.**

**Après la douche, ils se mirent au lit et s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre. **

**Matt reçut un appel à une heure du matin venant de Meredith, qui lui disait de venir immédiatement à l'hôpital. Il avait enfilé un jogging, un t-shirt et un sweat à capuche, suivit de Rebekah qui avait utilisé ses capacités de vampire pour s'habiller d'un jean souple, d'une chemise à Matt et d'une paire de basket.**

_**Hôpital de Forks !**_

**Entrant en toute hâte dans le bâtiment, Matt couru rapidement jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère, suivit de Rebekah. Ils se moquèrent tout deux du personnel médical de garde ce soir-là, et, en arrivant devant la chambre, le garçon se figea. Sa mère était plus pâle que d'habitude, et son visage était tordu par la douleur.**

**Quand Meredith les vit enfin, elle fit sortir les infirmières et fit signe au couple d'entrer.**

« Matt, je crains que ça ne soit bientôt finit pour elle. » lui apprit-elle. « L'écographie montre que son foie est plus que rongé par la maladie, et du sang s'y est infiltré, ce n'est plus qu'une question de minute ! »

**Matt détourna Meredith et s'approcha en trombe de sa mère. Il s'assit à moitié sur le lit, prit la main de sa mère dans la sienne, et porta l'autre à sa joue.**

« Maman… » dit-il, la voix serrée.

« Matty, tu es là… » dit-elle d'une voix faible.

« Maman, c'est encore trop tôt, j'ai encore tellement de chose à te dire… » sanglota Matt.

« Je sais déjà tout ce que j'avais besoin de sa voir… » dit-elle avant de grimacer à cause d'une douleur au ventre.

« Maman ! » s'inquiéta-t-il.

**Rebekah fut détourné des adieux précipités de son petit ami et de sa mère, par un bruit provenant de derrière elle.**

_**Un homme, les mains tremblantes, les yeux rougies et dilatés ainsi qu'une toux rauque s'avançait vers une infirmière de garde.**_

**Matt serra la main de sa mère encore plus dans la sienne…**

« Maman, s'il te plaît, reste avec moi ! » l'implora-t-il.

« Je suis fière de toi mon garçon.. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Maman… » répéta-t-il.

« Je vais retrouver ta sœur… » dit-elle dans un souffle.

**Rebekah avait retourné la tête vers Matt. Elle essuya les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues.**

_**Meredith s'interposa entre l'homme et l'infirmièren, tentant d'éviter toute bagarre.**_

« Matty… » fit Kelly en regardant son fils dans les yeux. « Je suis pardonné ? »

**Les yeux obstrués par les larmes, Matt réussit à articuler :**

« Oui, je te pardonne maman ! »

**Un simple sourire – simple mais qui valait tout les sourires du monde – se dessina sur le visage de Kelly. Elle toussa bruyamment, et ferma les yeux.**

**Le monitoring bipa… puis, en une seconde, tout fut finit…**

**La main de Kelly tomba mollement dans celle de Matt. Son cœur avait cessé de battre.**

**Matt éclata en sanglot et se laissa retomber sur le corps sans vie de sa mère. Il pleura à chaude larmes durant de longues minutes. Sur le pas de la porte, Rebekah pleurait silencieusement. Elle sortit son téléphone portable et envoya un texto à Klaus, quand un bruit fracassant se fit entendre.**

_« Veuillez vous calmer et attendre comme tous les autres ! » ordonna Meredith._

_« JE LE VEUX TOUT DE SUITE… » hurla l'homme._

_« Si vous ne vous calmez pas je serai forcé de vous faire sortir et d'appeler la sécurité ! » le menaça Meredith._

**Matt, qui avait lui aussi entendu ce raffut, quitta le chevet de sa mère et rejoignit Rebekah, qui s'apprêtait à intervenir…**

_**L'homme, repoussé en arrière par un agent de la sécurité, lui donna un grand coup d'épaule qui le fit basculer, sortit une arme de sa veste et le pointa sur Meredith, qui réagit immédiatement et contra l'arme…**_

_**Mais le coup parti !**_

_**Le responsable de la sécurité sortit sa matraque et frappa l'homme, qui tomba inconscient. Il prit l'arme et la rangea dans sa poche après avoir ôté le cran de sécurité…**_

**Ça avait été si rapide…**

**Un coup de feu, un seul…**

**L'odeur du sang vint aux narines de Rebekah… Une odeur qu'elle connaissait pour l'avoir goûté quasiment chaque jour ces quatre dernières années. Elle se retourna, redoutant le pire…**

**Matt n'avait rien vu ni rien sentit venir… Ce n'est qu'après avoir porté la main à son ventre, vu le sang sur celle-ci, qu'il comprit…**

**Il s'était reçu la balle dans l'estomac…**

**Il croisa le regard de Rebekah, qui, en un flash, l'agrippa et s'éclipsa de l'hôpital… sous les yeux de Meredith qui avait vu le saignement…**

**Sur le parking, Rebekah se glissa en vitesse à l'arrière de sa voiture. Elle regarda la plaie de Matt… Il perdait beaucoup de sang, et son cœur faiblissait…**

« Non… non non non non…. » répéta-t-elle sans cesse.

« Bekah… » souffla-t-il, la gorge éraillée.

« Chut, je vais te guérir… » l'arrêta-t-elle avant de se mordre le poignet.

**Elle le porta à sa bouche, mais Matt ne réussit pas à boire… Au lieu de boire le sang de Rebekah, il recracha le sien…**

« NON ! » hurla Rebekah.

**Elle lui prit le visage entre les mains, se remordit le poignet et le plaqua sur la bouche de Matt.**

« BOIS ! » cria-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.


	27. Espoir

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série !

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. Vous êtes sensible ? Préparez les mouchoirs avant votre lecture !

Bonne lecture, et vous pouvez me retrouver sur facebook, il vous suffit de chercher la page Lily Fictions ! A bientôt pour la suite !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maison des Mikaelson !<strong>_

_**Chambre de Klaus !**_

**Klaus fut tiré de son sommeil – et des bras de Caroline – par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Tâtonnant sur la table de chevet, il mit la main sur son portable, et décrocha, non sans cacher son mécontentement.**

« Allô ? »

_« Nik, j'ai besoin de toi ! »_

**Il reconnut aussitôt la voix, qui était étranglée par le chagrin…**

« Rebekah ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Où est-ce que tu es ? »

_« Dans ma voiture, sur le parking de l'hôpital ! »_

« J'arrive tout de suite ! »

**Il raccrocha et sortit du lit, réveillant Caroline sans le faire exprès. La jeune fille se frotta les yeux et les ouvrit, tandis que Klaus s'habilla d'un jean et d'un pull fin avant de mettre ses chaussures en toute hâte.**

« Où tu vas ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix groggy.

« Rebekah a un problème, et je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est ! » répondit Klaus en s'approchant du lit. « Je reviens vite ! »

**Il l'embrassa et s'éclipsa de la chambre, et de la maison, utilisant sa vitesse pour gagner l'hôpital. Caroline, qui ne pouvait pas dormir sans lui, se leva et enfila quelques vêtements puis, sortit de la chambre.**

**Elle tomba sur Elijah et Katherine… qui regagnait leur chambre en petite tenue…**

« Dans votre chambre les cochonneries ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Oh, on ne t'a pas réveillé au moins ? » demanda Elijah.

« Non, Klaus vient de partir, euh, Rebekah aurait un problème ! » dit Caroline.

« Quoi ? Quel genre de problème ? » s'enquit de demander Elijah.

_« Réveillez tout le monde, un malheur c'est produit ! » fit la voix d'Esther._

**Elle arriva à son tour dans le couloir dans sa robe de chambre, les cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules…**

« Quel malheur ? » s'empressa de demander Caroline.

« Je l'ignore mais, Rebekah ressent énormément de peine, tellement que ça en est presque insupportable ! » expliqua Esther en retenant une grimace.

« Oh non… Matt ! » souffla Caroline.

**Elle ouvrit avec hâte la chambre de Rebekah, et découvrit le lit défait, sans nulle trace de Matt, ni de Rebekah apparemment. Retournant dans le couloir, la jeune fille ouvrit à la volée les portes de Kol, Finn, ainsi que celles des chambres où dormaient Damon et Stefan, avec leur compagne respective.**

« Tout le monde debout ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Oh, ça va pas Blondie, pourquoi tu hurles à deux heures du matin ? » voulut savoir Damon, qui sortit de sa chambre en caleçon et débardeur, suivit de Lara en nuisette.

« Il se passe quelque chose ! » dit-elle, d'une voix si grave qu'elle en alerta Elena.

…

_**Hôpital de Forks !**_

**Dans sa voiture, Rebekah avait cessé de crier. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage, ravagé par le chagrin d'avoir perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait. Matt n'avait pas pu boire le sang de Rebekah, la balle ayant était trop enfoncé dans son ventre… Le sang du garçon, dont le corps inanimé gisait sur la banquette arrière, dans la même position que lorsqu'il avait rendu son dernier souffle. La jeune femme était blottit contre le corps inerte et froid de son amant, et elle s'accrochait à son sweat tâché de sang…**

**La portière de la voiture s'ouvrit sur Klaus, qui avait senti l'odeur du sang dès son arrivée sur le parking de l'hôpital. Il comprit immédiatement la situation, rien qu'en voyant le corps inerte de Matt, et Rebekah ne cessa de répéter :**

« Ça n'a pas marché, ça n'a pas marché, ça n'a pas marché… »

**Malgré la peine qu'il ressentait face à la mort soudaine de son beau-frère, Klaus ne voulait pas attirer l'attention alors il prit les clés de voiture de Rebekah, qui se trouvait dans la poche de son jean, puis, refermant la portière, il fit le tour de la voiture et monta du côté conducteur, et démarra aussitôt. Démarrant en trombe pour le Manoir.**

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

**Quand il se gara devant sa maison, Klaus garda les mains sur le volant après avoir éteint le contact. Comment sa sœur et Matt avaient-ils pu se trouver dans cette situation ? Et pourquoi étaient-ils partis sans dire quoi que ce soit à quiconque ? Ce drame aurait peut-être été évité… Si seulement Matt avait eu le sang de Rebekah dans le corps, il serait déjà en transition… Mais pourquoi Rebekah ne cessait-elle de répéter : **_**« Ça n'a pas marché ? »**_

**Caroline, qui guettait l'arrivée de son homme, entendit la voiture se garer devant la maison, alors elle sortit, suivit des autres mais, dès que Klaus ouvrit la portière, ils furent tous frappés par une odeur de sang, et en grande quantité… La tête que faisait Klaus à sa sortie du véhicule les avertit qu'un drame s'était produit… L'hybride fit un signe de tête à Elijah, et ce dernier s'avança vers son frère, qui ouvrit la portière arrière. Elijah n'en cru pas ses yeux devant ce sinistre tableau… Matt mort, Rebekah accrochée à lui. Klaus se retrouva dans la voiture en un instant et entreprit de défaire Rebekah de l'étreinte de Matt, et aussitôt, celle-ci protesta…**

« Non… NON, LÂCHE-MOI… » s'écria-t-elle en se débattant.

**Mais Klaus était plus fort et il réussit à la sortir du véhicule, malgré qu'elle continuait de se débattre, et elle recommença à hurler et à pleurer.**

**Elijah prit le corps de Matt dans ses bras, et aussitôt qu'il fut visible :**

« NON ! » s'écrièrent Elena et Caroline, le cœur en miette de voir leur ami sans vie.

**Stefan et Kol retinrent les deux jeunes femmes, qui s'apprêtaient à se ruer sur Elijah pour voir leur ami… Elijah s'éclipsa à l'intérieur et déposa le corps de Matt sur le canapé du salon. Rebekah avait réussit à se défaire de son frère et s'était élancé derrière Elijah, qu'elle poussa de Matt afin de pouvoir se blottir à nouveau contre lui.**

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Elena, en pleurs dans les bras de Kol.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? » souffla Rebekah.

« Bekah… » fit Klaus en s'agenouillant près de sa sœur.

**Il lui toucha l'épaule doucement, et elle leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers lui. Il vit très bien dans son regard qu'elle n'était pas prête à dire quoi que ce soit, alors il s'introduisit dans sa tête et revit ses deux dernières heures… Il vit donc leur arrivée très tard à l'hôpital, la mort de Kelly Donovan, et l'altercation à l'hôpital par un junkie, qui avait sortit une arme et tirée après que Meredith eut déviée l'arme… Une balle que Matt avait reçue dans l'estomac. Puis, il vit sa sœur essayer de donner son sang à Matt, mais c'était trop tard… Il mit fin au contact mental, et prit sa sœur dans ses bras, qui se blottit contre son frère en pleurant davantage.**

« J'ai tout essayé, et il ne revient pas ! » sanglota-t-elle. « Je l'ai perdu ! »

**Caroline pleurait dans les bras de Stefan, qui pleurait silencieusement. Damon avait le visage fermé, mais il n'en était pas moins touché par la mort de Matt. Sage et Katherine étaient tous deux blottis contre leur mari…**

**Esther arriva et se posta près de Matt.**

« Ma fille, a-t-il ton sang dans le corps ? » demanda-t-elle. « A-t-il bu ton sang ces dernières vingt-quatre heures ! »

« Je sais pas… » hoqueta Rebekah.

« Réfléchis ! » martela Esther.

**Elle passa sa main par-dessus le corps du garçon, et s'arrêta au niveau de son estomac et ferma les yeux avant d'incanter quelques mots en latin. Soudain, ils virent tous une petite balle sortir du sweat de Matt, baignée de sang…**

« Pour la dernière fois Rebekah, a-t-il bu ton sang ? » demanda une nouvelle fois Esther.

**Au lieu de répondre, Rebekah regarda son frère dans les yeux, et celui-ci entra une nouvelle fois dans la tête de sa sœur.**

_**Retirant ses crocs de la chair du garçon, Rebekah se mordit le poignet et Matt but le liquide rouge de sa bien-aimée. Il en but même plus que d'habitude…**_

**Klaus mit fin à son inspection et regarda sa sœur en souriant.**

« Tu ne la pas perdu Bekah, il va revenir, il est en pleine transition ! » dit Klaus. « Il a ton sang dans le corps ! »

« La balle était coincée dans une côte, voilà pourquoi la transition n'a pas encore commencé ! » expliqua Esther.

**Pleine d'espoir, Rebekah se détacha de Klaus et se replaça près de Matt. Elle lui caressa le visage, en priant intérieurement pour que cela fonctionne.**

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dehors, à cette heure ? » demanda Finn, qui tenait Sage dans le creux de ses bras.

« La mère de Matt vient de mourir ! » répondit Klaus, à la place de Rebekah qui était trop occupé à contempler le visage de son amant.

E**n apprenant la nouvelle de la mort de Kelly, Elena enfoui son visage dans le torse de Kol, qui la serra encore plus dans ses bras, et Caroline se défit de Stefan pour aller se réfugier dans les bras de Klaus.**

**Rebekah sécha ses larmes d'un geste brusque et se leva, avant de soulever le corps de Matt.**

« J'ai besoin d'être seule avec lui ! » dit-elle avant de s'éclipser de la pièce.

**Un silence de plomb s'était abattu dans le salon… avant qu'Elijah ne dise :**

« Retournons tous nous coucher, on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant, à part attendre ! »

**Elena et Caroline n'eurent pas le courage de protester et se laissèrent guider jusqu'à l'étage par Kol et Klaus.**

_**Chambre de Rebekah !**_

**Après avoir déposé Matt sur son lit, qui n'avait pas été fait après leur départ en toute hâte, Rebekah s'assit à côté de lui et attendit. Elle lui prit la main pour la porter à sa joue, sans pouvoir empêcher de nouvelles larmes de couler sur ses joues.**

**Sous le choc des évènements, la mort de sa belle-mère et la blessure mortelle de Matt, Rebekah n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'il pouvait oui ou non avoir son sang dans les veines. Ce n'est que quand sa mère lui avait reposé la question une deuxième fois, et que Klaus s'était remit à fouiller dans sa tête, qu'elle avait repensé à cet instant passé sous la douche à faire l'amour, à son donner corps et âme l'un à l'autre, pour ensuite échanger leur sang. Elle se rappela alors que Matt en avait prit une bonne quantité… Elle attendit patiemment qu'il se réveille. Qu'il ouvre ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Qu'elle puisse à nouveau sentir ses mains sur sa peau, ses lèvres sur les siennes…**

**Elle attendit ce qui lui semblait être des heures, et elle avait finit par s'allonger contre lui. La tête sur son torse, elle faillit encore éclater en sanglot en n'entendant plus ses battements de cœur. Rebekah s'attrista en pensant que quelques heures plus tôt, ils étaient seulement en train de dormir dans ce lit, blottit l'un contre l'autre, et maintenant elle attendait qu'il se réveille de sa mort, et qu'il achève sa transition. Elle avait peur qu'il ne change d'avis, qu'il ne souhaite pas devenir un vampire…**

**Matt ouvrit soudain les yeux, prit une grosse goulée d'air avant de se redresser, alertant Rebekah qui s'assit le lit aussitôt.**

« Oh Mon Dieu, Matt ! » s'écria-t-elle en se jetant à son cou.

**Matt regarda autour de lui, et, malgré qu'il fasse sombre, il finit par s'y habituer et reconnu la chambre de Rebekah, qui était la sienne également.**

« Ça a marché ! » pleura Rebekah. « T'es revenu ! »

« Bekah ! » souffla-t-il avant de refermer ses bras sur elle.

**Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant de longues minutes. Des minutes pendant lesquelles Matt se rappela petit à petit l'appel de Meredith, la mort de sa mère, la douleur au ventre et le visage inquiet de Rebekah qui lui plantait son poignet ensanglanté contre la bouche…**

« Est-ce que je suis mort ? » demanda-t-il.

**Mais Rebekah lui répondit en l'embrassant. Elle plongea sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme, qui ressentit ce baiser encore plus fort que les précédents. Il pouvait sentir la texture de la langue de sa bien-aimée avec une différente saveur. Il lui rendit son baiser, avant d'y mettre fin.**

« Est-ce que je suis mort ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Oui, et j'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours ! » répondit-elle. « J'étais tellement sous le choc que j'ai oublié que tu avais bu mon sang un peu plus tôt ! »

**En voyant les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux, Matt prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa.**

« Moi j'avais pas oublié ! » chuchota-t-il.

« Je t'aime tellement Matt ! » sanglota-t-elle. « Et j'étais prête à supplier mon frère pour qu'il me remette dans mon cercueil. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! »

**Matt l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Il la laissa pleurer. Il faisait son possible pour ne pas pleurer à son tour.**

« Matt, est-ce que tu veux toujours devenir un vampire ? » demanda Rebekah en le fixant dans les yeux.

« Il est vrai que la façon dont je suis mort n'est pas celle à laquelle j'avais imaginé, mais oui, je veux toujours devenir comme toi ! » répondit-il.

**Rebekah lui servit un sourire radieux, quand on frappa à la porte. La jeune femme se leva et à alla ouvrir, pour y trouver sa mère, une poche de sang dans la main. Au lieu de prendre la poche de sang, Rebekah prit sa mère dans ses bras, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :**

« Merci ! »

**Esther rendit son étreinte à sa fille unique, puis, prit congé. Rebekah ferma la porte à clé et retourna s'asseoir sur Matt. A califourchon. Ce dernier fut surpris mais ne s'en plaignit par pour autant. Rebekah décapsula la poche de sang, et aussitôt, Matt fut attiré par l'odeur qui s'en échappait.**

« Tu ne crains rien, je resterais avec toi ! » lui assura-t-elle.

**Matt prit la poche de sang et la porta à ses lèvres. Il aspira le liquide rouge sans hésitation. Dès qu'il eut avalé une simple gorgée, il sentit sa bouche se transformer. Ses crocs sortirent aussitôt, des veines apparurent autour de ses yeux… La transformation était achevée !**

« Allez, finis-la ! » lui dit Rebekah.

**Matt bu, avec une avidité nouvelle, le reste de sang dans la poche. Il la vida en quelques secondes, avant de regarder Rebekah. Son désir pour la jeune femme grimpa en flèche. Cette dernière lui prit la poche de sang vide et alla la jeter à la poubelle de sa chambre.**

**Soudain, elle se retrouva plaquée le dos contre l'un des murs de sa chambre. Matt avait réagit au quart de tour et avec sa nouvelle rapidité, il l'avait plaqué contre le mur, agrippant ses mains, les plaquant à leurs tours au-dessus de sa tête. Il l'embrassa vigoureusement, forçant l'entrée de sa bouche de sa langue, faisant gémir Rebekah, qui lui rendit son baiser avec autant de vigueur. Elle réussit à dégager ses mains pour les fourrager dans les cheveux blonds de Matt. Ils déchirèrent chacun les vêtements de l'autre, sans interrompre leur baiser de plus en passionné. Rebekah posa ses mains sur le torse de Matt, et le poussa avec force, le faisant atterrir sur le lit.**

**Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se rua sur lui, le plaquant au matelas.**

« Prêt pour le sexe entre vampire, beau gosse ? » susurra-t-elle d'une voix suave.

**Matt se servit de sa vitesse pour inverser leur place et se retrouver au-dessus. Il réitéra son geste pour les mettre à nus tous les deux, avant de se replacer entre les jambes de sa petite amie.**

**Il fondit sur sa bouche pour lui donner un baiser renversant, puis, il entra en elle d'une vive pénétration. Ce fut une explosion toute nouvelle pour Matt, qui ressentait ce désir avec plus d'intensité que lorsqu'il était humain… et ce n'était que quelques heures plus tôt. Les ongles de Rebekah sur sa peau lui firent perdre pied, et il laissa ses pulsions prendre le dessus, accentuant ses coups de reins. Il fit dévier sa bouche sur son cou, et il se mit à suçoter, à lécher et à mordiller sa peau. **

**Rebekah donna un coup de rein, claquant avec les mouvements de Matt, et se retrouva sur le garçon, qui glissa sa bouche sur sa clavicule, et ses mains s'arrêtèrent sur les hanches de Rebekah, qui fit de amples mouvements fluides du bassin. Très vite, gémissements et grondements sourds emplirent la chambre, jusqu'à ce que Matt se redresse pour se mettre en position assise, que Rebekah enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille, et que leurs bouches se ressoudent une nouvelle fois.**

**Quand Matt sentit son apogée le frapper, il défit sa bouche de celle de Rebekah et planta ses crocs tout frais dans la chair de sa petite amie, qu'il avait bien l'intention de demander en mariage. Rebekah cria sous le coup de l'orgasme, mais également par le plaisir que lui procurait la morsure que venait de lui infliger Matt. Malgré l'esprit encore embrumé, Rebekah réussit à planter ses propres crocs dans le cou de Matt. Ils mélangèrent leur sang par un baiser érotique, qui ne fit qu'amplifier leur désir.**

_**Le soir du même jour !**_

**Ils avaient passés la journée enfermée dans leur chambre, à faire l'amour. Après avoir prit une douche qui les avait débarrassés de la sueur accumulé pendant leurs ébats, ainsi que de la quantité de sang qui avait coulé sur le corps, Matt s'avança de la grande fenêtre de la chambre et ouvrit le rideau. Il faisait nuit, donc il pouvait sortir du Manoir sans crainte jusqu'à l'aube. Il avait revêtu un jean propre, ainsi qu'une chemise par-dessus un débardeur, et mit une paire de baskets toutes neuves. Il sourit car c'était un cadeau de Rebekah, et qu'elle adorait l'habiller de la tête aux pieds, quoi qu'il puisse dire.**

**Des petites mains douces et fines – ces mains qui avaient parcourues chaque parcelle de sa peau chaque jour depuis plus de cinq ans – s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, et il sentit le corps de Rebekah se calquer au sien.**

« On peut sortir ? » demanda Matt.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit-elle.

**Main dans la main, ils quittèrent la chambre et descendirent le grand escalier, sans se lâcher la main. Arrivée en bas, Matt fut assaillit par Caroline et Elena, toutes les deux en même temps, obligeant Rebekah à lâcher la main du garçon, qui enserra ses bras autour de ses deux meilleures amies.**

« Tu nous as fais une peur bleue ! » dit Caroline.

« Je suis désolé ! » dit Matt.

« Les filles, laissez le respirer ! » leur dit Kol.

**Elena et Caroline s'écartèrent de l'étreinte de Matt, qui vit une larme perler au coin de l'œil de ses deux ex.**

« Ne vous mettez surtout pas à pleurer ! » les prévint-il.

« Désolé ! » dirent-elles en même temps.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Stefan, en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Matt.

« En vie, enfin si je puis dire ! » répondit ce dernier.

« J'aurais plus à retenir mes coups, c'est cool ça ! » s'exclama Damon.

« C'est ta façon de me dire que t'es content que je ne sois pas mort, c'est ça ? » dit Matt.

« T'as tout pigé ! » acquiesça Damon, qui avait Lara à son bras.

**Rebekah reprit sa place auprès de Matt, enlaçant son bras au sien.**

« On vous laissez ! » dit Rebekah. « On profite qu'il fasse nuit pour sortir ! »

_« Une petite minute ! »_

**Esther approcha, radieuse même dans une tenue aussi simple. Elle tendit une chevalière à Matt, qu'il prit dans sa main. La chevalière était sertie d'une pierre bleue…**

« Avec ça, tu pourras sortir au soleil sans crainte ! » dit Esther.

« Merci ! » lui répondit Matt, d'un sourire sincère.

**Rebekah prit la chevalière et la passa à l'annulaire droit de Matt, avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts et de quitter le Manoir.**

**Elle l'emmena donc marcher dans les bois, puis, ils arrivèrent sur le pont Wickery.**

« Comment tu te sens, je veux dire, par rapport à ta mère ? » voulut savoir Rebekah.

« J'ai l'impression de ressentir trop de choses à la fois. Ça fait encore plus mal que le moment où elle est partie devant moi ! » avoua-t-il.

« Ce sont tes émotions qui s'amplifient, et elles vont continuer à amplifier pendant un certains temps ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Mes sentiments pour toi aussi sont plus fort. » dit-il en s'arrêtant de marcher.

**Il la regarda, et continua de parler :**

« Mon amour pour toi est plus fort, je t'aime Rebekah. Je t'aime tellement, et je ne peux plus attendre ! »

« Attendre quoi ? » dit-elle, perdue.

**Il glissa une main dans la poche droite de son jean pour en sortir une bague. Rebekah déglutit en voyant le bijou.**

« Tu te souviens de ce jour où je suis allé voir ma mère à l'hôpital sans toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui je m'en souviens ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Elle m'a demandé si j'avais l'intention de me marier avec toi, et je lui ai répondu que j'attendais de pouvoir acheter une bague. » lui apprit-il. « Tu sais ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle m'a donné sa bague de fiançailles, celle que mon père lui avait offerte ! »

**Il prit la main de Rebekah, et mit un genou à terre.**

« Rebekah Mikaelson, veux-tu m'épouser, et passer ton éternité avec moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle sans hésitation. « Je le veux tellement ! »

**Matt lui rendit le sourire éblouissant qu'elle venait de lui servir, puis, plaça l'alliance à son annulaire gauche. Il se remit sur ses jambes et prit le visage de sa douce entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Quand le baiser prit fin, Rebekah lui dit :**

« Et si on testait tes nouvelles capacités ? »

**Sur ce, elle s'éclipsa dans les bois, et, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, Matt la suivit, courant aussi vite qu'elle.**

_**Deux jours plus tard !**_

**Tout le monde au Manoir avait accueillit la nouvelle des fiançailles de Matt et Rebekah avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, mais tous les deux voulaient que ça soit intime, juste la famille. Mais pour l'instant, Matt avait d'autre chose en tête, comme l'enterrement de sa mère.**

_**Cimetière de Mystic Falls !**_

**Tous vêtus de noir, ils attendaient que Matt veuille bien quitter la tombe de sa mère. Il pleuvait, et chaque couple était abrité sous un parapluie, tout comme Esther et Meredith. Rebekah portait une robe mi-longue noire, une paire de bottines et une veste. Ses cheveux relevés en chignon, elle s'avança vers Matt et glissa ses doigts dans les siens. Il les serra à son tour, mais son regard faisait des allers-retours entre la tombe de sa mère et celle de sa sœur. Il avait respecté le dernier vœu de sa mère, qui était celui d'être enterré près de sa fille.**

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

_**Chambre de Klaus & Caroline !**_

**Dans la salle de bain, Caroline se démaquilla puis, défit sa coiffure en retirant les épingles de ses cheveux. Ses boucles blondes retombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules, mais les évènements de la journée la firent craquer, et elle pleura. Elle enfouie son visage entre ses mains, quand elle se retrouva dans une étreinte réconfortante. L'odeur de Klaus l'enivra, mais ne la calma pas pour autant, ou du moins pas tout de suite. Klaus la souleva dans ses bras, et alla s'asseoir sur le divan de la chambre, près de la cheminée qu'il venait d'allumer…**

_**Chambre de Kol & Elena !**_

**Elena s'était aussitôt glissé sous la douche, faisant glisser l'eau chaude à flot sur son corps. Retourner dans ce cimetière avait été la chose la plus difficile à accomplir pour elle. Ça la ramenait chaque fois à toutes ces fois où elle avait enterré une personne qu'elle aimait : ses parents adoptifs, son père biologique, sa tante Jenna, et Alaric… Elle savait que dans quelques années, dix, vingt, trente, quarante ou cinquante ans, ce sera au tour de son frère et de Bonnie, et rien qu'à cette pensée, alors qu'elle vivrait à jamais, elle éclata en sanglot. Etre vampire avait ces avantages, mais les inconvénients faisaient mal. Elle sentit les mains fortes de son mari se poser sur ses hanches, et elle se retourna pour lui faire face mais elle cala son visage contre son torse…**

_**Pont Wickery !**_

**Après avoir promis à Rebekah de ne rien faire de stupide, Matt s'était glissé hors du Manoir et avait couru jusqu'au pont Wickery. Cette sensation de liberté qu'il ressentait quand il courait avait quelque chose de très agréable. Il l'avait ressenti la première fois qu'il avait courue avec Rebekah, deux jours plus tôt. Il s'était senti différent, libre. Certes, il n'était plus humain, mais il avait accepté l'immortalité pour être avec Rebekah, qu'il aimait comme jamais il n'avait aimé quiconque auparavant.**

**Ses nouveaux sens acquis l'avertirent que quelqu'un approchait. Il entendait des pas lourds. Ça ne pouvait pas être Rebekah. Même maintenant qu'il était transformé, il n'arrivait pas à anticiper ses venues à lui. Il se retourna, et vit une personne qu'il croyait loin de Mystic Falls !**

« Salut Matt ! » dit le nouvel arrivant en s'approchant de Matt.

« Tyler, je te croyais repartis dans les Appalaches ! » dit Matt.

« Ouais, mais quand ma mère m'a appelé pour ta mère, j'ai pris le premier avion ! » répondit Tyler. « Toutes mes condoléances ! »

« Merci, enfin je crois ! » dit Matt.

**Tyler vint s'accouder au ponton, et demanda une chose qui prit Matt presque au dépourvu, mais à laquelle il s'attendait :**

« Caroline est toujours amoureuse de l'autre salopard ? »

« Oui, elle est toujours amoureuse de lui, et il a un nom je te rappelle ! » répondit Matt, un peu sèchement.

« Je suis désolé, mais pour moi ça reste un salopard qui m'a volé ma copine ! » répliqua Tyler.

« Si t'es venu pour foutre la merde, tu peux repartir ! » claqua Matt.

**La colère lui fit apparaître les veines autour de ses yeux, ce que Tyler vit.**

« Alors ça y est, toi aussi t'es devenu vampire ! » constata l'hybride.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas la façon dont je l'avais imaginé, ma transformation ! » dit Matt.

« Tu l'imaginais comment ? Tout beau tout rose ? » ironisa Tyler.

« Non ! » rétorqua Matt. « Je n'imaginais pas me faire tirer dessus en sortant de la chambre où ma mère venait de mourir ! »

**Le garçon, fraichement vampire depuis quelques jours seulement, agrippa le ponton et serra très fort pour évacuer sa colère, mais surtout pour éviter de frapper celui qui fut jadis son meilleur ami.**

« Faut que je rentre, j'ai promis à Rebekah de pas faire de connerie, et je suis sur le point d'en faire une ! » gronda Matt en s'écartant de Tyler.

« Attends ! » lui dit ce dernier.

**Matt s'arrêta, mais resta le dos tourné à Tyler.**

« Est-ce que Caroline est heureuse, avec… avec Klaus ? » demanda le garçon.

**Matt se retourna…**

« Tu crois qu'elle serait resté avec lui toutes ces années si elle n'était pas heureuse ? » dit Matt. « Si tu veux tout savoir, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi épanouie ! »

**Sur ces dernières paroles, Matt s'éclipsa, laissant Tyler seul…**

**De retour au Manoir, Matt monta dans la chambre de Rebekah, devenu également la sienne depuis leur retour de la fac, mais surtout depuis qu'il avait vendu sa maison. Il trouva sa fiancée allongée sur le ventre, sur leur lit, en train de feuilleter les pages d'un magasine. Il su tout de suite que c'était un magasine de mariage… Même si ils avaient décrétés de se marier entre eux, elle voulait trouver une jolie robe pour ce jour, et elle cherchait également un costume pour Matt.**

« Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? » demanda-t-il.

**Elle leva les yeux du magasine, et un sourire s'étira sur son visage en voyant son fiancé. Il s'approcha du lit, et Rebekah se redressa sur ses genoux, attrapant les pans du t-shirt à Matt.**

« J'hésite encore, mais je ne devrais pas tarder à mettre la main sur la robe parfaite. » répondit-elle.

« J'ai vu Tyler ! » avoua-t-il.

« Il est revenu ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Ouais, quand sa mère lui a dit pour la mienne ! » dit Matt.

« Je vois, et, il a dit quoi que ce soit d'autres ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Ouais, savoir si Caroline était toujours avec ton salopard de frère ! » dit Matt.

« Je vais lui botter sa sale gueule d'hybride à ce petit con, non mais pour qui il se prend ce sale type ? » éclata-t-elle.

« Relax, je ne pense pas qu'il soit venu pour foutre la merde, il voulait juste savoir ! » la rassura-t-il. « Même si je l'ai remis à sa place en lui disant que Klaus avait un nom et que s'il était revenu pour recommencer à mettre le bordel entre Caroline et ton frère, il pouvait repartir ! »

« T'es le meilleur ! » sourit la jeune femme.

« Je meurs de soif, et j'ai envie de toi ! » lui dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Hum, et on commence par quoi ? » susurra-t-elle. « Apaiser ta soif ou bien abuser de nos corps ? »

**Leurs lèvres se soudèrent dans la seconde, et les vêtements ne furent que de l'histoire ancienne…**

**Les jours qui suivirent, Matt continuait de faire le deuil de sa mère. Il visitait sa tombe chaque jour, ou plutôt chaque nuit, ainsi que sur celle de sa sœur… Il préparait également son mariage avec Rebekah, et ils avaient tout deux hâte de s'unir !**


	28. Voyages

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série !

Bonne lecture à vous, qui attendait ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mystic Falls !<strong>_

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

**Se tenant les mains, se regardant dans les yeux le sourire aux lèvres, le couple attendit…**

« Matt, tu peux embrasser ta femme ! » sourit Carol Lockwood.

**Ils scellèrent leur union d'un baiser plein d'amour. Rebekah passa ses bras autour du cou de Matt, qui passa les siens autour de la taille de jeune fille, l'attirant contre lui. Sous les regards de leurs proches, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, avant de se regarder dans les yeux, un immense sourire se peignant sur chacun de leur visage.**

**Elena, Sage et Katherine échangèrent chacune un regard entendu avec leur mari respectif, se remémorant leur propre mariage…**

**Après la cérémonie, où chaque couple avait accompagné les jeunes mariés lors de leur première danse, Matt avait prit Carol Lockwood dans ses bras, la remerciant d'avoir officié le mariage. Un mariage très intime !**

**Il regarda la voiture du Maire et celle de patrouille de Liz s'éloigner, puis quitter le Manoir… Matt sentit la main de sa **_**femme**_** se glisser dans la sienne. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il se retourna pour croiser son regard, qu'aussitôt elle se enroula ses bras autour de son cou.**

« Madame Donovan ! » murmura-t-il.

**Bien sûr elle l'entendit ! Elle se mit à rire doucement avant de se coller un peu plus contre lui – qui avait posé ses mains sur les hanches fine de la jeune femme, splendide dans sa robe blanche, simple, sobre mais tellement belle. Ils s'embrassèrent, puis, décidèrent de retourner à l'intérieur.**

**La musique battait son plein, et tout le monde dansait. Damon, une coupe de champagne à la main, qu'il vidait d'une traite, et une bouteille déjà ouverte dans l'autre, se déhanchait contre Lara…**

« Damon, je t'interdis de te souler le jour de mon mariage ! » le prévint Rebekah.

« Oh voyons ma belle, à quoi servent les mariages si ce n'est pour se prendre une cuite ? » railla Damon.

« Il n'a pas tort ! » dit Klaus.

« Ouh viens par-là ! » lui dit Caroline, qui le tira par les pans de sa chemise blanche, avant de lui susurrer : « Et si on allait faire des folies dans notre chambre ? »

« Ayez au moins la décence d'attendre que les jeunes mariés partent pour leur lune de miel ! » leur dit Elijah, qui tenait Katherine par la taille.

« Oui s'il te plaît Nik, attends encore un peu ! » appuya Kol.

**Ce dernier sentit les miens d'Elena se glisser sur ses hanches, son corps se dandiner près du sien, et il dû retenir un grognement sourd. Discret, il le ravala, mais Elena savait bien que cette caresse rendait son mari fou.**

**Jusqu'à dix-neuf heures, ils dansèrent sans ressentir la moindre fatigue, quand vint l'heure pour Rebekah et Matt de partir. Ils montèrent dans leur chambre se changer, troquer leurs vêtements de mariage contre une robe pourpre simple pour Rebekah. Un jean, chemise, basket pour Matt. Descendant dans l'entrée avec leur valise…**

« Tiens sœurette ! » dit Klaus en lui lançant des clés.

**Que Matt rattrapa au vol. Rebekah reconnue les clés de la maison de São Paulo, que possédait son frère, mais à la différence qu'un petit ruban blanc y était attaché… Devant le regard incrédule de Rebekah, Klaus s'expliqua :**

« C'est là-bas que vous partez pour votre lune de miel, d'après Matt, et ça c'est mon cadeau de mariage. La maison est à vous ! »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Rebekah.

« La-Maison-Est-A-Vous ! » répéta-t-il en détachant chaque mots, faisant rire ses frères.

« Tu veux peut-être qu'il te l'enregistre sur cassette ? » demanda Damon.

**Lara, qui avait une pomme dans les mains, la plaqua dans la bouche de Damon qui était sur le point de rajouter une autre remarque de son cru personnel. **

« T'es sérieux ? » dit Rebekah à son frère.

« Très sérieux ! » répondit ce dernier.

**Rebekah se jeta au cou de son frère, qui l'a rattrapa et la souleva du sol, lui rendant son étreinte.**

« Merci Nik, t'es le meilleur des frères ! » lui chuchota-t-elle.

« Merci bien ! » s'offusqua Kol.

« On sait bien que Niklaus a toujours était son frère préféré ! » se désola Finn.

« Assez de jalousie, il est temps qu'ils partent ! » dit Katherine.

« Kol, nos valises sont dans la voiture j'espère ? » demanda Elena.

« Oui ma belle, tout est prêt ! » lui assura-t-il.

« Bien, maintenant va mettre celles de Matt et Rebekah dans le coffre qu'on puisse partir ! » dit Elena.

« Tout de suite ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Il s'empara des deux grosses valises de sa sœur et de son beau-frère, et s'éclipsa à l'extérieur.**

« Mais il est obéissant ! » dit Lara. « Avec quoi tu le dresses ? »

« A ton avis ? » dit Elena, haussant les sourcils tout en servant un sourire entendu.

« Elle tient ça de moi ! » dit Katherine.

« Et si on parlait d'autre chose hein ? » suggéra Klaus.

_« ALLEZ EN VOITURE ! » hurla Kol depuis l'extérieur._

**Rebekah serra ses frères dans ses bras, puis les autres avant de finir par sa mère, imitée par Matt, puis, sortirent du Manoir pour retrouver Elena et Kol dans leur SUV Beige tout neuf. Une fois que la voiture fut hors de vue, chacun aida Esther à ranger…**

**Deux heures plus tard, Damon, Lara, Stefan et Holly avaient descendus leurs valises à leur tour.**

« Vous nous quittez déjà ? » s'étonna Elijah.

« On a décidé de repartir à l'aventure ! » dit Damon. « Avec Lara on a prévu une petite croisière pépère dans les Caraïbes ! »

« Rien que ça ! » s'amusa Katherine, qui vint se placer près de son mari.

« Stefan, que vas-tu faire ? » demanda Finn, qui arriva avec Sage.

« On va partir en Europe ! » répondit Stefan.

« Nous nous reverrons ! » lui assura Holly.

« J'espère bien ! » dit Sage.

**Les quatre jeunes femmes, qui s'étaient énormément rapprochés, se serrèrent dans les bras en guise d'au revoir. Les hommes se contentèrent de se serrer la main.**

« Vous direz au revoir à Caroline et votre frère pour nous ? » demanda Stefan.

« Oui bien sûr ! » répondit Finn.

**Ils saluèrent Esther, les remerciant pour son hospitalité, et ils montèrent dans leur voiture respective.**

_**Jardin du Manoir !**_

**Katherine s'assit sur un banc, attendant qu'Elijah ne la rejoigne comme il le lui avait promit. Le soleil se couchait lentement, paresseusement, laissant les couleurs d'avant-nuit se peindre dans le ciel. Inconsciemment, ou pas, Katherine toucha son alliance à sa main gauche, esquissant un sourire en se remémorant le jour où Elijah lui avait demandé sa main, et celui où ils s'étaient dit **_**'oui' **_**!**

_« J'ose espérer que c'est à moi que tu penses ! » fit la voix d'Elijah._

**Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme, qui ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard gris de son époux. Elijah posa deux coupes de champagnes sur le marbre blanc du banc, et s'installa à son tour.**

« Alors, tu pensais à moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Toujours ! » répondit-elle.

« Champagne ? » proposa-t-il.

« Mais avec joie ! » accepta-t-elle.

**Elijah déboucha la bouteille, et versa le liquide dans les deux coupes. Il posa la bouteille sur le banc, à sa droite, puis, donna une coupe à Katherine, et prit la deuxième.**

« A quoi trinquons-nous ? » demanda Elijah, la regardant dans les yeux.

« A notre amour ! » répondit-elle d'une voix pleine de tendresse.

« Excellente idée ! » approuva Elijah. « A notre amour ! »

« Qu'il dure encore et toujours ! » termina Katherine.

**Ils trinquèrent, faisant échapper un tintement fin et mélodieux, puis, ils portèrent leur verre à leurs lèvres et se mirent à boire cette boisson pétillante et sucrée, qu'ils avaient consommés déjà en grande quantité pendant la cérémonie un peu plus tôt. Katherine but son verre d'une traite, et Elijah l'imita.**

« Ouh, je commence déjà à avoir chaud ! » dit Katherine.

« Je dois avouer que tu t'es bien laissé aller, pendant le mariage de ma sœur ! » dit Elijah, en lui prenant le verre, qu'il posa à côté de la bouteille.

« Tu sais bien que j'aime les mariages ! » se défendit-elle.

**Quand il se retourna vers elle, Katherine se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que ses hanches ne touchent les siennes, puis, encerclant ses bras autour de son cou, elle l'attira pour l'embrasser. Un baiser doux, tendre…**

« Vous serez ma perte, belle et douce Katerina ! » susurra Elijah.

« Et vous la mienne, Monseigneur ! » chuchota-t-elle.

**Elle glissa une main sur sa joue pour la caresser du pouce.**

« Que dirais-tu de partir quelques temps ? » demanda-t-elle. « C'est bientôt notre anniversaire. On pourrait en profiter pour aller le fêter à Londres. Tu crois qu'ils nous redonneraient notre chambre ? »

« Je pourrais toujours les y obliger ! » répondit Elijah.

« T'es d'accord ? » demanda-t-elle encore.

« Je suis plus que d'accord, ma chère et douce Katerina ! » répondit-il en souriant. « Je vous aime ! »

« Autant que je vous aime en retour ! »

**Leurs lèvres se ressoudèrent, plus passionnées…**

_**Chambre de Klaus & Caroline !**_

**Discrètement – enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait sur le coup – Klaus avait empoigné Caroline par la taille et s'était éclipsé jusqu'à leur chambre. Il lui avait l'amour pendant, ce qui avait semblait à la jeune fille, une éternité. Elle s'était bien entendu laissé faire. Les caresses de Klaus avaient toujours sur elle le même effet brûlant qu'au premier jour…**

**Sortant de la salle de bain, portant la chemise blanche que l'hybride avait portée durant le mariage, ainsi que son boxer en dentelle qu'elle avait revêtue en s'éclipsant dans la salle d'eau, Caroline remua son cou et le fit craquer. La porte s'ouvrit, et Klaus entra avec une bouteille de champagne ainsi que deux coupes, qu'il déposa immédiatement avant de venir prendre sa belle dans ses bras, qu'il embrassa.**

« Encore ? » rit-elle quand elle sentit les mains de Klaus se glisser sur ses fesses, cachées par le tissu noir de son sous-vêtement.

**Elle se laissa néanmoins embrasser, lui rendant son baiser. Il la souleva afin qu'elle mette ses jambes autour de sa taille, ce qu'elle fit, et il la transporta jusqu'à leur lit, sur lequel il les allongea. Le baiser dura quelques minutes, sans que l'un des deux ne se détache de l'autre. Caroline était tout aussi impliquée dans ce baiser que Klaus…**

« J'aime te voir porter mes vêtements ! » dit-il en rompant le baiser.

« J'aime les porter, y a ton odeur partout, et quand t'es pas avec moi, c'est comme si tu n'étais jamais parti ! » avoua-t-elle.

« Je n'aime pas partir loin de toi, même pour quelques minutes ! » avoua-t-il à son tour.

« Tu ne me quitteras jamais, hein ? » demanda-t-elle, le sourire évaporé de son visage.

« Je t'aime mon ange, je ne pourrais pas survivre sans toi ! » répondit-il en portant une main délicate sur son front, dont il débarrassa les quelques boucles blondes qui cachent ses beaux yeux bleus. « Que dirais-tu de repartir à Paris, hum ? Ou même ailleurs, visiter toutes les villes que tu n'as pas encore vues… »

« Euh, d'accord, mais je voudrais passer encore un peu de temps avec ma mère avant qu'on ne reparte. » dit Caroline.

« Dès que tu seras prête à mettre les voiles, tu n'auras qu'à me dire le jour, l'heure et la destination, et il n'y aura que nous deux loin de tout ! » lui dit-il sur un ton de promesse.

« Je t'aime ! »

**Elle avait mit tellement d'amour, tellement de passion, tellement de sincérité dans cette simple déclaration, ces deux petits mots qu'elle lui répétait vingt fois par jour, voire plus, la clouèrent de l'intérieur. Elle se savait amoureuse de Klaus plus qu'elle n'avait aimé qui que ce soit dans sa vie, mais cette fois, c'était différent, c'est comme si tout son corps, tout son être, son âme tout entière avait suivit cette déclaration.**

**Klaus captura ses lèvres, lui arrachant un gémissement… Ils en oublièrent le champagne qui les attendait non loin, et se laissèrent aller une nouvelle fois à leurs envies. La chemise que portait Caroline se retrouva très vite au sol, la laissant en simple boxer, qui rejoignit la chemise au sol, en lambeaux. Caroline débarrassa Klaus de son débardeur, et lui arracha presque les pans de son jean en voulant le lui enlever. Devant tant d'empressement et de désir, Klaus ne pu que sourire, mais se dépêcha de se mettre à nu, comme le souhaitait Caroline. Se glissant sous les couvertures, ils firent l'amour, se laissant abandonner à cette étreinte charnelle, qui devenait au fil des secondes de plus en plus sensuelle… Les laissant seuls au monde, dans leur chambre dont rien ne vint perturber ce nouvel échange…**

_**São Paulo, Brésil !**_

_**Dix-huit heures plus tard !**_

**Cette fois, il ne leur avait pas fallu de chauffeur pour les conduire chez eux. Dans cette maison que Klaus leur avait donnée en guise de cadeau de mariage. Rebekah avait appuyé sur l'accélérateur de la voiture qui les attendait à l'aéroport, et fila à toute vitesse dans les rues de São Paulo… Matt, à ses côtés, ne cessait de lorgner les jambes de sa femme, qui dépassé de sa robe. Elle avait fait exprès de mettre une robe qui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, et Matt le savait. Il fit semblant d'avoir chaud – bien que la sensation de chaud ou de froid ne le gênait plus depuis qu'il était un vampire – Matt défit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, attirant aussitôt l'attention de Rebekah, mais qui garda un œil sur la route déserte.**

**Arrivée devant la maison, qui n'avait changé en rien depuis quatre ans et demi, les jeunes mariés sortirent de la voiture. Matt ouvrit le coffre et en sortit leurs deux grosses valises. Lorsqu'il referma le coffre, il sentit le corps de Rebekah, ou plutôt le bassin de Rebekah, se calquer à ses fesses, ses mains se frayer un chemin sous sa chemise ou bien dans son jean…**

« Oui, Mademoiselle Mikaelson ? » fit-il, arborant un sourire qu'elle ne vit pas.

**Il grimaça en sentant ses ongles s'ancrer dans sa peau, mais la douleur ne resta pas. En une seconde, il l'attira devant lui, bloquant ses poignets – dont les ongles, la peau des doigts, portaient la couleur du sang de Matt ! Rebekah réussit à détacher une de ses mains, et porta un à un ses doigts à sa bouche. Elle lécha le sang de Matt qui y était présent, sans quitter son mari des yeux.**

**Ce dernier fut prit d'un fulgurent désir… Quand Rebekah ôta son pouce de sa bouche, Matt s'empara de celle-ci et y glissa sa langue avec force. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, car Matt souleva Rebekah, la balançant sur son épaule, avant de s'emparer des deux valises. Une dans chaque main. Rebekah n'eut pas le temps de se cramponner que Matt s'éclipsa jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, déposant lourdement les valises sur le perron.**

« Hum, j'adore la vue ! » fit Rebekah, qui claqua ses mains sur les fesses de Matt.

« La mienne est pas mal non plus ! » dit-il à son tour.

**Mais au lieu de toucher, de caresser les jambes tentatrices de sa femme – qui ne semblait n'attendre que ça, il fouilla dans la poche de son jean et en sortit les clés de leur maison… Il glissa la clé dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte en grand, puis, récupéra les valises et entra à l'intérieur.**

« C'est pas comme ça qu'on est censé rentrer chez nous ! » bouda Rebekah, toujours sur l'épaule de Matt.

**Masquant un fou rire, Matt ressortit sur le perron. Il fit descendre Rebekah de ses épaules, et la prit dans ses bras, comme une mariée selon la coutume puisqu'elle y tenait tant. Cela sembla la ravir car un sourire radieux illumina son visage. Matt se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.**

**Il entra à nouveau à l'intérieur, puis, du pied, ferma la porte. Il avait, bien entendu, retirer la clé de la serrure au passage. Il déposa Rebekah sur ses pieds, qui resta cependant collée à lui tandis qu'il verrouilla la maison.**

**Rebekah passa ses mains sous la chemise de Matt, et fit sauter les boutons d'un simple geste. Simple mais efficace. Les boutons retombèrent au sol dans un bruit léger mais évident… Matt n'avait mit aucun vêtement sous sa chemise, laissant donc son torse visible. Rebekah approcha sa bouche de la peau du garçon, et lécha la ligne entre ses pectoraux, lui arrachant un grognement sourd. Sa langue remonta jusqu'à sa carotide, son oreille, puis traça une ligne de feu sur sa joue.**

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller consumer notre mariage ! » susurra-t-elle.

**Matt lui empoigna les fesses, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire lâcher un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il la souleva du sol, puis, il fila à toute vitesse à l'étage. Il retrouva facilement leur chambre…**

_**San Francisco !**_

_**Appartement de Bonnie & Jeremy !**_

**Bonnie venait de terminer de changer la petite Emily, qui grandissait à vue d'œil malgré qu'elle n'avait que quatre mois, quand elle entendit la sonnette de la porte, signe qu'elle avait de la visite. Ça ne pouvait pas être Jeremy, il était à l'hôpital de San Francisco, où il effectuait un stage obligatoire avant sa dernière année de fac…**

**Prenant sa fille dans ses bras, qui babilla aussitôt, Bonnie alla dans le salon, avant de regarder à travers le Judas de la porte. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage… Elle ouvrit aussitôt la porte pour accueillir ses invités !**

« Bonnie ! » s'exclama Elena.

**Elle voulut faire un pas en avant, mais elle fut aussitôt bloquée !**

« Chérie, laisse-lui le temps voyons ! » s'amusa Kol.

« Entrez ! » les invita Bonnie.

**Kol et Elena entèrent dans l'appartement. Elena prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas écrabouiller la petite Emily, qui jouait avec une mèche brune de sa mère. Bonnie donna une accolade à Kol, qui l'embrassa sur la joue…**

« Ça pour une surprise ! » dit Bonnie. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »

« Parce qu'il nous faut une raison pour te rendre visite ? » demanda Elena.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » répondit Bonnie.

« On avait envie de partir sur les routes, on a donc profité que Matt et Rebekah s'envolaient pour le Brésil, alors on les a déposé à l'aéroport et on a roulé jusqu'ici comme première escale ! » expliqua Kol.

« Jeremy est à l'hôpital pour son stage obligatoire, il ne rentre que ce soir à dix-neuf heures, je crois ! » dit Bonnie.

« J'ai une idée, je vais vous laisser entre filles, et moi je vais rendre visite à mon beau-frère. Avec l'heure qu'il est, il doit avoir faim ! » dit Kol.

« Il est au _San Francisco Memorial_ ! » informa Bonnie.

« Noté ! » dit-il.

**Il réussit à détourner l'attention d'Elena de sa petite nièce, pour lui voler un baiser, qu'elle lui rendit, puis, Kol quitta l'appartement.**

**Sachant qu'Elena se contrôlait plus que bien, Bonnie n'avait pas hésité à lui laisser Emily le temps qu'elle préparait du thé. Elena était assise à la table de la cuisine, sa nièce sur ses genoux, qui somnolait légèrement.**

« Elle est plus grande que sur les photos que tu m'envoies, et elle te ressemble ! » dit Elena.

« Ouais, mais elle a les yeux de Jeremy ! » dit Bonnie, en versant du thé dans deux tasses.

**La sorcière disposa sur la table des biscuits, la boite à sucre et les tasses fumantes. Elle en plaça une devant Elena, qui rendit Emily à sa maman. La petite lâcha un petit bâillement adorable, qui fit sourire Elena.**

« Je vais la mettre dans son lit, je reviens ! » dit Bonnie.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça Elena.

**Bonnie disparut de la cuisine. Elena en profita pour mettre deux morceaux de sucre dans son thé, touillant avec sa cuillère, puis, piqua un petit gâteau qu'elle trempa dans le liquide chaud, qui dégageait une agréable odeur de menthe verte… Elle croqua dans le gâteau, savourant cette bouchée, quand Bonnie revint, un baby-phone dans les mains, qu'elle posa à côté d'elle sur la table.**

« Je suis là si t'as besoin de l'entendre pleurer ! » dit Elena, en désignant l'objet d'un signe de tête.

« Je sais, mais je préfère l'avoir avec moi ! » dit Bonnie. « Une habitude je pense ! »

« Je te comprends ! » dit Elena.

« Alors, comment Matt s'adapte à sa condition ? » demanda Bonnie en sucrant son thé.

« Bien mieux qu'on ne le pensait, et puis avec Rebekah, il ne peut que s'en sortir ! » répondit Elena.

« J'imagine ce qu'elle a enduré en le croyant mort ! » dit Bonnie.

« Heureusement qu'Esther a retiré la balle de son corps, je n'ose même pas penser ce qui aurait pu se passer autrement ! » souffla Elena.

« N'empêche, ils se sont mariés vite ! » dit Bonnie.

« Aucun d'eux ne voulait attendre, et puis, ils voulaient qu'on ne soit qu'entre nous, en famille ! » dit Elena. « C'est dommage que vous n'étiez pas là ! »

« Autant moi je passe mes journées à m'occuper d'Emily, autant Jeremy est surbooké avec la fac ! » soupira Bonnie. « Ils m'en veulent pas trop de ne pas avoir été là ? »

« Mais non, ils comprennent ! » lui assura Elena. « Mais vous reviendrez bientôt à Mystic Falls, d'après ce que tu m'as dis l'autre jour ! »

« Oui ! » acquiesça Bonnie. « D'ailleurs tu remercieras Meredith de ce qu'elle a fait pour Jeremy ! »

**Les deux amies continuèrent à bavarder sans se soucier des heures qui défilaient…**

_**San Francisco Memorial !**_

**Jeremy accueillit la pause déjeuné avec une joie qu'il ne cacha pas, à l'amusement de son chef de service, qui voyait en ce jeune homme un futur médecin des plus brillants.**

**Le garçon se frotta les yeux, étouffa un bâillement quand :**

_« Hey, Jeremy ! »_

**Il chercha la personne qui l'avait appelé…**

« Kol ? » s'étonna-t-il en voyant son beau-frère à l'accueil des urgences.

**Il s'avança vers le vampire, et lui rendit sa poignée de main.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Jeremy.

« Ta femme et la mienne papotent gentiment chez vous alors, je me suis dis que je viendrais te voir, tu dois avoir faim ! » dit Kol.

« Je meurs de faim ! » avoua Jeremy.

« T'as le droit de manger en dehors de l'hôpital ? » demanda Kol.

« Ouais ! » répondit Jeremy.

« Cool, allez viens, y a un petit resto italien à côté qui doit être pas mal. Je t'invite ! » dit Kol.

**Jeremy ne rechigna pas, se laissant plutôt guider par son estomac qui réclamait de la nourriture !**

**Assis à une table, les deux garçons attendaient leur commande, sirotant un verre de soda chacun. Jeremy masqua un bâillement !**

« Depuis combien de temps t'as pas dormi ? » demanda Kol.

« Euh, je sais pas ! » répondit Jeremy. « Mais bon, c'est le week-end et je peux rester chez moi jusqu'à lundi matin ! »

« Emily est vraiment adorable ! » dit Kol. « Elena n'arrivait plus à regarder autre chose que sa nièce ! »

« On a travaillé dur avec Bonnie ! » plaisanta Jeremy.

« Sérieusement ! » dit Kol en reprenant son sérieux. « Tu vas bientôt faire ton internat, tu as un bébé, une femme qui t'aime, à quand le mariage ? »

« On a décidé d'attendre l'année prochaine, qu'on soit de retour à Mystic Falls ! »dit Jeremy.

**Leurs plats arrivèrent, apportés par une charmante serveuse d'une vingtaine d'années qui ne cessait de reluquer tour à tour Jeremy et Kol. Ce dernier lui montra son alliance, qui brillait à sa main gauche, puis, quand le regard de la jeune fille, ainsi que le sourire qui va avec, se posa sur Jeremy, celui-ci lui dit :**

« Désolé mais, j'aime ma fiancée et j'ai une petite fille ! »

**Vexée d'être repoussée aussi poliment, la serveuse s'éloigna et alla prendre d'autres commandes. L'estomac de Jeremy rappela le jeune humain à l'ordre. Il entama donc son assiette de pâtes fumantes et alléchantes, qui lui fit le plus grand bien…**

**Le soir arrivé, Kol arriva à l'appartement en même temps que Jeremy, qui était aussi éclaté et ensommeillé que plus tôt dans la journée !**

**Une fois la porte de son chez lui franchit, Jeremy se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de sa sœur, qui jouait avec la petite Emily.**

« Bonsoir à toi aussi petit frère ! » dit Elena.

« Salut ! » dit Jeremy, en bâillant encore.

**Les babillements de sa fille le tirèrent de son sommeil. Il prit le bébé dans ses bras, dont le sourire s'agrandit…**

« C'est quoi tous ces sacs ? » demanda Elena à Kol.

**Elle s'était levée de son fauteuil, laissant à Bonnie le loisir de venir se blottir contre son fiancé, quémanda un baiser, qu'il lui donna.**

« Ne voulant pas interrompre vos blablatages de femmes, j'ai donc décidé d'aller faire quelques courses en attendant de rentrer retrouver ma chérie ! » commença à dire Kol.

« Nos blablatages, hein ? » arqua Elena.

**Il planta un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de s'écarter pour fouiner dans les sacs qu'il avait déposé sur la table !**

« T'es dingue ! » s'écria Jeremy, en se levant, Emily toujours dans ses bras. « T'as dévalisé des boutiques luxes ! »

« Et alors ? » fit Kol.

**Le vampire s'occupa d'abord d'un gros sac en carton blanc, provenant d'une boutique de premier né. Un sac qu'il poussa en direction de Bonnie. Cette dernière regarda à l'intérieur, et sa bouche forma aussitôt un « **_**O »**_** gigantesque. Ses yeux reflétaient également une émotion grandissante envers son beau-frère. Bonnie sortit plusieurs vêtements d'automne ou d'hiver, des chaussures assortis, des petites peluches etc.**

« T'es dingue ! » répéta Jeremy.

« J'ai le droit de gâter ma nièce, non ? » dit Kol.

« Ouais mais, ce sont des marques… très chères ! » lui dit Bonnie.

**Bonnie se tut en voyant le regard que lui lançait Kol.**

« Faut pas argumenter avec lui ! » leur dit Elena.

« Merci, c'est vraiment adorable ! » sourit Bonnie.

« Je préfère ça ! » dit Kol en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Alors, ensuite… »

**Il offrit à Bonnie de très belles boucles d'oreilles en argent, ainsi qu'un sac Gucci et une paire d'escarpins rouges, plus du maquillage hors de prix avec un parfum qui sentait très bon. Pareil pour Jeremy, sauf qu'il lui avait acheté une veste en jean, une paire de baskets neuves, une montre en or Dolce & Gabbana plus la paire de lunettes assorties.**

**Kol murmura à l'oreille d'Elena :**

« Pour toi il va falloir qu'on se trouve une chambre d'hôtel ! »

**La petite tape qu'il lui mit aux fesses fit comprendre à Elena que son mari lui avait achetée de la lingerie…**

_**Dans une chambre d'hôtel !**_

**En boxer et débardeur, Kol était allongé sur le lit de la chambre, attendant qu'Elena ne sorte de la salle de bain… Quand la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit, Elena portait une guêpière noir ébène qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes. Aucunes chaussures ne venaient gâcher ce tableau qui se peignait devant Kol à mesure que la jeune fille sortait de la salle de bain.**

**Elena prit la pause à l'encadrement, jetant un regard indécent à son mari, qui se mordait la lèvre à la vue qui venait d'apparaître devant lui.**

« Est-ce à votre goût, Monsieur ? » demanda Elena d'une voix douce et aguicheuse à la fois.

**Il lui fit signe de s'approcher. A mesure qu'elle avançait vers lui, Elena s'arrêtait, comme dans les défilés de mode, et tourna sur elle-même à plusieurs reprises. Le grondement sourd qui roula dans la poitrine de Kol arracha un sourire à Elena. Elle se retourna vers lui, grimpant comme un félin sur le lit, tandis que Kol arbora un sourire pervers, carnassier…**

**Elena se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Kol avait immédiatement posé ses mains sur les hanches de sa femme…**

« J'ai su qu'elle t'irait dès l'instant où j'ai posé mes yeux dessus ! » dit Kol d'une voix rauque.

« Tu as très bon goût mon amour ! » susurra Elena.

**Ils s'embrassèrent, et Kol inversa leur place. Elena garda une jambe autour de sa taille. Une jambe que Kol caressa, faisant glisser sa main sur son ventre plat et fin, remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine…**

_**Mystic Falls !**_

**Après avoir passé la journée en compagnie de sa mère, Caroline fit ses aux revoir à Liz devant le commissariat.**

« Je suis contente d'avoir passé cette journée avec toi ! » avoua Liz.

« Moi aussi maman ! » dit Caroline. « Tu vas me manquer ! »

« Toi aussi tu vas me manquer ma chérie ! » dit Liz. « Mais tu m'appelleras, hein ? »

« Promis ! » chuchota Caroline.

**Une dernière étreinte, un dernier baiser mère-fille les sépara. Liz rentra dans le bâtiment de police reprendre son travail, tandis que Caroline récupéra sa voiture, ou plutôt le 4x4 de Klaus, qui lui avait gentiment prêté son véhicule pour la journée. Roulant dans les rues de Mystic Falls, Caroline s'arrêta dans un magasin pour acheter une paire de lunettes de soleil qu'elle avait vu durant sa journée avec sa mère. Elle entra dans le magasin, et en sortit dix minutes plus tard avec trois paires de lunettes Gucci pour elle. Une avec une monture rose, une deuxième avec une monture noire, et la troisième avec une monture blanche. Elle avait aussi acheté une paire pour homme pour Klaus.**

**En sortant du magasin pour regagner sa voiture, Caroline se raidit en sentant une présence derrière elle. Depuis qu'elle était avec Klaus, la jeune fille avait affuté ses sens de vampire. Elle se retourna, sur le qui-vive, et tomba sur une personne qu'elle ne pensait ne jamais revoir…**

« Bonjour Caroline ! »

« Tyler, quelle surprise ! » dit Caroline. « Je pensais que tu serais retourné dans les Appalaches, avec ta meute ! »

« Je veux passer du temps avec ma mère. J'ai encore quelques jours avant de repartir ! » dit Tyler.

« Tant mieux pour toi ! » dit Caroline d'un air las. « Faut que j'y aille ! »

« Attends ! » l'arrêta-t-il alors qu'elle lui tourna le dos pour partir.

**Levant les yeux au ciel, sans pour autant retenir un soupir d'agacement, Caroline lui fit de nouveau face. Elle fit un pas en arrière en s'apercevant à quel point il s'était rapproché d'elle.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On vient à peine de se croiser, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille boire un verre, pour discuter ? » exposa-t-il.

« Tyler, pourquoi j'irais boire un verre avec toi quand tu traites l'homme que j'aime de salopard ? » dit-elle d'une voix calme.

« J'ai dis ça sur un coup de nerfs, et de la jalousie, d'accord ! » s'expliqua-t-il. « Je n'y peux rien si je t'aime encore, c'est comme ça. Et te voir avec lui, ou plutôt, t'imaginer avec lui, et bien ça me rend malade ! »

« Ecoute, ça fait presque six ans maintenant, alors tourne la page et vis ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre ! » répliqua Caroline. « Je suis heureuse avec Klaus. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et je ne suis pas prête à le quitter. Si tu n'es pas prêt à respecter mon choix, je ne vois pas comment tu vas pouvoir avancer et trouver quelqu'un ! »

« Tu l'aimes, plus que moi ? » demanda Tyler.

« Oui, je l'aime plus que je ne t'ai aimé ou que j'ai aimé Matt ! » répondit Caroline avec sincérité. « Il faut que j'y aille. Au revoir Tyler, et n'essaie plus de te mêler de ma vie, ou de vouloir me récupérer, ça n'arrivera jamais ! »

_**Manoir des Mikaelson !**_

_**Chambre de Klaus & Caroline !**_

**Klaus raccrocha d'avec son interlocuteur, tout en bouclant une de ses valises, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Caroline, les bras chargés de sacs de shoppings. L'hybride alla l'aider, récoltant un baiser au passage. Caroline alla s'asseoir sur le lit pour défaire ses bottes, qui fit le plus grand bien à ses pieds.**

« La journée à l'air de s'être bien passé ! » dit Klaus en déposant sacs près du lit.

« Ouais ! » acquiesça Caroline. « Ça m'a fait du bien de passer cette journée avec ma mère ! »

« Viens par-là ! » lui dit-il en lui ouvrant les bras.

**Caroline se leva du lit et sauta dans les bras de Klaus, entourant ses jambes autour de sa taille.**

« On part quand ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Et bien voilà, notre vol ne part que demain matin à onze heures, je me suis donc dit que nous pourrions passer la nuit dans une chambre d'hôtel à Richmond que je viens de réserver, qui est juste à côté de l'aéroport. Nous serons déjà sur place pour prendre l'avion demain matin ! » répondit Klaus. « Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

« Ouais, je suis partante, mais faut d'abord que je me douche, que je fasse ma valise et… et c'est tout je crois ! » dit Caroline.

« Que tu te nourrisses, mais ça on verra une fois à l'hôtel ! » dit Klaus. « Tu sais te contrôler maintenant ! »

**Il voulut l'embrasser, mais il reconnu une odeur de loup sur elle. Et pas n'importe quelle odeur !**

« Tu as croisé Tyler, je me trompe ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh lui ! » soupira-t-elle. « Il m'attendait à la sortie d'une boutique, mais je lui ai clairement fait comprendre, encore une fois, que c'est toi que j'aime et que je ne retournerais plus avec lui ! »

« Bonne nouvelle dans ce cas ! » sourit l'hybride en l'embrassant furtivement. « Mais il va falloir te débarrasser de cette odeur épouvantable ! »

« D'accord ! » dit-elle.

**Elle se détacha de son étreinte, retombant sur ses pieds, puis, lançant un regard provocateur à Klaus, partit dans la salle de bain, tout en enlevant son haut, dévoilant un soutien-gorge sans bretelles. Un rictus se dessina sur le visage du vampire, qui fit valser ses chaussures, ôta son pull fin avant de rejoindre Caroline sous la douche, dont les vapeurs chaudes commençaient déjà à envahir la pièce…**

**A la nuit tombée, le 4x4 de Klaus quitta Mystic Falls !**

* * *

><p>Et voilà, pour info il s'agit du dernier chapitre avant épilogue. Un épilogue que j'espère faire très long, digne de ce nom et y mettre toutes les idées que j'ai en tête ! Vous pouvez toujours me retrouver sur facebook, sur ma page <strong><span>Lily Fictions,<span> **afin de suivre mes nouvelles idées, qui sont en quantié ces dernier stemps, et aussi suivre mon rythme d'écriture, mais également pour échanger !

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à bientôt pour le clape de fin de cette fiction !

Aurélie, alias Jeni Kat !


	29. Epilogue

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série !

Il s'agit du tout dernier chapitre de la fiction, comme l'indique le titre… Bonne lecture, et lisez bien le petit mot à la fin !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mystic Falls !<strong>_

_**Trois ans dans le futur !**_

**C'est le sourire aux lèvres que Klaus monta dans son 4x4, quittant le commissariat. Son entretien avec Liz Forbes c'était mieux passé que ce qu'il n'avait pu espérer.**

_« Si tu veux mon avis Klaus, il était temps. Caroline doit se demander ce qui te retient ! » lui avait-elle dit._

**Klaus s'était contenté de sourire.**

_**Maison des Mikaelson !**_

_**Chambre de Klaus & Caroline !**_

**Allongée sur le ventre, sur le lit de la chambre – dont les coussins transpiraient de l'odeur de Klaus – Caroline feuilletait un magasine de mariage. Les robes de mariées qui défilaient devant ses yeux la faisait rêver. Elle était la seule à ne pas être marié, et elle n'attendait que le jour où Klaus lui fasse sa demande. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour la demander en mariage ? Il pouvait être certain qu'elle lui répondrait **_**« Oui » **_**! Elle rêvait tous les jours de devenir **_**Madame Klaus Mikaelson **_**! Elle soupira d'aise en tournant les pages du magasine, quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle s'empressa de planquer le magasine sous le coussin… Elle resta dans sa position, et fit mine de s'inspecter les ongles. Le lit s'affaissa, son corps se retrouva prisonnier du sien. Il dégagea les cheveux blonds de sa nuque afin de poser sa bouche sur sa peau, lui arrachant un soupir…**

« Hum, continue ! » minauda-t-elle.

« Je veux qu'on aille quelque part ! » lui dit-il.

« On peut pas faire l'amour avant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et tu dis que c'est moi qui pense qu'à ça ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« En même temps, vu la position dans laquelle on se trouve, je ne vois pas à quoi je pourrais penser ! » dit-elle, un sourire en coin.

« Viens ! » dit-il en lui embrassant la joue.

**Elle accepta la main qu'il lui tendit, et se leva du lit. Caroline réussit quand même à lui arracher un baiser.**

**Des éclats de rire se firent entendre à travers la forêt. Klaus et Caroline couraient de leur vitesse vampirique à travers les bois, grimpant les roches des chutes d'eaux qui dominaient Mystic Falls. En s'arrêtant au sommet, Caroline fut subjugué par la vue, et par le magnifique couché de soleil qui pointait à l'horizon !**

« Woah, c'est magnifique ! » s'extasia-t-elle.

« Plus spectaculaire que du haut de la Tour Eiffel ? » fit mine de demander Klaus.

**Elle lui lança un regard en biais, accompagné d'un sourire. Qu'il lui rendit ! Il lui fit face, la main plongée dans la poche de son jean. Il en sortit un écrin en velours blanc. Caroline retint son souffle. Elle espérait de tout cœur que ce soit ce qu'elle désirait le plus depuis presque huit ans maintenant !**

« Je sais que tu attends ça depuis presque tout le temps qu'on est ensemble ! » commença-t-il à dire. « Si j'ai attendu tout ce temps, c'est parce que je trouvais qu'on était bien comme on était. Je ne voulais pas risquer de gâcher notre petite routine, si je puis me permettre de dire ça ! »

**Caroline lui sourit doucement…**

« J'avais peur qu'en se mariant, les choses changeraient, mais j'avais tort ! » dit-il. « C'est pour ça que j'ai insisté pour voir ta mère seul à seul, je voulais lui demander en premier, la permission de faire de sa fille unique, ma femme pour l'éternité ! »

**Cette fois, Caroline ne pu retenir ses larmes et elle pleura, silencieusement, mais elle pleura. Klaus ouvrit l'écrin, dévoilant une bague sertie d'un diamant **_**ROSE**_**… L'hybride mit un genou à terre :**

« Caroline Forbes, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

« OUI ! » répondit-elle d'une voix forte.

**Sa réponse se répercuta en écho aux alentours, tandis que Klaus glissait l'anneau à l'annulaire gauche de Caroline. Se remettant sur ses pieds, Klaus l'attira dans ses bras et la souleva dans ses bras, la faisant tourner et éclater de rire. Un baiser langoureux s'en suivit, mêlant langues et gémissements. Quand le baiser prit fin :**

« Ma mère était si sûre de ta réponse qu'elle a déjà commencé les préparatifs ! Les autres arriveront dès demain ! »

« J'ai pas de robe ! » s'affola Caroline.

« Je te l'ai dit, ma mère se charge de tout ! » dit-il. « Je t'aime Caroline, si tu savais comme je suis si heureux ! »

« J'espère que tu n'as pas douté une seconde de ma réponse ! » dit-elle en touchant son visage.

« Si, j'ai douté ! » avoua-t-il.

« Alors ne t'en fais plus mon amour, on va se marier le plus rapidement possible. Je suis à toi, pour toujours ! » martela-t-elle comme une promesse. « On ne se séparera jamais. On vivra éternellement ensemble. Je serai ta femme pour l'éternité. Je t'aime tellement ! »

**Elle l'embrassa avec fougue…**

_**Maison des Lockwood !**_

**Quand Tyler entra dans le bureau de sa mère, cette dernière était au téléphone :**

« Oui Esther, j'officierais la cérémonie avec grand plaisir… Je suis certaine qu'elle va dire _oui_… Oui, entendu… Appelez-moi pour me confirmer la date et l'heure… Au revoir ! »

« Qui vas-tu encore marier ? » demanda Tyler une fois qu'elle eut raccroché.

« Caroline et Klaus ! » répondit-elle.

« QUOI ? » s'écria-t-il. « Elle va épouser ce… ce… »

« Tu me fatigues Tyler ! » claqua Carol en se levant de son fauteuil. « Fais un pas de travers pour empêcher ce mariage, et j'emploierais les grands moyens. Laisse Caroline tranquille une bonne fois pour toute. Tu as Hayley alors ça suffit ! »

_**Maison des Gilbert !**_

**Caressant son ventre rond, Bonnie accueillit Jeremy en lui disant :**

« Caroline et Klaus vont se marier ! »

« Il était temps ! » fut la réponse du garçon.

« Ton fils n'a pas arrêté de me donner des coups de pieds ! » lui apprit-elle.

« Il a hâte de sortir ! » dit Jeremy, en embrassant le ventre de sa femme.

_**Sofia, Bulgarie !**_

_**Elijah & Katherine !**_

**Dans un Manoir, qu'Elijah avait acquis pour Katherine, le vampire esquissa un sourire après avoir mit fin à son appel téléphonique.**

« Katerina ? » appela-t-il.

« Oui ? » fit-elle en entrant dans le salon.

« Prépare tes valises, nous rentrons à Mystic Falls ! » dit Elijah. « Niklaus c'est enfin décidé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

« Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » dit Katherine, qui comprit l'allusion de son mari.

_**Athènes, Grèce !**_

_**Finn & Sage !**_

**Dire que Sage était choqué, était un mot faible. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas…**

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla Sage.

« Klaus a fait sa demande ! » répéta Finn.

« Il a été long à la détente ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

« Je dois avouer que là, il a fait fort ! » sourit Finn.

_**Florence, Italie !**_

_**Kol & Elena !**_

**Descendant les escaliers en riant, et en maillot de bain, Elena réussit à lire le message qu'elle venait de recevoir de Bonnie :**

_**« Care's wedding this week… » **_**(Mariage de Caroline cette semaine !)**

« Oh Mon Dieu je le crois pas ! » s'écria Elena.

« Quoi ? » fit Kol en arrivant près d'elle.

« Ton frère et Caroline vont _enfin _se marier. C'est cette semaine ! » expliqua Elena.

« Cool ! » dit Kol, avant de lui agripper les hanches et de la plaquer contre lui. « Mais avant, on a des petites choses d'ordres sexuelles à régler, Madame Mikaelson ! »

_**São Paulo, Brésil !**_

_**Matt & Rebekah !**_

**Matt soupira. Il s'était nourri, mais il n'avait pas réussi à s'arrêter à temps, et il avait tué cette pauvre femme qui venait faire le ménage chez eux une fois par semaine.**

« Chéri, on doit rentrer à Mystic Falls, Caroline et Nik vont se marier ! » dit Rebekah en entrant dans le salon.

« Génial ! » maugréa-t-il.

« Tu réussiras à te contrôler parfaitement d'ici peu ! » lui assura-t-elle en l'enlaçant. « Je te le promets ! »

« Heureusement qu'elle n'a plus personne parce que sinon j'aurais fais la gueule pendant des jours ! » avoua-t-il.

_**Las Vegas !**_

_**Damon & Lara – Stefan & Holly !**_

**Sa tenue noire habituelle : jean et chemise, Damon portait une Lara riant aux éclats dans une robe blanche toute simple. Stefan et Holly avec eux, se tenant la main en souriant devant l'attitude des nouveaux mariés. Stefan consulta son téléphone, et apprit tout haut :**

« On retourne à Mystic Falls. Caroline et Klaus se marient ! »

« Ah génial ! » sautilla Holly.

« Damon, tu viens j'espère ? » demanda Stefan.

« Et manquer de boire du bon champagne gratuitement ? » fit Damon. « Tu sais bien que je suis toujours partant, et j'ai hâte de voir Blondie en mariée ! »

« Tu permets que je dise à Elena que tu viens de te marier devant le sosie d'Elvis ? » demanda à nouveau Stefan.

« Mais je t'en prie p'tit frère ! » sourit Damon. « Avant de partir, je m'en vais de ce pas consumer mon mariage. Alors Madame Salvatore, qu'en dites-vous ? »

« J'en dis que t'as intérêt à me faire grimper aux rideaux beau gosse ! » répondit Lara.

_**Mystic Falls !**_

_**Jour du mariage quatre jours plus tard !**_

**Elena, Rebekah et Katherine étaient les demoiselles d'honneurs, et elles aidaient Caroline à finir de se préparer. Trop épuisée par sa grossesse, Bonnie avait acceptée avec joie de céder sa place à Katherine. La sorcière était assise au premier rang dans une robe mi-longue beige, portant des petites ballerines blanc crème. Elle avait lissée ses cheveux et les avait rattachés par une pince. Jeremy ne la quittait pas d'une semelle.**

**Du haut de ses trois ans, la petite Emily était dans les bras de Sage, vêtue de rose et de blanc. Sage portait elle une robe noir corbeau. Le sourire de la jeune femme, qui accueillait les invités – dont les membres du Conseil – se fana lorsqu'elle vit Tyler, accompagné d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns. Elle pouvait clairement sentir son odeur de loup-garou. D'un regard en biais, elle croisa celui de Finn.**

« Bouche-toi les oreilles ma chérie ! » dit-elle à Emily d'une voix douce.

**Prenant ça pour un jeu, la petite Emily porta ses mains à ses oreilles, tandis que Sage et Finn s'approchèrent de Tyler et de son ami.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Finn.

« Je suis le fils du Maire, ce serait étrange que je ne sois pas là ! » répondit Tyler, un brin moqueur.

« Tu utilises le statut de ta mère pour tenter de gâcher ce mariage, et je te le ferais payer ! » le prévint Finn.

« Et je me ferais un plaisir de m'en prendre à ta copine en retour ! » appuya Sage, avant de s'éloigner.

**En entrant dans le Manoir, elle croisa Klaus, qui serrait les poings si forts qu'elle pouvait entendre les articulations de ses doigts se rompre. Elijah s'empressa de calmer son frère, tandis que Sage monta à l'étage afin de prévenir Caroline de cette visite impromptue.**

_**Chambre de Caroline & Klaus !**_

« Oh Mon Dieu ! »

**Ce fut tout ce que trouva à dire Caroline à la fin du récit de Sage. La future mariée s'assit sur son lit, une main sur le ventre, qui s'était contracté instantanément.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Pourquoi veut-il gâcher le plus beau jour de ma vie ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« Respire Caroline, ça va bien se passer il ne gâchera rien du tout ! » lui assura Elena en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

**Rebekah quitta la chambre en toute hâte, mais dans le couloir, elle vit Damon !**

« Retiens-moi, je risque d'étriper Tyler ! » lui dit Damon.

« Je te retiendrais pas si jamais il gâche le mariage de mon frère ! » dit Rebekah avant de pointer la chambre de Caroline. « Elle est en panique totale ! »

« Je vais lui parler ! » dit Damon.

« Moi je vais voir Niklaus ! »

**Rebekah retrouva son frère dans la bibliothèque, qui était à deux doigts de péter un plomb si Elijah ne le résonnait pas.**

« Fais comme s'il n'était pas là ! » lui conseillait Elijah.

« Facile à dire ! » gronda Klaus. « J'ai juste envie de lui arracher la tête ! »

« Niklaus ! » appela Rebekah, qui attira toute son attention. « Tu vas oublier Tyler et sa pouffe, tu ne penses qu'à Caroline. Elle, elle ne pense qu'à toi et elle s'est faite toute belle pour devenir ta femme. Avec Damon on se charge du loup et de sa greluche ! »

**Et elle ressortit de la bibliothèque !**

_**Du côté de Caroline !**_

« Caroline ! » claqua Damon. « Tu arrêtes ton hystérie et tu vas me faire le plaisir de finir de te préparer. Je me charge de Tyler, et toi tu te charges d'épouser Klaus. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on attend que tu te maries, alors ce n'est pas ce chiot qui va gâcher ce jour ! »

**Et il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte ! Emily éclata de rire, de son petit rire si innocent…**

**Repérant Tyler et Hayley, Damon et Rebekah, d'un simple regard, se dirigèrent vers eux et leurs agrippèrent le bras si fort qu'ils grimacèrent.**

« On se tait et on nous suit bien gentiment ! » leur dit Rebekah tout bas.

**Elle les attira dans le salon, qu'elle ferma à clé, pendant que Damon ferma tous les rideaux en une seconde.**

« Bien, nous allons pouvoir discuter sans interruption ! » sourit Rebekah.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda Tyler.

« On ne veut rien, juste vous dire… » fit Damon, avant de se ruer sur Tyler et de lui empoigner la nuque.

**Il lui donna un coup dans les genoux, le faisant donc tomber à genou sur le tapis coûteux du salon. Hayley voulut l'aider, mais elle se retrouver plaquer contre la paroi de la cheminée par Rebekah. Cette dernière plongea sa main dans la poitrine de la jeune louve…**

« … Que si l'un de vous tente quoi que ce soit pour empêcher ce mariage, je le tuerais sans hésitation ! » gronda Rebekah à Hayley. « Et je commencerais par toi ! »

**La jeune fille acquiesça, impossible de parler.**

« T'as compris Tyler ? » cracha Damon.

« Ouais ! » répliqua Tyler, sans avoir le choix.

« Fais attention, je t'aurais à l'œil ! » le prévint Damon.

« Bonnie ne peut peut-être pas se servir de sa magie à cause de sa grossesse, n'oubliez pas que ma mère n'hésitera pas à utiliser la sienne ! » gronda Rebekah.

« Ça serait drôle à voir ! » dit Damon en souriant.

**Il le lâcha, et Rebekah relâcha son emprise sur le cœur de Hayley, qui respira une grande bouffé d'air. Les deux vampires quittèrent la pièce. Rebekah s'éclipsa dans sa salle de bain personnelle afin de se laver les mains, qui suintaient du sang de la louve.**

_**Chambre de Klaus & Caroline !**_

**Liz Forbes accrocha une rose blanche dans les cheveux de sa fille.**

« Voilà, maintenant tu es parfaite ! » lui dit-elle.

« Maman, j'ai peur que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu ! » avoua Caroline.

« Tout se passera bien ma chérie, tu verras ! » la rassura sa mère. « Rien ne viendra perturber ton mariage avec Klaus ! »

« J'espère ! » dit Caroline. « J'attends ce jour depuis trop longtemps pour laisser quiconque me gâcher ma joie d'épouser Klaus ! »

« Voilà, là je retrouve ma fille forte ! » sourit Liz. « Allez, il est temps ! »

**Caroline attrapa son bouquet de fleurs, composé de Lys, et prit le bras tendu par sa mère !**

_**La cérémonie !**_

**Emily avança de ses petits pas sur l'allée dallée du jardin, entre les chaises des invités, qui souriaient devant ce spectacle. La petite fille avançait en jetant des pétales de roses blanches devant elle, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur les genoux de son père.**

**Elena fut la première à faire son apparition, dans une superbe robe bustier, les cheveux raidis et attachés sur le côté avec un élastique. Rebekah fut la suivante, puis Katherine, dont personne ne fit de remarque sur sa ressemblance avec Elena.**

**Kol et Elijah – qui étaient aux côtés de Klaus en tant que témoins avec Finn – ainsi que Matt, sourirent à leur femme respective… Elles étaient magnifiques dans leur robe !**

**La marche nuptiale, jouait par Sage, retentit, et tous se levèrent. A l'exception de Bonnie. Caroline arriva au bras de sa mère, son bouquet de Lys dans les mains, et plus que radieuse dans sa robe. Klaus cru qu'il allait mourir devant cette apparition. Caroline était sa déesse, sa rédemption… Du coin des yeux, il vit Tyler lever les yeux au ciel, mais il croisa aussi le regard de sa mère, qui lui lança à son tour un regard appuyé qui voulait dire : **_**« Je me chargerais d'eux au besoin ! »**_

**Caroline arriva devant Klaus, les joues toutes rouges. Liz embrassa sa fille sur le front, puis, noua la main de la jeune fille à celle de son gendre.**

« Continue à t'occuper d'elle comme tu le fais ! » lui dit Liz.

**Elle n'attendit pas de réponse, car elle savait que Klaus donnerait sa vie pour sa fille. Liz alla à sa place, à côté d'Esther.**

**Caroline passa son bouquet à Elena, puis, noua ses mains à celles de Klaus. Aucun d'eux ne semblaient entendre Carol parler, demander si quelqu'un souhaite s'opposer à cette union etc… etc…**

« Klaus ? » fit Carol.

**Il sortit de sa léthargie, et elle demanda :**

« Veux-tu prendre Caroline ici présente comme épouse ? Promets-tu de l'aimer, de la chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Oui je le veux ! » répondit Klaus.

« Caroline, veux-tu prendre Klaus ici présent comme époux ? Promets-tu de l'aimer, de le chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Oui je le veux ! » répondit Caroline sans hésitation.

**Une fois les alliances passées, Carol les déclara mari et femme…**

« Tu peux embrasser la mariée ! » dit Carol à Klaus.

**Les bras autour de sa taille à Elle, les bras autour de son cou à Lui, ils scellèrent leur union d'un baiser. Une union qui récolta les applaudissements des invités… Sauf de Tyler ! Hayley se fichait totalement de l'un comme de l'autre, alors elle fit comme les autres et applaudissait, avant de donner un coup de coude à Tyler…**

**Bonnie s'était levé, malgré les protestations de Jeremy… Mais elle avait arrêté d'applaudir les mariés… **

« Jeremy ? » dit-elle.

« Hum ? » fit ce dernier en la regardant.

« On ne panique pas d'accord ? » commença-t-elle à dire.

« Pourquoi tu veux que je panique ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Parce que ton fils va naître, maintenant ! » exposa-t-elle. « Ah Mon Dieu ! »

**Matt, qui était à côté d'elle, la rattrapa alors qu'elle failli tomber en arrière. Toutes les têtes, y compris celles des mariés, se tournèrent vers la femme enceinte.**

« MEREDITH ! » s'écria Jeremy, qui donna Emily à Sage.

**Bonnie, qui fut soulevé par Matt, regarda tour à tour Caroline et Klaus :**

« Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé d'interrompre… »

« T'as rien interrompu ! » lui assura Caroline.

_**Chambre d'Esther !**_

**Matt déposa délicatement Bonnie sur le grand lit, avant de sortir, pour laisser entrer Meredith avec sa trousse en cuir, contenant son équipement. Holly entra à son tour, un gant de toilettes et une bassine d'eau tiède, qu'elle disposa sur une chaise. La jeune fille ressortit en fermant la porte derrière elle.**

**Esther épongea le gant, qu'elle passa sur le front transpirant de Bonnie.**

« Respire, tout va bien se passer ! » lui assura Esther.

« Ça va aller mon amour, je suis là ! » dit Jeremy, qui se plaça derrière elle.

**Il lui prit la main, qu'elle serra très **_**très**_** fort… Jeremy se moqua de la douleur. Meredith avait relevé la robe de Bonnie…**

« Ouais, pas le temps d'aller à l'hôpital effectivement. Il est prêt à sortir ! » constata Meredith. « Allez, à trois tu pousses… Un… Deux… Trois ! »

**Bonnie poussa de toutes ses forces, poussant un hurlement qui aurait pu se faire entendre dans tout Mystic Falls si la chambre n'avait pas été insonorisée grâce à un sort.**

**Lorsqu'elle entendit les pleurs de son bébé, Bonnie éclata en sanglots à son tour, se calant dans l'étreinte de Jeremy, qui ne cessait de lui embrasser le visage.**

« Jeremy, tu veux couper le cordon de ton fils ? » demanda Meredith, après nettoyé les yeux, la bouche et le nez du bébé.

« Il va bien ? » voulut savoir Jeremy.

« Il est en parfaite santé ! » lui répondit Esther, qui prit la place du garçon auprès de Bonnie.

**Il coupa le cordon ombilical de son fils, un filet de larme dans les yeux. Il aida Meredith à le laver, à l'habiller, puis à l'envelopper dans une couverture. Jeremy prit son fils dans ses bras, ému jusqu'aux larmes, comme il l'avait été pour la naissance de sa fille trois ans plus tôt. Bonnie, qui était confortablement assise sur le lit, regarda son mari avec tendresse. Jeremy se retourna vers sa femme, s'approcha du lit, puis, donna son fils à la jeune maman, dont le visage s'éclaira à la vue de son fils.**

« Bonjour toi ! » sourit-elle en touchant la petite main de son fils. « Bienvenue dans la famille, mon tout petit ! »

« Je t'aime ! » lui chuchota Jeremy en lui embrassant la tempe.

**Elle tourna son visage vers le sien, pour que Jeremy l'embrasse sur les lèvres, ce qu'il fit.**

_**Pendant ce temps !**_

**Caroline fut soulagée de voir que les membres du Conseil partaient. Toutes les personnes qui restaient été soit vampires, loup-garou, hybrides ou bien humains au courant du secret. Klaus lâcha la main de Caroline pour entourer les siennes autour de sa taille, pour l'attirer contre lui, pour sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux… Provocant la jalousie de Tyler, qui serra les poings alors que Caroline se laissa faire par son **_**mari**_**.**

« Où est maman ? » fit la petite voix fluette d'Emily, toujours dans les bras de Sage.

_« Ta maman va très bien ma chérie ! » fit la voix d'Esther._

**La matriarche des Originels arriva, captant l'attention de toute l'assemblée.**

« Vous avez ordre de vous amuser, c'est Bonnie elle-même qui me fait dire ça ! » exposa Esther, tendant ses bras à Emily.

« Comment va le bébé ? » demanda Elena.

« C'est un petit garçon en parfaite santé ! » répondit Esther, qui prit Emily dans ses bras. « Bonnie doit se reposer, mais vous, dansez et buvez, c'est un ordre ! »

« Alors si c'est un ordre : en avant la musique ! » déclara Damon.

« HEY ! » s'écria Caroline. « Et ma première danse en tant que mariée ? »

« Relax Blondie, tu vas l'avoir ! » lui assura Damon.

**Esther était parti avec Emily dans sa chambre, afin qu'elle puisse voir son petit frère.**

**Damon enclencha une musique, et dès les premières notes, Caroline sourit. C'était **_**Give Me Love**_** d'**_**Ed Sheeran**_**, mais c'était aussi la musique sur laquelle **_**ils**_** avaient dansés lors du bal donné en l'honneur de la réunification des Originels des années plus tôt. Cette nuit-là même où elle était tombée sous **_**son**_** charme, malgré une fin de soirée sur laquelle **_**ils**_** s'étaient quittés après qu'**_**elle **_**lui eut balancée des horreurs… Des horreurs qu'elle s'était très vite fait pardonné… Elle se laissa entraîner au milieu de la pièce par Klaus, et ils commencèrent à danser lentement au rythme de la chanson. Plongeant leur regard dans celui de l'autre, ils ne firent pas attention aux autres couples qui se formaient autour d'eux.**

**Caroline ne pu s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes, qu'elle sécha sur le champ sans que Klaus n'ôte ses mains de ses hanches.**

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » demanda Klaus.

« Pour rien ! » répondit-elle en replaçant ses mains autour de son cou. « Je suis juste contente d'être ta femme ! »

« Je t'aime ! » dit-il avant de se pencher à son oreille pour chuchoter : « Et je te le prouverais cette nuit ! »

**Caroline sentit son bas ventre se contracter. Dès que Klaus déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, elle approfondit le baiser…**

**Le champagne coula à flot... La musique résonnait plus forte… Carol et Liz étaient partis, entraînant Tyler et Hayley avec elles, sans leur laisser le choix, ou plutôt sans laisser le choix à Tyler ! A minuit, les nouveaux mariés s'étaient éclipsés dans leur chambre, sous l'œil amusé des autres couples, qui poursuivaient la petite fête entre eux. **

_**Chambre de Klaus & Caroline !**_

**A peine la porte de leur chambre fermée, ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre, laissant leur désir transpirer dans leurs gestes. Klaus fit dévier sa bouche dans le cou de Caroline, faisant glisser sa langue sur sa peau, pendant qu'elle le débarrassait en toute hâte de ses vêtements encombrants. Ses mains à lui défirent avec agilité la robe de mariée qu'elle portait. Cette robe qui lui allait comme un gant, épousant ses formes comme si elle avait été faite pour elle. La robe glissa le long de son corps, dévoilant son corps à moitié nu. Elle ne portait qu'une culotte blanche. Aucun soutien-gorge !**

**Utilisant sa vitesse, Caroline poussa Klaus sur leur lit, le débarrassa de son pantalon et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Avec une infinie sensualité, elle porta ses mains à ses cheveux pour ôter les barrettes qui retenaient ses boucles blondes. Ces dernières retombèrent sur ses épaules. Klaus inversa leur place, parsema de baisers chaque centimètre de peau que trouvait sa bouche. Il passa plusieurs minutes – voire des heures à ce qui semblait à Caroline – à cajoler son corps, à lui donner un nombre incalculable d'orgasmes, avant de finalement enlever son dernier vêtement et de se placer entre ses jambes. Consumant leur mariage toute la nuit, ce n'est qu'à l'aube qu'ils s'endormirent, blottis l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains gauches entrelacées.**

**Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi que tous les couples, en dehors des mariés, se levèrent, prirent leur douche, puis, gagnant la cuisine, vidèrent le trois quart des poches de sang qui remplissaient le réfrigérateur.**

« Damon mon frère, je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu vider autant de bouteilles de champagne à toi tout seul ! » dit Stefan, qui venait de terminer sa énième tasse de sang.

« Y avait double-célébration voyons, je n'allais pas me contenter de quelques coupes ! » dit Damon.

« En parlant de ça, je veux voir mon neveu ! » déclara Elena.

_« Tout le monde se rameute dans le salon, et au pas de course ! » fit la voix d'Esther._

**Les douze vampires présents dans la cuisine se hâtèrent, sans se précipiter, dans le salon. Elena laissa échapper un couinement joyeux en voyant son neveu, dans les bras de Bonnie, qui était elle-même blottit contre Jeremy. Emily était blottit dans les bras d'Esther.**

« Ah enfin ! » sautilla Elena.

« Stefan, nous souhaiterions qu'avec Caroline, tu acceptes d'être le parrain du petit, que nous avons prénommé : Stefan Alaric Gilbert ! » informa Bonnie.

« T'es sérieuse ? » s'étonna Stefan. « Je veux dire… euh… »

« Pas de _euh_ ou de _mais _! » l'arrêta Jeremy. « Si on te le propose c'est qu'on est très sérieux ! »

« Dis-oui ! » le pressa Elena. « Allez, il porte le même prénom que toi en plus ! »

« Stefan, si tu nous dis _non… _! » fit Bonnie.

« Ce sera un honneur d'être son parrain ! » accepta Stefan.

« Cool ! » dit Elena en tapant des mains. « Mais t'as beau être le parrain, honneur à la tante ! »

**Stefan se mit à rire devant l'attitude d'Elena, qui s'empressa d'aller prendre son neveu dans ses bras.**

« Où est Caroline ? » voulut savoir Bonnie.

« On ne dérange pas les mariés jusqu'à demain, jour de leur départ en lune de miel ! » répondit Kol.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! » dit Bonnie.

_**Deux ans plus tard**_

_**Chicago !**_

**Revenant d'une soirée en amoureux – cinéma + restaurant + discothèque – Kol et Elena se promenaient main dans la main dans les rues de Chicago, où ils avaient décidés d'y vivre quelques temps. Il était près de cinq heures du matin…**

« D'habitude on danse jusqu'à la fermeture ! » dit Kol.

« Et on serait resté si cette greluche n'avait pas essayé de t'embrasser ! » gronda Elena, en resserrant sa prise sur sa main.

« Doucement ! » pouffa Kol en s'arrêtant.

**Il arrêta Elena dans sa course, l'attira dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. La jeune femme poussa un soupir de plaisir, puis un gémissement lorsque la langue de Kol se glissa dans sa bouche pour toucher la sienne. Le baiser prit fin après quelques minutes intenses, qui éveillèrent le désir chez Elena…**

« Bien que j'aime te voir jalouse, jamais je ne laisserais une autre femme tenter quoi que ce soit avec moi ! » dit Kol d'une voix rauque. « Tu es mon seul amour, Elena, et il serait temps qu'on rentre chez nous pour que je puisse te faire l'amour ! »

**Mais avant qu'ils n'esquissent le moindre geste de départ, une odeur familière leur vint aux narines, faisant apparaître leurs veines saillantes autour des yeux.**

« Rassure-moi et dis-moi que tu n'as pas soif ? » supplia Kol.

« On s'est nourrit avant de sortir ! » lui rappela Elena.

**Ils prirent une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, puis, ils cherchèrent la source de cette odeur. Une odeur de sang qui devint de plus en plus forte, et qui les fit déboucher dans une ruelle sombre. **

**Là, gisait le corps sans vie d'une jeune femme, pas plus âgée de vingt ans. Une tâche rouge imprégnait son pull blanc. Elle n'était pas une prostituée, Elena en était certaine… Elle portait un jean ainsi qu'une paire de basket… Le sang ne fut pas la seule chose que les sens vampiriques du couple captèrent… Ils entendirent des sanglots provenant de la ruelle. Elena s'avança prudemment, et là, accroupi derrière une benne à ordure, un petit garçon était recroquevillé sur lui-même, les genoux remontés sur sa poitrine, le visage strié de larmes.**

**Elena s'accroupi près de lui, et lui toucha l'épaule doucement.**

« Hey, ça va aller ! » le rassura-t-elle.

« Elle est morte… » pleura le petite garçon. « Maman… Maman… Il l'a tué… »

**Elena le prit dans ses bras. Elle fut soulagée qu'il ne se débatte pas. Elle le laissa pleurer autant qu'il le souhaitait pendant qu'elle rejoignait Kol, qui était agenouillé près de la victime.**

« J'ai appelé la police, ils vont arriver ! » lui apprit-il.

**Une heure plus tard, après avoir laissé Kol convaincre la police de les laisser s'occuper de l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un membre de la famille de la victime, le couple rentra chez eux. L'enfant s'était endormi dans les bras d'Elena. Il n'avait plus dit un seul mot. Encore moins lorsque la police avait essayé de l'interroger…**

**Enroulé dans une couverture sur le canapé du salon, l'enfant dormait à poings fermés. Nicholas, il s'appelait ! C'est tout ce qu'ils avaient pu tirer de lui, ou plutôt ce qu'Elena avait pu tirer de lui. Son prénom Après ça il s'était renfermé dans un mutisme compréhensible. Elena, qui le regardait dormir, savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va bien advenir de lui ? » soupira Elena, une tasse de thé dans les mains.

**Elle aimait garder de simple geste quotidien qu'elle avait étant humaine. Et elle était heureuse de pouvoir se nourrir normalement !**

« Je n'en sais rien ! » dit Kol en l'entourant de ses bras. « Espérons que cette jeune femme avait de la famille qui pourra s'occuper de lui ! »

« Ouais ! » souffla Elena. « Il va lui falloir des vêtements ! »

« Je m'en charge ! » lui dit-il.

_**Une semaine plus tard !**_

**La victime s'appelait Veronica Perkins, vingt-cinq ans, qui alternait ses études à l'université de droit et son travail de serveuse. Son fils s'était trouvé avec elle ce soir-là car elle n'avait personne pour le garder. Pas de parents, pas de frères ni de sœurs. Juste une grand-mère, atteinte de la maladie de Parkinson et qui vivait en maison de retraite. L'homme, responsable de sa mort avait été arrêté après qu'Elena et Kol eurent réussit à faire parler Nicholas, qui avait décrit l'homme du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ça n'avait pas été difficile pour Kol de retrouver la piste de ce type, qui avait attaqué la jeune femme pour son argent et ses bijoux, qui l'avait poignardé par accident alors qu'elle s'était débattue, que son fils était parti se cacher etc…**

**Kol avait parlé des heures et des heures avec sa mère et la police de Chicago afin de trouver une solution pour Nicholas, qui risquait d'être placé en famille d'accueil, balloté de foyer en foyer jusqu'à sa majorité… Entrant dans sa chambre, Kol fut comme frappé par l'évidence même. Elena dormait dans leur lit, Nicholas dans ses bras, qui s'accrochait à elle comme une bouée. Le vampire avait remarqué à quel point lui et sa femme s'étaient attachés au garçon… Ils ne pourraient pas avoir d'enfants à eux mais peut-être que…**

_**Un mois plus tard !**_

**Rentrant d'un rendez-vous d'avec un des meilleurs avocats de Chicago, Kol trouva Elena et Nicholas riant aux éclats…**

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ? » demanda Kol.

« Tu ne sauras pas… » répondit Elena en le narguant.

« Très mature chérie ! » s'amusa Kol.

« On ne te dira pas, nananère ! » chantonna Nicholas.

« Ouais, c'est un secret ! » approuva Elena.

« Tant pis ! » haussa Kol. « Bon, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire ! »

« Quoi ? » demandèrent Elena et Nicholas en même temps.

**Kol réprima un fou rire devant leur attitude. Ils faisaient souvent ça, parler en même temps en parfaite synchronisation…**

« Et bien voilà, Nicholas mon grand, avec Elena on t'a dit que ta maman n'avait plus de famille ! » commença à dire Kol.

« Oui je sais, y avait que maman et moi ! » dit Nicholas.

« Et on t'a dit aussi que tu risquais d'être placé dans une autre famille… » poursuivit Kol.

« Mais je veux pas… » s'écria Nicholas. « Je veux rester avec Elena et toi ! »

**Il avait beau n'avoir que huit ans, mais il était très mature. Etre élevé pendant huit ans par une mère célibataire faisait grandir, c'est ce que le psychiatre pour enfant qu'avait vu Nicholas leur avait dit…**

« Je ne veux pas partir chez des inconnus… » trembla Nicholas.

« Et tu n'iras nulle part ! » lui assura Kol. « Je ne vous ai rien dis pour ne pas donner de faux espoirs mais, je fais tout pour que tu restes avec Elena et moi. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Elena.

« J'ai bien vu la façon dont tu le regardes, et aussi de la façon dont on s'est attaché à lui, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement alors, si tout se passe bien, et si tu le désires Nicholas, tu vas devenir notre fils ! » avoua Kol.

« C'est vrai ? » sourit Elena.

« Ouais ! » acquiesça Kol.

« Je vais rester avec vous ? » demanda Nicholas.

« Si t'en as envie, oui tu resteras avec nous ! » répondit Kol.

« OUI ! » accepta Nicholas d'une voix forte.

**Il se blottit encore plus contre Elena, enfouissant son petit visage dans son cou, tandis que la jeune femme regardait son mari, des étoiles pleins les yeux.**

_« Merci ! » lui murmura-t-elle._

**Lorsque les papiers, stipulant que Kol et Elena Mikaelson étaient les nouveaux parents de Nicholas Perkins – renommé **_**Mikaelson**_** comme l'avait voulu le garçon, furent signés, une toute nouvelle routine s'installa dans l'appartement luxueux du couple… La chambre d'amie fut totalement rénovée selon l'envie de Nicholas. Il continua à aller à l'école secondaire. Bref, il menait une vie différente de celle qu'il menait avec sa mère biologique, mais il ne l'en oubliait pas pour autant. Chaque semaine, Kol et Elena l'emmenèrent déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe, dont l'enterrement avait été prit en charge par le couple, afin que Nicholas puisse dire proprement adieux à sa mère, qui, malgré son jeune âge, sa vie difficile, avait fait de l'enfant un bon garçon.**

**Les vacances de Noël de cette même année arrivèrent. Kol et Elena décidèrent de présenter le nouveau membre de la famille à toute la fratrie Mikaelson, qui se rassemblait au Manoir pour les fêtes. Deux choses avaient surpris les nouveaux parents. La première fut de voir à quel point toute la famille, que ce soit Klaus et compagnie, ainsi qu'Esther, s'étaient attachés à Nicholas. La seconde, c'était de voir Nicholas nouer des liens… plus que fort avec la petite Emily, qui allait sur ses six ans.**

_**Dix ans plus tard !**_

**Ils avaient tous pris exemple sur Kol et Elena. Les femmes – Rebekah, Caroline, Sage et Katherine – avaient sentis en elles le besoin de combler ce vide de ne pas avoir eu d'enfant. Katherine plus que les autres, qui avait été privé de sa petite fille… Il ne leur avait pas fallu beaucoup d'argument pour convaincre leur mari respectif d'adopter. Après tout, Nicholas, qui était âgé de dix-huit ans et qui avait apprit la véritable nature de ses parents adoptifs sans ressentir aucune crainte, était parfaitement heureux et épanoui.**

_**Mystic Falls !**_

« Arrête de gigoter comme ça ! » dit Elena.

« Mais j'ai l'air d'un clown dans cette tenue ! » soupira Nicholas.

« Mais non, tu es parfait » lui assura-t-elle.

**Nicholas était devenu un jeune homme de dix-huit ans très séduisant, des cheveux noirs clairs, des yeux noisette… S'il n'avait pas été adopté, on aurait pu jurer qu'il était vraiment le fils de Kol et Elena. **

« Maman, tu crois que je vais réussir à la garder, alors que je vais entrer à l'université ? » demanda Nicholas. « Elle n'a pas encore seize ans, et je vais partir loin ! »

« Mais oui ! » répondit Elena. « Vous vous aimez, Emily et toi, alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse vraiment ? »

« Le regard des gens ! » avoua-t-il.

« Ecoute, vous n'êtes pas du même sang, d'accord ? » dit Elena. « Les gens le savent mais s'ils sont assez cons pour le voir autrement alors c'est leur problème. »

« C'est ce que papa a dit, mais avec son tact à lui ! » dit Nicholas.

« C'est ton père tout craché ! » sourit Elena.

**Elle lui arrangea son nœud papillon, puis, mère et fils descendirent rejoindre Kol et Esther – qui avait prit quelques rides mais qui ne gâchait en rien sa beauté – au rez-de-chaussée.**

« Papa, garde tes commentaires pour toi ! » le prévint Nicholas, en voyant le sourire narquois de Kol.

« Je n'ai rien dis ! » se défendit ce dernier.

« Non mais je te connais. T'es pire que Damon quand tu t'y mets ! » répliqua Nicholas.

« Tu me vexes mon grand ! » fit-il mine de s'offenser.

« Moi je te trouve très élégant ! » dit Esther.

« Merci grand-mère ! » dit Nicholas en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Allez, ne fais pas attendre ta cavalière ! » dit Esther.

**Cinq minutes plus tard, alors que la voiture de Kol, conduite par Nicholas, s'éloigna du Manoir, Elena était encore sur le pas de la porte. Kol vint se placer derrière elle et lui encercla la taille.**

« Notre petit garçon est devenu grand ! » soupira Elena.

« Tu vas rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre ? » arqua Kol.

« T'as une meilleure idée ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais ! » répondit-il. « Elle consiste à enlever nos vêtements… »

« Tu sais que c'est une excellente idée ? » fit-elle en se retournant dans ses bras.

_**Washington !**_

_**Dans une maison – ou plutôt une villa aussi grande qu'un centre commercial !**_

« Hors de question ! » claqua Matt.

« Oh allez papa, s'il te plaît ! »

**Matt avait cédé à son épouse, qui avait voulut adopter une petite fille. Elle s'appelait Lucy, abandonnée dans un orphelinat tout bébé. Elle avait cinq ans lorsque Rebekah était tombée follement sous le charme de cette petite bouille ! Aujourd'hui, elle avait quinze ans, des cheveux châtains, des yeux bleus, une très belle silhouette pour son âge, qui attisait déjà les regards des garçons de son âge, ce qui ne plaisait pas à Matt…**

« Papa, c'est juste une sortie au cinéma, alleeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzz ! »

« Lucy, j'ai dis _non _! » répéta Matt.

« Mais pourquoi ? » couina Lucy.

« Parce que t'es trop jeune ! » répondit Matt.

« Je vais avoir seize ans bientôt, j'ai le droit d'aller au cinéma avec un copain quand même ! » exposa-t-elle.

« On ne le connait même pas ce garçon ! » dit Matt.

« Mais si tu le connais, c'est Brady, on a fait un exposé ensemble le mois dernier, et il est trop sympa ! » dit Lucy, avant de se retourner vers sa mère. « Maman, parle-lui, s'il te plaît ! »

« Va dans ta chambre ! » dit simplement Rebekah.

« C'est pas juste ! » s'écria la jeune fille avant de courir jusqu'à sa chambre.

**La porte claqua, ce qui fit sourire Rebekah. Matt, quant à lui :**

« Elle grandit trop vite ! »

« Tu ne veux pas revoir ta décision ? » tenta Rebekah.

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas la laisser sortir avec un garçon qu'on n'a rencontré qu'une fois ? » fit Matt.

« Trouve un compromis avec elle, mais ne l'empêche pas de voir un garçon, encore moins pour une simple sortie au cinéma ! » dit Rebekah.

« T'es bien sa mère ! » soupira Matt. « LUCY ! »

**La jeune fille revint dans la cuisine, les yeux un peu rougis… Les défenses de Matt tombèrent aussitôt. S'il détestait une chose, c'était bien de voir sa fille pleurer !**

« Trois conditions ! » commença-t-il à dire.

**Le visage de Lucy s'éclaira d'espoir…**

« On t'emmène nous même au cinéma, tu le rencontres en pleine journée, et il est hors de question qu'il t'embrasse ! »

« Hey c'est pas juste ! » ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire. « Pourquoi il aurait pas le droit de m'embrasser ? »

« Lucy ! » la prévint sa mère.

« Pardon ! » grommela la jeune fille.

« Tu choisis : soit tu acceptes mes conditions, soit tu te contentes de voir ce garçon au lycée ! » dit Matt.

_**Mystic Falls !**_

_**Un an plus tard !**_

**Après le départ de tous sauf de sa famille, Caroline était tombée à genoux devant la tombe de sa mère, pleurant à chaude larmes. Liz Forbes, toujours Shérif, avait succombé à ses blessures après un grave accident de voiture. Meredith avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour la sauver dès qu'elle avait été emmenée aux urgences, mais le cœur du Shérif Forbes n'avait pas tenu, malgré plusieurs tentatives de réanimations.**

**Lorsque leur fils, Luke, avait fêté ses quatorze ans, Klaus et Caroline avaient adoptés une petite fille de neuf ans, Cynthia, tous deux vivant dans des foyers d'accueils. Elle faisait partie de la famille depuis deux mois seulement… Klaus s'était surpris en ressentant autant d'amour pour eux. Il n'avait jamais été aimé par son **_**'père'**_**, et il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir être père à son tour. Etre un père aimant et protecteur !**

**Le temps se couvrit, la pluie menaçait de tomber, et bien qu'aucun des vampires ne pouvaient tomber malade, ce n'était pas le cas des enfants. Luke s'approcha de sa mère, l'entourant par les épaules :**

« Maman, viens ! »

**La pluie tomba… Klaus, qui était le seul encore présent – les autres ayant regagné leurs voitures avec leurs enfants pour les mettre à l'abri au cas où il devait pleuvoir – prit sa fille dans ses bras et lui dit :**

« Cramponne-toi ma chérie ! »

« On va aller vite ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On va aller vite ! » répondit-il en souriant.

**Elle cacha son visage dans son cou et Klaus s'éclipsa jusqu'à sa voiture. De son côté, Caroline fut ramené à la **_**réalité**_** par la pluie, qui était en train de la tremper de la tête aux pieds, mais également par la main de son fils qui était posé sur son épaule.**

« Je sais que tu ne peux pas tomber malade, mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! » lui rappela Luke.

**Elle sécha ses larmes en se remettant sur ses jambes, puis, agrippa le bras de son fils et s'éclipsa à son tour jusqu'à la voiture de son mari.**

_**Manoir des Mikaelson !**_

_**Chambre de Klaus & Caroline !**_

**Leurs enfants dormant dans la chambre face à la leur, le couple se détendit près d'un feu de cheminée, que Klaus avait allumé. Il s'installa derrière Caroline, qui était assise par terre, sur un sublime tapis persan, et referma ses bras autour d'elle. **

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit partie ! » murmura Caroline.

« Je suis désolé, Trésor ! » dit Klaus en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

« Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de connaître notre fille ! » sanglota-t-elle.

_**Quelques années plus tard**_

**Cette fois, ce fut au tour des Originels de faire leurs adieux à leur mère, dont le temps avait rattrapé la sorcière. Son corps, bien que préservé de toute **_**vieillesse avancée**_**, avait quand même succombé. Esther était parti en paix, sereine de savoir et de voir ses enfants être redevenus ce qu'ils étaient avant d'être transformé en vampires… Ils avaient trouvés leur rédemption, fait réparer leurs erreurs, et surtout, fonder une famille, chose que très peu d'immortels auraient pensés à faire.**

_**Mystic Grill !**_

**Klaus avait acheté le restaurant qu'Elena, Caroline et Matt affectionnaient tant, et le gérait avec toute sa famille. Derrière le bar, Damon rempli quatorze verres de whisky, qu'il distribua respectivement à Matt, Rebekah, Sage, Finn, Elena, Kol, Caroline, Klaus, Stefan, Holly, Lara, Elijah, Katherine et lui-même !**

« Vous je ne sais pas, mais j'ai l'intention de me souler toute la nuit » dit Damon.

« Je vais faire pareil ! » maugréa Elena.

« Bonnie n'aimerait pas nous voir dans cet état ! » dit Caroline. « Jeremy non plus ! »

**Ils avaient perdus, Bonnie et Jeremy, respectivement à deux mois d'écart. Jeremy était mort dans son sommeil, sans avoir souffert. Son cœur s'était tout simplement arrêté… Bonnie avait été dévastée, mais, malgré tout, son cœur non plus n'avait pas tenu, et après toute tentative de sa fille Emily, âgée maintenant de quarante-cinq ans et médecin, pour la réanimer, elle s'était éteinte, laissant derrière elle trois enfants et cinq petits-enfants, dont Kol, Elena et les autres prendraient soin.**

« A Bonnie et Jeremy ? » suggéra Matt en levant son verre.

« Qu'on oubliera jamais ! » approuva Stefan.

**Ils trinquèrent à la mémoire de leur amie, de Jeremy, et vidèrent leurs verres cul sec.**

« Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle risque de bien se marrer de l'autre côté ! » dit Damon.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle se marre déjà à nous voir nous souler la gueule ! » dit Elena en se servant un autre verre.

**Et là, elle éclata de rire, suivit par Caroline, Matt et ainsi de suite !**

**Etre vampire avait ses désavantages, tels que voir son frère, sa meilleure amie, sa mère, ses enfants mourir.**

**Mais être vampire, c'était vivre auprès de celui ou de celle que l'on aimait éternellement. C'était rendre des enfants heureux dès que l'occasion se présentait. C'était honorer la mémoire des gens que l'on a connu…**

**C'était surtout et avant tout : être libre, malgré le prix à payer de l'éternelle jeunesse !**

**FIN**** !**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, la page NEW SOUL se ferme ! Sachez que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cette fanfic. J'ai ris, pleuré, souris en imaginant vos têtes en lisant tel ou tel passage… Je suis contente que vous ayez été aussi nombreux – nombreuses à me suivre sur cette histoire, que j'affectionne tout particulièrement ! Merci à vous pour avoir prit le temps de me laisser vos impressions sur chaque chapitre !<strong>

**Une page se tourne avec cette fic, mais je ne m'arrête pas d'écrire pour autant. Je vous attends donc, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, à me rejoindre sur ma page facebook ****Lily Fictions – Jeni Kat****. Je vous garantie qu'on va bien rire, encore plus !**

**A bientôt, et merci encore !**

**Aurélie !**


End file.
